Mi Alma Gemela
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se conocían desde la infancia. El destino se encargaría de reencontrarlos una y otra vez hasta que ambos se dieran cuenta que eran almas gemelas, pero la vida no se lo pondría fácil a ninguno de los dos. InuxKag [AU] FINAL: "Lo que la vida les brindó".
1. El lugar donde nos conocimos

"**Mi Alma Gemela"**

**Disclaimer**: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió

Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los ocupo para escribir mis propias historias. Las personalidades y vivencias me pertenecen. No autorizo para que el fic se publique en otra página ni menos lo utilicen para modificarlo en otros animes o personajes.

**Capítulo 1: El lugar donde nos conocimos.**

**Osaka.**

Kagome se miró al espejo y odió su nuevo corte de cabello. ¡Parecía varón! Qué tristeza, sería el hazmerreír y la burla de todos ahora. Enfocó sus ojos castaños hacia su madre que conversaba distraídamente con la peluquera hablando de lo práctico que era tener el cabello corto ya que últimamente la chiquilla se quejaba bastante cuando la peinaban. Además mañana sería su primer día de clases, al fin había conseguido matrícula en un Jardín de Niños cercano a su casa y debía verse ordenada y pulcra.

La niña bajó la vista para ver sus hermosos y suaves rizos en el suelo y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Odiaba su corte de cabello, pero quizás ellas tenían razón, era mejor estar así, ya no lloraría cada vez que la peinaban y en verdad se veía más ordenada. Trató de convencerse que era lo mejor hasta que llegó a casa y su padre frunció el ceño y miró de forma reprobatoria a su esposa.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Gimió, acercándose a la chiquilla y tomándole lo que quedaba de cabello.

\- ¿No te gusta? Es como el mío- Sonrió Naomi, enredando un corto rizo entre sus dedos.

\- Pero ella es una niña. Sólo tiene 5 años…-Miró a Kagome y dio un suspiro de resignación- Su cabello era hermoso…

Kagome sintió un nudo amargo en la garganta y sollozó. Lo sabía, su vida estaba arruinada.

Miraba asustada a su alrededor. Tenía miedo. Era su primer día de clases y no conocía a nadie. Su maestra la presentó al curso y la sentó en un grupo de cuatro niños, junto a un muchacho que la miraba atentamente. De forma tímida, Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo miró. El niño sonrió amablemente y la chiquilla le devolvió la sonrisa. Jamás en su vida había visto tan cerca un color de ojos como esos. Luego, recorrió con la mirada la sala de clases y entonces su corazón estalló de alegría cuando vio a Ayumi que le hacía señales efusivas con sus manos para que la viera. Ayumi era una chiquilla de su misma edad pero altísima y representaba 10 años en vez de 5 como el resto. Su madre y la madre de Kagome eran amigas y vivían relativamente cerca, las niñas compartían a menudo y se llevaban tan bien que a veces se consideraban hermanas. El susto que la dominaba en un principio dio paso a la expectación y alegría. Le entregaron un cuaderno y lo primero que debió hacer fue colorear una secuencia de dibujos. Fácil.

\- Pintas bonito- Y Kagome se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz del muchacho a su lado observando su cuaderno. La chiquilla se sonrojó, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tener contacto con los del sexo opuesto, así que apenas murmuró.

\- Gra… gracias.

El muchacho alzó la vista a ella y sonrió.

\- Me llamo Inuyasha.

\- A ver ¿qué sucede aquí?- Exclamó la Asistente de Maestra acercándose a los niños que volvieron de inmediato a sus deberes.- Inuyasha, deja de molestar a Kagome y no hables tanto.

El niño se puso colorado y comenzó a pintar de una forma errática y poco pulcra, aparentemente su motricidad fina era nula. En cambio la chiquilla enfocó su mirada en sus deberes y con el corazón asustado prosiguió con su trabajo sin volver a dirigirle la palabra ni él a ella en todo ese día.

Pero sólo fue ese día. Si bien la mayoría de las veces en los recreos Kagome tenía de compañeras de juego a Ayumi y a una niña muy coqueta llamada Yuca, en las horas de clases con quien siempre conversaba (o al menos cuando la Asistente de Maestra no los vigilaba) era con Inuyasha. Él era un niño travieso, rudo en ocasiones y juguetón, pero odiaba hacer las tareas. Kagome se llevaba bien con él y agradecía cada vez que le daba un dibujo como obsequio.

\- Creo que a mi hijo le gusta su hija- Dijo su madre un día a Naomi, que la sostenía de la mano cuando estaban esperando a la maestra para preguntar por el progreso de los niños. Kagome jugaba con sus pies al lado de su madre y su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando escuchó lo que hablaban.

\- Sí, parece que son novios- Se burló Naomi mientras se llevaba una mano a boca para evitar sonreír tan abiertamente- La Asistente de Maestra me ha contado que conversan mucho y que él siempre se preocupa de ella.

Kagome enrojeció de la vergüenza y observó a la mujer madre de Inuyasha que la miraba atentamente.

\- Novios… quién lo creería- Contestó sonriendo y dirigiéndose al muchacho que corría a su encuentro, lo tomó de ambos brazos y le habló- Inuyasha ¿ella es tu novia?

El chico enrojeció y miró aterrado a Kagome que desviaba la vista y se escondía tras su madre.

\- ¿Te gusta Kagome?- Preguntó sonriendo Naomi. El niño movió negativamente la cabeza.

\- ¡No!- Y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a las dos mujeres riendo a costa de los niños.

Kagome lo vio alejarse con demasiada vergüenza y confusión. No podría mirarlo a la cara después de semejante conversación, pensó.

Terminó un semestre del curso y llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, un descanso de dos semanas que pasaron como un suspiro para los niños. De vuelta, los separaron de grupo de trabajo, Kagome ahora estaba sentada con tres niños que se la pasaban peleando y ella era la única niña de los cuatro. Otra vez no la sentaban con su mejor amiga Ayumi ni con la bella y delicada Yuca. La Asistente de Maestra se sorprendió cuando Kagome en vez de dibujar ya comenzaba a escribir y formar palabras. En ese tiempo, sólo cuando los niños pasaban a primer año escolar era cuando se enfocaban en la escritura, como esto era el Jardín de Niños sólo les hacían trabajar en orden, secuencia y bastante trabajo de motricidad, aparte de colorear un montón.

\- Qué inteligente eres, Kagome- La alabó, mientras se acercaba a su trabajo y pegaba una carita feliz en el.

Un día, mientras su padre conversaba con un amigo, la chiquilla se subió a una tarima y sólo quería llamar su atención. Ginta era un hombre cariñoso y ella era su adoración, pero trabaja demasiado para mantener la vida de cuatro personas ya que hacía muy poco un nuevo miembro se había incorporado a la familia, Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome.

\- Papi, papi, mira como salto.

El hombre la miró y sonrió cuando la chiquilla dio un brinco y cayó de pie. Luego volvió la vista al hombre y ambos prosiguieron con su charla. Kagome torció la boca. Nunca veía a su padre, los turnos de trabajo eran largos y extenuantes y verlo un día completo había sido como un regalo en día de Navidad. Volvió a subirse a la tarima y habló.

\- Papi, ¿para donde salto? ¿Para allá o acá?

Ginta apenas la miró y respondió.

\- Donde quieras, cariño.

Entonces Kagome, queriendo demostrar que saltaba muy lejos se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo esta vez sobre su brazo derecho y sintiendo un horrible dolor.

Ginta se acercó rápidamente a ella y la levantó, la chiquilla tenía los ojos llorosos y se tomó fuertemente el brazo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí papi… estoy bien.- Musitó. Y caminó a paso lento a su habitación. La verdad, le dolía mucho el brazo, pero lo soportó para no preocuparlo.

Aquella tarde apenas comió y su madre observó que se tomaba mucho el brazo, además que sus mejillas eran dos rosetones febriles y sus ojos brillantes. Cuando le tomó la temperatura se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre y cuando le apartó el brazo que sostenía fuertemente aferrado a su pequeño cuerpo, vio con horror que su codo no estaba en el lugar que correspondía.

\- ¡Pero Ginta! ¡Mira! ¡Se ha lastimado el brazo! ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

La tomó en brazos y la acercó al Centro Asistencial más cercano, allí la enfermera la observó y después le dio una orden para dirigirse directamente en ambulancia al hospital de Osaka.

Le hicieron pruebas y radiografías y se pasaron horas en aquel lugar. Le pusieron suero y bajaron su fiebre mientras esperaban al traumatólogo. Finalmente la radiografía mostró que el hueso de su codo se había desacomodado y que debía usar yeso por dos meses.

Faltó un par de semanas a clases, Naomi sentía miedo que la niña pudiera caer nuevamente ahora con su brazo enyesado. La maestra se acercó a su casa y convenció a la mujer que la niña regresara al menos para compartir con el resto de sus compañeros y que sería bien cuidada por ella y la asistente. No muy convencida, su madre la fue a dejar al Jardín de Niños al otro día.

\- Niños, atención.

Los chicos observaron atentamente a Kagome que llevaba su brazo derecho completamente enyesado y amarrado a una pañoleta a su cuello.

\- Kagome sufrió un accidente en casa y su brazo esta lastimado. No se lo pueden tocar. Tengan cuidado con ella para que no le pase nada ¿entendieron?

\- Siiiiii, maestra.

La maestra le tomó una mano y la miró.

\- Kagome, cariño, ve a sentarse junto a Inuyasha. Y recuerda que no puedes correr ni dejes que nadie te toque el brazo.

La niña asintió sin hablar y caminó lentamente al puesto vacío que estaba junto al niño. Los habían cambiado de lugar nuevamente a todos, y otra vez volvían a ser vecinos de trabajo.

Inuyasha la miró con tristeza y luego enfocó su vista en aquel yeso que cubría su brazo, después la miró y preguntó.

\- ¿Te duele?

Kagome hizo una mueca.

\- A veces.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Me caí.

Él volvió a mirar el yeso asustado. Debía ser una herida bien grande para cubrir todo su brazo, pensó. Quiso acercar un dedo a el pero justo la asistente lo vio.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

El niño dio un respingo y casi se cayó de la silla. Kagome enrojeció y miró la hoja de trabajo que ella le daba.

\- No dejes que se acerque y te toque ¿entiendes?- Luego miró al muchacho que comenzaba a rayar su hoja- Y tú, ya sabes, eso es yaya, no puedes tocarla.

\- Sí maestra- Murmuró con algo de enfado. La asistente se retiró y él observó de reojo a Kagome. La niña apenas podía colorear con su mano izquierda y su hoja de trabajo resbalaba constantemente de la mesa. Quería ayudarla pero temía que le llamaran la atención nuevamente, así que suspiró, sintiendo gran pesar por la chiquilla.

El recreo era lo mejor de todo. El invierno estaba acabando dando paso a la maravillosa primavera y con ella el poder disfrutar de los juegos en el gran patio donde habían plantas y lugares para esconderse. Sin embargo, Kagome se encontraba relegada de todos los juegos debido a su accidente y debía pasar su tiempo afirmada en la pared observando a todos divertirse. En ese tiempo ni Ayumi, menos Yuca, se acercaron para solidarizar con ella.

\- Mi mami dijo que debo cuidarte.

Kagome alzó la vista y vio a Inuyasha muy tranquilo en frente suyo. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos estaban enfocados en el yeso de su brazo. Luego se sentó a su lado y la niña lo imitó. Él tomó una ramita y comenzó a hacer garabatos en la arena.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un avión- Declaró orgulloso.

La niña lo observó con atención. Al principio no entendía ni le encontraba forma a su dibujo, pero luego sonrió cuando él le agregó algunos detalles.

\- Ohh… quedó bonito.

\- ¿Verdad?- Respondió sonriendo y mirándola atentamente. Ella se sonrojó y volvió su mirada al suelo.

\- Yo no puedo dibujar bien ahora, con esta mano no puedo- Y le mostró su mano izquierda libre de yeso.

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y lentamente, con cautela, posó su mano en el yeso. Ella lo miró atentamente con su dulce mirada castaña creyendo que podría lastimarla si la tocaba. Le habían advertido tantas veces que nadie se acercara a ella por temor a que le pasara algo, que cayera y tuviera una peor lesión en su brazo que la habían atemorizado demasiado. Cuando él tocó su yeso y no sintió nada Kagome sonrió.

\- ¿Te duele?- Murmuró el niño apenas, aún con su dedo sobre el yeso. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No.

Inuyasha sonrió y alejó su mano de ella.

\- Que bueno.

Y así, cada recreo que tenían, él lo pasaba a su lado hablando o dibujando. Hasta que llegó el día en que al fin le sacaron el yeso y ella volvió a su rutina, abandonando a Inuyasha y jugando con sus amigas. A él pareció tampoco importarle demasiado, ya que volvió junto a su grupo de amigos con los cuales compartía en los recreos.

El año escolar terminaba y era el último día de clases. Ese en especial, dos días antes de navidad, había una convivencia, por lo tanto los niños asistían con sus mejores ropas al Jardín de Niños.

Kagome llegó con un bonito vestido blanco con pequeñas florecillas violetas, zapatitos del mismo color y unas calcetas cortas con vuelitos. Lo único que odiaba siempre era que su madre cada un par de meses volvía a llevarla a la peluquera para mantenerle el cabello corto y eso la frustraba enormemente porque deseaba ser como la delicada de Yuca y sus bucles negros y sedosos y que solía acercarse a hablar muchas veces a Inuyasha que le sonreía como tonto en todo momento.

Llegó al Jardín de Niños e ingresó a la sala de clases que ahora lucía completamente diferente ya que estaba preparada para una gran fiesta. Esta vez las mesas fueron colocadas al fondo y situaron las sillas alrededor para dejar una "pista de baile" para los niños. Algo que muy pocos disfrutaban porque la verdad casi nadie bailaba. De pronto Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, observando lo distinto que estaba con su ropa nueva y perfumado. De pronto él acercó su mano a su vestido y habló.

\- Qué bonito.

La niña enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado disimuladamente, viendo como la asistente sonreía burlonamente a ellos. Estaba segura que luego le contaría a su madre y otra vez comenzarían a mortificarla con sus comentarios.

Los niños comieron, jugaron, algunos bailaron y finalmente llegó Santa con los regalos. Los llamaron uno por uno para entregarles un obsequio, junto al certificado de término de estudios. Fotos, padres emocionados, despedidas.

\- Naomi ¿puedo sacarle una foto a tu hija con mi hijo?

\- ¡Claro!- Respondió.

Se vio obligada a pararse junto a Inuyasha mientras todos sonreían y se burlaban de ellos asegurando que era novios. Roja como un tomate e Inuyasha sudado por haber jugado tanto, sus rostros quedaron estampados en una fotografía que les recordaría el lugar donde se conocieron.

\- Anda, despídete de ella, no se volverán a ver- Instó Izayoi al niño, obligándolo a besar la mejilla de Kagome.

El niño la miró confundido y arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿No? ¿por qué?

\- Su mamá la matriculó en otro colegio. Así que despídete de ella.

Lentamente, con una mueca de desagrado y tristeza, besó la febril mejilla de la niña que no se atrevió a mirarlo en ese instante. Inuyasha vio como la madre de ella le tomaba la mano y se alejaba lentamente, despidiéndose con la mano de ellos. Kagome en un momento volteó, lo miró y después de unos segundos, alzó su mano y la movió en señal de despedida.

\- Adiós… Inuyasha….- Murmuró, con infinito pesar.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos quienes leen y en especial a quienes me siguen en facebook. Agradezco sus ánimos para que yo pueda escribir y sus comentarios, espero no defraudarlas.

Agradezco desde ya el tomar su tiempo para leer, actualizaré a medida que pueda hacerlo. No sé sí será un fic corto o largo, solo escribo y dejo que la historia fluya.

Canciones que escuchaba para inspirarme mientras escribía: Todas las antiguas de _**Roxette**_ y sobre todo "**_Anyone_**".

Cariños

_**Lady**_.


	2. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.

**Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir mis propias historias. No autorizo para que este fic se publique en otra página o sea modificado con otros animés o lo que sea. Si les gusta pueden compartir el link, eso se los agradecería mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**

Pasó el primer año en aquella nueva escuela sin grandes novedades. Para su suerte, Ayumi era compañera de clase nuevamente y también la bella y cada vez más engreída Yuca. Kagome tenía su grupo de amigas con las cuales compartía a diario, era feliz, tenía buenas notas y lo único que siempre le molestaba era que aún seguía teniendo el cabello corto, que con el tiempo, dejó de ser sedoso, para convertirse en una mata de cabellos gruesos y abundantes, nada femenino, pensaba. Deseaba ser como Yuca, que la mayoría de los niños estaban "enamorados" de ella mientras Kagome era objeto de bromas por parecer varón con su cabello tan corto y ser de baja estatura.

El segundo año de escolaridad hubo novedades. Llegaron varios compañeros nuevos a su colegio y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando dentro del grupo vio a su antiguo amigo Inuyasha.

Estaba de pie muy serio y asustado en frente de la clase y cuando le tocó el turno para presentarse, sus ojos se detuvieron en Kagome que se sentaba en la primera fila y se sorprendió. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio le brindó la niña y él se la devolvió.

Inuyasha rápidamente hizo un grupo de amigos y pronto se hizo conocido por ser bastante inquieto y algo rebelde. No eran amigos pero si hablaban a veces y jugaban con el resto de sus compañeros en los recreos. La madre de él comenzó a ser citada constantemente por su profesora y debía escuchar todas las travesuras que el niño realizaba.

\- No sé qué le pasa a este hijo mío, sólo me da dolores de cabeza- Se quejó en una reunión de padres Izayoi con Naomi, que la escuchaba atentamente.

\- Los niños suelen ser más traviesos en general… mi hijo Souta, el menor, es tan distinto a Kagome, creo que me dará también dolores de cabeza en el futuro.

Izayoi suspiró y miró el informe de notas.

\- ¡Además sus calificaciones son horribles!- Miró de reojo el informe de Kagome y más se frustró- ¡Cómo me gustaría que fuera tan aplicado como tu hija!- Suspiró con resignación.

\- Kagome siempre ha sido una niña responsable con sus estudios, ni siquiera debo estar pendiente que estudie o haga sus deberes porque siempre lo hace.

\- Afortunada tú- Miró nuevamente el informe de calificaciones de su hijo pensando de qué forma castigarlo porque ya las ideas se le agotaban- Ellos ya no son amigos, parece.

Naomi se encogió de hombros sin recordar mucho lo que había sucedido en el Jardín de Niños.

\- La verdad no sé, me habla mucho de unas niñas pero a él jamás lo ha nombrado.

Izayoi volvió a suspirar. Tenía la secreta esperanza que de alguna forma fueran amigos y que ella pudiera influenciarlo de una forma positiva. Pero en fin, las cosas eran distintas ahora y los niños crecían rápidamente y cambiaban.

Los años pasaron sin grandes problemas. Kagome se destacaba por ser una niña alegre y esforzada con notas bastantes destacables alcanzando casi siempre los primeros lugares. Inuyasha en cambio era conocido por ser el más desordenado de la clase y obtener unas calificaciones mediocres y pasar apenas de curso. No eran amigos, aunque se hablaban a veces, era como si ambos hubieran olvidado el inicio de su relación.

Llegó la pubertad y comenzaron los romances platónicos. Las niñas en general maduraron antes y fueron las primeras en escoger en sus fantasías a los chicos más guapos del curso y del colegio en general. Kagome, que ya tenía 12 años, se "enamoró" de un muchacho muy guapo e inteligente, Houyo, que había llegado al colegio hacía poco. No se consideraba agraciada como el resto de las niñas y por supuesto al mirarse en el espejo le molestaba demasiado ser tan bajita y ese maldito cabello negro y corto. Su apariencia logró frenar un poco su característica viveza, junto con la revolución de hormonas que en nada ayudaba, al contrario, fue perdiendo seguridad y autoestima y debido a eso su "enamoramiento" por aquel chico tan guapo fue el más absoluto secreto. Bueno, en un momento de confianza se lo había confesado a Ayumi, su mejor amiga. En cambio Inuyasha, de pronto comenzó a irse a su casa acompañando a la cada vez más desarrollada Yuca. Cuando Kagome notó eso y sus compañeras le comentaron lo cuan a menudo él lo hacía y que quizás guardaba un sentimiento romántico hacia esa niña, sintió como la embargaba un cierto malestar y resentimiento ¿por qué? ¿por qué se reunía con esa chica que ya tenía problemas con el resto de las niñas de su clase por engreída y mentirosa?

\- Mira, ahí va de nuevo Inuyasha con Yuca, casi se le cae la baba- Decía Ayumi con igual rabia. No podía creer que el compañero más querido de la clase estuviera tan embobado con esa chica.

\- Es un tonto…- Masculló Kagome, observando a la pareja y deseando que no hubiera nada entre ellos.

\- Pobre… ella sólo lo utiliza para que le lleve las cosas, jajaja- Rio su amiga

Kagome enrojeció de rabia y rencor. Y para olvidar ese sentimiento, se enfocó más en el muchacho del cual sentía su primer enamoramiento platónico.

\- Oye Kagome ¿me prestas tu cuaderno de matemática? Me quedé atrasado escribiendo y tu tienes toda la materia…

La chica lo miró casi con desprecio, no lo podía evitar, sentía mucha rabia que él se hubiera fijado en justamente la más pesada de la clase.

\- Pídeselo a Yuca, yo se lo presté a Ayumi- Respondió de forma seca y se alejó rápidamente de su lado.

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento recordando cómo las cosas habían cambiado para ellos. A menudo se preguntaba si se acordaba de cómo eran cuando estaban en el Jardín de Niños y lo muy cercanos que eran.

Él podía ser bastante popular entre los varones por ser un líder en las travesuras y en los juegos, pero con el sexo opuesto cada vez se estaba volviendo más tímido. Con Yuca las cosas habían sido tan fáciles ya que la misma muchacha le había pedido que se fueran juntos a casa, lo que fueron haciendo un hábito por algunas semanas. Y se sentía halagado por que la niña más bonita del salón le hubiera pedido eso precisamente a él.

Hasta que llegó el fin del año escolar y Yuca avisó al curso que era su último día en el colegio porque su mamá la cambiaba a otro de "mejor clase".

Inuyasha parecía estar apenado y distraído aquel día, ni siquiera fue partícipe de los juegos y la alegría de los demás por haber terminado un año escolar más. Kagome, que solía ser bastante tímida como para hablar con él, se armó de valor y caminó en el recreo en donde el muchacho estaba afirmado en la pared, solo.

\- Hola…

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y la observó, brindándole una leve sonrisa acompañado con un rubor de mejillas.

\- Hola.

Kagome tragó fuertemente. No sabía porqué estaba ahí, a su lado, si bien compartía lo justo en el salón y en el patio del colegio, ahora estaba allí preocupada por verlo tan solo y triste.

\- ¿Estas triste porque ella se va?

Él desvió la mirada y negó rápidamente, avergonzado.

\- Nooo, nada que ver.

\- Pensé que te gustaba.

\- Noooo- Respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿No?- Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse bastante aliviada con su respuesta. Entonces él dejó su timidez y la enfrentó, arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Kagome al verse enfrentada a aquella mirada dorada e inquisitiva, no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista, moviendo sus pies nerviosamente.

\- Es que… creí que era tu novia.

Él abrió más sus ojos, completamente impresionado. Sin lugar a duda no esperaba una conversación como esa con _esa niña_, no eran tan cercanos ni amigos como para hablar de esos asuntos.

\- Noooo, yo sólo la acompañaba a su casa, es todo- Se excusó rápidamente.

La chica apartó su mirada de él y la enfocó en sus pies, pateando una piedra.

\- Ahh… pensé… lo siento.

\- ¡Kagome!- La muchacha vio como Ayumi corría a ella y se la llevaba a rastras lejos de ahí para mostrarle donde se encontraba Houyo ahora y alentándola para que de una vez se le declarara. – Ve, él sabe que te gusta ¡qué emoción!

Inuyasha apartó la espalda de la pared y la miró seriamente. Kagome intentaba callarla sin éxito y se avergonzó tanto que él se enterara de su más profundo secreto que ya no quiso mirarlo más y se alejó rápidamente con su amiga, pero no precisamente hasta donde estaba su amor platónico, sino a los baños.

\- ¿Estas loca? ¿Porque dijiste eso delante de Inuyasha?!- Gimió con lágrimas en los ojos y muerta de vergüenza. Ayumi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

\- No me di cuenta- Se disculpó- Pero no pasa nada, él no dirá nada, sabes como es…

\- ¡Pero nadie tenía que saberlo! ¡Confié en ti! - Sollozó, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar porque su más profundo secreto ya era conocido por su mismo amor platónico, Houyo- Además, ¿cómo sabe Houyo que me gusta? ¿Quién se lo contó?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y se hizo la inocente. La verdad ella en un momento de confidencia se lo había contado a una muchacha de otro curso con la cual se juntaba bastante últimamente, relegando a Kagome de su amistad tan cercana.

\- No… sé…- Murmuró. Luego la miró fijamente- Oye… ¿qué hablabas con Inuyasha?

Kagome dejó de sollozar y se limpió las pocas lagrimas de los ojos.

\- Ahhh… eso, le pregunté si era novio de Yuca.

Ayumi abrió los ojos más con sorpresa.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

\- Que no, sólo la acompaña a su casa, nada más.

Ayumi torció la boca sin creer mucho la respuesta del muchacho, después de todo, estaba casi confirmado que había algo entre esos dos y que seguramente hasta ya se habían besado.

\- No le creo…

Kagome suspiró cuando escuchó el timbre que daba término al último día de clases. Se sentía aliviada por tener un par de meses de vacaciones de verano y confiaba que eso ayudaría a que pasaran los rumores a cerca de su más grande secreto, ya que moría de vergüenza de sólo encontrarse a la cara con Houyo.

Ayumi aquella vez no se fue con ella como solían hacerlo cada día desde que estaban en el colegio. En realidad, desde que se había hecho amiga de la chica mayor, hacía un par de semanas que se iba con ella y no con Kagome. Esa tarde no sería diferente y la muchacha sentía un leve dolor por ser dejada de lado por alguien que consideraba su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

Caminó sola un trayecto pensando en la vergüenza que había tenido que sufrir aquel día con la revelación de su secreto y recordando las cosas que había tenido que hacer para mantenerse alejada y no ser vista por Houyo, ahora que él sabía su verdad. De pronto sintió a sus espaldas un gemido suave de cansancio, volteó y vio a Inuyasha jadeando por haber aparentemente corrido un gran trecho. Tenía las mejillas rojas y se inclinaba intentando recuperar el aire, sus largos cabellos rebeldes estaban aún más desordenados.

\- Ey… Kagome…

Ella arrugó el ceño y deseó escapar de su lado recordando que él conocía su vergonzoso secreto.

\- Qué… que pasa…- Musitó, asustada.

Inuyasha se incorporó y se posó a su lado, caminando. La chica lo imitó.

\- Nada, sólo quería irme contigo.

\- Ahhh

Apretó los labios sin saber qué decir. ¿Él a su lado? ¿por qué?

\- Es que vives cerca de Misato y quisiera pasar a verlo- Agregó como si intentara aclarar bien el asunto y no pensara otras cosas.

No supo si aquello era algo bueno, un alivio, o una ofensa.

\- Claro, sí… pobre, le dio la peste y no pudo terminar el año ¿podrás verlo? Tal vez te contagie.

\- Su mamá me dijo que podía ir, que ya no era contagioso.

Kagome apretó los labios y no respondió. Últimamente, no sabía porqué sus pensamiento en gran medida eran ocupados por Houyo y sus idealizaciones románticas eran completamente a cerca de él, pero a veces, un par de veces, lo había notado, Inuyasha se colaba en sus pensamientos más de lo debido. Y sólo pensar en ello era horrible, él era como un hermano, se conocían desde tantos años y estaba segura que él la miraba de la misma manera… pero… no podía negar que en varias ocasiones se sorprendió de observarlo distraídamente mientras jugaba en el recreo o en la sala de clases cuando hacía desorden.

\- Oye, Kagome…- Sus pensamientos se apartaron cuando el muchacho habló y ella se sonrojó sin querer, al mirarlo a la cara y detenerse de improviso. - ¿Te gusta Houyo?

Tragó duro y apartó la vista rápidamente, retomando la marcha e intentando alejarse él, pero el muchacho la siguió.

\- No, claro que no- Mintió, avergonzada.

\- Él es un petulante y engreído en todo caso- Agregó con resentimiento.

Kagome alzó una ceja y se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

\- Entonces es igual que Yuca.

Inuyasha la miró dolido.

\- Ella no es así.

La chica volvió a caminar y él la siguió.

\- Bueno, eso lo dices porque te gustaba.

\- ¡Que no me gustaba!- Exclamó fastidiado y clavando su mirada en ella. Kagome se detuvo asustada y lo miró con dolor.

\- Esta bien… no te enojes…- Musitó bajito, dolida por como había reaccionado. Ninguno de los dos habló más hasta que ella llegó a su casa, ahí, fuera de ella, sólo le había hecho una seña con la mano al muchacho despidiéndose rápidamente de él. Inuyasha estuvo un par de minutos observando su casa y luego se marchó. Y no precisamente a la casa de Misato, sino a la propia.

Las vacaciones de verano pasaron con rapidez y se enfrentaron al nuevo año escolar. Cuando todos regresaron al colegio estaban completamente distintos, la pubertad había cambiado el rostro y los cuerpos de la gran mayoría. Ayumi estaba cada vez más alta y esbelta, Kagome parecía aún una niña y no crecía la gran cosa pero era muy madura y estaba algo retraída, e Inuyasha volvió más alto, bastante delgado pero más reservado con las del sexo opuesto que antes. Excepto con Kagome. A ella solía hablarle o pedirle ayuda en los estudios. De lo más normal la muchacha aceptaba su acercamiento, aliviada que aparentemente había olvidado lo que sabía de ella y Houyo. Ese año comenzaron a interactuar más aunque no se contaban confidencias, sólo trivialidades, se iban a veces juntos y ella lo ayudaba en los estudios.

\- Ustedes parecen novios- Masculló un día Ayumi, casi con resentimiento por verse relegada de su amistad, ya que su amiga, la chica mayor con la que solía compartir antes, ya no estaba pues había egresado y por lo tanto se había cambiado a otro colegio.

\- Inuyasha necesita ayuda, tú sabes que es pésimo para inglés.

Le avergonzaba mucho esa clase de comentarios porque le recordaba lo horriblemente vergonzoso que fue cuando estaban en el Jardín de niños y se burlaban de ellos.

\- Bueno… sí… además no se fijaría en alguien tan pequeña como tú, creo que le gusta Kimi ahora.

Kimi era la más popular del curso y la única que abiertamente ya a los 13 tenía novio. Sintió otra vez ese gusto amargo en la garganta de sólo imaginar si eso era cierto. Además de estar terriblemente ofendida por su comentario, como si quisiera menospreciarla por ser bajita y no aún tan desarrollada como las del resto de la clase.

\- Kimi tiene novio.

\- Pero a él le gusta, estoy segura.

Lo evitaba a toda costa ahora sintiéndose tonta y hasta utilizada, ya que sólo le hablaba y estaba con ella por conveniencia ¿pero a quién engañaba? Él jamás le había dicho algo romántico y no tenía por qué hacerlo para hablar con ella. No le había mentido que necesitaba ayuda en las asignaturas ni mucho menos.

\- Oye ¿por qué me evitas?- Le reprochó cuatro días después de su última conversación, mientras Kagome entraba al salón al inicio de la clase.

Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

\- No te evito.

\- Necesito ayuda para la prueba de inglés y hace días quiero hablarte y siempre te escapas- Masculló dolido.

Kagome se sacó la mochila y se sentó pesadamente en su pupitre.

\- Ahh, sólo es por eso.

Inuyasha la miró contrariado.

\- ¿Te gusta Kimi?- Preguntó de pronto clavando sus ojos castaños en él.

El muchacho se atragantó y enrojeció. Miró a su alrededor imaginando si alguien había escuchado pero sus compañeros estaban pendientes de otras cosas. Volvió la mirada arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Dicen por ahí que te gusta.

\- Es mentira.

\- Claro.

El muchacho torció la boca y la observó, luego suspiró y afirmó una mano en la mesa mirándola más de cerca, Kagome alzó el rostro a él algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas por eso?

¡Kami! ¡Era cierto! ¿por qué le molestaba? Abrió inmensamente los ojos y volteó la vista. Qué vergüenza, con qué derecho le preguntaba algo tan personal como eso.

\- Per… dón…

\- Yo no dije nunca nada por qué te gustaba Houyo.

Ella volvió la mirada con sorpresa hacia él, que lucía rencoroso.

\- ¡No me gusta!

\- ¡A mi no me gusta Kimi!

\- Uy, parecen matrimonio- Se burló Ayumi acercándose a los dos, que dieron un respingo del susto. Inuyasha se alejó rápidamente de ellas mientras Kagome comenzaba a sacar sus útiles y dejarlos en el pupitre- ¿Estaban peleando?

\- No es nada- Se encogió de hombros, intentando tranquilizarse.

\- Oye, Kagome… no será… ¿que te gusta Inuyasha?…

La revelación la asustó y avergonzó. Era como si sus pensamientos, que a veces se colaban en su mente, se hubieran verbalizado ahora, a través de Ayumi. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba Inuyasha? No, claro que no, ella estaba _enamorada_ tontamente de Houyo, no podía aún sacárselo de la mente y sentía como latía su loco corazón cuando veía a aquel muchacho tan apuesto. Con Inuyasha no sentía nada de eso, si bien a veces se quedaba observándolo sin querer, no sentía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte ni menos se pasaba el día pensando en él. Inuyasha no era prospecto de nadie en todo caso. Alto, muy delgado, cabello negro siempre desordenado y totalmente inquieto y a veces desafiante con la autoridad, no llamaba la atención de las niñas.

\- No, claro que no.

Ayumi sólo sonrió de forma sardónica y luego se marchó, dejando totalmente a la muchacha ruborizada y algo agitada. ¿y si era cierto? ¿si le gustaba? En el Jardín de Niños no recordaba haber sentido algo por él, que sus madres y todo el mundo los molestara era diferente, pero sí percibía que entre los dos había algo que no lograba comprender pero que sucedía cada vez que interactuaban o estaban cerca, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Ellos estaban cambiando, estaban dejando de ser niños y se estaban convirtiendo en adolescentes, con sus hormonas revoloteando por doquier y sus sentimientos confusos y extremos.

\- ¿Vas a ir la fiesta?

El muchacho se acercó a ella en su pupitre mientras ponía una mano en el pero no la miraba. Kagome, que en ese momento guardaba sus cosas, alzó la mirada y lo miró confundida.

\- Sí, voy con Ayumi, su mamá sólo la deja ir si voy yo. Mi mamá ya me dio permiso ¿tu irás?

Se lo preguntaba por pura formalidad, porque la verdad él jamás había asistido a una de las tantas mini fiestas que realizaba el colegio los sábados a beneficio de los cursos mayores que recolectaban dinero para su fiesta de fin de año.

\- Ehhh… sí.

Ella se levantó de la silla y suspiró resignada.

\- Voy porque a Ayumi le gusta bailar, pero yo no lo hago- Se excusó algo avergonzada. La verdad es que Ayumi al ser tan alta y desarrollada ya tenía varios admiradores en el colegio y por lo tanto en las fiestas los muchachos hacían fila para sacarla a bailar. Mientras que a ella… a ella nadie la tomaba en cuenta, su autoestima estaba cada vez más decaída, se burlaban porque era bajita y se sentía más sola, sin amigas ni confidentes.

\- No creo que baile tampoco- Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada - Voy para no aburrirme en casa.

Kagome lo miró detenidamente y luego pensó ¿no sería porque quizás iba Kimi? Sintió un leve malestar de solo imaginarlo.

Estaba aburrida y se arrepintió de haber ido. Habían rumores nuevamente de que a ella le gustaba Houyo y muchos la miraban con lástima y otras sonreían burlonamente ya que estaba loca si imaginaba siquiera que aquel muchacho tan popular y guapo se fijaría en ella.

La música era estridente y el DJ, el profesor de educación física, colocaba los más recientes éxitos de la época. Las baladas eran aprovechadas por aquellos que se envalentonaban y pedían a la chica que les gustaba bailar con ellos y así tener la oportunidad de estar lo suficientemente cerca y lograr quizás una confesión de amor.

De pronto lo vio conversando con un grupo de muchachos en un rincón, miró hasta donde estaba Kimi que bailaba con su novio de lo más románticos y luego volvió la vista a Inuyasha que en verdad lucía bastante alegre y nunca dirigió la vista hacia aquella muchacha ¿sería acaso mentira que le gustara ella? Todo era tan confuso y se reprochó internamente por sentir malestar de pensar en aquello. Entonces su cerebro volvió a formular la pregunta ¿acaso le gustaba Inuyasha?

La canción terminó para dar paso a otra balada, entornando los ojos y suspirando tontamente, salió del gimnasio y buscó la oscuridad de la noche en el patio del colegio. Había un par de chicos corriendo y jugando fútbol, un profesor custodiaba a una pareja de los cursos superiores que habían sido sorprendidos en los baños y que al ver a Kagome sola la miró ceñudo.

\- Si vas a andar aquí afuera mejor te quedas en las escaleras donde hay luz y te podamos ver ¿entiendes?

Ella enrojeció y asintió rápidamente. El hombre conocía a Kagome como era, una niña estudiosa y correcta que no era capaz de realizar algún acto poco decoroso, así que confió en ella y le permitió estar en aquel lugar. La chica se sentó y comenzó a mirar el cielo estrellado. Estaba aburrida en aquel colegio, tenía vergüenza de cómo la miraban por lo de Houyo y las cosas no estaban bien con Ayumi, quién solía ser su mejor amiga, casi hermana, pero que la había reemplazado nuevamente por otra chica más efusiva y desarrollada que ella. Su madre ese día le había preguntado si quería cambiarse a un prestigioso colegio en el centro de Osaka, aprovechando que sus notas eran bastante buenas, a lo cual la joven dijo que lo pensaría. Lo pensaría. No tenía nada que pensar. Lo mejor era irse de ese colegio, ya había pasado varios años de su vida allí y necesitaba un cambio.

\- Así que aquí estas.

Kagome alzó el rostro y vio a Inuyasha posarse en frente suyo con cara de preocupación. Ella tragó con fuerza y se puso rápidamente de pie. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, entonces recordó la risa burlona de sus compañeros por ser tan bajita.

\- Eh… sí… estaba asfixiante allá adentro. - Miró para otro lado cuando los ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos.

\- Yo estaba aburrido.

Kagome se rió y volvió el rostro a él, ya en confianza.

\- Mentira, te vi riendo con Kira y Misato.

\- Ahh, es que nos estábamos riendo de cómo bailaban algunos.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento un chico salió del gimnasio y pasó al lado de ellos, los miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió, como si hubiera entendido algo que en verdad no era.

\- Somos unos aburridos- Dijo de pronto él, sonriendo tontamente, Kagome lo miró pero el muchacho mantenía la vista fija en algún punto indeterminado.

\- Sí…- Murmuró ella bajando el rostro.

Inuyasha la observó y tragó fuerte, no la veía bien, es más, desde hacía semanas la sentía lejana y algo retraída.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella alzó los ojos a él que sostuvo su mirada. Cuando él la miraba fijo, lo que solía ser a veces, no podía dejar de admirar el hermoso color de ellos. Se sonrojó esta vez y apartó la vista rápidamente.

\- N.. no, no es nada.

Inuyasha era conocedor de los rumores y las burlas hacia ella y le dolía demasiado. Se sentía impotente porque hubiera querido hacerlos callar y defenderla, pero los comentarios estaban por doquier y ya sin control en el colegio. Tragó fuerte y se acercó más, de pronto sonrió ante un pensamiento y acercó su mano a su brazo derecho, Kagome se sorprendió y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando te lastimaste este brazo…

Él acarició el brazo con sus dedos y finalmente se detuvo en la pequeña mano de la muchacha, por primera vez sus pieles percibieron el tacto del otro. De pronto ella se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, sin entender el punto.

\- Saliste adelante igual- Sonrió él jugueteando con sus dedos.

La mano comenzó a temblarle horriblemente, así que la apartó violentamente de él. Lo miró sin comprender. Inuyasha mantuvo la sonrisa y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de forma distraída.

\- No queda nada para terminar el año, sólo deseo que lleguen pronto las vacaciones- Agregó, balanceándose en sus talones. - El próximo año nos tocará al señor Takeda como profesor jefe, me da un poco de miedo porque es muy estricto.

\- No estaré aquí el próximo año.- Dijo Kagome rápidamente, enrojeciendo cuando él clavó la vista sorprendido en ella. La muchacha desvió la mirada y suspiró.- Mi mamá me cambia de colegio.

Inuyasha sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. ¿Bromeaba? Pero la chica lucía seria y no parecía decirlo en broma. Tragó fuertemente sin comprender ¿qué estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿por qué importaba tanto eso? ¿Por qué le dolía saberlo?

\- Pero… ¿por qué?- Casi gimió, con dolor, mirándola atentamente.

\- Es lo mejor…- Respondió ella simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

No dijo nada más, Kagome esperaba que siguiera hablando y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, para cuando ya habían pasado varios embarazosos segundos de silencio, lo vio a la cara. Él no la miraba, desviaba la vista a sus alrededores y lucía apático y serio.

\- Qué mal… -Fue lo único que dijo, luego se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era su último día de clases en aquel colegio en el cual creció y pasó buenos y malos momentos. Se despidió de quienes habían sido sus amigas y algunos profesores favoritos, recogió sus cosas mientras todos los demás celebraban con una pequeña comida en la sala de clases y entonces, sin decir nada, se marchó.

Tenía ganas de llorar. No era fácil apartarse de aquellos con los cuales había compartido tantos años, pero tampoco deseaba seguir allí, no lo estaba pasando bien, a veces no podía dormir en las noches de lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba por cómo se burlaban y reían a sus espaldas por sentir algo por Houjo, tampoco tenía el apoyo de su mejor amiga así que se sentía sola e incomprendida.

\- Kagome.

Ella, que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, se detuvo de improvisto reconociendo la voz a su espalda. No quería voltear, estaba a punto de llorar y no quería verlo así, ni siquiera había querido despedirse de él otra vez. Otra vez, como tantos años atrás.

\- Oye…

La muchacha suspiró y se armó de valor, volteó lentamente pasándose rápidamente la mano por los ojos e intentando disimular su dolor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió como latió alterado su corazón, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas así como las de él, que desvió la vista avergonzado y comenzó a hablar.

\- Yo…- Carraspeó incómodo jugando con las asas de su bolso que llevaba en el hombro- Yo…- De pronto suspiró con fuerza y volvió su mirada a ella- Sólo quería despedirme.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un pequeño calorcito en el estómago. Era agradable estar a su lado, se sentía cómoda cuando estaban juntos ¿por qué sólo con él lograba sentir eso?

\- Quizás nos veamos, algún día- Respondió ella, sintiendo mucho pesar ahora de alejarse. Pero sólo recordar lo que estaba sufriendo en el colegio la calmaba de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

\- Espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo colegio.

Quería decir algo más, pero no habló. Kagome asintió y sonrió. Cuando estaba a punto de voltear él se acercó y se agachó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Volteó y se fue rápidamente. La chica sintió por primera vez cómo latía de loco su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario S**ele de la Luna, ****Erika DCC, Lou-asuka, Angelica, caroaome, Nena Taisho, Nanda-Ahome, rajpatricia90, AileeMadness, Starebelle, Katys Camui, Keren Alfaro, aky9110, Lady Taisho, Elena79, kathyadiaz, SeleneKou13, Dulce Kagome Lady, NATGONJER y ****Tammy Hunter**. Es cierto, el primer capítulo fue tierno porque trataba de su infancia, el de ahora se podría decir que es de la adolescencia y bueno, todo eso que conlleva. Y la historia seguirá avanzando pero ya no diré nada hasta que vayan ustedes descubriéndola.

La canción que escuchaba mientras escribía este capítulo fueron varias, pero como anteriormente dije que esto se inspira mucho en mi, busqué la música que estaba como de moda cuando yo era chica y me acordé de Pablo Ruíz jaja, sí, en fin, me encontré con la canción "Quédate junto a mi", a ver si la escuchan por youtube y ojalá entiendan lo que quise transmitir, la voz de un adolescente, casi niño, sintiendo cosas por alguien. Eso.

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

_**Lady**_.-


	3. Primer beso

**Disclaimer: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, no me pertenecen, la historia sí, es mía, no sé si lamentablemente o afortunadamente, en fin**, no doy permiso para que la copien o suban a otra página y menos la adapten a otro animé o lo que sea, si quieren apoyarla den el link y eso me ayudaría.**

Gracias a los casi 50 mensajes que me dejaron, estaba muy ansiosa por subir este capítulo porque me dejó con todos esos sentimientos de adolescente ante el primer amor, espero que puedan igual sentirlo a través de mis palabras. Cuando escribí este capítulo, recordé la canción "_**Carry**_" de **_Europe_**, que era lo que estaba de moda cuando estaba muy chica (menos edad que la de ellos pero solían ponerla en las mini fiestas), esa canción me inspiró bastante en **_esa_** parte.

Alguien en algún mensaje me decía "con esas amigas para qué quieres enemigas"... pero lamentablemente, esta Ayumi, sí existió, como también ese Houyo, ese Inuyasha y esa Kagome tan confundida... en fin, los personas que irán apareciendo sí existen aunque no son tal cual como los puse aquí.

Gracias a: **Tammy Hunter, letty Taisho ,Pantera Meiina, Raven Sakura, sakata-2, NATGONJER, Sele de la Luna, Faby Sama, Alice Laiden, Kazumi, Nanda-Ahome, Lou-asuka, caroaome, Alice Laiden, Katys Camui, Dulce Kagome Lady, Gissel Camacho, Cata Robles, kerenalfaro1, Erika DCC, Maria-094, .geraldo y a tres guest que no dejaron nombres pero sí comentarios, gracias, gracias a todas :)**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga querida llamada Soraya, falleció hace muchos años atrás, yo me enteré después y solía leer mis historias. Aun me duele su pérdida. Donde estes mi querida Soraya, te quiero mucho.

Bueno, que lo disfruten leyendo, como yo lo hice escribiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Primer beso.**

Fue extraño su primer día de clases, se sentía como pez fuera del agua ya que todo era totalmente distinto. Desde ahora, ya debía viajar en tren para llegar a su nuevo colegio, el cual estaba en el centro de Osaka y era sólo de mujeres. Los profesores eran muy estrictos y las trataban casi como adultas, le costó al principio seguir las materias ya que el nivel era bastante elevado comparado con el colegio de dónde venía y tuvo un par de malas notas que la mortificaron bastante. Sin embargo, como era muy esforzada, estudió con más ahínco hasta que logró de igual manera obtener un lugar destacable en el primer semestre.

Su madre dejó de obligarla a ir a la peluquería así que comenzó a dejarse crecer el cabello. La autoestima seguía siendo baja después de años siendo mirada en menos pero se esforzaba en ser una joven correcta y madura para su edad. Creció un poco más y al fin su cuerpo comenzó a revelar curvas, también se "interesó" nuevamente en un chico que solía ver en el tren a la misma hora que ella lo tomaba para ir al colegio y que era de otra escuela del centro de Osaka, nada de importancia en todo caso, lo típico de esa edad.

Así pasó, casi un año completo. Por supuesto a veces recordaba con nostalgia a Ayumi, que aunque vivían cerca ya no la veía y no podía negar que también extrañaba con nostalgia al resto de sus compañeros. Sobre todo a Inuyasha. Después de cómo se había despedido algo se había agitado dentro de ella, pero duró sólo hasta el día en que entró a su nuevo colegio y su mundo cambió.

Terminando su primer año, un día en el centro de Osaka se encontró con la que había sido su mejor amiga en el antiguo colegio. Ayumi lucía hermosa ahora. Alta, esbelta y de tez muy blanca, su cabello corto había crecido y se le formaban unos pequeños rizos tras el cuello que la hacían lucir femenina y delicada. Kagome se sorprendió por tal cambio en sólo un año. También había escuchado que llevaba meses saliendo con un chico de 20 que era de la marina. La muchacha se acercó a ella y la abrazó con efusividad.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Las ex amigas conversaron en medio de la calle alegremente por volverse a ver. Ayumi alabó su nuevo uniforme y cabello, y le preguntó a cerca del nuevo colegio. Kagome en cambio preguntó por los que habían sido sus compañeros de clases sin atreverse en realidad a preguntar directamente por Inuyasha porque no quería que pensara mal o malinterpretara su preocupación.

\- Voy a hacer una fiesta. Mis padres me dieron permiso para hacerlo, van a ir casi todos los del curso, mi novio no, porque esta de guardia ¿quieres venir?

La muchacha no era muy asidua a las fiestas, es más, debido a sus antiguas vivencias, no tenía muy buenas experiencias en ella, así que la verdad aceptó sólo para volver a ver a sus ex compañeros una vez más.

Llegó aquella noche, la casa estaba llena de sus antiguos compañeros y algunos nuevos que se habían incorporado ese año. Kagome saludó sobre todo con quienes había compartido más. Alabaron que su cabello estaba un poco más largo (ya se le formaba una melena hasta los hombros) y se sorprendieron de lo esbelta que estaba debido a la pubertad. De pronto vio a Inuyasha llegar vestido de jeans y una chaqueta negra de cuero, lucía aún más alto, pero ya no estaba tan delgado, parecía atlético, tenía la mandíbula más marcada y la manzana de Adán era notoria ahora, estaba cambiado. Kagome, feliz por verlo una vez más, se acercó para saludarlo, pero él en cambio no la vio y se fue directamente donde estaba la bella Ayumi y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca, en ese momento todos gritaron molestándolos.

Se le congeló el corazón.

\- Aunque tenga novio, él parece estar muy interesado en ella.- Murmuró una chica, a su lado.

Tragó sintiendo un dolor tremendo en la garganta. No lo podía creer, no podía ser ¿cómo había ocurrido? ¿en qué momento ellos se habían sentido atraídos? Ayumi jamás le había dicho nada y jamás había visto a Inuyasha sentir alguna inclinación hacia la que había sido su mejor amiga. Los latidos de su corazón los sentía casi en la boca, la música estridente la mareaba y ver a Inuyasha mirar como bobo a Ayumi que le coqueteaba abiertamente la hizo apartar el rostro con violencia. Quería irse, debía marcharse de allí ahora.

Sofocada y enfadada salió al jardín. Sintió envidia de Ayumi, era tan bella y segura ahora, quizás por eso él estaba tan embobado con ella. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿por qué le dolía verlos juntos? No lo entendía, pero en verdad le causó malestar el ver aquel beso que él le había dado a la que había sido su amiga. Más encima tenía novio y era un chico mayor.

\- No… no puedo enojarme con eso, es… su problema, que hagan lo que quieran…- Masculló, intentando pensar que aquello no le afectaba. Pero le dolía, le dolía aunque intentaba disimularlo estoicamente.

Pasó un rato afuera de pie afirmada en la pared de la casa. Intentaba tranquilizarse y disimular el dolor y la rabia que había sentido momentos atrás. Más tarde vio que se acercaba alguien que le pareció conocido. Cuando el muchacho la miró, ella lo recordó ¡era Houyo! Ni siquiera lo había recordado en todo el año que estuvo sin verlo. Estaba cambiado, igual que todos, la adolescencia seguía su curso y él lucía más alto y atlético, además parecía no ser tan tímido como antes, ya que apenas la vio, la reconoció y se acercó rápidamente.

\- Pero… si es Kagome Higurashi…

Ella sonrió. Jamás en su vida le había hablado y ahora la saludaba y más encima demostraba conocer hasta su apellido. Se plantó en frente suyo y se echó ambas manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

\- Ho… hola.

\- ¿Cómo estas? Te fuiste del colegio el año pasado.

Kagome jugueteó sin querer con los rizos de su cabello que le llegaban al hombro. Era tan raro que le dirigiera la palabra ahora. Estaba halagada, pero… ya no sentía nada por él.

\- Sí… me cambié de colegio.

\- Qué pena. Pudimos ser compañeros de curso. Me cambiaron a tu salón este año.

\- ¿En serio? Pues… es un buen curso.

Houyo suspiró mirando el cielo.

\- Mmmm no sé, hay unos chicos bastantes pesados.

\- ¿De verdad?- Kagome apartó la espalda de la pared- Era un buen curso.

\- Pero no importa. Ya terminamos y ahora me voy a un colegio de varones.

\- Que bien.

La muchacha sonrió y él se acercó a ella con cautela.

\- Oye ¿por qué estas aquí afuera? Hace bastante frío, mejor entremos.

Ella dejó de sonreír y dudó. Volver allá donde estaba Inuyasha y verlo nuevamente junto a Ayumi… no estaba muy segura si quería ver otra vez una escena como aquella. No se pudo resistir, porque siguió a Houyo y entraron a la casa. Fue el momento en que entraron ambos lado a lado cuando Inuyasha la vio no reconociéndola enseguida, pero luego de un par de segundos sí y su cara se desencajó.

La joven sostuvo su mirada sólo un par de segundos, los que se dio cuenta que estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz de los cabellos, le sonrió apenas y luego volteó cuando Houyo saludó a un par de compañeros.

Intentaba mirar para otro lado y que sus ojos no se dirigieran a él, claro que sentía estaba siendo observada, lo percibía en la nuca como un cosquilleo ardiente e incómodo.

\- Oye ¿quieres una bebida?

\- Bueno. - Apenas le salió la voz e intentó sonreír, pero sólo esbozó una mueca.

No quería estar sola, la verdad no quería estar ahí, debería irse a su casa mejor, no había sido buena idea, bueno sí, o no, la verdad no sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo tan mal.

Houyo llegó antes de tomar la decisión de marcharse. Le dio una bebida y le preguntó un par de cosas de su nuevo colegio, su conversación logró relajarla un poco y olvidar en parte su malestar. De pronto él quiso que bailaran a lo cual ella se excusó rápidamente. Ni siquiera sabía hacerlo, nunca había bailado y no iba a pasar una vergüenza con él y delante de todos.

\- Yo… no sé como preguntarte esto…- Dijo murmurando el chico de pronto y mirándola atentamente- Yo… ¿te gustaba?

Kagome se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

\- Ahh… eso… fue hace tiempo ya…

Houyo pareció desilusionado. Intentó sonreír pero la verdad esperaba otra respuesta de ella. De pronto, él acercó su mano a su cabello y acarició un suave rizo que colgaba sobre su hombro. Kagome lo miró quietamente y luego pasó una mano apartándole la suya. El muchacho asintió comprendiendo y sólo sonrió.

\- Si hubiéramos hablado antes…- Murmuró y bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

Sí, quizás, tal vez, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y no sentía nada por él. Era hora de marcharse de allí de una vez por todas.

\- Oye…- Dijo con amabilidad- … me dio gusto hablar contigo. Ahora me tengo que ir. Gracias por la bebida- Y se la entregó.

Quiso salir rápidamente de allí, pero el lugar estaba tan lleno que apenas podía pasar. De pronto Inuyasha se plantó en frente suyo sonriendo. Kagome pegó un brinco dando un pequeño gritito del susto y luego se ruborizó.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Tranquila, soy yo - Él posó una mano en su hombro y se acercó más. Kagome intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero apenas le salió una mueca amarga. Notó que había cambiado ya la voz.

\- Inu… yasha- Jadeó ¿jadeó? Era sólo Inuyasha, ¡por Kami!

\- Hola.

Ella se pasó un mechón tras el oído, la mano le temblaba. Aún no podía creer haberlo visto dando un beso a Ayumi. Enrojeció.

\- Hola… - Murmuró y desvió la vista, viendo que habían apagados las luces porque estaban tocando una canción lenta. Retrocedió un pasó para zafarse del apoyo de su mano en su hombro y también para no tenerlo tan cerca.

\- Yo… ya me iba- Se excusó.

Él tragó fuerte y fijó sus ojos dorados serios en ella. Lucía tan apuesto con su chaqueta, su cabello negro suelto salvaje y ese perfume...

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

Lo miró creyendo que bromeaba mientras sentía que su corazón daba un brinco asustado, arrugó el ceño ¿a qué estaba jugando? Suspiró cansada y meneó la cabeza desviando la mirada.

\- No, gracias, sabes que yo no…

Él se acercó sin permiso y posó sus manos en su cintura. Ella se sobresaltó pero no fue capaz de moverse. Hubiera querido decirle algo, rechazarlo o separarse pero no fue capaz de hacer simplemente nada. Kagome no quiso mirarlo, apenas posó una mano en su hombro y la otra en su antebrazo. Pensó que se veían ridículos, él era tan alto que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

\- Es una balada, no pasa nada. - Dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca.

La muchacha entreabrió los labios y quiso decirle algo, lo pensó y luego lo reprimió, separó un poco el torso para mirarlo, en ese momento sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios del muchacho que los humedecía distraídamente. Ella se ruborizó y arrugó el ceño, recordando el beso con su ex amiga.

\- Estas… ¿con Ayumi?

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba sorprendido, la chica hasta notó como latía de fuerte su corazón, lo pudo percibir de tan cerca que estaba de él.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Ella apretó los labios. ¡Qué le importaba en todo caso!

\- Por nada- Respondió simplemente y su cuerpo se tensó tanto que el muchacho lo pudo notar. Siguieron moviéndose lentamente, de pronto Inuyasha suspiró y habló sin mirarla.

\- Hacía mucho no te veía, has cambiado bastante.

Kagome mantenía la vista a un lado, no quería mirarlo ni nada.

\- Igual tu.

\- Te ves bonita con el cabello largo- Dijo.

La joven se mordisqueó el labio.

\- Ni tan largo, pero gracias.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo colegio?

Quería hablar a toda costa, aunque a Kagome le costaba disimular lo incómoda que se sentía. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y perdonándolo secretamente por haberse involucrado con su ex mejor amiga, aunque ella tuviera novio.

\- Bien… - Alzó la mirada a él y el muchacho se inclinó para verla- Al principio fue difícil, estaban más adelantados en las materias, obtuve varias calificaciones deficientes.

\- ¿Tu? No lo puedo creer- Se burló tiernamente. Kagome lo miró mientras él sonreía mirándola a la cara.

\- Es verdad.

\- Bueno… pero apuesto a que ya eres la cerebrito de la clase.

Ella sonrió y movió la cabeza.

\- Nunca he sido una cerebrito, me esfuerzo, que es distinto.

\- Sí, eres muy responsable…

Ella bajó la vista y tragó fuerte, percibió cómo él la acercó más a su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse bien en sus brazos, era la primera vez en la vida que estaban así tan juntos y ya no era un baile sino que era como estar abrazada a él. Sintió con mucho temor cómo las manos del muchacho acariciaban lentamente su cintura, las sentía como brazas ardientes a través de la ropa. Ruborizada lo miró apenas y él le devolvió la mirada.

\- Bueno, creo que me prometiste un baile a mí, Inuyasha.

Ayumi había aparecido a su lado posando una mano sobre el chico. En ese instante Kagome dio un respingo y se alejó, roja como un tomate y mirando como la chica abrazaba a Inuyasha descaradamente. Él no dijo nada y la chica volteó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para salir.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo. No lo entendía, no entendía su actitud ¿por qué estaba con ella si sabía que tenía novio? ¿Tanto le gustaba? ¿Y por qué la había obligado a bailar con él? Y una balada más encima ¡una balada! Se estaba sintiendo confundida, como si en verdad estuviera sintiendo algo por él, pero no quería, le daba rabia y pena lo desvergonzado que estaba siendo. ¿Y por qué lo odiaba cada vez que se enteraba si le gustaba alguien? ¡Qué le importaba a ella lo que hiciera, él no era nada, sólo un conocido, sólo eso, no era nada!

Caminó aprisa en medio de la noche y luego se detuvo cuando notó lo cansada que estaba por haberlo hecho tan rápido. Aunque su casa no estaba tan lejos de la de Ayumi, aún faltaba un par de cuadras. La noche estaba oscura y ni siquiera había luna. Se detuvo y gimió. Quería llorar.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Kagome!

Volteó inesperadamente y lo vio corriendo a su lado. Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Masculló dolida.

Él caminó a su lado como si nada.

\- No iba a dejarte ir sola a esta hora a tu casa- Respondió simplemente.

Respiró fuertemente pero no dijo nada, mantuvo siempre la vista al frente deseando llegar pronto, pero el camino se le estaba haciendo interminable.

\- Estas callada… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada- Murmuró.

\- Estas distante.

Ella lo miró enojada.

\- Las personas cambian.

\- Lo sé. Te vi con Houyo.

Kagome no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita resignada ¿ahora le decía eso?

\- Ahh, sí, hoy supo que yo existía.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Se te declaró?

La muchacha se ruborizó y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, arrugando el ceño.

\- No.

\- Ah.

Ella se detuvo finalmente fuera de la casa. Y ahí estaban otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, en el mismo lugar en que solían despedirse después del colegio. Inuyasha la imitó y la observó desde su altura, la chica le llegaba apenas a la barbilla, todavía.

\- Sigues siendo tan bajita como siempre.- Se burló, pero con ternura.

\- Sí, no soy una gigantona como Ayumi.- Respondió haciendo una mueca- Bueno, ahora sí debo entrar, gracias por todo y…

Él la besó.

Kagome abrió inmensamente los ojos mientras Inuyasha enredaba su mano en sus cabellos, tras su nuca. El beso en sí era uno bien casto, sus labios estaban posados sobre los suyos con mucha fuerza para que no se escapara. La muchacha reaccionó a los segundos y apartó la boca de él, empujándolo. Lo miró aterrada, agitada, sin entender qué diablos le pasaba ¡ella lo había visto besar a Ayumi hacía un momento! Inesperadamente le dio una bofetada, el chico la miró dolido tomándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja, estaba totalmente impresionado.

\- Yo no soy como Ayumi- Masculló.

Le dio la espalda y corrió rápidamente los escalones alejándose de él. Cruzó el jardín veloz y entró a la casa oscura, ya que todos dormían. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, afirmando la espalda en ella. Suspiró recordando todo lo vivido en aquella fiesta, su inesperado reencuentro, el baile, el toque de su tacto, pero lo más doloroso había sido cuando vio el beso entre él y Ayumi al inicio de todo. Lo odió, se prometió sacarlo de su mente y no importarle lo que sucedía entre él y su ex amiga, ella ya no era parte de ese mundo, su realidad escolar era otra ahora. El pasado, debía quedarse en el pasado.

\- Fue… mi primer beso- Sollozó.

Pasaron los meses, los años, Kagome olvidó poco a poco a quienes habían formado parte de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Creció, maduró y se enamoró un par de veces más. A veces, en ocasiones, sus sueños le traían de vuelta a Inuyasha, que sonreía a su lado y parecía que la quería. Cuando despertaba, no entendía por qué había soñado eso ni por qué pensaba que él podría quererla, a pesar de ese beso ella estaba segura que él estaba más interesado en Ayumi o en cualquier otra ¿cómo podría fijarse en ella? Además era como un hermano… o un conocido, nada más. Pero era en esos momentos, cuando deseaba ir a verlo a su casa, sin embargo no se atrevió jamás después de cómo había terminado todo. Una vez pasó fuera de su casa y supo que ya no vivía en ese lugar, pues vivía otra familia. Le perdió el rastro.

Egresó del colegio y trabajó un año como niñera, tuvo un romance que duró la nada y reunió dinero para matricularse en la Universidad. Deseaba ser maestra.

Ingresó a la más prestigiosa universidad de Osaka donde obtuvo una beca que la ayudó a estudiar más tranquila, ya que la situación económica en casa cada día estaba peor debido a que su padre había enfermado inesperadamente, falleciendo.

Tantos años habían pasado, que en alguna rara ocasión aún soñaba con Inuyasha. Inuyasha a su lado, Inuyasha que la quería. La confusión que sentía al despertar experimentando aquel sentimiento la hacía recordar con nostalgia aquellos lejanos momentos compartidos. ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿dónde estaría? Se preguntaba a veces y con el tiempo lo perdonó.

No sabía que un día de esos, el caprichoso destino le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Su review es mi paga.

_**Lady.**_


	4. Los hilos del destino

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para contar mis historias. No autorizo para que el fic se publique en otra página ni menos se modifique para otros animés o series.**

**Gracias a todos quienes han leído esta historia y han dejado un comentario: Lou asuka, Areliana 96, lixisirena, Lilianajm, Nena Taisho, Aky9110, Pantera Meiina, Faby Sama, Natgonjer, Gabytp, SeleneKou13, Alice Laiden, Katys Camiu, Gissel Camacho, Erika DCC, Maria 094, karina Lamas, kerenalfaro1, .geraldo, Kazumi, Sele de la Luna, Franaie, Nanda Ahome, Sakata 2 y dos guests que no dejaron sus nombres, pero se los agradezco también.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Los hilos del destino.**

Quizás era haber dejado de estudiar un año y dedicarse a trabajar, pero le estaba costando terriblemente sacar adelante algunas asignaturas adelante. Su carrera en aquella universidad de por sí era difícil, incluso tenía compañeros en primer año a los cuales llamaban "_la generación maldita_" por llevar ya bastante tiempo cursando y reprobar distintas asignaturas. Sin embargo, ella llevaba ya tres años y aunque no había reprobado asignatura alguna, sus notas no eran buenas para ella.

Tampoco podía concentrarse bien. Cuando su padre falleció, heredaron una deuda enorme, tan grande, que incluso peligraba su hogar. Su madre comenzó a trabajar haciendo limpieza en hogares lo cual alcanzaba justo para los gastos básicos. Ella misma debía seguir trabajando de niñera cuidando a dos pequeños bastante traviesos a veces hasta muy tarde lo cual no la dejaba tiempo para estudiar o realizar sus trabajos. Un día, los llevó a un parque para que jugaran, mientras hacía girar el carrusel, resbaló por culpa de las piedrecillas y cayó de bruces, pero de tan mala manera que sintió su mano izquierda casi quebrarse, gimió de dolor y vio negro, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero por el miedo de dejar a los niños desamparados lo soportó lo más que pudo, hasta que con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y se sentó evaluando los daños. ¡Maldición! ¡Su muñeca izquierda le dolía horrores!

\- Kagome, Kagome ¿estas bien?

Respiró hondo varias veces llevándose la mano al pecho y sintiéndola arder. La miró y sólo vio que estaba roja y con varias raspaduras debido a las piedrecillas, así que pensó que sólo había sido eso. Se levantó después de un par de minutos y se llevó a los niños de vuelta a casa.

Varias horas más tarde llegó la madre de ellos y al ver a Kagome con cara de dolor, le vio la mano hinchada y la llevó de inmediato a urgencias.

Malas noticias. Su muñeca estaba trizada y para evitar que se quebrara le aplicaron yeso.

Otra vez con yeso. Esta vez no era en todo el brazo sino desde un poco más abajo del codo hasta donde comenzaban los dedos, no recordaba la horrible sensación de tener aprisionada su piel con eso tan duro e incómodo, además el dolor que no mitigaba ni con todos los antiinflamatorios que le dieran.

\- Creo que ofendí a algún Dios- Gimió, cuando le comentó a Sango, una chica vivaz que había conocido en la universidad pero que estudiaba enfermería.

\- Has tenido bastante mala suerte, es verdad- Replicó la otra mirándola con lástima. Se consideraba su amiga, así que estaba al tanto de la mayoría de las situaciones en la que vivía. Sabía de lo de su padre, de lo mucho que le estaba costando obtener buenas calificaciones y las deudas.

\- Y no me va muy bien, odio gramática inglesa.

\- Ya, tranquila. – La otra pasó su brazo por el hombro, reconfortándola- Piensa que es la mano izquierda y eres diestra, te salvaste.

Kagome se mordisqueó el labio, resignada. Cada vez se sentía más deprimida, tanto por su situación académica, su salud y la económica. Lo que ganaba de niñera, que aún lo hacía a pesar de andar con yeso, le servía para el boleto del tren y los libros de la universidad, así que siempre andaba con el dinero justo. Sus compañeros de carrera eran la mayoría de buena situación y bastante engreídos, pero afortunadamente había un pequeño grupo de chicos tan humildes como ella que estudiaban con beca. Se hizo amiga de un alegre joven de intensos ojos azules llamado Kouga con el cual era muy fácil conversar, porque tenían los mismos gustos por la música y las películas de terror.

\- Hola Kagome ¿cómo estas hoy?- Saludó y como siempre no se daba cuenta que a su lado estaba Sango.

\- Hola Kouga, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes- Respondía de forma sarcástica la futura enfermera.

Kouga le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó con cariño.

\- No te enojes amiga, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

Kagome les sonrió a ambos y luego desvió la vista de forma distraída hacia un árbol de cerezo que comenzaba a florecer. La primavera estaba llegando, esperaba que la luz del sol y la tibieza del aire le diera las fuerzas para salir adelante y recuperar la confianza en ella misma, sabía que la preocupación de su situación familiar y la de sus estudios le estaba pasando la cuenta. Ya ni siquiera estaba durmiendo bien y extrañaba horrores a su padre.

\- ¿Le pasa algo?- Preguntó en voz baja el muchacho a Sango. La otra suspiró.

\- No ha sido un buen día.

Kagome apretó los labios y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el parcial de gramática?

Kouga dejó de sonreír y se rascó la frente.

\- Pésimo.

Kagome suspiró.

\- A mí también. - Respondió- Estudié… pero… no logro concentrarme.

\- Uy, quizás estas enamorada- Bromeó su amiga, haciendo que Kouga arrugara la frente y Kagome riera de su absurdo comentario.

\- No siento nada por nadie hace bastante tiempo ya, bromista.

\- Perdón, sólo era una broma.

Kouga albergaba en secreto alguna clase de sentimiento hacia Kagome, pero no se atrevía a revelar nada porque ella siempre solía decir que se parecía mucho a su hermano menor Souta en ciertas actitudes, quizás por eso conversaban sin problemas y bromeaban con total confianza.

\- Ya, a ver Kagomecita- Dijo él pasando el brazo en el hombro de Kagome y luego en Sango- Hoy hay ciclo de películas de terror a las 5 en el plató de ingeniería ¿Qué tal si vamos los tres? – Y luego miró a Sango alzando ambas cejas- Será entretenido.

La muchacha apartó el brazo de su cuello.

\- Yo pasó, mi novio hoy vendrá por mí.

\- Uy, que aburrida- Respondió con sorna. Luego miró a Kagome que aún tenía abrazada- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos?

No era mala idea, necesitaba distraerse un poco y Kouga era ameno y alegre. Le dijo que sí, así que esperaron un rato ya que aún faltaba para las 5. En algún momento Kagome cambió de opinión, para desilusión de su amigo.

\- Mejor me voy… ya es tarde, lo siento.

Aún no llegaba el novio de Sango, así que los dejó a ambos solos mientras ella se marchaba.

\- Creo que Kagome tiene depresión- Dijo la muchacha, entristeciendo a Kouga que la quedó mirando hasta que se perdió de vista.

Perdió el tren y tuvo que esperar más hasta que llegó el siguiente, que venía bastante lleno. Para su suerte, había un asiento disponible, pero justo donde daba el sol. Se suponía que era invierno y estaban a días del inicio de la primavera, pero el sol aquella tarde estaba brillando tan fuerte que Kagome pronto comenzó a ponerse roja debido a que le daba de lleno en la cara. Se puso sus audífonos y se perdió en la melodía de unas canciones favoritas que le recordaban tiempos mejores. Pensó, que todo estaba mal y se sentía cansada de luchar, de salir adelante, de llegar a casa y no tener ni qué comer, de que su padre no estuviera, que le fuera mal en la carrera y ahora la lesión de la muñeca. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Estaba tan cansada y triste…

La persona que estaba sentada a su lado se paró y bajó en una estación. En esa misma estación subió un grupo de jóvenes de otra universidad. Kagome miraba distraídamente hacia afuera, sumida en sus pensamientos. De pronto alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no le dio importancia. Un par de segundos más tarde tocaron su brazo. Ella cerró los ojos y pensó "_que no me pregunte la hora porque hoy no traje reloj_", así que volteó el rostro y lo vio.

Pestañeó varias veces ante un rostro sonriente y emocionado. Un joven, de tez bronceada, cabello negro y largo y sus ojos dorados la miraba con atención.

\- ¿Kagome?

Creyó que no respiraba al mirarlo tan impresionada, asintió apenas sin salir nada de su boca, el corazón dio un brinco agitado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? - Le preguntó sonriendo más. Kagome tragó fuerte, él al ver que no hablaba dejó de sonreír un poco y hasta bajó un poco la vista, dolido porque tal vez ella no lo reconociera. – Soy yo, Inuyasha.

¿Si se acordaba? Claro que si se acordaba ¡Por Kami! ¡y precisamente esa noche había soñado con él! Sonrió emocionada y se acercó más de forma efusiva.

\- Sí, sí me acuerdo- Luego se detuvo y trató de tranquilizarse.

Oh Kami, estaba tan feliz, tan feliz de verlo otra vez y no sabía por qué, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos la última vez que se vieron. Él sonreía y su sonrisa parecía reconfortar su atormentado corazón. Estaba cambiado, claro que sí, si no fuera por el color de sus ojos le hubiera resultado imposible, estaba tan adulto…

\- Eres la única que me faltaba por ver otra vez- Dijo el joven aún sonriendo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- He visto a casi todos los que fueron nuestros compañeros.

\- Igual quería verte- Agregó ella y enrojeció cuando lo dijo- Es decir, me acordaba de ti y los demás- Recordó el beso entre él y Ayumi y luego el que le había dado a ella esa noche. Lo había superado, no lo odiaba por eso ahora, eran sólo unos niños y a esa edad uno cometía cada locura.

Él bajó la vista a su regazo y abrió más los ojos, la miró asustado cuando vio el yeso de su muñeca.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

Ella sonrió divertida. Ni siquiera había sentido dolor esta vez.

\- Ahh… pues… me volví a caer- Rió, como si fuera una anécdota.

\- ¿Otra vez?

Kagome se sintió halagada que recordara lo que había sucedido con ella hacía ya muchísimos años atrás.

\- Fue un accidente… mientras cuidaba a unos niños.

Él tenía la vista fija en su yeso, no dijo nada, parecía pensar, luego alzó su mirada y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y… ¿qué es de tu vida?

\- ¡Oh! Estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Osaka para ser maestra.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Vas a ser maestra? - Preguntó, alzando ambas cejas, cuando ella asintió él suspiró alegremente- Serás una buena maestra entonces.

Kagome guardó sus audífonos en el bolsillo de la mochila con dificultad, aun sentía la cara arder y no estaba muy segura si era porque el sol le había dado en la cara todo el viaje.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿qué haces? - Preguntó sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello que le caía en la frente y suspiró.

\- Yo… estoy en la universidad de Kansai… informática, la verdad no me gusta tanto, pero en fin, ya veré más adelante.

Kagome alzó el rostro y lo miró. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y estaba tan emocionada de verlo y estar cerca de él una vez más. Si bien es cierto se separaron de una muy mala manera, la presencia de Inuyasha de alguna forma la reconfortaba cuando estaba a su lado y así se sentía, tan tranquila ahora, tan… contenta.

\- ¿No estas seguro?- Le preguntó algo impresionada. Él pareció avergonzarse un poco y bajó la vista.

\- No soy tan seguro como tú, Kagome.

Ella lo miró confundida sin saber qué decir ¿ella segura? ¿de dónde sacaba eso? Si supiera…

La chica apretó los labios y miró hacia afuera ya sin saber qué más decir. Bueno, quería hacerle mil preguntas, pero no se atrevía en realidad.

\- Al fin dejaste tu cabello crecer.- Él volvió a mirarla a la cara otra vez.

Kagome volteó y recordó que ni siquiera podía peinarse dignamente debido a lo de su muñeca. Sonrió como boba mientras intentaba alisarlo con su mano sana. Lo tenía hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y se formaban traviesos rizos en las puntas.

\- Oh… eso… ha estado más largo antes. - Luego alzó sus ojos a él - ¿Te cambiaste de casa? Vi que existe una tienda donde vivías.

Inuyasha suspiró.

\- Ehh… sí… poco después de…- Y bajó la voz desviando la mirada-… de la última vez en que nos vimos, nos mudamos. - Kagome enrojeció al recordar el momento. El joven alzó el rostro y la miró fijo. - Terminamos mal aquella vez ¿no?

No creía que sería tan directo. Sintió la garganta seca y no pudo articular palabra, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado alterado en su pecho.

\- S… sí…- Musitó apenas.

\- Nunca me atreví a buscarte para saber de ti, como con los demás, estaba muy avergonzado, espero me perdones por lo de aquella vez.

Ella no sabía qué decir. La alegría por verlo había desaparecido por completo. Luego, armándose de valor, se acercó más a él brindándole una sonrisa.

\- Todo eso es pasado, Inuyasha.

El muchacho sonrió a medias.

\- Sí…- Quiso decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta que debía bajarse ya. Se puso de pie nervioso y dudó preguntar, luego volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa amarga- Ya debo irme, me dio gusto verte otra vez.

Kagome sonrió.

\- A mí también.

Él apretó los labios y luego se acercó a ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. La chica le respondió dándole uno a él, cuando se separaron el muchacho sonrió aún más.

\- Cuídate- Le dijo. Y en el momento que el tren se detuvo, Inuyasha salió, mientras Kagome lo seguía con la vista y él también.

No podía creer que el destino lo hubiera puesto en su camino nuevamente. Algo se agitó dentro de su cuerpo, estaba alegre, casi eufórica, como si de pronto todos los males que la agobiaban ya no estaban ahí para torturarla. Llegó a casa y saludó a su madre, que en ese momento le daba un plato de sopa a Souta. Kagome dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó con ellos sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, hija?

Naomi se acercaba a ella con una sopa que tenía más agua que vegetales, pero a la muchacha no le importó demasiado.

\- Me acabo de encontrar con alguien en el tren.

\- Uy, debió ser alguien importante, mira la cara que traes- Se burló Souta.

Ella dejó de sonreír. Era cierto, estaba sonriendo demasiado, cuando dejó de hacerlo notó que le dolía la mandíbula.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha Taisho?

Su madre pareció pensar un momento mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Creo que… no… no sé…

\- Mamá, fuimos compañeros en el Jardín de Niños y luego en el colegio de aquí cerca.

\- Ahh, el hijo de… ¿cómo se llamaba ella?

\- Ni idea, no importa. – Respondió rápidamente Kagome- Nos vinimos conversando, esta muy alto y casi no lo reconocí, estudia en la universidad de Kansai…. Informática.

La mujer no se daba cuenta lo efusiva y entusiasta que estaba pero Souta, que ya era un adolescente sí lo notó.

\- Creo que te dejó alucinando, hermana.

La chica le dio una mirada enojada y Naomi rió.

\- Deja de molestarla, es bueno reencontrarse con antiguas amistades, Kagome y ese joven se conocen desde los 5 años ¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió y sonrió. Desde los cinco años. Y siempre se volvían a reencontrar ¿qué significaba eso? Porque cuando salió del jardín de niños pensó que ya no lo vería más y dos años más tarde lo volvía a encontrar en su colegio. Luego, cuando tenía 13 años volvieron a despedirse para reencontrarse un año más tarde en aquella maldita noche en casa de Ayumi. Su corazón latió con violencia. Y ahora, después de… ocho años, volvía a verlo nuevamente, y por una casualidad tan absurda que ahora que lo meditaba la asustaba. Claro, porque ese día ella salía más temprano, pero se quedó esperando un ciclo de películas al cual finalmente no fue. Se le pasó un tren y el chico que estaba sentado a su lado se bajó en el momento que Inuyasha y sus compañeros subieron, sólo para que él se sentara en el único asiento disponible que era el que estaba al lado suyo precisamente…

\- Sí… desde hace mucho… pero bueno…- Bajó la vista cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado donde vivía ahora o su número telefónico o algo- fue una casualidad… no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

Cuando lo meditó en su dormitorio, sintió mucha tristeza. Había vuelto a sentir aquella cálida y tranquila paz y bienestar como cuando estaba a su lado y que ahora que lo meditaba, no le pasaba con nadie más. Si bien era cierto que había ocasiones que recordaba lo sucedido aquella vez en la fiesta y le causaba más que rabia, pena por el beso que le había dado a su ex amiga y luego a ella, como si nada, podría perdonarlo ya que eran ambos unos niños y se cometían locuras a esa edad.

Le había dolido tanto aquella vez… había sido su primer beso y se lo había dado después de besar a Ayumi ¿Qué habría estado pensando para hacerlo? ¿y por qué a ella le importaba tanto? Se quedó dormida soñando con su infancia, en donde estaba como siempre, Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Estas rara- Le dijo Sango, en un descanso en que ambas habían coincidido. Le brindó un sándwich de pollo que ella había preparado al ver que la chica nunca llevaba nada para comer y pasar las largas jornadas en la universidad.

Kagome estaba agitada, en realidad su cabeza no paraba de recordar el encuentro del día anterior y era extraño que su corazón latiera como loco, después de tantos años sin hacerlo. Entonces se lo contó. Desde el inicio, donde lo conoció, la adolescencia y la terrible fiesta, hasta lo de ayer. Sango la escuchaba atentamente y se sorprendió de la efusividad de sus palabras.

\- Pero…- Agregó Kagome, bajando la vista y mirando el sándwich que estaba en su mano sin aún darle una mordida-… no creo que vuelva a verlo… no sé donde vive y…

\- ¿Lo irías a ver?- Le preguntó la otra, sorprendida.

\- Si…- La miró asustada enrojeciendo y luego sonriendo-… no… no sé.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Kagome enrojeció más y su corazón dio un brinco doloroso y en su estómago sintió mariposas que revoloteaban locamente ¿qué significaba eso? Ante sus ojos vio la sonrisa amable y sus ojos dorados clavados en los suyos, su voz, su beso en la mejilla. Suspiró y miró para otro lado.

\- N… no sé.

\- Yo creo que sí- Dijo Sango. Kagome la miró seriamente- Mira como estas… toda agitada y ruborizada… a ti te gusta…

\- Pero sólo lo volví a ver ayer- Se excusó tontamente, bajando la vista.- Antes de ese encuentro… apenas lo recordaba.

\- Pero me dijiste que a veces soñabas con él ¿no? Y ayer soñaste con él…

La muchacha se mordió el labio.

\- Es cierto… pero era sólo un sueño, nada más.

Sango se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tal vez siempre te gustó ¿no sentías nada antes?

Kagome tragó apenas.

\- No sé… quizás algo… no, era mi amigo, conocido, no sé, tal vez nunca me di cuenta…

Sango suspiró. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ni siquiera le pedí su número para contactarlo… soy una tonta.

La aspirante a enfermera suspiró otra vez mirando el cielo.

\- Bueno… no te aflijas por eso…- Bajó el rostro y la miró mientras a la otra se le formaba una sonrisa amarga-… lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Kagome soltó una risa estruendosa. Sango se separó haciéndose la ofendida, pero sonriendo también, ella no era muy dada para esa clase de frases tan zen y cursis que había sonado raro de su boca.

\- ¿De qué me perdí, muchachas? - Apareció Kouga de improvisto, sentándose entre ellas y mirándolas con atención.

\- De que no haber ido a tu ciclo de películas ayer fue la mejor decisión para Kagome

\- ¿Eh?

Ambas rieron cómplices ante el comentario, sin embargo cambiaron el tema drásticamente.

Pasaron dos semanas más y una tarde Kagome se encontró otra vez con él. Nuevamente no lo reconoció, iba distraída pensando en que la disertación de ese día no había sido tan mala, hasta que de pronto se sintió jalada de la manga del abrigo. Miró confundida a un lado y cuan no sería su sorpresa cuando lo vio, sonriendo ante ella.

\- Ho… hola- Sintió como se ruborizaba al instante y de inmediato el corazón se le aceleró.

\- Qué coincidencia…- Murmuró Inuyasha, sentándose a su lado y mirando su muñeca enyesada bajo el abrigo.- ¿Aún con eso?

\- Me esperan dos dolorosos meses aún- Respondió sonriente.

Inuyasha la miraba atentamente, como si la inspeccionara. Ella se asustó.

\- Que… qué pasa…- Con lo insegura que aún era, se alisó un mechón de su cabello que le caía a un lado de la cara.

\- No… no es nada, es que no pensé… que te vería, qué casualidad- Él volvió a sonreír.- Oye… y… ¿estas con alguien? Digo ¿tienes novio? La mayoría de nuestros compañeros están casados.

\- No, no tengo…- Respondió y dudó un momento, pero le formuló la pregunta, como si temiera su respuesta- ¿Y tú? ¿tienes novia? - Inuyasha suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Tampoco.

\- Qué aburridos somos ¿verdad?- Bromeó la muchacha y entonces él también sonrió con ternura.

\- Sí…

Con sumo pesar, Kagome se dio cuenta que se acercaban a la parada en donde él se bajaba. Inuyasha se removió inquieto y luego se puso de pie. La sonrisa de Kagome se borró de su rostro, sentía que el sol que la iluminaba se escondía de ella, dejándola en las tinieblas.

\- Kagome… bájate conmigo, yo te iré a dejar a tu casa.

Lo miró asustada y se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha estiró su mano a ella. La muchacha tragó fuertemente y luego sonrió, poniéndose de pie en el instante en que el tren frenaba. Debido al yeso que llevaba no se pudo afirmar y chocó contra su pecho, él de inmediato la abrazó y la sostuvo en su regazo. Ella suspiró aspirando su aroma, usaba una colonia que la estaba volviendo loca o quizás no era la colonia si no su sonrisa, o su mirada, no estaba ya segura de nada, alzó el rostro al muchacho que bajó la vista para mirarla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Y le preguntaba si estaba bien…

Asintió y entonces Inuyasha la soltó. El tren se detuvo finalmente y las puertas se abrieron. La chica salió primero, seguida de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sentía las piernas temblorosas y que apenas podía caminar ¿por qué diablos temblaba tanto?

\- Es que quería conversar más contigo. - Se excusó el joven cuando se posó a su lado.

El viento soplaba fuerte y frío, a pesar de que ya era primavera, las flores de cerezos soltaron sus pétalos cubriendo el lugar como si se tratara de nieve rosa, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó, cada uno estaba ensimismado en el otro.

Conversaron de los años en que no se vieron y las cosas que habían hecho. Él le confesó que se había "enamorado" de la hija de un policía y que había tenido una novia que no había durado mucho. Kagome era más reservada en cuanto a contar a cerca de sus experiencias sentimentales y él tuvo que sacarle con mucha dificultad que sí había estado con alguien pero que había sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Pero tú me diste mi primer beso- Le dijo, avergonzada y sin mirarlo, mientras caminaban lentamente.

\- Y tú mi primera y única bofetada.

Kagome rió y él también lo hizo. Inuyasha posó su mano en su brazo para detenerla y voltearla a él.

\- Dime, quiero saber…- Dijo de pronto, agitado- ¿Aún me odias?

\- Yo no te odio.

\- No debí hacer _eso_…- Murmuró, no muy convencido- Es que yo…

Kagome lo miró dolida. ¿Se arrepentía de haberla besado? ¿era eso?

\- No… no tranquilo…- Musitó, desviando la vista y sintiendo un gusto amargo en la garganta.

\- Es que yo…

La muchacha lo veía arrepentido y adolorido, así que intentó sonreír aunque por dentro se sentía fatal.

\- Te gustaba Ayumi ¿verdad? Vi cuando la besaste aquella vez- Inuyasha abrió inmensamente los ojos y los clavó en ella, estaba impresionado- Sí, yo te iba a saludar y tu ni siquiera me viste y fuiste donde estaba ella… siempre me he preguntado si su novio te dio una paliza.

Él enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

\- Tú… me viste…- Musitó y entonces lo comprendió. – Entonces… por eso me golpeaste.

\- Son cosas del pasado- Respondió ella, intentando sonar tranquila y retomando la marcha. Inuyasha la siguió avergonzado.

\- Ayumi… es verdad, ella me gustaba… pero yo… - Dijo y luego se calló.

Fue doloroso para Kagome escuchar eso. Habían pasado tantos años y ahora creía que le dolía más que antes. Llegaron a la casa de la chica y ella se posó en frente suyo e intentó sonreír.

\- Me dio gusto conversar contigo, Inuyasha.- Y se puso en puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla. Él deslizó su mano tras su nuca y la acercó a él. Le respondió el beso en la mejilla pero cuando este terminó no la soltó. Kagome sentía la respiración caliente en su mejilla, casi en su oído, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza desbocada y su cuerpo tembló. Finalmente la soltó con lentitud y la miró. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el viento sopló más fuerte aún, pero Kagome tenía las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

\- Nos vemos.

Kagome se le quedó mirando un instante y luego esbozó una sonrisa casi cómplice, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una señal con la mano, para luego voltear y marcharse.

La muchacha entró a su casa, saludó a su madre y se fue al dormitorio, en donde se lanzó a la cama mientras sonreía como tonta. La habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Lo comprendió. Y no sabía si estaba feliz o triste, pero debía aceptarlo, porque estaba eufórica, porque se sentía en una nube y su cuerpo se estremecía.

Estaba… ¿enamorada?.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** ¿No creen en las coincidencias? pues esto sí sucedió.

Su review es mi paga, muchas gracias.

**Lady**.-


	5. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es mia. **NO AUTORIZO** para subirla a otra página y menos modificarla con otros animé y series.

Agradezco de corazón a todos quienes hicieron posible que el fic llegara a 100 reviews, me deja muy contenta y me hace pensar que vale la pena el esfuerzo y por qué no, mis alteradas emociones al querer transmitir lo que sienten los personajes.

Gracias a** Barbie570, angelsounanimo, letty Taisho, Karina Lamas, Nanda-Ahome, sakata-2, Lou-asuka , Lady Taisho, aky9110, Little Angel, lixisirena, caroaome, NATGONJER, kerenalfaro1, Lhya1998, Mizuho, areliana-96, Katys Camui, Erika DCC, SeleneKou13, Pantera Meiina, Lilianajm, .geraldo, Sele de la Luna** y dos guests que no dejaron su nombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Sentimientos"**

\- Lo vi nuevamente… una casualidad otra vez- Le comentó a Sango, que la escuchaba atentamente. – Es tan… -Su estómago se recogió y sintió como mariposas revoloteaban en el mientras el corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho-… preocupado… y guapo… y… no sé… cuando me mira… y… habla…

Su amiga sonrió.

\- Te gusta ¿verdad?

Kagome sonrió con las mejillas muy rojas.

\- Cuando lo veo, me siento muy contenta… y a su lado, es muy reconfortante, tiemblo en todo momento y… no sé…- Bajó la vista-… quizás es más que un me gusta.

La futura enfermera arrugó la frente.

\- A ver, espera- Kagome alzó la vista a ella medio asustada- ¿Te dijo algo? ¿quedaron en algo?

La muchacha movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Ni siquiera sé dónde vive… o su teléfono. - Se quejó, pasándose las manos por el rostro- Olvidé pedírselo… es que el tiempo pasa volando…

Sango suspiró pesadamente.

\- Si le interesas, él sabe dónde vives…

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver una vez más. Sí, era cierto, él sabía dónde vivía, pero todo el tiempo supo dónde estaba, al contrario de Kagome, él tuvo la oportunidad de contactarse con ella y no lo hizo. Quizás por la forma tan mal en que se dejaron de ver, él le había dicho que estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho, porque ella lo había abofeteado. Lo había abofeteado… en algún momento de su pasado lo había odiado tanto. Ahora estaba ahí, toda temblorosa y enamorada de alguien que realmente no conocía, porque el tiempo cambia a las personas y quizás Inuyasha no era el mismo de antes ¿pero a quien quería? ¿Al Inuyasha de antaño o al de ahora?

Deseaba que no fuera el de antes. Inuyasha había estado interesado en Yuca y luego Ayumi, su ex amiga, las dos chicas eran hermosas y por supuesto iban a llamar la atención de un muchacho como él. Luego comenzó a torturarse. Si era tan guapo y amable podría tener a cualquiera…

\- No sé… no sé si le intereso… me ha visto siempre como una… amiga, o compañera, no sé- Se lamentó de pronto.

\- Pero dijiste que te había dado un beso.

Kagome suspiró.

\- En ese momento, lo odié por eso, porque lo había visto besar a Ayumi, sé que le interesaba, me lo dijeron y yo misma vi la cara que le ponía a ella…

Comenzó a sentir dudas. Quizás estaba sintiendo algo por alguien que no sentía nada por ella. Pero su mirada… la forma en que la tocaba…

Su corazón latía tan aprisa tan sólo al pensar en él ¿en qué momento sucedió?

Sango la observaba con atención, tenía sus aprehensiones después de todo. Quizás su amiga estaba reaccionando a algo que no era nada. Si ese muchacho no aparecía en su búsqueda estaba segura, que así como estaba Kagome, la caída sería estrepitosa y temía que sería terrible para su ya deteriorado estado emocional.

Kagome sentía que se aferraba a un rayo de sol de felicidad, después de todo lo malo que le había sucedido, se había aparecido él en su vida. ¿El destino estaba obrando para reunirlos? ¿sería por eso que a veces soñaba con él? ¿Significaba algo?

Los días pasaron y luego las semanas, en las cuales la ansiedad a veces superaba la razón. Kouga no estaba enterado de nada, pero notaba lo distraída y nerviosa que siempre estaba su amiga ahora. La muchacha comenzó a intentar irse a una hora aproximada en que había tenido los encuentros casuales con Inuyasha, pero ninguno dio resultado. Pensó en lo que Sango le había dicho: _Si le interesas, él sabe dónde vives…_

De pronto se sintió una tonta y ridícula ¿cómo podía estar así por alguien que prácticamente no conocía? No podía decir que estaba enamorada si apenas lo conocía. Claro, porque una cosa es la niñez y la adolescencia, pero prácticamente no tenía idea cómo era él ahora. Si ella misma no era la Kagome de antes ¿cómo podía ser él el Inuyasha del pasado?

Pero temblaba y suspiraba cuando pensaba en él. Y el no verlo ni saber nada comenzó a hacerle daño.

\- Señorita Higurashi, hay noticias acerca de su beca a Estados Unidos, pase a verme después de clases.

Kouga se quedó con la boca abierta mientras la muchacha intentaba reaccionar y pensar si eso era algo bueno o malo.

\- Yo creo que la tienes- Murmuró aprovechando de acercarse a ella junto a su oído. La joven tragó con fuerza.

Había postulado a inicio del año escolar a una beca para cursar un semestre en la universidad de Minesota y habían cupos para 6 estudiantes de su carrera. Deseaba con toda su alma obtener una oportunidad como esa y así especializarse en lo que estaba estudiando, qué mejor que hacerlo en una universidad extranjera, además le serviría para conocer nuevas personas y estar algo alejada de la situación financiera del hogar. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero su madre la había alentado a hacerlo ya que era en beneficio para ella en el futuro y también ayudaría a la economía del hogar ya que sólo estarían Souta y ella.

Pero no pensó que lo lograría.

Kouga la esperaba ansioso afuera de la facultad junto a Sango, cuando la vio acercarse, no pudo debelar si la noticia había sido buena o mala, porque la chica caminaba a paso lento sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Y Kagomecita? ¿Cómo te fue?

Ella alzó la mirada a ellos algo incrédula aún. Luego asintió lentamente. Sango gritó y la abrazó, luego Kouga hizo lo mismo, llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban alrededor que los miraban con algo de molestia por el ruido sobre todo el de Kouga. Cuando se tranquilizaron, ambos la soltaron y fue Sango quién habló.

\- Creí que tenías malas notas, ¡me has engañado todo este tiempo!

\- No son tan malas ¡si nunca ha quedado con asignatura pendiente como yo! - Reclamó Kouga, abrazándola nuevamente mientras Kagome aún se sentía algo confundida.

\- Sí… es que… hay otros que les va mejor… - Murmuró- Tal vez mi ficha social ayudó…

\- Me alegro- Respondió Sango- Eso te hará bien, qué mejor experiencia que vivir y estudiar un tiempo en el extranjero.

Kouga la besó inesperadamente en la mejilla.

\- ¡Pero yo te extrañaré!

Kagome sonrió recién dándose cuenta lo que había obtenido y la gran oportunidad que tenía entre sus manos para poder progresar y salir adelante. De pronto percibieron la presencia de un extraño tras ellos y todos voltearon para ver a un alto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos dorados que tenía la vista en Kagome y luego la desviaba hacia Kouga, que aún mantenía a Kagome abrazada. La chica lo miró turbada un segundo y luego se separó de su amigo quién la soltó de inmediato al recibir la mirada de hielo del otro.

\- Ho… hola…

Kagome tartamudeó y sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente. El joven intentó sonreír, pero se sentía algo incómodo y frío ahora.

\- Hola, Kagome.

Sango lo supo de inmediato. Miró a la muchacha que comenzaba a respirar fuertemente mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía en puntitas para besar su mejilla, beso al cual él le respondió como si nada. Kagome miró a Sango y luego a Kouga quienes observaban al intruso con algo de reticencia y también interés. Debió presentarlo.

\- Eh… chicos, él es Inuyasha, un amigo… y ella es Sango y él Kouga.

Sango sonrió y dijo hola sin acercarse al muchacho que la miró y respondió a su saludo, luego desvió la vista al otro muchacho que lo miraba a los ojos fríamente con actitud de pocos amigos, Kouga sólo levantó el mentón en señal de saludo. Inuyasha sonrió apenas, comprendiendo la situación.

\- Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - Se atrevió a preguntar Kagome luego de presentarlo y mirarlo a la cara. El sol de la tarde le daba directo en la cara a Inuyasha y ella se estremeció.

\- Yo… vine con un amigo, él está allí- Respondió un poco nervioso apuntando a un chico que los observaba desde más lejos pero que estaba acompañado de más jóvenes universitarios- Hoy toca un grupo en el foro y hemos venido a verlos- Agregó.

\- Ahhh, cierto, el concierto de los _Yakuza dreams_, es a las 7.- Dijo Sango, mirando de reojo a su amiga que estaba ya sumamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Se quedarán a escucharlos? - Preguntó él mirando a Kagome que antes de responder, Kouga se le adelantó y volvió a abrazar a la muchacha.

\- Nosotros vamos a ir a celebrar- Respondió sonriendo. Sango lo tomó del brazo y casi lo arrancó del lado de la muchacha al ver la mirada que le dio Inuyasha.

\- Yo creo que celebraremos otro día… ¿verdad? - Le dio una mirada temible al chico de ojos azules que suspiró resignado haciendo una mueca.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada del grupo y suspiró pesadamente, luego miró a Kagome y de forma nerviosa le habló.

\- Bueno… me voy, me esperan. Adiós- Y se fue brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a una desilusionada Kagome.

Los tres vieron al muchacho acercarse al grupo de amigos y luego marcharse en dirección al foro universitario. Kagome miró a Sango con aprehensión ¿qué había sido eso? ¿debería seguirlo o no?

\- Oye, Kagome…- Dijo Kouga mirándola con atención-… ¿de dónde sacaste _ese_ amigo?

La muchacha suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el foro universitario. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de los instrumentos que preparaban para un concierto.

\- Alguien que conozco… hace mucho…

\- Deberías ir- Le dijo Sango muy seria. Kouga arrugó la frente, comprendiendo finalmente la situación. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto y dolido por eso y tampoco se lo ocultó a las chicas.

\- Claro- Masculló, cruzándose de brazos- Seguro se te olvidó hasta de la buena noticia que recibiste hoy.

Kagome se sonrojó. Claro que se le olvidó, por un momento olvidó todo ¿era eso lo que le provocaba? ¿cómo era posible reaccionar de esa forma cada vez que estaba cerca de él? Desde que lo había vuelto a ver sentía que ella ya no era la misma, era como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo y de pronto, había vuelto a la vida.

\- Deberíamos ir todos- Suspiró Kagome, temblando, no sabía si de frío o de nervios y dándole una mirada buscando apoyo de Sango. La joven asintió, pero Kouga hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Vayan ustedes, yo me largo- Y volteó haciendo una seña con la mano, dejando a las muchachas solas.

\- Creo que se enojó- Dijo Sango.

Pero Kagome temblaba completamente, pensando en Inuyasha que estaba tan cerca de ella y aun así la hacía vibrar.

\- No sé… si quiero ir…

Sango sonrió y la abrazó.

\- No seas cobarde amiga, si el chico vino hasta aquí para saludarte, algo significará… y si no, nos volvemos a casa.

Kagome le dio una mirada llena de esperanza y sonrió con debilidad ante la propuesta. Deseaba verlo, no podía evitarlo, pero había cierto temor en encontrarse nuevamente con él ¿que tal si todo era una casualidad simplemente? Si él en realidad no sentía nada por ella más que tal vez un cariño por compartir una infancia lejana… ahora mismo su comportamiento había sido… distante.

Caminaron en dirección al foro universitario, un lugar enclavado en el corazón del campus universitario que era ocupado para manifestaciones de importancias, tocatas y conciertos a los cuales asistían de vez en cuando pero que en esta ocasión las amigas no estaban muy interesadas en el grupo de turno. Se quedaron ambas observando desde lejos, escuchando las canciones que hablaban de la vida, el amor y la confusión de la juventud. Los ojos castaños de Kagome se dirigían de un lado a otro mientras intentaba alisar el cabello con su mano disponible. Cómo odiaba el yeso que aún mantenía en su muñeca izquierda.

La tarde murió dando paso al anochecer, la brisa de la primavera, helada aún caló los huesos de la muchacha, que entre la multitud lo buscaba sin resultado ¿se habría ido? Porque ya no lo encontraba. Su ánimo decayó.

\- Quizás ya se fue…- Murmuró Sango. Había bastante gente y seguían llegando más así que comenzaba a perder las esperanzas al igual que Kagome.

En algún momento la chica deseó marcharse. Un muchacho medio ebrio bailando al ritmo de las canciones estruendosas del grupo la empujó y Kagome cayó al suelo de muy mala manera intentando afirmarse en el yeso de su mano el cual chocó con el pavimento produciéndole un horrible dolor del cual vio negro y creyó que se desmayaría. Nadie notó lo grave que era, excepto Sango que la ayudó a levantarse sin que la muchacha pudiera hacerlo aún, algunos miraron creyendo que exageraban ya que no sabían del yeso de la chica, otros las ignoraron a pesar de los improperios que lanzaba su amiga por saber quién la había lastimado. Kagome no se desmayó, pero el dolor era tan horrible como la primera vez. Respiró varias veces intentando reprimir el dolor y finalmente logró ponerse de pie. Estaba mareada y Sango la ayudó a alejarse del lugar.

\- No debimos estar aquí, no debías exponerte a esto, Kami, espero que no le haya pasado nada a tu muñeca- Palideció mirando el yeso que aparentemente no le develaba nada. Kagome estaba sentada en un banquito de madera intentando recobrarse.

\- Ya… ya pasó. - Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas- Mejor… nos vamos.

Se puso de pie y tensó la mandíbula. Sango la observó con preocupación.

\- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

\- Sí, sí, ya pasó- Respondió, pero la verdad el dolor seguía ahí y era horrible.

\- Me preocupas- Dijo la otra tomando su mochila y llevándola ella mientras caminaban alejándose del lugar.

\- No… tranquila… no ha pasado nada…- Pero le dolía horrores. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la estación. Sango vivía relativamente cerca de la universidad y no necesitaba transporte, pero la acompañó ya que no quería dejarla sola. – Ya se me pasó, fue sólo un susto- Agregó Kagome intentando sonreír y deteniéndose en la estación- No te preocupes. - Y se sentó en un banquito a espera del próximo tren.

Sango le devolvió la mochila la cual Kagome tomó y la dejó en el suelo. En ese momento vio a Inuyasha acercarse solo a la estación y cuando él vio a Kagome sentada con la cabeza gacha y Sango frente a ella muy preocupada, quiso acercarse, pero lo dudó. La futura enfermera le hizo una seña y entonces el chico se acercó.

La verdad, aquella tarde uno de sus amigos le había hablado del concierto en la Universidad de Osaka y cuando un grupo había dicho que se reunirían allí para verlo, él aprovechó la instancia para ver si podría ver a Kagome. Sabía que el campus de aquella universidad era inmenso y sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero deseaba verla una vez más y no se atrevía a ser tan directo como ir a su casa como si nada. La verdad es que después que la había vuelto a ver no pensó que aquellos sentimientos de adolescente revivirían una vez más. No sabía por qué, pero ella nunca le había sido indiferente. Y ahora, había algo más intenso en sus sentimientos. Pero temía terminar con una nueva bofetada como aquella vez. Quizás ella siempre lo vería como un amigo.

Su ánimo decayó cuando al fin pudo encontrarla, pero no estaba sola. Un muchacho de intensos ojos azules parecía ser el dueño de ella, así al menos lo pensó por la forma en que la abrazaba y también por la mirada de advertencia que le dio.

\- Oye… - Sango habló cuando lo tuvo cerca y sólo en ese momento Kagome alzó el rostro y lo vio, su corazón dio un brinco doloroso dentro de su pecho, Inuyasha la miraba primero con expectación y luego preocupación. - Tuvo un pequeño accidente…

Él alzó ambas cejas y se aproximó rápidamente a la muchacha que se puso de pie como un resorte.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome enrojeció cuando Inuyasha se posó en frente suyo y la miró preocupado.

\- No es nada…- Respondió desviando la mirada y escuchando el pitido del tren que se acercaba a la estación.

\- Alguien la empujó y cayó apoyando el yeso en el suelo.

Él desvió la vista de su rostro que evitaba mirarlo a su mano enyesada que ocultaba bajo el abrigo. Arrugó el ceño sintiendo como latía su corazón de asustado.

\- ¿Te duele? - Le preguntó, dando un paso más y quedando tan cerca de ella que Kagome se estremeció. Alzó el rostro a él y negó lentamente.

\- Ya no, no es nada. - Respondió, volviendo a bajar la vista, avergonzada.

Inuyasha no dijo nada por un par de segundos, luego volteó hacia Sango y le habló.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella.

Kagome entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo y miró a Sango que sólo sonrió levemente y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Cuídala. - Se acercó a la muchacha y besó en la mejilla, Kagome murmuró un _"qué haces"_ y la otra sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. - Mañana nos vemos.

Inuyasha recogió la mochila de Kagome que estaba en el suelo y posó una mano en la espalda de la joven mientras ella se dirigía al tren, no sin antes darle una mirada de temor a su amiga que le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa intentando animarla.

Pero la muchacha no se sentía muy bien. El dolor le llegaba a oleadas de forma punzante y tortuoso y la mano le temblaba horriblemente. La ocultó bien bajo el abrigo dándole calor con su propio cuerpo y para estar fuera de la vista de Inuyasha.

El vagón estaba completamente lleno a esa hora tan tarde, así que debieron estar de pie. Inuyasha dejó el bolso a sus pies y sin pedir permiso deslizó su mano tras la espalda de la chica apegándola a él, Kagome se sonrojó y sintió como el corazón le dio un brinco desmesurado.

\- Es para sostenerte- Le dijo bajando la vista arrugando la frente. Ella le sonrió a medias desviando la mirada y tragando duro, su cuerpo tembló por completo.

\- Gra… gracias.

Pero se sentía embarazoso, estaba en aquel dilema en que ojalá el tiempo se detuviera y el llegar pronto a la estación para separarse. Lo notaba esta vez algo indiferente y hasta frío. Pero se preocupaba por ella, era… contradictorio. Afirmó la frente en su pecho mientras que con su mano disponible se afirmaba en su antebrazo. De pronto fue capaz de sentir los latidos del corazón de él, no había sido consciente de ello pero cuando lo percibió eran rápidos y fuertes. Confundida, alzó el rostro para mirarlo y vio su expresión seria y dura hacia adelante, mirando hacia los ventanales del vagón. Ella se separó un poco y él bajó la vista a ella, la muchacha no lo miró, pero se mantuvo más lejos de su cuerpo, como si temiera haber sido tan osada y quizás causarle un malestar por ello.

Un par de minutos más y la gente comenzó a descender, dejando asientos disponibles, entonces ambos se separaron y aprovecharon de sentarse. Había un silencio incómodo y Kagome se sentía cada vez más triste por ello. Quizás había imaginado las cosas antes, tal vez le era indiferente a él, a lo mejor hasta le molestaba estar haciéndose cargo de ella. Maldita Sango.

\- ¿Te duele? - Inuyasha rompió el silencio cuando vio que ella parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos y no había hablado nada. Kagome lo miró y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

\- No- Respondió apenas y sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana observando un paisaje que conocía de memoria.

Y era mentira.

Ella esperó que se bajase donde siempre, pero el muchacho no se movió de su asiento, sólo se puso de pie cuando Kagome también lo hizo. Se tomaba a pecho las palabras de Sango. La iba a dejar a su casa. La estación estaba a un par de cuadras de su hogar y ambos lo caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la casa de Kagome y ella estiró la mano para quitarle la mochila y agradecer lo que había hecho por ella.

\- Gracias, no era necesario, pero te lo agradezco.

Él le entregó el bolso y levantó los hombros respondiendo:

\- No fue nada.

La muchacha lo miró fijo. La luna era brillante e iluminaba bastante la noche esta vez, podía ver claramente sus ojos dorados que la esquivan ahora en todo momento. Su desilusión fue mayor, creyó que le dolía más que su propia mano. Kagome tragó con dolor y bajó la vista, dispuesta a voltear, pero él habló una vez más.

\- Kagome… - Y dio un paso a ella para estar más cerca suyo. La muchacha se sobresaltó. Y de pronto, él deslizó su mano tras el cuello de la chica y se inclinó hasta su rostro. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Kagome lo vio aproximarse hasta su rostro y sus labios dirigirlos directamente a su boca. Dejó de respirar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando al fin los sintió en los suyos, fue un beso casto casi igual a la primera vez, pero más cálido y no tan impetuoso, sino suave, como una caricia. Kagome cerró los ojos y él esperó una bofetada que no llegó.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Sus reviews son motivación para seguir escribiendo, gracias por eso.

_**Lady**_.-


	6. Descontrol

**Disclaimer****: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. **NO AUTORIZO** para ser publicada en otras páginas ni menos modificarla para otras series o animé.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sé que el capítulo es cortito pero quería actualizar hoy ya que se me viene una semana medio pesada, así que paciencia, gracias a **Starebelle, Karina Lamas, Tammy Hunter, Gissel Camacho, Faby Sama , Barbie570 , Pantera Meiina, NATGONJER, Lady Taisho, Alice Laiden, Maria 094, kerenalfaro1,Erika DCC, Katys Camui, Gabytp , Sele de la Luna, AnyaRojas, .geraldo, areliana-96 , sakata-2, Nanda-Ahome, aky9110**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**: **"Descontrol"**

Kagome se quedó estática recibiendo un beso tan casto y suave de parte del hombre que ella estaba enamorada, que no fue capaz en un principio de hacer nada, hasta que cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, se puso de puntitas acercando más su boca a la de Inuyasha que él, venciendo todos sus miedos previos, deslizó otra mano tras su espalda para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, fue en ese momento en que ambos desataron su pasión contenida por muchos años. El muchacho abrió su boca y atrapó los labios de la chica que se estremeció y aferró más a él respondiéndole de la misma manera, suspirando entre sus besos y él jadeando cuando su lengua rozó la de Kagome. Apartó la boca recuperando la compostura viéndola a ella abrir lentamente sus ojos y clavando la mirada en él. El muchacho aún la sostenía de la nuca y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de ella, entonces le sonrió apenas.

\- Creí que ibas a golpearme…

Kagome rió y entonces Inuyasha volvió a besarla. Esta vez fue lento y osado, su lengua recorrió cuidadosamente la boca de ella y se encontró con la lengua de la muchacha, estremeciéndose ambos y aferrándose una vez más al cuerpo del otro que casi se fundían. Se separaron una vez más y el viento sopló con fuerza provocando que Kagome comenzara a arreglar su cabello que le ocultaba el rostro. Sus ojos se desviaron de la intensa mirada de Inuyasha hacia un lado y luego volvió la vista a él sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer ahora. Estaba tan agitada que su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente y sus mejillas muy rojas debido a la situación, Inuyasha en cambio parecía nervioso pero la sonrisa que le brindaba era cálida y tierna.

Él esta vez la sostenía de los antebrazos de ella que lo miraba como si fuera su rayo de sol en la agitada tormenta.

\- Yo…- Murmuró y Kagome notó la intensidad de su mirada dorada en ese momento, era nueva para ella ahora y la hizo estremecer- Yo… siempre quise que me correspondieras…

La muchacha cambió la mirada a una de incredulidad, ladeó el rostro y entreabrió los labios, apenas le salían las palabras.

\- ¿Yo?- Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas y arrugó el ceño-Pero… Yuca… - Murmuró sin comprender-… Ayumi…

Él sonrió apenas.

\- Siempre te quise a ti.

Kagome estaba muy confundida ahora. Retrocedió un paso obligando con ello a que él ya no pudiera sostenerla de los brazos. Ella bajó la vista y recordó aquel beso en esa fiesta que le había dolido demasiado.

\- Pero…- Y alzó su mirada a Inuyasha- Tú besaste a Ayumi…

El muchacho dejó de sonreír y se avergonzó de aquel momento. Tragó fuerte y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Cuando te fuiste quería olvidarte… Ayumi era tu mejor amiga…- Desvió la mirada dorada de ella-… me acerqué a ella porque me recordaba a ti, y esa vez en la fiesta, la besé pensando en que podrías ser tu.

Kagome desvió la mirada de él, la verdad le dolía lo que le estaba diciendo y aunque el corazón latiera como loco dentro de su pecho, su confesión no la dejaba muy tranquila.

\- Te odié porque la besaste a ella y luego a mi…

Inuyasha bajó la vista dolido.

\- Lo siento… - Musitó-… fue una tontería.- Y alzó su mirada a ella seguro-… fue una tontería besarla a ella, yo sólo quería besarte a ti.

La chica se estremeció y él se acercó otra vez tomando su rostro con ambas manos y brindándole un nuevo e intenso beso que fue correspondido completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ya tienes su número?- Después de lo que la chica le había relatado en un resumen solamente y sin detalles de lo ocurrido la noche anterior Sango estaba tan ansiosa por saber que pasaría con su querida amiga de ahora en adelante.

Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera lo recordé… pero quedamos de vernos hoy, en un rato más.

La futura enfermera sonrió quietamente y luego suspiró.

\- Bueno, supongo que hay tiempo para eso…- La miró fijo y casi de forma burlona-… y me imagino que ya no te duele tu mano…

La muchacha sonrió y levantó la muñeca enyesada a ella.

\- No fue nada.

Sango rió y Kagome también lo hizo recordando el incidente de la tarde anterior y donde habían pasado un susto terrible que al fin y al cabo no había sido nada.

En ese momento Kouga se acercó al grupo de amigas sin recordar mucho el incidente del día anterior, venía algo fastidiado y sumido en sus propios problemas que no notó que ambas reían.

\- ¡Valor! ¡Qué difícil estaba el examen! – Reclamó, sentándose pesadamente en el césped junto a las muchachas- No sé cómo terminaste antes Kagome.

La muchacha sonrió a medias y suspiró.

\- Intento no estresarme, aunque a decir verdad me quedé la noche en vela así que aproveché de estudiar.

Kouga se incorporó mirándola preocupado.

\- ¿No pudiste dormir? ¿estas preocupada?

Sango miró a Kagome con una enorme sonrisa cómplice y la muchacha se ruborizó.

\- Ehhh… no la verdad…

El muchacho frunció el ceño mirándola atentamente, sabía que algo le ocultaban ellas, pero no quería entrometerse ya que eso era asunto de chicas, sin embargo de pronto recordó con una punzada en el estómago, al muchacho que había conocido ayer y se preguntó si tenía que ver.

En un momento vio a Kagome ponerse de pie rápidamente y tomar su mochila, despidiéndose de ellos y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el mismo sujeto del día anterior pero que la esperaba de pie a una distancia bastante prudente de donde estaban. Kouga los observó con sorpresa cuando su amiga se acercó agitada a él y el muchacho le acarició un mechón de cabello mientras le hablaba algo.

\- Qué diablos…- Masculló y los siguió con la mirada hasta que la pareja desapareció de su vista. Miró a Sango que tenía igual que él la vista fija en el lugar donde los habían visto por última vez pero ella sonreía- Que… ¿que pasa entre ellos?

Sango suspiró y volvió el rostro a él.

\- Lo lamento por ti, pero nuestra amiga ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

Al muchacho se le desfiguró el rostro e hizo una mueca de desprecio al recordar la mirada de hielo que el otro le había dado cuando abrazaba a Kagome. No lo podía creer, su Kagome se le escapa de las manos y ni siquiera lo había venido venir. Se puso de pie haciendo una mueca fastidiado y agarrando su mochila que se lanzó al hombro masculló.

\- Qué alma gemela ni nada… son puras tonterías.

Y se fue dejándola sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él tomó inesperadamente su mano y Kagome lo miró brindándole una sonrisa. Acarició sus dedos y luego se detuvo llevándosela a la boca y besándola con suavidad, la chica lo miraba atentamente agitada y temblorosa, sus mejillas se coloreaban aún sin que pudiera hacer nada por ello aún a su edad, Inuyasha sonrió y la soltó lentamente.

\- Creí que tu amigo me mataría con su mirada.

Kagome alzó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Quién?

Inuyasha se echó las manos a los bolsillos mientras la chica lo miraba de frente con atención.

\- Ese… _Kouga_…- Y esbozó una sonrisa media cínica pero la muchacha sólo tenía la vista fija en sus labios.

\- Ahh…

\- Creo que tengo competencia…- Volvió a hablar desviando la mirada de ella hacia el lugar donde estaban ellos anteriormente.

\- Mmmm…

Inuyasha volvió la vista a la chica y sonrió al ver lo distraída que estaba.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?- Y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla sonrosada. Sólo en ese momento ella desvió la vista de sus labios y alzó los ojos a él poniéndose más roja aún. Se rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Perdona, no.

Él arrugó la frente y se acercó más deslizando ambas manos tras su espalda, Kagome apoyó su mano sobre su pecho mientras el cabestrillo que ahora usaba a modo de precaución quedó entre ambos cuerpos.

\- Oye… anoche no pude dormir- Declaró mirándola atentamente- Pensaba… en ti.

Ella sonrió perdiéndose en su tierna sonrisa que le brindaba. No pudo más y se puso de puntitas para besarlo, Inuyasha se inclinó y respondió a su beso gustoso. Cuando se separaron, Kagome se sentó y él se mantuvo de pie frente suyo.

\- Inuyasha… tienes que darme tu número.

El alzó ambas cejas y sonrió.

\- Vaya, que directa, señorita.

\- Bueno, si no quieres…- Se burló con inocencia pero el muchacho se sacó la mochila del hombro y extrajo de ella un cuaderno al cual arrancó una hoja y anotó rápidamente un número que luego dobló y se lo dio.

\- ¿Complacida?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara cuando ella recibió el papel y él no le soltó la mano.

\- Sí. Gracias.- Respondió, sonriendo aún más.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad un momento, hasta que él se sentó a su lado y sin soltarle la mano habló.

\- Me gusta cuando sonríes.

Kagome se turbó y dejó de hacerlo, Inuyasha soltó su mano y ella miró el trozo de papel entre sus manos.

\- Ehh… es porque… estas aquí.

Él sonrió, se sentía demasiado halagado por sus palabras.

\- Oye… - Murmuró y deslizó una mano en su mandíbula mirándola directo a los ojos-… te he notado a veces triste ¿qué sucede? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

La muchacha suspiró fuertemente y desvió la mirada.

\- Ahh, eso…- Volvió a dirigir sus ojos a él-… problemas familiares… eso- No quiso relatarle la situación deficiente por la que estaban pasando porque moría de la vergüenza-Mi padre falleció hace un par de años atrás y eso es algo que aún me duele. – Tragó con fuerza- Lo extraño.

Inuyasha la observó un instante con seriedad y luego la envolvió en sus brazos, ella se refugió en su pecho.

\- Cuanto lo siento… no lo conocí… sólo recuerdo a tu madre…

Kagome se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Y tu madre? Yo la recuerdo…

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y pareció tensarse un poco, la chica se alejó de él involuntariamente para observarlo.

\- Mi madre… mi madre esta bien… exigente, creo que nunca superó que su hijo tuviera calificaciones tan mediocres en el colegio que ahora tiene esperanzas en que sea rico o al menos que viva como un arribista.

Lo había dicho con burla y algo de rabia, la muchacha se sorprendió de sus crudas palabras, arrugó la frente sin comprender del todo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Él se encogió de hombros y no la miró.

\- Hace años se separó de mi padre… y se casó con otro… a veces creo que él la ha cambiado mucho.

Ella no sabía que decir que sólo mantuvo silencio por que sentía que en verdad eso le afectaba demasiado, el Inuyasha amable y tierno en ese momento parecía haber desaparecido para revelarse ante ella un chico amargado y dolido por ese tema. Se le acercó una vez más y fue ella quien deslizó su mano por la mandíbula de él obligándolo a mirarla.

\- No dejes que eso te afecte tanto…

Inuyasha se estremeció ante el tacto de la muchacha en su rostro, le brindó una sonrisa y la besó inesperadamente.

\- No, no lo haré, menos ahora…- Murmuró entre sus labios. Kagome se regocijó ante sus besos y palabras, sentía cómo latía su corazón y temblaba ante cada caricia de él. - ¿Sabes? Tengo una fotografía tuya…

La chica se separó inmediatamente y lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Una foto? – Y se puso de pie lentamente.

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sí, del Jardín de niños.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la cara de lo avergonzada que estaba.

\- Kami… que horrible…

\- Sales muy bonita…- Siguió diciendo él con una sonrisa- Eras tan pequeñita…- Y se puso lentamente de pie-… bueno, aún sigues siendo bajita…

\- Y salgo con ese corte de cabello que siempre odié…- Masculló sin mirarlo aún. Inuyasha le retiró la mano del rostro y sonrió.

\- A mi me gustaba… se te veían las orejas y tu cuello…- Y deslizó una mano tras la nuca levantándole el cabello y murmurando con su voz cálida que el aliento rozó la piel de ella haciéndola estremecer-… y tenías… ahí esta… un lunar…

\- Qu… ¿qué?- Gimió apenas y tembló descontroladamente cuando sintió los labios del muchacho tras su nuca. – Ahh…

El corazón martilleó tan fuerte dentro de su pecho y su cuerpo pareció debilitarse que sus piernas temblaron sosteniendo apenas su peso, Inuyasha se separó cuando percibió lo que le estaba provocando, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, Kagome lo miró roja y él apenas sonrió.

\- Perdón…- Se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella no dijo nada y ocultó el rostro en su pecho ¿qué había sido eso? ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera tan descontrolada? Estaba avergonzada hasta la médula y luego pensó que era una tonta por comportarse como una chiquilla, una adolescente. Suspiró fuertemente y alzó el rostro para verlo a él que estaba muy serio.

\- Creo que es mejor volver a casa.

Inuyasha estiró sus labios en señal de reproche. No quería dejarla ir aún, quería tanto estar a su lado que sus palabras le dolieron.

\- No aún…- Murmuró y la estrechó más contra su pecho. Kagome cerró los ojos, tampoco quería separarse, pero no lograba controlarse estando cerca de él, ahora mismo respiraba con fuerza, su colonia la estaba adormeciendo y el aliento de su boca y su tacto en su piel la estaba volviendo loca.

Una gotita cayó en su rostro y alzó la cara preocupada en el instante en que él alzaba igual la mirada al cielo, más gotitas comenzaron a caer y luego fue un aguacero. Riendo corrieron buscando refugio bajo el alero de una facultad cercana esperando a que pasara. Pasado unos momentos la muchacha suspiró.

\- Creo que no parará…

\- Qué mala suerte…- Dijo Inuyasha a su lado con la vista fija en el cielo-… quería llevarte a un lugar bonito…

Kagome sonrió y el muchacho enfocó sus ojos dorados en ella.

\- Será otro día. - Lo tranquilizó ella.

Él tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos.

\- Claro.

Se marcharon corriendo, buscando el refugio de la estación, ya era de noche y aún la lluvia no se detenía, así que ambos estaban completamente empapados. Cuando llegaron a casa de Kagome ella lo invitó a pasar, él dudó un segundo, luego sonrió y aceptó.

No se fijó en el estado deteriorado en que se encontraba la morada, tenía la vista fija en las acciones de Kagome que encendía la calefacción y se quitaba el abrigo para dejarlo muy cerca, él hizo lo mismo, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a la de ella mientras la chica traía una toalla y se la daba para que se secase el cabello, pero Inuyasha se quitó la camiseta y medio desnudo se quedó frente a ella que lo miró con una media sonrisa avergonzada mientras le entregaba la toalla.

\- Toma…- Y la mano le tembló. Él la recibió sonriendo y observando atentamente como Kagome volteaba y volvía con una nueva para ella, pero debido al cabestrillo que usaba no podía secarse muy bien el cabello, así que se aproximó a ella y lo hizo él, con suavidad. - Gracias…- Murmuró de espaldas a Inuyasha mientras le secaba. El muchacho se acercó un poco más a su nuca respirando fuertemente, haciendo que los vellos del cuello de la chica se erizaran ante su aliento. Sin poder soportarlo más, volvió a posar sus labios en la marca que antes ya había acariciado con su boca, provocando que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos y él estrechándola más desde atrás, le volteó el rostro y la besó con ardor, no pudiendo ya contenerse, ninguno de los dos, pues la pasión los estaba consumiendo a ambos.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Su review es mi paga, gracias por leer.

_**Lady**_.-


	7. La entrega

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía**. NO AUTORIZO para que se publique en otra página y menos que se modifique para otros animés o series.**

Agradezco y me hacen reír algunos mensajes pero tienen razón en algunas cosas, pero la historia es así, al menos es lo que tengo planeado, gracias a **Katys Camui, Stefyue, Veros, Erika DCC, Gissel Camacho, Lhya1998, NATGONJER, Pantera Meiina, Starebelle, Nanda-Ahome, SeleneKou13, maria 094, .geraldo, Lou-asuka, Sele de la Luna , kerenalfaro1, sele17 , Karina Lamas, Faby Sama, Mizuho, Barbie570 y****Alice Laiden**. En verdad sus comentarios me motivan para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La entrega.**

La mano de Inuyasha estaba en su vientre y la otra en la mandíbula de donde la sostenía mientras la besaba con ardor y vehemencia una y otra vez, afuera aun llovía sin que a ninguno de los dos les preocupara aquello. Kagome tembló cuando la mano que estaba en su vientre fue subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a su seno, gimió entre sus labios y sin soportarlo más, volteó apegándose a su pecho desnudo recibiendo sus besos húmedos y hondos que la enloquecían y que a ambos cada vez los estaban llevando más a la locura. Cuando ella afirmó su mano en su hombro fue Inuyasha quien se estremeció y la tomó de la cintura casi levantándola del suelo a lo cual la chica no pudo evitar reír entre sus labios y abrir los ojos. Sin perder la magia del momento, el joven la miró sofocado separando un momento su boca de la de ella, como si de pronto se hubiera acordado del lugar donde estaban. Su mente por instante procesó la información ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿por qué no podía contenerse? Quería hacerla suya, ahora, en ese momento, ya no lo soportaba más, pero temía ser demasiado prematuro y tal vez no sería correcto, dudó seguir, pero Kagome le devolvió los besos con intensidad y él perdió la batalla contra la razón. La acercó al sofá y la depositó en el posando su cuerpo sobre ella. La muchacha gimió ya que su mano enyesada quedó aprisionada bajo él, Inuyasha alzó el torso y Kagome la sacó del cabestrillo posándola tras la espalda del muchacho mientras buscaba una vez más sus besos y sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, entonces se atrevió a recorrer con lentitud la espalda del hombre que jadeó entre sus labios ya hinchados de tantos besos. De pronto Inuyasha apartó su boca de la de la muchacha y comenzó un recorrido de besos cortos y devotos en sus mejillas, en su cuello, subiendo a su oído y queriendo desgarrar la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta.

\- Kagome… Kagome…- Murmuró jadeante y llevando las manos bajo la camiseta recorriendo y masajeando sus senos, mientras la chica lo provocaba moviendo sus piernas y rozando con ellas su abultado miembro que apretaba su pantalón.

Inuyasha se detuvo y alzó el rostro para contemplarla mejor, ella, bajo su cuerpo, agitada y ansiosa lo observaba expectante con sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos tentándolo a seguir, él sonrió a medias y volvió a besar con suavidad una vez más. Después de un momento Kagome esquivó sus besos y se incorporó, para sorpresa de él que debió liberarla con sumo pesar poniéndose de pie al igual que ella, que le tomó la mano y sin decir nada lo guió hasta su alcoba que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa.

La habitación era pequeña y olía completamente a la muchacha, sólo estaba iluminada con la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Ansioso, cerró la puerta tras él con fuerza y la volvió a besar ahora quitándole la camiseta y descubriendo la piel desnuda de la muchacha mientras ella posaba sus dedos en el botón de su pantalón para liberarlo, Inuyasha quitó el broche de su brasier y liberó sus pechos que tomó en su boca provocando que ella gritara de placer y olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo. Cayeron a la cama y él seguía lamiendo y besando su pezón haciendo que Kagome se volviera loca de tanta pasión. Inuyasha subió su rostro a ella y la besó una vez más, estaba tan ansioso, impetuoso y pasional que la chica le respondió de igual manera.

\- Te amo…- Le susurró de pronto, haciendo que Kagome abriera los ojos con sorpresa e intentando enfocar su mirada castaña en los brillantes de él que parecía derrotado- Te amo… desde siempre…- Jadeó y se mordió el labio. Sin poder evitarlo ella lo abrazó e Inuyasha la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue con ternura y tomándose más tiempo en hacerlo, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo medio desnudo de ella, quitándole el pantalón y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, se miraron una vez más jadeantes, buscando con sus miradas el amor que se profesaban. Kagome delineó con su dedo su mandíbula tensa hasta posarla sobre sus labios, los cuales se entreabrieron y succionaron eróticamente que ella se revolvió sobre él sintiendo la presión de su miembro entre sus piernas. Inuyasha deslizó su mano entre sus piernas y notó la humedad de su sexo, Kagome jadeó al sentir sus dedos jugueteando con su intimidad, nunca había experimentado tanta pasión que ya ni siquiera podía controlar, se acercó a él y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras él volvía a recostarla en la cama que crujió debido al peso de los dos. Ahí, Inuyasha se quitó los pantalones y su bóxer, sin apartar su mirada dorada de la castaña de Kagome, quién estaba ansiosa y expectante.

Se acercó a la muchacha y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras besaba su cuello le quitó sus bragas y Kagome enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, se volvieron a mirar, mirándose una vez más, contemplándose antes de ser uno. Él besó devotamente su boca y su cuello, mientras acariciaba su pierna y adentrándose en ella con lentitud, Kagome escondió el rostro en su cuello jadeante y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se abrazó más a él y movió sus caderas para facilitarle la entrada provocando un gemido ronco y casi gutural en el hombre y escalofríos y casi la inconsciencia de ella. Cuando aquel efecto pasó, él volvió a mirarla y comenzó embestirla, al principio lentamente y luego rápido y fuerte haciendo que en algún momento Kagome encorvase la espalda del placer que le estaba dando el hombre que ella amaba. Jadeantes, sudorosos y agotados, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras gritaba de placer y se dejaba caer junto con él al abismo por un instante y sin pensar en nada, pero volviendo a la realidad de a poco mientras Inuyasha respiraba apenas escondido en el cuello de ella.

Kagome entreabrió lentamente los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación, sin que su mente pudiera procesar nada aún, él levantó el rostro y la miró con incredulidad, luego sonrió, acercándose lentamente para besarla una vez más y haciéndola suya otra vez pero ya más suavemente, lento y tomándose todo el tiempo para volver a arder como antes por ella, la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía tantos años y que por un tiempo creyó que jamás volvería a ver y olvidó, para volver a encontrarla, sin creer que Kagome pudiera tal vez corresponder a sus sentimientos.

\- Yo también te amo…- Dijo de pronto ella mirándolo con atención cuando ambos yacían aún en la cama, desnudos y agotados después de haber hecho el amor dos veces. Él estaba afirmando su codo sobre la cama, de lado, observándola atentamente mientras la chica a su lado estaba mirando el techo, volteó lentamente a él y lo miró- Por eso estoy contigo aquí. De lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho.

Inuyasha sonrió más y acercó sus labios a ella para besarla pausadamente, luego se separó.

\- Creí que jamás te tendría…- Murmuró, acercando sus dedos a un mechón de su cabello y jugando con ellos.

\- Nunca pensé… que llegaría a quererte así…- Kagome enfocó sus cálidos ojos castaños en la mirada ardiente de él.

\- Yo me acuerdo del primer día que te vi… estabas tan nerviosa y asustada…

Kagome rió y escondió el rostro en su pecho desnudo.

\- Sí que recuerdo ese día…

Inuyasha se apartó y le tomó la muñeca posándose sobre ella otra vez y mirándola con pasión.

\- Dime… desde cuando me quieres.- Demandó posesivo.

Ella se mordió el labio y rememoró el día cuando lo volvió a ver, en el tren, pero sus recuerdos le mostraron la fiesta de Ayumi y luego más allá, su despedida, hasta llegar al día que supo que iba a dejar a Yuca.

\- Me dio mucha rabia cuando me enteré que ibas a dejar a Yuca a su casa.- Declaró con algo de timidez.

Él alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido.

\- ¿De ahí?

Kagome suspiró desviando la mirada.

\- No sé… sentí que eras un tonto por ir tras ella…

Inuyasha rió y la soltó para volver a recostarse a su lado abrazándola de la cintura bajo las sábanas y depositando pequeños besos en el cuello aspirando aquel aroma suave de ella, dulzón y floral que era característico de la chica.

\- Pero es que tú ni me mirabas… y yo siempre te he querido.

La muchacha sonrió y acarició su mandíbula.

\- Estaba… preocupada por mi apariencia, creo que eso me hizo pensar que tal vez no le importaba a nadie…

\- Morí de celos cuando supe que te gustaba Houyo… - Kagome se sorprendió y pestañeó varias veces, nerviosa- Pero me vengué cuando lo cambiaron a nuestro salón. - Esbozó una sonrisa malvada, ella suspiró.

\- Es que… era muy insegura en ese tiempo y él pues… sólo fue un amor platónico, nada más.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y la miró con intensidad.

\- ¿Tú insegura?

Kagome le devolvió la mirada.

\- Bueno… me molestaban por ese maldito corte de cabello y no ser tan alta… qué crees. - Se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó más en él. El muchacho comenzó a besarla en la oreja y luego el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera nuevamente, moviendo sus piernas y enredándola entre las suyas, Inuyasha tuvo una erección, él jadeo y la miró al tiempo que sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de deseo, ella se sonrojó y sonrió traviesamente.

\- Tontita… sí eras la más bonita…- La levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Kagome se humedeció. Él acercó sus labios a la chica y la besó con vehemencia, la chica acarició su pecho y se movió buscando otra vez miembro, entonces él la penetró una vez más-… la más… inteligente…- Agregó cuando apartó la boca de la de ella. La chica apretó los labios ya que la posición en sí era realmente placentera, podía sentir en su cabalidad el miembro de él adentrándose en su cuerpo y llegar hasta el fondo hasta hacerla delirar-… Kagome…- Jadeó Inuyasha instándola a moverse afirmando fuertemente sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha que comenzó a moverse de una manera lenta y tortuosa mientras él observaba extasiado como ella se movía sobre él, cada vez más rápido, mirándose fijamente y besándose de vez en cuando, hasta alcanzar el orgasmo una vez más y casi desmayarse en sus brazos que la recibieron con ternura y pasión.

Momentos más tarde, él se levantó mientras la chica dormitaba cansada aún en la cama y se vistió con sus bóxer y pantalones. Bajó y recogió la ropa que estaba en el suelo y tomó su chaqueta que ya estaba seca, luego volvió donde Kagome que entreabrió los ojos y lo miró mientras se vestía.

\- ¿Te vas?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama.

\- Es que ya es tarde… y no quiero que tu madre nos sorprenda… ¿a qué hora llega?

Kagome se sentó lentamente y miró el reloj que estaba en el velador. Abrió inmensamente los ojos y se levantó sin darse cuenta que estaba aún desnuda hasta que vio la mirada lúdica que él le dio, entonces volvió a envolverse en la sábana.

\- Son las 10, debe estar por llegar… menos mal no esta Souta.

Inuyasha acercó su mano y acarició su flequillo, él no podía evitar acariciar a la muchacha en todo momento y no perdía la oportunidad para hacerlo.

\- ¿Tu hermanito?

\- Esta en un viaje escolar, llega mañana.

Él esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

\- Qué suerte tuvimos ¿no?

Kagome sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba buscando sus labios.

\- Sí…- Murmuró y sintió como él enredaba su mano entre sus cabellos, tras su nuca, acercándola y ahondando el beso. La chica se separó cuando el calor de sus bocas comenzó a exigirles más, Inuyasha deseó seguir besándola pero Kagome posó un dedo en sus labios- dejémoslo así… mamá está por llegar.

Él sonrió medio avergonzado y se dio por vencido, bajando la vista y suspirando.

\- ¡Feh!… sólo por esta vez- Murmuró y entonces se puso de pie. Kagome comenzó a vestirse, pero el chico la ayudó debido a la torpeza de hacerlo con una mano. Cuando estuvo lista salieron ambos al jardín, aún llovía un poco y estaba muy frío. Cuando llegaron a la cerca él la besó y se marchó, no sin antes prometerle que la pasaría a buscar a la universidad al día siguiente.

Ilusionada, volvió a su dormitorio rememorando lo que había sucedido. Si bien era cierto todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, ellos se conocían desde hacía años, o al menos era lo que ella creía. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Se sentía tan rara ahora, nunca imaginó que las cosas podrían terminar de esa forma ese día. Tal vez debieron esperar más. Quizás. Se recostó y se hizo un ovillo pensando que harían ahora que ella muy pronto debía marcharse a Estados Unidos. Bueno, seis meses no era tanto tiempo después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con él? - Kagome miró directamente a Kouga que estaba sentado a su lado mientras el profesor mostraba un video a la clase. Las luces estaban apagadas y la mayoría tomaba apuntes y otros aprovechaban de dormitar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sabes de qué estoy hablando…- Masculló desviando la mirada mientras la chica lo observaba con atención. Él estaba muy molesto y parecía querer pedir explicaciones. Ella se movió algo incómoda en el asiento mientras intentaba poner atención al video y tomar algunas notas.

\- Ehhh... sí, creo que sí. - Murmuró sin apartar la vista del video.

Kouga se tensó por completo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Lo conoces hace mucho?

Kagome sonrió sin mirarlo aún.

\- Claro… muchísimo tiempo.

El muchacho de ojos azules torció la boca. Cada vez se sentía peor. Llevaba tres años al lado de Kagome intentando ser más que un amigo y en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que ella no le daba esperanzas, tampoco había salido o interesado en alguien más, por lo tanto, todo ese tiempo se había sentido medio seguro con ella. Ahora y de la noche a la mañana aparecía este sujeto del cual jamás la había escuchado hablar y la arrebataba de su lado.

\- No nos habías dicho nada de él antes…

Ella se encogió de hombros y escribió algo en su cuaderno.

\- Es que no lo había visto hace mucho…

Kouga calló conteniendo la rabia. No, no se sentía bien, a decir verdad. Tenía como una espina clavada en el pecho y un malestar general en el cuerpo. Sólo recordar esos ojos dorados que lo miraban desafiante el día anterior cuando se encontró con Kagome le daba más malestar. La verdad no lo soportaba desde el día en que ella los presentó. Quería seguir hablando, pero la chica parecía tampoco tomarlo mucho en cuenta, así que se calló esperando observar la situación, lo tendría en la mira.

Cuando salieron del edificio Kagome se despidió del muchacho con una seña mientras se dirigía caminando aprisa a donde estaba Inuyasha esperándola un par de metros más allá, el de ojos dorados lo miró intensamente y Kouga lo desafió con la mirada, quería hacerle saber que se tuviera cuidado, que estaba atento por Kagome. Inuyasha sólo sostuvo su mirada comprendiendo las intenciones del otro.

El de ojos dorados le tomó la mano a la chica y comenzó a caminar junto con ella.

\- ¿Qué… qué es Kouga tuyo? - Su pregunta era en sí tonta, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar preguntar debido a la ferocidad con que lo miraba el otro. Parecía realmente el dueño de la chica y eso le molestaba demasiado.

Kagome lo miró sin comprender. Creía estar viviendo un deja vu.

\- ¿Kouga? Un amigo, te lo dije la vez pasada.

Lo miró arrugando la frente y sintió como él le apretaba más la mano.

\- No parece un amigo.

Kagome se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Inuyasha aflojó el agarre de su mano y la miró.

\- Perdona. Es que… creo que le gustas.

La muchacha suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Quizás… tal vez, no lo sé… pero para mí es un amigo. - Él tensó la mandíbula y no habló. A su lado Kagome había soltado su mano y bajaba la vista de lo turbada que estaba ¿tendría problemas con los dos porque no se toleraban? Era infantil actuar de esa forma y se detuvo enfrentándolo de una vez. - ¿Por qué te molesta?

El muchacho la miró serio un instante y luego pareció relajarse, hizo una mueca con su boca mientras desviaba la vista medio avergonzado.

\- ¡Feh!… no sé…- Se encogió de hombros-… no me gusta cómo me mira o te mira…

Kagome suspiró.

\- No te conoce, es obvio que este así. - Luego suspiró una vez más y tuvo la atención de él- Yo tampoco te conozco del todo- Inuyasha se sorprendió- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos y eso era en el colegio- Luego enrojeció y bajó la mirada- Y sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

Inuyasha alzó ambas cejas y sonrió, su malestar general se disipó, entonces deslizó sus manos por la cintura lentamente y bajó el rostro para hablarle.

\- Pero ya nos estamos conociendo otra vez… tú pareces ser la misma.

La muchacha lo miró con seriedad.

\- La verdad, creo que sí he cambiado. Creo que soy más exigente y responsable.

Inuyasha rió y susurró.

\- Pero si siempre has sido así. – Luego murmuró- Aunque anoche no fuimos muy responsable que digamos.

Kagome lo miró fijo.

\- Quizás tú no, pero hace tiempo tomo la píldora porque sufro de anemia.

El muchacho la soltó y la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Anemia? ¿Estas enferma?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No es para morirse, pero debo tomarla para controlarla.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó. Ahora la molesta era ella por la forma en que él parecía cuestionar su amistad con Kouga. Inuyasha la siguió y la tomó con suavidad del brazo, ella lo enfrentó con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Oye, no te enojes…

\- Me ofendes- Respondió rápidamente- Con lo que pasó entre nosotros no deberías dudar de nada, Kouga es mi amigo y lo ha sido por bastante tiempo.

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza.

\- Perdóname.

La chica desvió la mirada dolida.

\- No dudes de mí. Dijiste que me amabas.

Él tragó con fuerza y sus ojos de cachorro desvalido ablandaron el corazón de Kagome. Alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro.

\- Claro que te amo.

La chica se estremeció nuevamente cuando escuchó esa declaración de parte de él, lo decía sin dudar. Ella posó su mano sobre la de él y sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo. No dudes de mí.

Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó a su boca afirmando sus labios en los de ella. Le dio un beso suave y delicado que Kagome respondió de igual manera, luego se separó.

\- No dudaré de ti, lo prometo. - Musitó.

La chica sonrió a medias y se puso en puntitas para alcanzar los labios varoniles una vez más, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó con pasión en medio de una arboleda, donde todos pasaban sin mirarlos siquiera, pendientes de sus propios asuntos.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Voy a aclarar algunas cosas. Sí, van demasiado rápido, pero recuerden que ellos ya se conocen hace años y él siempre la ha querido. Sí, hay una anemia que es causada por un periodo irregular y el doctor te recomienda tomar anticonceptivos. Inuyasha es sincero en sus sentimientos, sabemos de sobra que los de Kagome también lo son. Y último, me vengué del maldito Souta, no quería que nadie los molestase esta vez.

Su review es mi paga, gracias por leer.

_**Lady**_.-


	8. Temor

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia es mía. **NO AUTORIZO** para que se publique en otra página o se modifique con otros personajes. Si les gusta agradezco compartan el link de la historia, gracias.

**Les agradezco sus comentarios y los casi ya 200 reviews, me pone muy contenta y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Agradezco los comentarios de Karina Lamas, Lou-asuka, Raven Sakura, Sele de la Luna, Angelica, aky9110, rajpatricia90, Gissel Camacho, Faby Sama, Stefyue, NATGONJER, SeleneKou13, letty Taisho, Katys Camui, Alice Laiden, maria 094, Erika DCC, sakata-2, Lhya1998 , kerenalfaro1, Pantera Meiina, areliana-96, Mizuho, Nanda-Ahome y un guest que no dejó su nombre.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Temor.**

\- Entonces asumo que son novios- Dijo Sango con una sonrisa abierta mientras miraba a la chica que tenía en frente suyo.

Kagome se pasó un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió apenas. Estaban ambas en los jardines de la universidad sentadas y disfrutando un momento hasta que comenzara la siguiente clase. Kouga no estaba en ese momento con ellas así que podían hablar con más confianza y sobre todo de la relación de la chica con Inuyasha.

\- Bueno… novios no sé, pero si estamos juntos.

Sango suspiró y le dio un sándwich que había preparado para ella, la muchacha se lo recibió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Me gusta verte feliz, últimamente me preocupabas demasiado.

Kagome bajó la vista. Recordaba incluso el día en que volvió a ver a Inuyasha, cuando se sentía tan mal, tan abatida y derrotada… ¿si no lo hubiera vuelto a ver?… es cierto… él de alguna forma había cambiado su vida. Ahora se sentía tan feliz, esperanzada y hasta fuerte y capaz de todo.

\- Es que… me hace feliz estar con él- Respondió encogiéndose hombros. Sólo recordar que ya habían intimado le provocó escalofríos.

\- Pues me alegro por ti- Respondió la otra con sinceridad- Pero…- Arrugó el ceño y miró a Kagome seria- ¿Le dijiste lo de tu beca?

La muchacha dejó de sonreír completamente y bajó la vista.

\- No aún… no se ha dado la oportunidad, pero sé que se lo debo contar… y pronto.

\- Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Kagome la miró con aprehensión. Sango la conocía demasiado bien, estaba segura que había adivinado incluso sus propias dudas a cerca de tal vez rechazar aquel viaje sólo por Inuyasha.

\- Lo sé. – Suspiró pesadamente- Seis meses… se pasan volando.

\- Correcto. - Agregó la otra- Y existe Skype de cualquier forma. Pero debes ir.

Le dolía pensar en ello. El viaje era en un mes más y estaba demasiado nerviosa ahora. Tenía que decírselo a Inuyasha pronto. No podía dilatar algo de suma importancia.

Habían quedado de verse en un parque cercano, ya llevaban juntos un par de semanas y él había prometido llevarla a su casa esta vez.

Kagome estaba algo nerviosa ese día y sabía que Sango tenía razón, había una conversación pendiente que tenía que tratar con él y debía hacerlo antes que se le agotara el tiempo.

No podía evitarlo, estar a su lado cambiaba su estado de ánimo por completo.

El barrio donde ahora él vivía estaba en el sector, pero era más acomodado y bastante agradable, las casas eran más grandes y con jardines hermosos. No eran ricos, pero estaban en mejor situación al menos que ella.

Inuyasha la guió a la sala de estar en donde permanecía una mujer adulta bebiendo té casi de forma solemne. Kagome no la reconoció, pero asumió que era su madre. La mujer al mirarlo fijó la vista en la manos enlazadas y luego subió el rostro serio a ella y a Inuyasha. La chica lo soltó de inmediato.

\- Madre… ella es Kagome ¿recuerda?- Dijo Inuyasha medio nervioso tomando a la chica del brazo que se acercó lentamente a la mujer y le tendió la mano, la cual estrechó la otra con frialdad.

\- Kagome… claro…

\- Mucho gusto, señora Izayoi- Respondió ella intentando sonreír, si no fuera porque Inuyasha estaba a su lado la verdad se sentiría muy intimidada por la mirada de esa mujer. No la recordaba así, ella era amable y agradable, pero la que estaba en frente suyo parecía altanera y seria. De pronto se sintió incluso inspeccionada de arriba abajo por la mujer. Se sonrojó y miró a Inuyasha que pareció no darse cuenta.

\- Sí te recuerdo… ¿cómo esta tu madre? - Preguntó más por cortesía mientras se volvía a sentar y beber su aromático té.

Kagome se sentía media rara de pie ahí. Sin lugar a dudas ella había cambiado, como había dicho Inuyasha. El hombre con el cual se había casado aparentemente no estaba y el hijo de éste, el medio hermano de Inuyasha, tampoco, osea, sólo estaban ellos tres ahí.

\- Ella esta bien.

La mujer la miró otra vez de reojo.

\- Así que ustedes se reencontraron nuevamente…

Kagome miró a Inuyasha quién se sonrojó un poco.

\- Quise traer a Kagome a conocer la casa.

\- Ahh… eso- Musitó. Luego miró a la chica una vez más- ¿Y estudias?

\- Trabajo y estudio.

\- Mmm… interesante…- Murmuró y la miró fijo fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Y qué estudias?

\- Va a ser maestra, madre.- Respondió Inuyasha con seriedad. La mujer se enfrentaba frecuentemente con su rebelde hijo y esta vez había una disputa de mirada entre los dos. Izayoi apretó los labios y luego de un par de segundos desvió la vista a Kagome que volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- Maestra… ¿y en qué trabajas?

Kagome sabía que no era ya del agrado de la mujer y no se atrevía a seguir respondiendo a sus preguntas.

\- Cuida niños ¿conforme? - Respondió él, exasperado.

Inuyasha volvió a tomar a Kagome de la mano mientras la mujer lo miraba fijo, como si quisiera decirle algo pero se contuvo.

\- Es un trabajo de medio tiempo, para pagar mis gastos en la universidad- Agregó Kagome intentando distender el asunto y teniendo la atención de la mujer que no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

\- Bueno, madre, ya satisfecha su curiosidad, le mostraré a Kagome mi cuarto.

La arrastró casi junto con él hacia el interior de la casa pero Izayoi habló una vez más.

\- Espero te comportes, Inuyasha.

Él se detuvo en seco y volteó dirigiéndose a ella.

\- No se preocupe, madre.

La miró agudizando la mirada mientras la chica no sabía qué pensar. Sentía que había un aire enrarecido, una extraña actitud con ellos.

Cuando entró con ella a la habitación Kagome alzó la mirada preocupada a él que intentaba esquivarla.

\- Oye…- Le tomó la manga de su chaqueta-… ¿qué fue eso?

Él se encogió de hombros y se alejó un poco hacia el escritorio en donde había un computador y muchos libros en desorden.

\- ¡Feh! No hagas caso…- Inuyasha le había dado la espalda y la chica no quiso insistir comprendiendo lo que él le había contado un día: _"Mi madre… mi madre esta bien… exigente, creo que nunca superó que su hijo tuviera calificaciones tan mediocres en el colegio que ahora tiene esperanzas en que sea rico o al menos que viva como un arribista"._

Ella suspiró y luego miró a su alrededor. Su habitación era pequeña y algo oscura, sin embargo estaba limpia y ordenada, excepto por el desorden de su escritorio. Tras la puerta colgaba un uniforme de judo, ella no sabía que lo practicaba, volteó sorprendida y lo miró complacida, mostrándole su descubrimiento. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ahh… eso… no soy muy bueno pero me gusta practicarlo de vez en cuando.

Kagome movió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de forma burlona.

\- Interesante…- Ya se sentía con más confianza estando ahí, olvidando el incidente con su extraña madre. Su habitación olía a él y eso le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago. Ver el lugar donde habitaba por primera vez era una fantasía que tenía desde que era una adolescente. Ahora estaba ahí y se sentía bien. Se siguió moviendo lentamente mirando cada detalle de la habitación, como los libros que leía o la música que escuchaba. Se acercó a Inuyasha y vio que junto al escritorio, medio escondida, había una guitarra eléctrica. Fue lo que más le sorprendió- ¿Tocas?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- A veces…- Vio la mirada intensa que ella le daba- No me obligues a hacerlo porque no lo haré.

Kagome suspiró.

\- ¿Un poquito?

\- No. Soy muy malo.

La chica se acercó a la guitarra y la tocó con la punta de sus dedos. No imaginaba a Inuyasha intentar tocarla, iba a rogar que lo hiciera pero su atención se desvió a una fotografía que yacía sobre un libro que estaba en el escritorio. Lo miró y él se puso muy serio, la muchacha la tomó y se sorprendió.

Estaba algo arrugada y casi amarilla, pero la reconoció, ella recordaba aquel episodio y lo tenía grabado en su memoria, como tantos momentos que habían compartido. Inuyasha estaba a su lado y captó el interés de ella. La tomó de la cintura mientras la chica observaba entre su mano la fotografía de ellos dos el último día en el Jardín de Niños.

\- Esto…- Murmuró, medio emocionada. Y alzó la mirada a él-… Inuyasha…

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y susurró.

\- Te dije que la conservaba.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a alguien en su vida y era maravilloso y extraño y a veces hasta atemorizante, pero era así. Se acercó buscando sus besos mientras él le respondió de inmediato dejando caer la fotografía descuidadamente al suelo, el chico deslizó sus manos tras la espalda de ella para ahondar aun más el beso. Kagome se separó cuando los labios impetuosos de Inuyasha se desviaron a sus mejillas y luego a su cuello, le costó separarse de su cuerpo ya que no lograba que él la soltase, era indefensa ante él y sólo con una mano, rió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible apartarse. Sintió sus manos posadas fuertemente en su cintura.

\- Oye… ya basta, tu mamá esta abajo.

\- No quiero…- Murmuró, volteándola cuando ella ya le daba la espalda pero aún no lograba separarse él. Kagome dejó de reír y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Creo que no le agrado…- Le dijo con seriedad e Inuyasha abrió más los ojos.

\- No, no es cierto.

La muchacha rió suavemente, resignada.

\- Lo sé. Y creo que tú también lo sabes.

El muchacho tragó duró y desvió la mirada, la soltó finalmente sintiéndose derrotado.

\- Es muy difícil complacerla, creo habértelo dicho. Pero si eres mi novia tendrá que hacerlo.

Kagome sonrió quietamente, luego suspiró.

\- Esta bien. Puedo vivir con eso.

Inuyasha la miró esperanzado con sus ojos de cachorro desvalido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No será la primera que me odie por tenerte- Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en Inuyasha. Él volvió a acercarse a ella estrechándola contra su pecho y mirándola fijo, declaró:

\- No hay nadie, sólo tú.

Kagome sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

\- Nunca se sabe…

Él acercó su frente a la suya y murmuró:

\- Quiero estar contigo, otra vez…

Fue casi una súplica apasionada, sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en Kagome que se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, el corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que lo sentía casi en la boca y su cuerpo se estremeció de sólo sentirse deseada.

\- Yo… - Casi tartamudeó y bajó la vista un segundo, luego lo enfrentó-… igual… pero… ya tendremos el momento para hacerlo.

Él escondió el rostro en su cuello y a Kagome por un momento le recordó una lejana fiesta en donde por primera vez habían bailado juntos. Se quedaron así hasta que ella debió romper el momento.

\- Inuyasha… me tengo que ir- El muchacho apartó el rostro de su cuello y la miró dolido- Debo ir a cuidar a los niños.

Él torció la boca y se separó medio enojado.

\- ¡Feh! ¿por qué debes ir si estas aún con ese yeso? No entiendo como esa señora te acepta así.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

\- Necesito el dinero. Lo bueno es que falta poco para que termine mi carrera y…- Se acordó de la beca y palideció. Tenía que decírselo. ¿Era el lugar y el momento para hacerlo? No podía dilatar más el asunto, de eso estaba segura, la relación se estaba volviendo más estrecha entre ellos y no podía ocultarle algo tan importante.

Él notó que la muchacha había cambiado su actitud y volvió a acercarse a ella arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y recordó a la madre de Inuyasha abajo, esperando seguramente a que ellos salieran y que sobre todo ella se fuera.

\- ¿Por qué no me vas a dejar?

Él asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación con pesar. Izayoi estaba en el jardín y sólo le hizo una seña a Kagome a modo de despedida. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la estación y luego tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta la casa de los niños que cuidaba. Kagome se había puesto muy nerviosa de pronto, si bien era cierto estaban juntos hacía un par de semanas, casi un mes, sentía que llevaban una relación de años.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? - La instó el muchacho cuando bajaron de la estación y se detuvieron a un par de cuadras del lugar donde ejercía de baby sitter.

Kagome se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad pero a la vez con mucha incertidumbre.

\- Yo…- Y se relamió los labios para continuar. Él no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando vio hacer aquel gesto tan erótico- Yo… obtuve una beca…

\- ¿Una beca?- Y luego sonrió- Ahhh sigues siendo una cerebrito- Quiso besarla pero ella lo esquivó con sutileza.

\- Es a Estados Unidos.

Inuyasha quedó con sus manos en la cintura de ella mirándola sin procesar bien la información.

\- Estados… ¿Unidos?- Murmuró, mirándola con atención. Kagome asintió lentamente fijando su mirada en él tratando de deducir su reacción.

\- Esta información… – Agregó con lentitud-… me la dieron hace poco, creo que fue el día del concierto de _Yakuza Dreams_ y…

\- ¿Te vas?- Interrumpió con un quiebre de voz, abriendo aún más sus ojos dorados y clavando aquella mirada dorada en ella.

La muchacha sintió una punzada en el corazón, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo casi febril, lo miró con tristeza un segundo, pero luego intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Sólo serán… seis meses, un semestre, nada más. Y nos podemos comunicar por…

Él abandonó su cintura y retrocedió un paso. La miraba dolido, casi con rencor.

\- No…- Gimió.

Kagome tragó fuertemente y se acercó una vez más a él posando su mano en la mejilla.

\- Escúchame Inuyasha, debo ir, es mi oportunidad de salir adelante…- Él parecía en shock-… yo debo… hacerlo, no tengo una vida asegurada como tú.

El muchacho la miró sin responder un segundo, tenía aquel sentimiento que ya había experimentado, años atrás y esta vez era más doloroso que antes. Apretó los labios y la miró. Pero no eran niños y la separación no era definitiva o incierta como antaño, cuando no eran nada, esto era distinto, debía ser maduro y dejarla cumplir con sus deberes si era por su bien. No podía comportarse como un egoísta. Tragó, bajó la vista e intentó sonreír.

\- Te extrañaré…

Kagome gimió y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que reprimió.

\- Yo lo sé… no creas que para mí será distinto.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, Inuyasha con la mirada baja y ella no sabiendo ya qué hacer.

\- Perdóname.

Él alzó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- No tienes porqué hacerlo- Alzó las cejas y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome se refugió en su pecho deseando llorar, pero lo soportó estoicamente-Perdóname tú… debo estar feliz por lo que has conseguido…- Posó ambas manos en el rostro de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo-… mi Kagome, siempre tan estudiosa y responsable… cuando regreses, yo ya habré egresado de la universidad.

\- ¿Si?- Gimió la muchacha mirándolo con adoración.

Él besó sus labios una vez más con lentitud y delicadeza, quería grabar cada uno de los momentos compartidos con ella y si bien era cierto su partida no era definitiva, seis meses separados iba a resultarle bastante doloroso. Cuando se separó de Kagome la miró con dolor.

\- Es como la tercera vez que te despides de mí.

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender.

\- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha suspiró en sus labios casi.

\- No es nada- Se separó y le sonrió. – Mejor vete, no quiero que te regañen por el retraso.

La chica lo miró con intensidad y luego intentó sonreír, como él fingiendo que estaba bien, pero en verdad ninguno de los dos lo estaba. Sólo imaginar que tendrían que separarse una vez más era como una burla del destino. Pero ellos eran adultos ahora y habían forjado un lazo aún más grande que el de antes, cuando no eran nada. Volteó pero él retuvo su mano, ella se giró e Inuyasha la besó una vez más, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Iré a verte… esta noche. - Murmuró con pasión y dolor.

Kagome asintió y le brindó una sonrisa. Finalmente se alejó dejándolo solo, y él percibiendo y siendo consciente de lo que estaba pasado ¿cómo podría soportar otra vez una despedida?

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Su review es mi paga, muchísimas gracias por leer.

**_Lady_**.


	9. ¿Alma Gemela?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí es mía. **NO AUTORIZO** **para que sea publicada en otra página o modificarla para otros animés o series. Si les gusta pueden dar el link de la historia, eso se los agradecería mucho**.

Me tardo un poquito más en actualizar porque ustedes saben que trabajo y cuando llego a casa debo seguir trabajando, pero intento hacerme momentos para avanzar en la historia en todo momento (ahora mismo ya debería estar dormida pero quise dejarles este capítulo hoy), así que por eso agradezco que lean y me dejen un comentario el cual me motiva para seguir escribiendo y actualizar lo antes que pueda. Gracias por la paciencia también.

Aclaro, que intento que los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son completamente buenos, ni completamente malos, son humanos, con virtudes y defectos que tomarán buenas y también malas decisiones, como todos en la vida.

Gracias a **NATGONJER, ****lixisirena, Angie Li, letty Taisho, Katys Camui, Starebelle, Karina Lamas, Erika DCC, aky9110, Faby Sama, angelsounanimo, Lou-asuka, rajpatricia90, Lhya1998, Pantera Meiina, Bety, kerenalfaro1, Alice Laiden y un guest que no dejó su nombre.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ¿Alma gemela?.**

\- ¿De verdad estas saliendo con esa chica?

Inuyasha la miró sin expresión. Su madre había entrado a la habitación mientras él jugueteaba con las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica pero la verdad no producía ninguna melodía coherente, ya que su mente vagaba en recordar la conversación que había tenido con Kagome esa tarde. Le dolía el pecho imaginar estar separados una vez más, le molestaba que sucediese de nuevo ¿por qué otra vez? Como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, una y otra vez se repetía aquel ciclo de despedida, que siempre había sido doloroso para él.

\- Inuyasha ¿me estas escuchando?

El muchacho despertó de sus pensamientos y la miró haciendo una mueca. Ella era como una aguja que se clavaba en sus costillas a diario, quizás era porque tenían opiniones distintas y porque era su único hijo y aspiraba más para él, pero nunca estaba conforme con lo que hacía y eso siempre lo fastidiaba.

\- Qué pasa…- Gruñó, dejando la guitarra a un lado y poniéndose de pie impaciente, se fue a la ventana y vio que el sol estaba punto de desaparecer, quería que fuera ya de noche para poder ir a casa de Kagome como habían acordado.

\- Esa chica… ¿es tu nueva novia?

Volteó y la enfrentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Bueno, sí, ya se lo dije.

Izayoi hizo un gesto con la boca.

\- ¿Y la otra?

Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y se sonrojó, arrugando el entrecejo se sintió casi ofendido con sus palabras.

\- No hay otra madre.

\- Hasta hace un par de semanas sí había. Y hasta hace un par de meses era tu novia.

El muchacho le dio la espalda.

\- Eso ya pasó. Hace mucho no la veo.

\- Pero te sigue llamando. Es una buena chica, de una familia adinerada de Tokio y…

Inuyasha volteó enojado.

\- Mamá, no se entrometa en mis asuntos, eso no se lo permitiré, menos a mi edad.

Izayoi suspiró casi con resignación, intentó contentarse con su querido hijo acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro.

\- Sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti…- Su tono de voz había cambiado, era conciliatorio y preocupado. El chico la miró atentamente. -… nunca me haces caso, decidiste estudiar esta carrera y ahora ni siquiera te gusta, has perdido cuatro años, si me hubieras escuchado…

Inuyasha entornó los ojos y se alejó, odiaba equivocarse, pero ella tenía razón, había elegido informática porque en realidad no sabía qué estudiar, era inmaduro aún cuando debió elegir una carrera y ella se lo había advertido.

\- Bueno, sí, pero la terminaré.

Izayoi miró de reojo su uniforme de judo que colgaba tras la puerta.

\- Deberías hacer una carrera en la milicia o aviación, a ti siempre te ha llamado la atención ¿no es cierto?

El muchacho sonrió a medias. Era verdad, siempre le habían atraído los aviones, desde niño, pero, de ahí a entrar en la aviación era otra cosa, y sólo pensar en que tendría que recibir órdenes lo molestaba.

\- Podrías postular…- Incitó la mujer. -… quizás necesiten informáticos… ingresarías con un grado…

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Arggg, ya veré…- Se acercó hasta el armario y sacó una chaqueta, la mujer se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Vas a salir?- No tenía que preguntarlo, sabía donde iría, pero le molestaba sobremanera que estuviera perdiendo su tiempo con esa niña.

Él se aplicó despreocupadamente perfume en el cuello y algo en la ropa. Su madre entornó los ojos.

\- No llegaré tarde- Respondió secamente, dándole un beso fugaz en la frente para dejarla sola en la habitación.

Izayoi estaba molesta. No es que odiara a esa niña, es que su anterior novia era mucho mejor para él, más madura, seria, de mejor familia y se llevaban bien. Kagome era sólo una aparecida. Caminó y de pronto vio una fotografía en el suelo, la recogió y la observó, arrugando el entrecejo. Esa fotografía ella misma la había sacado. Qué paradojas de la vida. Su hijo nunca había olvidado a esa chiquilla. El destino siempre la ponía de nuevo en su camino.

Había sido una tarde agotadora, los niños estaban más inquietos de lo usual y la señora había llegado sumamente tarde a la casa. Afortunadamente la había venido a dejar puesto que el tren a esas horas ya no hacía recorrido y llegó prontamente a casa. Su madre y Souta ya descansaban y ella se puso a estudiar para un examen que tendría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, su cabeza no paraba de recordarle la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha. Si bien era cierto que en un principio él parecía no comprender la situación, luego la aceptó y hasta la apoyó. Pero sabía que Inuyasha no estaba bien. Y ella tampoco lo estaba. Quería ser fuerte, necesitaba serlo, para darse ánimos y tranquilizarlo, pero el tiempo se agotaba y tendrían que separarse nuevamente.

\- Solo serán… seis meses- Musitó, diciéndolo casi como un mantra.

Se pasó los dedos por la sien masajeando su estresada cabeza y de pronto escuchó en ruido estrepitoso en la ventana que la hizo pegar un brinco del susto. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Inuyasha se apareció detrás de las cortinas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se acercó rápidamente haciéndolo callar y él saltó al suelo aún sonriendo. La tomó del rostro y la besó inesperadamente acorralándola contra la pared, la chica jadeó e intentó hablar, pero la fuerza que Inuyasha empleaba era demasiado para ella así que después de un par de segundos se dio por vencida y le respondió. Cuando él se calmó deslizó sus manos tras la espalda y la miró con intensidad.

\- Perdóname, es que te extrañé toda la tarde.

La muchacha sonrió y se apartó a duras penas.

\- Lo siento…- Murmuró muy bajito, apagando la luz principal y dejando sólo la de la lámpara de su mesa de noche-… tardó en llegar la señora Mizuno, me vino a dejar hace poco.

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar como si nada por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos observándolo todo.

\- Sí, te estuve esperando afuera, pero no quise entrar hasta que tu madre y hermanito apagaran las luces.

Kagome le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a ordenar los cuadernos con los cuales había estudiado un rato para guardarlos en la mochila. Él deslizó desde atrás sus manos por la cintura y ella se paralizó cuando comenzó a hablar en susurros en su oído.

\- Te extrañé… mucho…

Ella creyó que sus huesos se hacían polvo, el cuerpo entero tembló y su corazón dio un latido tan fuerte que lo sintió en la garganta, volteó quedando en su regazo.

\- Yo también te extrañé…- Y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, clavando su mirada castaña en la suya-… pero no debiste venir esta noche, mi madre y Souta están en casa, no me siento bien sabiendo que ellos duerman mientras nosotros…- Y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, mordiéndose el labio, conociendo las intenciones de Inuyasha ya que él mismo aquella tarde le había declarado que deseaba estar con ella otra vez.

Él sonrió de forma traviesa y se hizo el ofendido.

\- Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿crees que vine a seducirte?

Lo miró con una media sonrisa. Podía oler claramente ese perfume que siempre la volvía loca y parecía que él lo sabía.

\- No sé… tal vez…

Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó a besarle las mejillas y luego el cuello, ella aferró su mano a su hombro, aunque disfrutaba estar a su lado, hoy no sería esa noche.

\- Qué… - Musitó jadeante entre beso y beso-… mal pensada… eres…

Ella se separó y lo miró muy seria.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos un ratito?

A él se le iluminó la mirada. Se dirigía a la ventana pero ella le señaló la puerta de su alcoba y posó sus dedos en sus labios en señal de silencio. Inuyasha asintió y la miró mientras la chica se ponía su abrigo gris con cuidado. Luego salieron en silencio de la casa que estaba a oscuras. Caminaron por las frías calles del barrio donde pocas personas se cruzaron en su camino. Era muy tarde ya y aunque Kagome estaba muy cansada no quería desaprovechar un momento junto a Inuyasha. Llegaron a un parque cercano y ella se sentó en el columpio meciéndose con sus pies mientras él estaba en frente suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí?

Kagome sonrió medio avergonzada y lo miró fijo.

\- Porque aquí podemos hablar sin estar susurrando…

Inuyasha se aproximó y tomó las cuerdas del columpio deteniendo su pequeño balanceo.

\- ¿No te gusta que te hable en susurro?

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió. Malvado, era tan tierno y a la vez tan pícaro.

\- Sí, me gusta, pero no porque los demás esten dormidos.

El muchacho sonrió y soltó las cuerdas. La chica comenzó nuevamente a balancearse.

\- ¿Y hay otra razón para venir aquí?

Kagome sonrió ampliamente mirándolo a los ojos medio avergonzada.

\- Sí, era una pequeña fantasía mía de cuando tenía como 13 años.

\- ¿Estar aquí conmigo?- Preguntó él alzando ambas cejas.

Kagome desvió la vista aún medio sonriendo.

\- Bueno, sí… tenía 13, tenía ese tipo de fantasías.

Él la miró agudizando la mirada.

\- Yo tenía otra clase de fantasías…

La muchacha rió e Inuyasha también lo hizo, pronto vieron un par de personas pasar enfrente suyo, conversando, pero sólo iban de paso y siguieron su camino. Kagome se puso de pie y lo abrazó al cuello, él la rodeó por su cintura.

\- Tu mamá me odia ¿verdad?

El muchacho entornó los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- No, claro que no, nadie podría odiarte.

Ella acercó su oído a su corazón.

\- Sé que no le agrado. Quizás tiene aspiraciones más altas para ti. Una ingeniera, doctora… no una maestra…

El muchacho hizo una mueca y arrugó la frente.

\- Mi madre siempre ha sido así, pero tú eres la mejor.

Kagome alzó la mirada a él.

\- ¿Tuviste una novia muy importante? Me dijiste que habías tenido un par de relaciones.

Inuyasha arrugó aún más la frente. Kagome sintió como el corazón de él comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

\- No sé si quiero hablar de esto…- Murmuró, haciendo una mueca. La muchacha lo miró con súplica y él le devolvió la mirada-… lo que pasó, ya pasó.

\- Sí fue muy importante…- Musitó ella bajando la vista. Y pensó en los muchachos que alguna vez se enamoró. Y con el cual había tenido una relación la cual no duró la nada. Quizás siempre lo esperó, tal vez siempre supo que a su vida volvería a ver a Inuyasha. Lo miró muy seria-… cuando era pequeña y estábamos en el colegio, creo que siempre sentí algo por ti pero me negaba a aceptarlo porque eras como mi hermano- Se encogió de hombros-No sé, me sentía rara tener que pensar en ti más de lo que debería.

\- Yo siempre te quise- Murmuró Inuyasha besando su cuello- Pero era demasiado tímido como para confesártelo.

Kagome sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

\- Luego… comencé a soñar contigo…- Declaró. Él alzó la mirada dorada a ella, la muchacha se volvió a sonrojar-… todo este tiempo, desde que nos dejamos de ver, hasta el día en que nos volvimos a ver, soñé contigo, Inuyasha…

El joven la aferró más a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Soñaste conmigo?

La chica bajó levemente la vista. Estaba siendo demasiado sincera con él como si fuera casi un diario de vida, pero sentía y creía que podía confesárselo todo, era tan extraño estar a su lado y sentir esa clase de confianza ahora.

\- Mis sueños siempre eran los mismos- Y clavó su mirada castaña en la suya- Que me querías… que estabas a mi lado.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa sensual.

\- Ahhh entonces era un sueño premonitorio- Bromeó.

Pero ella arrugó el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho con el yeso de su mano izquierda.

\- Tonto… no es broma…- Y lo miró fijo-… eso… fue muy importante para mi, creo que… el destino nos unió por algo ¿no?

Inuyasha volvió a darle una mirada seria.

\- Quizás somos almas gemelas.

Fue Kagome quien sonrió ahora medio en broma. El chico la observó serio mientras ella bajaba la vista y comenzaba a juguetear con el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- No sé si almas gemelas… pero en mi vida, siempre has estado tú.- Y lo miró- Y todo esto lo digo, porque sin importar una nueva despedida, volveremos a estar juntos otra vez. Y será definitivo.

Él suspiró y la besó fuertemente, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Cómo deseaba ya nunca más separarse de ella y ansiaba con toda su alma que esta separación fuera la última, porque ahora que ya estaban juntos, no concebía vivir una vida sin Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango estaba con Kouga cuando Kagome se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. Las clases habían terminado para la gran mayoría de los estudiantes ese día y era viernes, por lo que decidieron ir a beber algo a un antro cercano a fin de relajarse ya que pronto serían los exámenes finales y eso los tenía a todos con los nervios de punta.

Kouga había cedido un poco ante los celos e intentaba relajarse y ser en verdad un amigo para Kagome. En parte Sango había sido quien le había abierto los ojos de que Kagome era otra después de volver a encontrar con Inuyasha y eso tenía que reconocerlo. Su amiga antes lucía demasiado triste, agobiada y casi depresiva que ahora simplemente era otra. Así que aceptó su derrota sólo por verla feliz a ella.

Kagome estaba tan sumergida en su relación con Inuyasha que bien poco prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en casa. Ya los habían embargado y les habían dado plazo para que cancelaran una deuda que era impagable, que su madre estaba segura que perderían la casa y tendrían que mudarse con su hermana a un pueblito en las afueras de Osaka. Por supuesto su hija no estaba enterada de esto último ya que Naomi no quería perjudicarla a pocas semanas de su viaje de estudios a Estados Unidos.

\- Mañana es mi cumpleaños- Dijo de pronto Sango. - No es nada formal, pero haré una pequeña reunión con algunos amigos de la carrera y ustedes por supuesto. Es a las 7.

\- ¡Genial!- Respondió Kouga sonriente. - ¡Tengo ganas de emborracharme pronto, no doy más del estrés!

\- Nada de borracheras, sabes que vivo con mi hermano pequeño y no quiero que tenga malos ejemplos.

Kagome rió y Kouga estiró los labios medio desilusionado.

\- ¡Bah! Qué chiste! Envíalo a dormir y listo.

\- Ya dije que no- Respondió media seria.

Kouga suspiró pesadamente y rezongó.

\- Qué aguafiestas estas desde que terminaste con tu novio…

Kagome le dio una media mirada seria advirtiéndole que no sacara en cara algo tan delicado aún para la futura enfermera, pero Sango se encogió de hombros como si nada.

\- No valía la pena- Respondió- No era mi alma gemela.- Luego de dar un sorbo a su cerveza miró a Kagome con atención- Y cuéntanos ¿cómo va lo de ustedes?

La muchacha suspiró y miró el cielo.

\- Pues… de maravillas…

\- Pufff, tú estas en la novena nube aún- Dijo Kouga haciendo una mueca. Si bien era cierto aceptaba la relación, eso no significaba que aún le caía muy mal Inuyasha. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en él que le molestaba. Quizás era por ser directamente su rival y haberle arrebatado el amor de la que era su mejor amiga.

\- Sí- Dijo Sango- El amor tiene etapas, las primeras son las de angustia, tú pasaste por esas, luego las del séptimo cielo, creo que estas ahí aún…

\- Luego caes al infierno- Agregó Kouga medio burlón.- Como tú, Sango.

La futura enfermera le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Creo que te estas pasando.- Respondió con voz neutra. Luego miró a su amiga que parecía un poco distraída- No necesariamente les pasa a todos, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

\- Claro que lo sé. Y sé a qué se refiere Kouga, no soy ciega, toda relación pasa por altos y bajos. La mayor prueba será el estar separados… pero sé que estaremos bien. – Respondió.

\- No lo he visto estos días…- Murmuró Kouga.

\- Esta preparando su tesis… me dijo que estaría ocupado y yo también le dije que estaría con certámenes, así que quedamos de juntarnos mañana.

\- Puedes traerlo a mi fiesta, si quieres.

Kouga entornó los ojos. Pero se cruzó de brazos. Qué más daba.

Era muy tarde ya cuando se despidieron y cada uno retornó a su casa. Kagome estaba muy cansada y media ansiosa por ver a Inuyasha que no soportaba no verlo, así que estando en el tren, en una actitud impulsiva que a veces la dominaba, se bajó en la estación que la llevaría a casa de Inuyasha. Iría a verlo. No había ido a su casa más que una sola vez, aquella en que Inuyasha le presentó a su madre y después de eso no encontró razón para ir nuevamente. Pero ahora no le importaba, sólo quería verlo y tal vez pasar un rato con él.

Faltaban un par de metros para llegar a su casa y entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Él salía al jardín y junto con él una muchacha alta, casi de su porte, larga cabellera negra y tez muy pálida. El corazón de Kagome de inmediato le advirtió, con un sobresalto doloroso, que aquello no estaba bien. Arrugó el ceño observando la escena. Ambos conversaban, Inuyasha parecía serio y ella coqueta jugueteaba con el cuello de su camiseta. La muchacha comenzó a ponerse roja pero de rabia y apretó los puños. Intentaba pensar que aquello tenía una explicación, quizás era… un familiar, una amiga o… una compañera de carrera tal vez. Pero la forma en que ambos hablaban no parecía de amigos ni compañeros ni menos familiares. En un momento la pálida chica le dio un beso en los labios que él no esquivó, pero tampoco respondió. A Kagome se le fue el alma del cuerpo. La otra volteó y se subió a un auto último modelo y se marchó. Luego, Inuyasha que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos quiso entrar, pero algo lo retuvo en el último momento y volteó, como si hubiera adivinado una presencia, entonces ladeó el rostro y vio a Kagome. Y su rostro se desencajó.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer, su review es mi paga.

_**Lady**_.


	10. Inseguridad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mia. **NO AUTORIZO** **para que se publique en otra página o sea modificada con otro animé o serie. Si les gusta, agradecería compartieran el link del fic.**

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, los cuales me motivan paras seguir escribiendo a pesar de mis deberes y poco tiempo para hacerlo. **Gracias a letty Taisho, Starebelle , aky9110, Katys Camui, Karina Lamas, Stefyue, NATGONJER, Nena Taisho, Lhya1998 , Mizuho, Angie Li, Bety, Faby Sama, Alice Laiden, Pantera Meiina, ARE1307, rajpatricia90, Erika DCC, kerenalfaro1 y Nerei.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Inseguridad.**

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, creía que le faltaba la respiración, que el cuerpo no le respondía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y que tenía como un nudo gigante en la garganta.

No lo podía creer. Pestañeó varias veces casi con nerviosismo mientras lo veía a él acercarse a paso rápido. Enrojeció y sintió el dolor en la garganta tan grande que estaba a punto de gemir. Volteó e intentó avanzar un paso, pero supo que las piernas no le estaban respondiendo como debían y podría haber tropezado y caído, pero Inuyasha corrió los últimos metros y la tomó de ambos brazos volteándola violentamente. Ella lo miró pasmada sin poder aún articular palabra mientras sentía que una lágrima rebelde, sin su permiso, resbalaba por su mejilla.

Los ojos de Inuyasha eran grandes y dorados, más intensos de lo que recordaba, que la miraban fijamente con sus cejas fruncidas y su rostro casi desfigurado, queriendo decir y explicar, pero al ver que ella lo miraba casi con repulsión no salió nada de su garganta por breves instantes, hasta que la sintió revolverse y esquivarlo, entonces la tomó más fuerte aún y dijo con dolor:

\- Kagome… ¡escúchame!

Ella lo miró con dolor con sus ojos grandes y castaños clavados en su rostro.

\- No… déjame…- Gimió al fin.

\- ¡No! tienes que escucharme… ella no significa nada.

Kagome lo miró sin decir nada, sentía las mejillas rojas y las piernas temblorosas, deseaba escapar de ahí, estar lejos de ese lugar y también de Inuyasha. Él al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, la soltó lentamente y sólo en ese momento, al sentir sus dedos adoloridos, se dio cuenta de la fuerza que había empleado para sujetarla, se horrorizó al bajar la vista e imaginar que tal vez le dejaría marcas en su piel, alzó el rostro asustado queriendo pedir perdón, pero Kagome volvió a voltear sin decir nada. Alcanzó a dar un par de pasos y él volvió a reaccionar y caminó aprisa hasta interponerse en su camino. Ella se detuvo súbitamente.

\- Déjame explicarte- La miró con intensidad y se relamió los labios sintiendo como los nervios lo embargaban también- Ella vino aquí… y sólo fue eso…

\- Es… ¿tu novia? - Y lo miró con infinito dolor sin que él pudiera responderle de inmediato, ella lo agarró de su camiseta arrugándola por completo y casi perdiendo el control- ¡Dímelo!

\- ¡No!- Clamó Inuyasha tomándola de la mano para que lo soltara- No, lo fue, pero ya no lo es.

Kagome hizo una mueca y lo soltó.

\- Te besó. Y no hiciste nada.

Inuyasha bajó la vista avergonzado.

\- Es que… fue… sorpresivo- Murmuró, avergonzado.

La chica lo miró un instante con desilusión ¿cómo no haber reaccionado? ¿cómo no había hecho nada ante el beso de la otra? No le creía. Luego lentamente asintió. Era primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, tan desilusionada por él. No, ya una vez lo había estado, hace muchos años atrás, casi en una circunstancia parecida, cuando había besado a Ayumi y luego a ella como si nada. Lo esquivó sin decir nada y siguió caminando, aunque su cuerpo temblaba por completo se dio valor para seguir avanzando, mientras más lejos mejor. Se sentía mal ahora, incluso sintió rabia por él. Inuyasha apretó los puños de ambas manos y se mordió los labios con impotencia. Luego volvió donde ella y se cruzó en su camino, una vez más.

\- Déjame pasar- Dijo la chica muy seria.

\- ¡No! – Respondió enojado. Ella abrió más los ojos. Al ver que Kagome estaba impresionada, cambió de actitud, deslizó su mano por la mejilla roja y febril de la chica y ella se la apartó con la mano, seria. Él tragó con infinito dolor, estaba casi desesperado. - Ella no significa nada.

Kagome siguió observándolo con intensidad un instante, era como si quisiera descubrir qué diablos estaba pensando o quién era en realidad.

\- Siento que… me he equivocado contigo…- Murmuró al fin, tragando con fuerza y viendo cómo a él se le desfiguraba el rostro ante su comentario.

\- No puedes juzgarme por algo como eso. - Respondió con dolor.

Kagome desvió la mirada e inspiró fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sentía que aún el cuerpo entero temblaba incontrolablemente.

\- ¿Por qué estaba aquí? - Preguntó con rabia- Dijiste que ibas a hacer tu tesis. - Y esta vez lo miró fijo.

Él bajó la vista.

\- No la esperaba, hoy apareció, quería hablar…

Kagome hizo una mueca.

\- Ya no quiero escucharte, me voy a casa.

Inuyasha la miró desilusionado.

\- ¿No me crees?

La chica desvió la vista de él y no respondió, la verdad es que los celos la carcomían como jamás lo había experimentado antes y tenía rabia contra él y desconfiaba también, sólo recordar ese beso le revolvía el estómago y la hacía dudar, era como estar ante el infantil y tonto Inuyasha de su adolescencia, la verdad se sentía traicionada y engañada.

\- Yo sabía que había sido importante…- Murmuró. El chico la miró enojado.

\- ¿Y tú? Tú también tuviste novio antes de mí.

Kagome quiso reír, pero lo miró dolida.

\- Él no va a mi casa ni me besa como si nada.

Inuyasha quería decir algo más, pero la chica lo tomó del brazo inesperadamente.

\- Mejor déjame tranquila. Otro día hablamos, me siento muy cansada.

Y se marchó rápidamente esperando que no la siguiera y él no lo hizo esta vez. Soportó estoicamente todo el camino a pie hasta llegar a su hogar, saludó rápidamente a su madre que cenaba junto a Souta y se fue a su dormitorio donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor y rabia contra el que consideraba el hombre de su vida. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Por qué la que había sido su novia aún lo seguía? ¿por qué lo besaba aún y el muy maldito se dejaba? Los recuerdos de su adolescencia volvieron a atormentarla una vez más ¿quién era ella? Una chica común y corriente, bajita y sin ninguna gracia y la otra era alta y extremadamente bella, tal y como siempre pensó que le gustaban a Inuyasha. Yuca, Kimi, Ayumi…

Casi no durmió, se sentía tan estúpida, tonta y había momentos en que creía que Inuyasha era el mismo de antes y tal vez lo que para ella era tan importante, para él quizás no lo era. Y ella la muy estúpida contándole que soñaba con él, diciéndole que tal vez el destino…

Sango la llamó para confirmar la asistencia a su fiesta y aunque no tenía deseos se hizo el ánimo sólo porque era su amiga, pero no estaba para fiestas. Inuyasha no la había llamado y ella tampoco lo pensaba hacer. El beso de esa alta y pálida mujer estaba carcomiendo su corazón.

\- Maldito…- Y apretaba los puños sintiendo tanta rabia por él por haberse dejado, por no reaccionar. Tal vez ella y su relación no era importante. Después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿un mes? Sin contar las veces que se habían visto antes, es decir, desde que lo vio nuevamente habían transcurrido escasamente dos meses. Dos meses era una cifra pequeña para conocer realmente a alguien ¿sería acaso eso? ¿Qué no conocía a Inuyasha?

Tomó el tren y se fue donde su amiga, allá encontró a Kouga y los demás amigos de Sango, que ya habían comenzado a disfrutar de la reunión en su departamento. El lugar estaba ameno, había música, conversación, risas y aunque la futura enfermera no lo había consentido, también había alcohol.

Los saludó a todos intentando sonreír, aunque estaba aún desanimada y buscando una explicación a lo sucedido, cuando su amiga se atrevió a preguntar por su acompañante. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca y desviar la mirada que la otra de inmediato notó.

\- No lo invité- Respondió sintiendo otra vez aquel dolor en el pecho y un gusto amargo en la garganta.

Sango se le quedó mirando y de inmediato notó su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Y eso?

Kouga se acercó en ese momento y le ofreció un vaso de vodka con naranja a la chica, la cual se lo bebió de inmediato.

\- Tuvimos… una discusión- Respondió enojada. Sólo recordar ese maldito beso y la cara feliz de la otra mujer le revolvía el estómago.

Sango y Kouga se miraron con asombro y algo también de preocupación, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Aunque intentaba disfrutar de la fiesta, la verdad se sentía más sola y triste por lo sucedido. Quería encontrar una explicación a aquel incidente y se imaginaba un par de excusas para ellos, también en algún momento lo perdonó secretamente por no reaccionar de forma adecuada ante aquel beso "robado", pero luego su ánimo decaía y lo odiaba e imaginaba que él tenía la culpa de todo y que tal vez era un hombre que jugaba con las mujeres y que eso era lo que estaba haciendo con ella, como lo hizo en la infancia. Tal vez no lo conocía lo suficiente.

Bebió otra vez más hasta que fue Kouga quien notó que ya estaba media ebria, que prefirió vigilarla y evitar que siguiera bebiendo. Siendo ya tarde, su amigo decidió ir a dejarla a su casa para asegurarse de que llegaba sin inconvenientes.

Él no había querido preguntar por lo sucedido con el tal Inuyasha y ella tampoco había hablado de ese asunto. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, fue Kouga quién notó la presencia del novio en el jardín, desde donde estaba, vio que el de ojos dorados los miró y su postura se tensó. Kagome no parecía darse cuenta y hablaba de mil cosas en ese momento, se reía bastante y se acercaba a él más de lo debido. Cuando ambos llegaron al jardín, la chica vio a Inuyasha y se detuvo abruptamente. Ambos se miraron con cierto rencor, ella por recordar el incidente y él por verla a esa hora con Kouga.

\- Veo que te vinieron a ver- Murmuró el de ojos azules, sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha quién quería asesinarlo con la mirada. Hizo un ademán para voltear e irse, pero Kagome lo sujetó firmemente del brazo.

\- ¡No! No te vayas…- Suplicó.

El de ojos azules desvió la vista a la chica quien lo miraba con súplica. Tragó fuerte no decidiendo aún qué debía hacer. En ese instante fue Inuyasha que se acercó rápidamente a la pareja y sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en el brazo que Kagome tenía enredado en el del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué hace él contigo? - Preguntó con voz ronca. Kagome jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Estaba con la mirada clavada en ellos, la frente arrugada, los labios tensos y sus manos en puños, conteniéndose.

\- La vine a dejar- Respondió Kouga, notando el peligro.

La chica miró enojada a Inuyasha, quería que se las pagase por lo de ayer.

\- ¿Y qué? Es mi amigo. Puede venir a mi casa cuando yo se lo pida.

Inuyasha la miró con dolor.

\- Kagome… - Intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió un paso, al instante él se detuvo y la miró con más dolor- Tenemos que hablar.

La chica, que esperaba en parte esto, lo miró con intensidad y luego suspiró. Miró a Kouga y se soltó de su brazo.

\- Gracias por venir a dejarme.

El de ojos azules la miró con aprehensión un instante, luego no muy convencido miró a Inuyasha que le devolvió la mirada con ferocidad, entonces volvió el rostro a Kagome.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- ¡Claro que va estar bien! - Interrumpió enojado Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a Kouga y asintió lentamente. Éste, humillado y enojado con el de ojos dorados, deslizó su mano por la mandíbula de la chica y se inclinó para darle un lento beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos e Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y se paralizó.

\- Nos vemos- Dijo sonriendo y luego miró a Inuyasha que sólo tenía ojos para Kagome y la observaba con infinito dolor.

Se quedaron los dos solos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. La chica se sentía un poco mejor después de haber bebido más de lo debido para ella, aún se sentía un poco mareada y sentía las mejillas más rojas y calientes que nunca, pero fuera de eso, se sentía bastante en sus cinco sentidos para enfrentar de una vez a Inuyasha.

\- Kagome… - Él murmuró y la chica lo miró con rencor y se encaminó a su casa. Confundido, él la siguió presuroso- Oye… ¿no vas a perdonarme?

Ella encendió las luces y el muchacho cerró la puerta a su espalda. Al parecer no había nadie salvo ellos. Kagome se giró y lo enfrentó.

\- No sabes cómo me siento, a veces creo que soy una tonta.

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

\- ¡No! ¡Todo esto es una confusión! Yo no siento nada por ella, si ayer vino a mi casa no fue porque yo la haya llamado ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Yo te quiero a ti! ¡Sólo a ti!

Kagome lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Y tu no entiendes lo que siento? No sabes cuánto me dolió que ella te besara y que no hicieras nada- Respondió a punto de llorar- ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera al revés? ¿Y si le hubiese permitido a Kouga que me besara delante de ti?

Inuyasha la miró con horror y otra vez empleó más fuerza al aferrar sus dedos en sus brazos.

\- No, tu no lo harías…

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Él apretó los labios y la miró casi con horror.

\- No, no harías eso…

\- ¿Te molestaría? - Lo desafió.

Inuyasha la miró con incredulidad.

\- Tú… no eres así… - Murmuró, dolido-… ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma? No eres la Kagome que conozco.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y volteó caminando y quitándose el abrigo.

\- Tal vez ninguno de los dos se conoce bien después de todo.

El muchacho sintió más opresión en el pecho. La verdad, él no creía eso, sólo lo había dicho por lo dolido que estaba. Ver a Kagome tan cerca de Kouga y que este besara su mejilla de esa forma le revolvió hasta las entrañas. Ese era el punto. Sí dolía. Ella tenía razón.

La tomó impetuosamente de la muñeca y la volteó, acorralándola contra la pared, ella jadeó y lo miró ansiosa, sus ojos castaños resplandecieron y se fijaron en sus pupilas que parecían oro fundido ahora.

\- No me importa… ¡yo soy sincero contigo!

Y la besó ferozmente hasta que ella cedió, cuando Kagome le respondió, él soltó su muñeca y ahondó el beso tomando su mandíbula y acariciando con su lengua su cavidad completa. Ella jadeó y suspiró, sintió como los latidos de su corazón latieron tan fuerte que sabía él los sentiría en su propio pecho. Inuyasha la acarició de forma atrevida y apartó la boca de la suya, sólo para tomarla en sus brazos, ella rodeó con sus piernas sus caderas sintiendo la erección contra su propio sexo, mientras lo escuchaba murmurar:

\- Eres mía… mía…

Kagome sintió los besos húmedos y cálidos en su oído y cuello, jadeó una vez más haciendo a un lado la cabeza para permitirle que siguiera con aquellos besos eróticos que la estaban enloqueciendo.

\- Sí, sí… ohhh…

Él la embistió contra la pared y ella sintió su erección clavándose entre sus piernas.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora que la tenía rendida ante él e Inuyasha ya no podía detenerse, quería hacerla suya una vez más y demostrarle que sólo le pertenecía a él y que la amaba en verdad. La acomodó bien y subió con ella hasta la habitación que ya conocía, cerró la puerta y la soltó, volvió a besarla con impetuosidad mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa rápidamente, tenían urgencia del cuerpo del otro y no les avergonzaba en absoluto. Él caminó llevándosela consigo mientras la besaba a la pequeña cama y la tumbó en ella mientras afirmaba su rodilla en la colcha y se inclinaba para besarla una vez más recibiendo las caricias desesperadas de ella en su espalda, sintiendo el duro y frío yeso que se aferraba más aún a su cuerpo, sonrió y la miró con ternura mientras Kagome abría los ojos y lo observaba desconcertada, con su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas rojas y labios hinchados por sus propios besos.

Inuyasha la volvió a besar y luego prosiguió con su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula, pasando la lengua por sus pechos, succionando y lamiendo uno, para luego entretenerse con el otro, luego siguió bajando con besos y lamidas, estaba siendo osado e impetuoso y a Kagome aquello la estaba llevando más al clímax. Jadeó en voz alta cuando sintió los labios del hombre juguetear con su clítoris y luego pasar la lengua por su húmeda cavidad, no pudiendo más inclinó las piernas y en un reflejo involuntario posó su mano en la cabeza de él para que ahondara más en lo que estaba haciendo y haciéndola explotar en un orgasmo que jamás había tenido. Satisfecho él se separó de ella y la besó una vez más, penetrándola esta vez con lentitud, pero profundamente, donde con cada embestida se adentraba más en ella mientras mordía su hombro conteniendo la pasión que lo dominaba y queriendo llegar al orgasmo sólo cuando ella estuviese lista. Finalmente, Kagome se dejó ir apretando sus piernas fuertemente a sus caderas mientras él cedía ante ella rendido por sus instintos.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes recuperando la conciencia de apoco, sudorosos, agitados y ardiendo aún de deseo. Él se retiró lentamente y volvió a besarla con suavidad, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, buscando su calor.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer, su review es mi paga :)

**_Lady._**


	11. Prueba Superada

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió.**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los ocupo para dar vida a mis historias. **No autorizo para que el fic se publique en otra página o se modifique con otros animés o series.**

Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, ya estamos en el capítulo 11 y a la historia aún le falta, ya aclaré que no sé cuantos capítulos serán, yo sólo escribo y dejo que la historia fluya a su ritmo.

**Agradecimientos infinitos a sus comentarios que sirven para motivarme y seguir escribiendo, gracias a: L_ady Taisho, Gissel Camacho, Raven Sakura, Angie Li, Alice Laiden, Faby Sama, NATGONJER, Katys Camui, lixisirena, Erika DCC, letty Taisho, hnnwnchstr, Nena Taisho , Pantera Meiina, aky9110, Karina Lamas, Mizuho, ARE1307, kerenalfaro1, Stefyue, Desi y un guest_ que no dejó su nombre, muchas gracias :)**

Aclaro algunas cosas: Sí, tal vez Kagome perdonó muy pronto, pero esta enamorada y sí, es insegura aún, debemos recordar como fue su adolescencia. Todos cargamos traumas que nos pesan aún en la edad adulta, con el tiempo uno logra superar sus miedos y barreras. Y sí, Inuyasha la ama demasiado.

Escribí este capítulo escuchando una canción tan relajante de Simple Red llamada "_If You Don't Know Me By Now_" (es que me recordaba un momento de mi época universitaria) y luego terminé escuchando a George Michael "_Careless Whisper_" (cuando los vídeos contaban historias)

* * *

**Capítulo 11**: **Prueba superada**.

Podía sentir su agitación aún y el temblor de su cuerpo suave y pequeño a su lado. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por la cintura mientras aspiraba el olor de su cuello, como si buscara refugio en ella, sintiéndose tranquilo y a la vez infinitamente feliz. Kagome era una chica como nadie y la amaba desde que tenía conciencia, imaginarla lejos de su vida no era una opción.

\- Estoy… ¿perdonado?- Murmuró, mordisqueando su oreja mientras acariciaba sus senos con movimientos eróticos que a ella la estaban humedeciendo una vez más.

\- Mmmm… no sé…- Respondió, poniéndole a duras penas una mano sobre su pecho para apartarlo. Él la observaba con esos ojos dorados que parecían oro líquido y que sólo cuando hacían el amor los podía reconocer. Caería rendida sin duda si no fuera tan orgullosa.- Tal vez.

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó, ella le respondió con infinito amor, cediendo, abrazándolo al cuello y rodando en la pequeña cama buscándose una vez más. Momentos más tarde y mientras dormitaban, Kagome escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, se sentó en la cama escuchando atenta, oyendo la voz de su madre y Souta cada vez más cerca. La chica despertó a Inuyasha y ambos alcanzaron a escuchar a Naomi decir a su hijo que no hiciera ruido ya que su hermana parecía estar dormida. Esperaron un momento, hasta que todo fue silencio otra vez, a lo que asumieron ya dormían, entonces Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. En un momento se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

\- No quiero que pienses que tengo algo con… _ella_-Murmuró, tomando su rostro con sus manos y mirándola intensamente-No se volverá a repetir.

Kagome bajó la vista y suspiró.

\- Es… esta bien- Alzó el rostro a él y se pasó un mechón de su cabello tras el oído- Yo… me sentí… insegura… perdón.

\- No tienes porqué sentirte insegura- Respondió Inuyasha, apoyando su frente en la suya- Sabes que para mí siempre has sido tú.

Ella sonrió medio avergonzada y él la besó con sutileza en los labios, un beso suave, prolongado y luego intenso, queriendo traspasar sus emociones a través de él para que Kagome supiera que sólo la amaba a ella y que dejara de dudar. Finalmente se apartó y le sonrió medio burlón. Había ganado esta batalla.

\- Ten cuidado- Suplicó la chica cuando vio que abría la ventana y se escabullía en ella.

\- Nos vemos- Respondió, brindándole una última sonrisa traviesa para luego desaparecer de la habitación.

Retomaron su relación, aunque de igual manera se les hacía difícil permanecer más tiempo juntos en las últimas semanas, el plazo para que Kagome tuviera todo listo y marcharse se estaba agotando, los últimos exámenes ya se estaban rindiendo y ella ya tenía su pasaporte listo y la visa de estudios.

Un día solos era quizás lo que necesitaban ahora más que nada. La primera discusión si bien había sido seria, no era de tanta gravedad, al menos era lo que pensaba Inuyasha. No se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, más bien molesto por no haber reaccionado como debería haber sido, pero su ex novia había llegado como si nada y eso lo confundió por completo. Ver a Kagome celosa era algo que tampoco esperaba ver. Sentir que casi la perdía por un malentendido casi lo descorazonó. Pero ella lo había perdonado. Ella lo amaba demasiado y deseaba estar tranquila a su lado, evadiéndose de una realidad que de alguna forma iba a abrumarla, a aplastarla sin que pudiera hacer nada. Aunque era un pensamiento egoísta, sólo quería ser feliz y en esos momentos era él quien le brindaba aquella felicidad tan esquiva en los últimos años, así que se aferró a ella como pudo.

Por la mañana se juntaron en la estación muy temprano y se fueron en tren hasta el Monte Koya. El Monte Koya era un lugar turístico que estaba al sur de Osaka, famoso por sus parajes tranquilos y ser el centro más importante del budismo. Aunque habían bastantes cosas que ver, decidieron que estarían en un _onsen_ donde comerían y se relajarían en aquellas aguas termales que el lugar les brindaba, era lo más adecuado para una pareja de enamorados, pero sólo disponían ambos de un día libre, en este caso domingo, para luego volver a retomar lo que quedaba de su extenuante rutina de estudios.

Llegaron poco antes de la hora de almuerzo y pasaron a un lugar de comidas típicas en donde compartieron por primera vez una juntos. Kagome se gastaba casi los ahorros de su trabajo, pero sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

El _Onsen Fukuchiin _era un bello lugar de alojamiento, con aguas termales comunitarias y privadas ideales para todo tipo de personas. Era muy concurrido en otoño e invierno y festivos, pero en esta época, si bien acudía siempre gente, el lugar lucía más tranquilo y solitario.

\- Ahhh, que delicioso huele esto…- Exclamó Kagome acercándose a su plato y comiendo con sus palillos, mientras Inuyasha la observaba pletórico de dicha, cada día que pasaba a su lado lo hacía sentir dichoso, pleno y bastante satisfecho. - ¿No comerás?- Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo atentamente con sus enormes y cálidos ojos castaños que a él le hacía vibrar casi el alma. Le sonrió de medio lado y tomó sus palillos.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré.

Terminada la comida, decidieron recorrer el lugar admirando los hermosos parajes que rodeaban el onsen, los tranquilizadores jardines bellamente decorados y comprar uno que otro souvenir en las tienditas especializadas para ello que estaban en el mismo lugar. Llegaron hasta una cascada en donde se atrevieron a beber de sus aguas ya que aseguraban que podrían curar todo tipo de males y luego caminaron por un sendero silencioso de árboles milenarios que los entretuvo hasta tarde.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, se cambiaron a sus yucatas para disfrutar al fin de las aguas termales. Con esto debían terminar el día y luego volver a la ciudad. Estaban algo agotados, pero esperaban este momento desde el principio. Inuyasha salió a su encuentro desde el onsen exterior besando su cuello suavemente mientras sus dedos desataban el nudo de la prenda que tanto a ella le había costado anudar debido al yeso de su mano, el cual estaba envuelto en una especie de manga impermeable para que no se lo estropease con el agua. Desnuda frente a él, ella hizo lo mismo tirando una cuerda de su yucata y desnudándolo, sonriendo ambos entraron a las aguas del onsen donde se sentaron en las escalinatas. Ella se amarró el cabello con una coleta corta mientras Inuyasha la observaba atento en todo momento. Sin decir nada se acercó a la muchacha y se posó entre sus piernas, Kagome le acarició el cabello y él la besó sutilmente en los labios, deslizando sus manos en la cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo, no cansándose de el.

\- Es un bello lugar-Dijo Kagome cuando se separó y miró a su alrededor- Me ha gustado mucho. Gracias por traerme aquí- Y acarició la mejilla del hombre que la miraba con adoración.

\- Soy yo el que debe agradecer, Kagome. - Y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica- Por dejarme traerte hasta aquí.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos…- Murmuró apenas, acariciando aún su mejilla y sintiendo el aliento cálido en su cuello debido a la respiración agitada de Inuyasha. El hombre se apartó y la miró con una leve sonrisa pícara.

\- Podemos hacerlo…- Se encogió de hombros y sus manos bajaron a los muslos de la chica en forma de caricias- Digo… me importa un bledo la reunión con mi profesor guía…

La chica rió suavemente y meneó la cabeza.

\- Qué irresponsable eres… - Suspiró abrazándolo finalmente al cuello-… tengo examen mañana, no puedo faltar, aunque me gustaría.

Inuyasha puso su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido que conmovió el corazón de la muchacha.

\- ¡Keh! Nunca hemos pasado una noche completa juntos.- La muchacha se sonrojó y dejó de sonreír, Inuyasha arrugaba el entrecejo ahora- Quiero estar contigo siempre.

Y buscó sus labios besando con pasión, apropiándose de su espacio personal hasta quedar casi sobre ella que debió reclinarse para recibirlo, luego la muchacha esquivó sus besos.

\- Pero… ya tendremos el tiempo para estar juntos toda una noche…- Él siguió besando su cuello y eso a la chica le daba escalofríos, era la mezcla del agua casi hirviendo y el aire frío del atardecer que se mezclaba con aquella respiración agitada y caliente de Inuyasha y sus besos húmedos sobre su piel.

\- Me… gustaría…- Murmuró él esta vez posando ambas manos sobre los senos de la chica que gimió de placer-… que fueras… menos… responsable…

Kagome rió y se separó intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó agitada, momento en que él se acercó una vez más y acercó su boca a su pezón, ella gimió y se reclinó otra vez, abrazándolo al cuello y enrollando sus piernas en las caderas varoniles.

Sintió los dedos de Inuyasha deslizarse entre sus piernas y comenzar a juguetear nuevamente con su clítoris buscando prepararla para hacerla suya una vez más. Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte y él dejó de torturarla con su seno para subir su boca y apresar los labios ansiosos de la joven.

\- Que… dejes… de ser… tan… responsable…- Murmuró ronco entre sus labios y deslizando un dedo en su sexo buscando su humedad. Ella gimió y se aferró más a él casi contoneándose y deseando que fuera más profundo, entonces Inuyasha introdujo un segundo dedo y ella explotó. Él siguió deslizándose rápido y lento y mirándola atentamente como ella se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo que le provocaba. Sin poder soportarlo más, terminó con ella y la tomó en sus brazos saliendo del onsen y besándola otra vez, hasta llegar a la habitación y recostarla en el futón, donde él se posicionó encima y volvió a estimularla besando su cuerpo húmedo y caliente, hasta que la penetró.

Se movieron en una danza que ya ambos conocían, reconociendo el ritmo y la intensidad que deseaban. En un ademán inesperado ella lo obligó a recostarse quedando sobre Inuyasha, a horcajadas siguió moviéndose mientras lo besaba una y otra vez, acariciando su cuello, su pelo y deslizando su mano por la extensión de su pecho provocando roncos gemidos de parte de él que la aferraba más de las caderas haciendo la penetración aún más profunda, ella gimió y lo mordió en el hombro volviendo a experimentar un orgasmo, poco después el muchacho lo consiguió cayendo rendido en el futón con ella sobre su cuerpo y sin soltarla.

Pasados unos momentos en que ambos recobraron la lucidez y la fuerza, la chica se separó de su cuerpo y se posó a su lado mientras Inuyasha se ponía de costado y acariciaba su cintura.

\- Oye… cuando te quitan el yeso.

Kagome mantenía los ojos entrecerrados aún y cuando los abrió, lo miró con somnolencia y sin entender.

\- ¿Mmm?

Él tomó su mano enyesada y besó sus dedos.

\- Tu yeso- Repitió, haciendo que lo abrazara con ambas manos. - Quiero que me abraces fuerte- Ella sonrió- Y no sentir esta cosa dura en mi cuello.

\- Esta semana debo ir a que me lo quiten- Respondió con una sonrisa y sintiéndose melosa.

Inuyasha sonrió y le besó la frente, ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- Perfecto…

Él se impulsó y quedó sobre la chica una vez más, la muchacha pareció despertar de su somnolencia y agitada y expectante, lo miró fijamente.

\- Tenemos que irnos…- Murmuró arrugando la frente. Inuyasha entornó los ojos y luego sonrió, acercándose a ella y besando y lamiendo su cuello, deseando una vez más, el cuerpo de la chica…

\- Todavía nos queda… un poco… de tiempo. - Murmuró apenas y Kagome le respondió dejándose llevar totalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Debes cuidarte allá en Estados Unidos, dar lo mejor siempre, esforzarte aún más, es tu futuro lo que te estas forjando.

Naomi no estaba enterada formalmente de la relación que su hija llevaba con aquel muchacho del colegio, pero Souta ya le había comentado en más de una ocasión que los había visto juntos en el jardín o en la calle un par de veces. No presionaba a Kagome a contarle, esperaba que si era importante su hija lo hiciera y ese día, después de la cena en que los tres compartían y del discurso para dar lo mejor de sí en el extranjero, la chica se lo dijo. Y para que todo fuera más serio invitó a Inuyasha a cenar al otro día. Naomi no se opuso, nunca se oponía a las decisiones o asuntos de su hija.

Aquella tarde de la cena, todo estuvo bien, la comida había sido modesta pero deliciosa y los cuatro charlaron y rieron durante la velada. La madre de Kagome estaba encantada con Inuyasha, tenía en la memoria aquel recuerdo de la infancia de un muchacho alto y muy delgado, el hombre que estaba en frente suyo y que estaba con su hija era bastante atractivo y hasta encantador, así que no tuvo reparos en aceptarlo. Souta menos, habiendo perdido una figura masculina hacía un par de años, encontró en Inuyasha un buen aliado en asuntos de su género.

Él se retiró bastante tarde y Kagome estaba completamente feliz a pesar de su pronta partida. Faltaba tan poco. Había dado el último examen y había aprobado, como siempre, todas las asignaturas. Volvía a casa feliz, ya que aquella misma tarde al fin le quitaron el yeso, su mamá ese día no trabajaba y sabía que la esperaba para preparar la maleta, cuando se acercó y vio un automóvil estacionado fuera de ella. ¿Visitas? Entró y vio a su madre que la miró muy seria por un segundo y luego la saludó. Kagome se acercó y luego percibió que en el recibidor estaba sentada una mujer que en un principio no reconoció, pero luego, al acercarse para saludar su corazón latió con violencia.

\- Buenas tardes, querida. - Dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

Kagome se sonrojó y luego se acercó intentando parecer tranquila y hasta contenta que la madre de Inuyasha estuviera ahí, sin embargo, aquel molesto cosquilleo en la parte superior del estómago le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

\- Señora Izayoi- Dijo, y le dio la mano a modo de saludo, el cual fue respondido con un apretón y un inesperado beso en la mejilla por parte de la mujer. No parecía tan altanera como la última vez que la había visto. Al contrario, lucía bastante… normal, quizás hasta cariñosa.

\- Kagome, que bueno que hayas llegado, quería hablar contigo.

Naomi se levantó de su asiento.

\- Le prepararé un té.

\- Oh, no, querida, no, muchas gracias- Miró a Kagome con una sonrisa- Esto será breve. - Luego miró a Naomi- Siéntese, creo que también le incumbe.

La madre de Kagome miró a su hija algo turbada y la chica le dio una sonrisa medio nerviosa.

\- Pues diga, señora Izayoi, me sorprende su visita- Dijo la muchacha posándose en frente suyo y sentándose al lado de su madre.

No pudo evitar respirar con fuerza, debido a la expectación que le causaba su visita y por qué no, un ligero malestar que estuviera ahí, no por su persona, si no como por el motivo de que hubiera ido a su casa. Los latidos de su corazón casi los sentía en la garganta. ¿Pero qué podría estar haciendo aquí ella? ¿Lo sabría Inuyasha? ¿Acaso le preocupaba la relación de los dos? Tal vez tendría que hablarle del viaje y que se quedara tranquila, sabía que podía confiar en Inuyasha así que fuera lo que su madre estuviera pensando o ideando, no los afectaría. Inuyasha la amaba y prometieron contactarse todo el tiempo que estuvieran separados. Miró a Izayoi y sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarse. Independiente de que la odiara a ella, nada podría separarla de Inuyasha. Así que confiadamente, esperó a que hablara…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto.

_**Lady.**_-


	12. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Advertí que esta historia era un drama.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los ocupo para dar vida a mis historias solamente. No autorizo para que se publique en otra página ni menos para que se modifique con los nombres de otros personajes de animés o series.

Agradezco a quienes me han dejado un comentario, gracias por leer y su apoyo. Nos acercamos a los 300 reviews así que eso me tiene muy contenta y eso sin duda es por ustedes. Gracias a** Erika DCC, Veros, Angie Li, Bety, NATGONJER, Angelica, Faby Sama, kerenalfaro1, Pantera Meiina, Lhya1998, hnnwnchstr, Lou-asuka, Sele de la Luna, Mizuho yAlice Laiden. **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: La verdad.**

Izayoi la contempló por un instante mientras ordenaba las ideas en su mente. Si bien era cierto que tenía el asunto muy claro desde el principio, estar ahí, de frente con esa niña que su hijo amaba desmesuradamente y muy probablemente ella le correspondía de la misma manera, sintió por breves instantes un leve pesar. Y sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por la estancia del lugar, derruida, antigua, pobre. Miró a las mujeres que tenía en frente, madre e hija. No las odiaba, al contrario, guardaba una correcta estima con la madre de la muchacha. Pero, una madre es una madre y ella siempre había querido lo mejor para su único hijo. No lo imaginaba ahí, en esa pobreza, al lado de una futura y simple "maestra". No.

\- Vengo a esta casa como una madre que quiere el bien de su hijo. – Comenzó, y Kagome la miró fijamente, casi no respiraba- Sé perfectamente que la relación de ustedes es… nueva, por así decirlo- Prosiguió, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

\- Pero nos conocemos desde niños- Interrumpió la chica. Sintió que su madre posaba una mano en su brazo, la miró asustada y ella asintió. Con ese gesto le daba a entender que mejor se callara, que siguiera hablando la mujer.

\- Lo sé, pero me refiero a su relación sentimental, sé que estan juntos hace poco más de dos meses ¿no es así?- La miró sonriendo con levedad. Kagome tragó y afirmó con la cabeza, ya no tenía voz para que salieran las palabras, mientras más tiempo estaba en frente de ella, sentía que el nudo en el estómago se estaba haciendo más grande. En algún momento una de sus piernas comenzó a temblar.- Y sin embargo, mi hijo tenía una vida, antes de volver a encontrarse contigo…

\- Señora Izayoi, se lo ruego- Intervino finalmente Naomi- Diga de una vez a que vino o que es lo que quiere.

Izayoi dejó de sonreír y suspiró pesadamente bajando la vista. Kagome sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su cerebro.

\- Inuyasha va a ser padre.

Kagome pareció no comprender sus palabras, la miró aún sin reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño y procesando sus palabras. En algún momento pareció que el corazón se detenía y que su cuerpo se quedaba en suspenso, sin reaccionar, casi sin respirar.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, señora Izayoi? ¿Cómo que se convertirá en padre?-Le preguntó impresionada Naomi, obviamente más atenta que su hija que se había quedado como estatua a su lado.

\- Antes que apareciera Kagome, él estaba de novio con una muchacha, llevaban como un año, hasta habían pensado en casarse… luego terminaron, por lo de su hija, pero esta mañana Kikyo vino a mi y me contó que estaba embarazada de poco más de dos meses… y el padre de la criatura es mi hijo.

La chica la miró abriendo más sus ojos, poco a poco comenzó a procesar la información, casi imaginó la escena de aquella chica, la pálida y alta que había conocido hacía poco, contándoles la noticia. Su cerebro intentaba imaginar escenas de ellos dos juntos, novios, de planes para casarse, relaciones sexuales… jadeó y se puso de pie de súbito, al instante, el cuerpo tembló por completo y cayó nuevamente sentada en el sofá. Izayoi seguía hablando, comentando detalles de lo sucedido en la mañana, Inuyasha ya estaba enterado, que él estaba con ella en estos momentos en el médico ya que no se sentía muy bien. Kagome sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar, experimentó un malestar tan grande en el estómago, que creyó iba a vomitar, sudó frío, abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera la voz le salió.

\- Entiendo- Dijo finalmente Naomi, miró a Kagome arrugando la frente- Es algo… bastante delicado…

\- Quiero que entiendas, Kagome…- Prosiguió Izayoi, mirando a la chica atentamente, como si estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña-… que esto es sumamente delicado… sé que se quieren, pero no puedes ser egoísta, él debe cumplir con su obligación.

La chica había bajado la vista y con la última frase la alzó mirándola y dejando caer sin querer un par de lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos. Quería decir algo, necesitaba hablar, pero sentía un gusto tan amargo en la garganta, un dolor tan infinito en el pecho que al final nada salió de su boca. En su mente volvió a recordar aquella mujer, tan sotisficada, tan hermosa, besando a Inuyasha y él no reaccionando.

\- Señora Izayoi… nuestros hijos son grandes ya, mayores de edad, creo que ellos deben tomar sus propias decisiones, es decir…- Naomi se sentía casi desesperada por defender a su hija-… no necesariamente debe casarse para estar y cumplir con su futuro hijo.

Kagome volteó el rostro y la miró, esperanzada, su madre le puso la mano en la suya a modo de contención.

\- Por supuesto. Pero ellos se casarán, iban a hacerlo hace un par de meses, antes que apareciera Kagome en su vida…- Y la miró con seriedad-… no creo que quieras que un bebé nazca sin un padre formal ¿verdad? Ellos eran felices antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida.

La chica enrojeció aún más. Quería gritar, echarla de allí a esa mujer, abofetear a Inuyasha y escapar de ahí muy lejos. Se puso de pie no supo cómo si casi no sentía que tenía fuerzas y corrió a su habitación. Se afirmó en la puerta y lloró casi con histeria. Las lagrimas nublaban completamente su vista, lloraba amargamente pensando en todos aquellos secretos planes e idealizaciones que tenía con él para el futuro y que jamás se cumplirían, él ya estaba atado a esa mujer con un hijo. Y entonces recordó, con más amargura aún, que cuando le diagnosticaron su anemia en la adolescencia, el medico le dijo que para ella sería muy difícil quedar embarazada. En ese momento, no importó mucho, pero ahora, todo resultaba cruel y doloroso. Quería morir. Y de pronto entre sus lagrimas vio su cama, la cama en que ambos habían hecho el amor un par de veces y entonces tapó sus ojos con sus manos, cayendo sentada lentamente en el suelo, llorando inconsolablemente por lo que no pudo ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó la ventana cerrada ya que en algún momento reaccionó y pensó que él iría a verla, pero ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo todavía, aún no. Le pidió a su madre que no la molestara y se quedó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse ropa, cansada de tanto llorar. Ya era tarde cuando sintió que intentaban abrir la ventana. Kagome sabía que era él y cerró los ojos reprimiendo el deseo de verlo.

\- Kagome… abre, por favor…- Suplicó Inuyasha en un susurro afuera. Ella no le respondió y él volvió a suplicar. La chica se puso la almohada en la cabeza para no escucharlo. Después de un buen rato él se marchó.

Pasada medianoche, fue su madre la que entró en silencio en la habitación. Kagome aún permanecía tendida en la misma posición, llevaba horas de la misma manera, sólo había dejado de llorar. Naomi se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. No encendió la luz, en la oscuridad de la habitación ella intentó consolarla.

\- Debes hablar con él antes de irte, hija.

La muchacha tragó apenas sintiendo aquel nudo doloroso y amargo atravesado en su garganta, las lagrimas cayeron solas sin querer.

\- Lo… lo sé- Gimió.

\- Hija… sé que para ti esto es terrible… un hijo…

\- ¡Ya sé mamá!- Gritó y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

\- Debes preocuparte de tus estudios, es lo que te va a ayudar a salir adelante, eres una buena muchacha, este viaje te ayudará… con el tiempo… todo se olvida.

Kagome lloró otra vez, impotente, porque, aunque sabía que su madre intentaba consolarla, nada de eso lograría hacerlo.

Faltaban tres días para tomar el avión, pero decidió que se iría esa misma tarde a Tokio en donde salía el vuelo directo a Estados Unidos. En la universidad le habían dicho que contaban con un albergue en donde se podía quedar por mientras salía el vuelo. Así que preparó la maleta con rapidez y luego esa mismo día, fue a ver a Inuyasha.

Lo peor, fue que antes de entrar a su casa reconoció el auto ultimo modelo estacionado afuera. Ella estaba ahí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería entrar si esa mujer estaba con él. Tomó su celular y quiso llamarlo, pero se detuvo antes se marcar el último botón ¿no sería igual? Esa mujer seguiría estando ahí y ella… ella sólo era una intrusa.

Volteó y se marchó de nuevo a casa. Ahí, se despidió de Souta y su madre la acompañó en el viaje a la capital. Le daba tristeza y se sentía muy mal no poder haber hablado antes con Inuyasha, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir en aquella casa y menos estando esa mujer ahí. Por la tarde y ya estando en su habitación en el albergue universitario, llamó a Inuyasha. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, que no tenía fuerzas para siquiera sostener el celular, pero no podía evadir una vez más una última conversación con él.

\- Kagome… ¿dónde estas? Fui a tu casa hace poco, no hay nadie…

\- Lo sé, lo siento, ya estoy en Tokio.- Respondió triste. Inuyasha calló. – No hay nadie en casa.

\- Te… te fuiste…- Murmuró él, dolido.

La escuchó suspirar.

\- Yo… fui esta mañana a tu casa, estuve afuera…- Tragó con dolor y su voz se quebró- No me atreví a entrar ni a molestarte, ella estaba ahí, vi su auto.

El joven se quedó con la boca abierta y por un instante no respiró.

\- Kagome…- Dijo al fin-… lo siento… lo lamento tanto… yo no sabía… - Luego cambió el tono de su voz, estaba enojado- Mi madre no debió contarte, era mi deber hacerlo, iba a ir ese mismo día pero _ella_ se sintió mal y…

La muchacha lloró en silencio, se tapó el rostro con una mano conteniendo las ganas de gritar o maldecir, apretó los labios y luego intentó tranquilizarse.

\- Ya sé… no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

\- ¡Yo te amo!

Su declaración de amor no era nueva para Kagome, él en más de una ocasión le había dicho esas palabras, las cuales causaban una inmensa alegría y que ahora sólo provocaba más dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Lo sé…

\- Perdóname- Suplicó él y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Inuyasha estaba en su habitación y eso le permitió llorar por primera vez en su vida, estaba desnudando su alma. - Perdóname, pero no quiero que te vayas de mi vida…

\- Yo me iré, Inuyasha… y creo que lo mejor es que te cases con ella…- No podía creer que le estuviera diciendo algo como eso, pero se mordió los labios cuando él protestó.

\- ¡No! ¡No me obligarán a casarme! Me haré cargo del bebé, sí, ¡pero no me sacrificaré para estar con ella!

Kagome sonrió con amargura. En algún momento, ella deseó que él hiciera eso también. Pero sus valores no le permitían aceptar tal condición. Apartar a un niño de su padre y peor aún, cuando ella misma tal vez nunca podría darle un hijo… la tentación era grande, ella quería estar con él, ojalá siempre, pero eran sus deseos, con Inuyasha jamás habían hablado de un futuro juntos, a decir verdad, ellos sólo estaban viviendo el momento, disfrutando de el, pero de ahí a algo más… no, Inuyasha nunca había ideado planes con ella, quizás también era debido al poco tiempo que estaban juntos. La culpa no era suya, ella si bien era cierto en sus idealizaciones imaginaba un futuro con Inuyasha, en algún momento… sólo quedó en sus tontas ilusiones.

\- Sigue con tu vida, Inuyasha… y yo seguiré con la mía, adiós.

Y le cortó. Apagó el móvil y lloró otra vez.

Y se fue a Estados Unidos donde intentó concentrarse en sus estudios. Era exigente esta vez, ahora la lejanía de su país natal, el idioma, los asuntos familiares que se complicaban cada vez más, de los cuales su madre al final le dijo que se irían con Souta a vivir a un pueblito en las afueras de Osaka con su hermana viuda, el asunto con Inuyasha que sabía quería contactarse con ella pero la chica cambió número y le pidió a sus amigos la más estricta reserva. Todo era un caos al principio.

Pasaron tres duros meses, y un día, Sango la llamó.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kagome bostezó una vez más mientras profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos. La verdad no se sentía nada de bien, estaba sola y si había conseguido amigos allá que alegraban su estadía, pero el corazón aún estaba destrozado. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, por una parte, le había permitido pensar bien las cosas y en sus pensamientos estaba tal vez considerar seguir con la relación junto a Inuyasha. Pero le dolía tanto que ya estuviera atado de alguna manera a otra mujer, y para siempre, con un hijo a cuestas. Le dolía, pero podría quizás ahora soportarlo.

\- ¿Bi… en…?- Respondió, dudando y luego sonrió apenas- No ha sido fácil.

\- Me imagino… estas tan lejos…

\- Los inviernos son muy crudos aquí ¿sabes? - Se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello y volvió a bostezar- Y no logro acostumbrarme al horario, muero de sueño siempre.

Sango entornó los ojos.

\- Recuerda que sufres de anemia, debes cuidarte y alimentarte bien ¿me entiendes?

\- Habló la enfermera- Se burló Kagome- Ya lo sé, creo que he bajado de peso, la comida me ha hecho pésimo.

\- Pues deberías ir al doctor, la universidad tiene un área de atención, no te costará nada.

Kagome se recostó en la cama dando un pesado suspiro.

\- Iré, esta semana, lo haré ¿tranquila?

Sango sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, si me haces caso de vez en cuando. - Ambas sonrieron y luego la muchacha, después de dudarlo un momento, se atrevió a comentar algo que era demasiado sensible para su amiga- Oye… no quería decírtelo…- Comenzó y en ese momento Kagome sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, palideció y entrecerró los ojos esperando escuchar o decidirse a no oír. Tardó en reaccionar, por lo que Sango continuó- Kouga me dijo… que hace un par de semanas, Inuyasha fue a tu facultad para hablar con él…

\- ¿Quería mi número? Espero no se lo haya dado. – Y se prometió que debía darse el valor para llamarlo de una vez.

\- No se lo dio, te lo prometimos- Respondió rápidamente la futura enfermera- Y… tuvieron un altercado por eso…

\- ¿Qué?- Gimió.

\- Tu chico no se conformó con un no, quería contactarse contigo a como diera lugar… llegaron a los golpes y todo eso.

Kagome apretó más fuerte el móvil contra su oído

\- Kami Sama…- Murmuró, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

\- No sé, no quiero entrometerme en esto… pero… creo que deberías llamarlo…

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando no llorar. Cada día desde que se habían separado había sido una verdadera odisea seguir adelante y enfocarse en sus estudios, no lo superaba aún y estaba segura que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que realmente lo hiciera. Apretó los labios sintiéndose nerviosa. Claro que quería llamarlo, pero…

\- Es que…

\- Sé que duele pero… quizás es importante…- Y se calló, porque no quería lastimarla tampoco ni menos ponerla en un dilema, pero sí que pensara bien las cosas y decidiera qué hacer al fin. Estaba lejos, es cierto, pero el asunto con Inuyasha la seguía hasta allá, lo sabía y comprendía porqué la afectaba tanto.

Kagome estuvo en silencio un momento y luego la otra cambió el tema por otro más alegre. Le contó que había conocido un muchacho aspirante a aviador y que al parecer este sí era el correcto, esperaba no equivocarse tanto tampoco. Le comentó que Kouga estaba saliendo con una chica pelirroja no muy agradable pero que tenía al chico bastante entusiasmado. En fin, muchas cosas estaban cambiando allá en Osaka.

Cuando su amiga le colgó, el bichito de la curiosidad la dominó por completo. No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, por supuesto que había entrado a Facebook para ver las fotografías que Inuyasha alguna vez había compartido, entre esas, las del jardín de niños, pero hacía mucho no actualizaba y ella sólo entraba ahí para torturarse con su recuerdo. Y entró a la red social, para lo primero ver una fotografía de él, de frac negro, junto a la pálida mujer de blanco y un enunciado diciendo que se habían casado hacía dos semanas atrás.

Ella dejó de respirar y su mundo se detuvo por completo.

La sangre pareció dejar de fluir y su cuerpo tembló por completo. ¿Cómo? ¿qué había pasado? ¿Se casó? ¿Inuyasha se había casado? ¿tan rápido? Sintió el nudo grande y doloroso en la garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente, se tapó la boca ahogando un gemido. Lanzó el móvil lejos y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro con nauseas y creyendo que se iba a volver loca, casi creía que se estaba ahogando. Salió al pasillo de su residencia, aturdida y confundida, los demás la miraron raro, ella quería gritar, llorar, destrozar algo de la rabia y la impotencia, pero lo único que pasó fue que en algún momento vio negro y se desmayó.

Para cuando despertó, estaba en la enfermería. Le habían tomado algunas muestras de sangre y estaba en reposo desde hacía horas. Una chica muy amable y que se había hecho amiga de ella, Eri, estaba a su lado. Se había enterado por quienes habían llevado a Kagome a la enfermería y la acompañaba ahora ahí, sabía que estaba sola en ese país.

\- Tranquila, te desmayaste…- Y le puso una mano sobre la suya.

Kagome miró el techo confundida por un instante y luego las imágenes de una fotografía se aparecieron en su mente, recordándole la noticia y sintiendo que el corazón se volvía a destrozar en miles de pedacitos. Sollozó y se tapó los ojos.

\- Kami…- Gimió. Y quería casi morir del dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Por qué se había casado tan pronto? ¿Por qué la había olvidado tan pronto? Se mordió los labios y se maldijo. La culpa había sido suya, ella misma le había dicho que siguiera con su vida, ¡ella misma lo había evitado!

\- Tranquila… - La consoló Eri, pero sin resultado alguno.

\- Soy una estúpida ¡una estúpida!

\- Debe tranquilizarse, señorita Higurashi.

Un hombre alto de cabello rubio se acercó a la chica serio y sosteniendo su ficha clínica en sus manos, Kagome apenas lo miró y se avergonzó de llorar, apretó los labios aguantando su dolor, pero lo único que quería era irse y estar sola en su habitación.

\- Per… dón…- Y se quiso poner de pie pero él se acercó y la retuvo desde el hombro, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.

\- No aún. Soy el doctor Joseph Cane y debo decirle que no esta muy bien de salud.

Kagome enrojeció y recordó las palabras de Sango.

\- Ehhh… sí, lo sé…- Su voz era apenas un murmullo y los ojos le ardían horrores, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y tenía deseos de vomitar otra vez. - Tengo… anemia y la comida… me esta haciendo mal…

\- Sí, sus glóbulos rojos están bastante bajos, sin duda le recetaremos unos medicamentos, pero también hay otro asunto aquí- Dijo, mirando la ficha y acomodándose las gafas.

La chica hizo una mueca ¿algo más? Si se muriera sería un favor para ella ¿qué más daba?

\- ¿Y que es?- Preguntó Eri, preocupada, al contrario de Kagome que permanecía acostada nuevamente, con el rostro de lado y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

\- Señorita Higurashi, usted está embarazada.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Intento que esta historia sea lo más fiel a lo que realmente podría pasar en la vida. Por eso dije que los personajes como humanos que son, tomarán buenas y malas decisiones y tendrán que pasar por algunas pruebas que al final deberán hacerlos madurar y terminar de la mejor manera posible, si es que se puede jeje

Ya sé, soy maquiavelica, pueden lincharme si quieren, pero así ideé la historia. No me maten, por favor. Gomen.

_**Lady**_.-


	13. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: _Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, aunque no niego que esta vez puse mucho de situaciones personales vividas, por supuesto modifiqué bastante y esto fue lo que salió._**

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los ocupo para dar vida a mis historias y loca imaginación.

Recibí muchos reviews esta vez y me puso super contenta, por eso me apuré a escribir ya que el trabajo me tiene agobiada y no me da el tiempo que necesito para seguir con esta historia, pero avanzo como puedo. Por eso muchas gracias por los más de 300 comentarios, gracias a **Yenn (aunque quiera lincharme), Raven Sakura, NATGONJER, Katys Camui, hnnwnchstr (no te desquites con el peluche), Lady Taisho, Angie Li (tu comentario me sacó carcajadas), Kaori-Mikaren (haré lo que pueda jeje), Bety, Veros, Erika DCC (todo tiene una explicación), Sele de la Luna, letty Taisho, caroaome, angelsounanimo, Lou-asuka, Faby Sama (advertí por facebook antes de subír este fic que se me estaba ocurriendo una historia con mucho drama jeje), Nena Taisho, kerenalfaro1 (olvidó la pastilla, milagro, aguas curativas, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta), Hey Darling, Rey0109, Mizuho, Alice Laiden (no me odies, please) y dos guests que no dejaron su nombre.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Un nuevo comienzo.**

¿Bromeaba? Seguro bromeaba. Lo miraba sin comprender aún, con el cuerpo tembloroso, el pulso acelerado y un dolor insoportable en el pecho ante el recuerdo de Inuyasha casado con esa mujer. Sintió la mano de Eri sobre la suya y la miró con los labios entreabiertos y sin creer aún. El médico siguió hablando.

\- Va a tener que cuidar su alimentación y tomar las medicinas para que el bebé nazca fuerte y sano, ya que…

Pestañeó varias veces y Eri le sonrió apenas. La otra chica no comprendía muy bien lo que había sucedido y no sabía si la noticia era buena o mala, pero finalmente la abrazó ya que pensó que tener un bebé siempre debía ser una alegría para todos.

Se apartó de ella y miró al doctor arrugando la frente, creía que estaba soñando.

\- Pero… ¿qué esta diciendo? – Su voz salió casi como un chillido- Debe estar… equivocado.

\- Le hicimos una prueba de sangre, la derivaré con un especialista y…

\- No…- Murmuró, aún confusa- Yo… me cuido, es decir…- Se relamió los labios nerviosamente, creía que se quedaba sin aliento-… tomo la píldora hace tiempo por lo de la anemia.

El médico alzo ambas cejas y la miró con frialdad.

\- Tal vez la olvidó un día… o simplemente… no funcionó, hay casos extraordinarios en que…

Kagome lo miró aterrada, sin pensarlo demasiado se abrazó a sí misma casi entrando en pánico, pero pensaba, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cerebro ¿embarazada? ¿cómo? ¿olvidó la píldora un día? ¿Cuándo? No, no, cómo que embarazada, a ella le habían dicho que sería muy difícil conseguirlo alguna vez, ¡Y Kami! ¡Era de Inuyasha! ¡Y él ya se había casado! Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido y finalmente, comprendiendo la situación, lloró casi con histeria, que el médico, al ver el estado en que se encontraba, pidió a una enfermera aplicarle un sedante.

Tuvo pesadillas, sólo pesadillas. Inuyasha casado, Inuyasha en brazos de otra y ella lejos, sola y con un bebé. Lo veía a él, feliz, con un bebé en sus brazos, recibiendo arrullos de su parte, cariño, amor y miraba al bultito que tenía entre mantas en sus brazos que lloraba sin parar.

Despertó agitada, quedando sentada en una camilla, en una sala media oscura. Poco a poco reconoció el lugar y fue recobrando sus recuerdos, las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas y se deslizaron copiosamente por sus mejillas. Con duda al principio se miró el estómago plano aún y con sus manos temblorosas, lentamente, se las llevó hasta tocar su vientre e imaginar que tocaba a ese bebé que se albergaba ahí contra todo pronóstico.

\- ¡Kami Sama!- Gimió. Y se recostó una vez más y apretó los labios para dejar de llorar. Se ovilló y quedó de lado, aún con sus brazos abrazados a su estómago, observando lo que la ventana le mostraba, una noche oscura y silenciosa, con una bella luna llena en lo alto.

Se pasó la noche en vela, recordando los momentos que había compartido con Inuyasha, las palabras de amor de ambos, la entrega, la separación forzada. Varias veces estuvo tentada a llamarlo, aunque ella tenía un móvil nuevo, su número lo sabía de memoria, pero sólo recordar la imagen publicada en la red social la hacía perder el valor. Con amargura y profunda tristeza, pensó, que si él subió esa imagen, era para que todos se enteraran, tal vez hasta orgulloso estaba. Apretó los labios y volvió a entrar a su perfil. El corazón bombeaba como loco y las lágrimas caían silenciosas, mientras ella observaba la escena. Parecía un jardín, tal vez estaban ya en la recepción, _ella_ usaba un traje dos piezas blanco y se podía ver claramente su barriga de embarazada. A su lado, con una semi sonrisa casi forzada estaba Inuyasha, con impecable frac negro, su cabello negro y suelto y sus ojos dorados que miraban de lado, no directamente a la cámara. Ella pasó un dedo por el rostro y se mordió los labios, sintiendo amargura en la garganta y dolor en el corazón ¿cómo había hecho eso tan pronto? Tal vez nunca la quiso lo suficiente, quizás por eso la había olvidado tan rápido, al fin y al cabo, sólo habían estado un poco más de dos meses juntos, mientras que con esa mujer habían tenido una relación de más de un año, así al menos recordaba lo que había dicho la señora Izayoi.

Ella se torturaba además por no haber sido capaz de hablar de inmediato con él, esa misma noche, en cuanto supo la noticia, pero se sentía tan mal hacerlo en ese momento. Y la mala suerte la siguió cuando fue a su casa a aclarar las cosas e Inuyasha no estaba sólo, la mujer estaba con él ¿cómo iba a hablarle con _ella_ ahí? La verdad, muchas veces pensaba que lo detestaba, la rabia la dominaba por completo por considerar que había sido un irresponsable, pero luego se avergonzaba de ella misma, ya que también había sido una irresponsable por olvidar tomar su píldora. Pero nunca creyó que algo así pasaría. Su mente le recordó, el día que pasaron en el onsen, antes de bañarse bebieron ambos agua de una cascada de la cual habían dicho eran aguas milagrosas ¿sería esa la causa del "milagro"? Sonrió con amargura. Era una idiota por pensar eso, la verdad.

Cuando amaneció, ya había llorado lo suficiente y ya había acariciado su plano vientre en más de una ocasión. Cuando el sol salió, se prometió salir adelante con el bebé que cargaba en su vientre. Iba a ser más responsable ahora, estudiaría con mayor ahínco, obtendría su título y sacaría adelante su vida y la del pequeño sin importar nada. Se iba a enfocar solamente en él o ella y en su trabajo. Inuyasha debía quedar en el olvido. Un hombre casado y con un bebé en camino de otra mujer ya no podía ser prospecto para ella. Aunque le doliera y sabía que iba a ser difícil, lo iba a olvidar y borrar de su memoria. Para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron y ella no volvió a Japón. Tuvo a su bebé sola en aquel lejano país. Fue un niño grande y regordete al que llamó Ichiro. Gracias a sus buenas notas terminó su carrera allá. Se graduó y luego cursó un Magíster en la misma Universidad, ayudaba a una profesora muy amable que le ayudó a abrirse paso y a ganar confianza en sí misma lo cual derivó en tener un trabajo de medio tiempo. Su madre y hermano ya estaban enterados de la situación y Kagome les mintió diciendo que el niño era de alguien que había conocido allá, aunque sabía que algún día tendría que decir la verdad. Sango la llamaba de vez en cuando y a veces tenían vídeo llamadas en donde conoció al niño, ella conocía la verdad.

Su amiga ya era una enfermera y trabajaba en la capital, Tokio, se había casado con el aspirante a piloto, que ya era uno de ellos, y trabajaba en el hospital militar. Sabía que Kouga también se había casado y ya trabajaba como maestro en una escuela de Osaka. Siempre le preguntaba cuando iba a regresar y la chica evadía completamente sus preguntas ya que el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido allá le dolía hasta el alma. Pero era una excusa. La verdad es que sólo ver a Ichiro le recordaba a Inuyasha. El niño era el rostro de él. Con su cabello negro, su piel bronceada y sus ojos con un hermoso color miel, la mezcla perfecta entre los dorados de Inuyasha y los castaños de Kagome.

Cada noche, cada una de ellas, derramó lágrimas de tristeza por tener que estar sola y sin poder darle un padre a su pequeño. Pero más que nada por no tener al hombre que amaba a su lado. A veces, revisaba el perfil de su red social y la fotografía de su matrimonio seguía siendo lo último que se había subido ahí. No habían más actualizaciones así que tampoco tuvo noticias de él. Miraba por minutos y a veces por horas su rostro distraído y la sonrisa forzada que había sido inmortalizada en aquella fotografía. A veces lo odiaba y otras se rendía y reconocía que lo seguía amando.

Y pasaron 7 años, Ichiro creció fuerte y sano y finalmente Kagome volvió a Japón.

Llegó en época de vacaciones de verano, lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo a conocer a su madre, que aún vivía en un pueblito en las afueras de Osaka, la casa donde vivían antes la había perdido debido a las deudas y a ella no le había quedado otra opción que vivir con su hermana. Souta ya era un arquitecto que trabajaba en una compañía de Hiroshima. Había querido llevarse a su madre con él pero ésta no aceptó, ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de su querida hermana Natsuna.

Naomi se sorprendió de ver al niño y ante el primer encuentro supo que su hija le había mentido. Esos ojos delataban quien era el padre. No dijo nada en un principio. Kagome se quedó con ella un par de semanas y una noche se lo confesó a su madre.

\- Y ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó la mujer, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al niño que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

\- Iré a Tokio, hay una escuela muy prestigiosa que pidió mis antecedentes en Estados Unidos.

Su madre la miró. En parte se sentía muy orgullosa. Kagome era casi otra ahora. Si bien era cierto ya habían pasado siete años, en esencia era la misma pero físicamente había cambiado. Tenía el cabello negro y bastante largo ahora, hasta la cintura, su rostro seguía siendo bello y lozano, el cuerpo también había cambiado, era el de una mujer. Dulce, perspicaz, inteligente y bastante responsable, cualidades que antes tenía pero que ahora parecían haberse acentuado. Si antes había tenido dudas en criar sola a un niño y ser profesional, ahora que la veía y hablaba con ella, quedó más tranquila.

\- ¿Tienes donde ir?

\- En Estados Unidos me fue bastante bien, mamá, trabajé en la universidad, hice proyectos, tengo mis ahorros.

Naomi la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Siempre creí que tu esfuerzo valdría la pena… a pesar de…- Y sus ojos bajaron al niño que se movió inquieto en la cama y volteó de lado para dormir.

\- Él no ha sido impedimento para cumplir mis metas, al contrario, ha sido mi motivación y apoyo.

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó sola en aquella habitación que compartía con el niño.

Kagome se recostó al lado de Ichiro que sostenía en una de sus manitos un pequeño avión de juguete y le acarició la frente. El niño hizo una mueca y a Kagome le dio una punzada en el corazón. Sus gestos eran tan iguales a los de su padre cuando tenía casi su edad, muchos años atrás, cuando ella lo conoció en el jardín de niños. Abrazó al pequeño y hundió su rostro en el cuello cálido de él. A pesar de los siete años que habían pasado, aún lo seguía recordando ¿lo amaba? Ya no sabía eso la verdad.

Fue un verano cálido y hermoso, disfrutaron del campo y también del mar que el pueblito les brindaba, Ichiro fue feliz y se ambientó rápidamente a la cultura de su país. Conoció a Souta y al ser la única figura masculina para él se aferró bastante al muchacho que se convirtieron en grandes amigos, pero Souta venía solo por unos días y se tuvo que conformar con estar solo el resto de sus vacaciones.

Finalmente se fueron a Tokio, Kagome rentó un departamento en el mismo edificio de Sango, quien le había hecho el favor de hacer los trámites para mudarse. No vivían en el mismo piso, pero al menos estarían relativamente cerca la una de la otra. Sango ya tenía un par de gemelas revoltosas un poco más pequeñas que Ichiro y tomaron al niño casi como mascota. Esa noche, cuando la invitó a cenar, conoció al esposo de la enfermera, Miroku, un piloto bastante atractivo de intensos ojos azules y cabello negro, agradable y divertido que hizo amena la velada.

Un par de días más tarde, Kagome se presentó a trabajar en el prestigioso colegio en donde también matriculó a su hijo. A ella le dieron la jefatura del primer año, el curso donde estaría Ichiro. Cuando se presentó en aquel gran y prestigioso colegio, los estudiantes aún no ingresaban a clases, para eso faltaban tres días. Sus colegas presentaron sus respetos a la miembro más nueva del establecimiento y se puso a trabajar en la planificación del año escolar.

Estaba trabajando en su computador, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien estaba a su espalda y decía.

\- No lo puedo creer… si es Kagome Higurashi.

La muchacha dejó de teclear y volteó al escuchar una voz varonil que no reconoció. Se quitó sus lentes y miró inquieta e intrigada al joven hombre que sonreía ampliamente y estiraba su mano. Ella pestañeó varias veces y se puso de pie, sin reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente.

\- Ehhh… creo que estoy en desventaja…

\- Soy yo, Houjo. - Respondió y le tomó la mano a modo de saludo.

Kagome abrió la boca y luego sonrió, sin creer que aquel joven atractivo fuera su primer amor platónico. El destino de verdad le estaba haciendo jugarretas.

\- Ho… buenos días, Houjo…- Se sentó cuando él lo hizo a su lado. - Pero… ¡cómo! ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Trabajo hace tres años acá, soy el psicólogo del colegio. - Respondió.

Kagome no podía creer que lo tuviera ahí. Ambos comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus vidas y luego recordaron parte de su infancia. Se rieron y avergonzaron de algunas situaciones, pero al final terminaron muy contentos de encontrarse. Pasado un rato él se despidió, diciéndole que la pasaría a buscar para ir a almorzar juntos. Ella no se negó. Houjo tenía una conversación agradable y era grato estar con él. No podía evitar eso sí sentir cierto hormigueo en el estómago al recordar constantemente su infancia, ya que en ella también estaba Inuyasha, pero en la conversación no salió él.

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente y aunque ambos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, la hora del desayuno y almuerzo la compartían y aprovechan de hablar. Kagome se sentía bastante contenta con lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba viviendo en un buen lugar con su pequeño hijo, tenía a Sango cerca como vecina, el colegio era muy prestigioso y la valoraba, no ganaba mal, al contrario, el salario era bastante bueno y además el ambiente de trabajo era bastante agradable.

El primer día de clases ella se vistió con un blazer negro ajustado y una blusa blanca, pantalones de tela hasta los tobillos y zapatos de tacón cuadrado. Llevó su cabello negro y largo suelto y un pequeño maletín donde cargaba documentos y su computador. Dejó a Ichiro en el aula mientras ella esperaba al resto de sus pequeños alumnos en la puerta. Poco a poco fueron llegando, la mayoría por sus padres ya que era el primer día de clases y aprovecharon de conocer a la nueva maestra: Miss Higurashi.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ella estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero de pronto vio a una pequeña niña, más pequeña que el promedio de estatura de sus nuevos alumnos y muy delgada y pálida, que apenas caminaba con una mochila gigante a su espalda y que venía sola. La saludó y la niña sólo la miró avergonzada, sonrojándose completamente y sin responder, entrando al aula mientras Kagome le indicaba donde debía sentarse.

Comenzó la clase presentándose y luego les pidió a los niños que lo hicieran. Casi todos lo hicieron, incluido su hijo que la trataba como maestra ya que ella lo había aconsejado muy bien los días previos, pero la chiquilla, aquella última que había llegado tarde se negó a hablar. Kagome la observó en todo momento para estudiar su comportamiento, por la lista, supo que su nombre era Aska.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la jornada acabó. Cuando se retiraban, la niña tomó la mano de Kagome y la abrazó inesperadamente. La muchacha se sorprendió, pero luego acarició los cabellos suaves y sedosos de la chiquilla. Era tímida.

\- ¿Te vienen a buscar, Aska?.- Lo preguntaba, ya que muchos niños se iban en autobús escolar. Incluso su hijo, que ahora lo esperaba una persona que lo cuidaba medio tiempo mientras ella trabajaba en la parte administrativa del colegio.

La pequeña asintió y se chupó el dedo. Kagome tuvo un sentimiento de ternura con la niña. No parecía de la edad del resto, su físico era más pequeño, pero ahora que la observaba parecía que su edad mental también. Debía conversarlo con Houjo.

Estaba en eso, cuando de pronto un hombre de gafas oscuras y traje azul que ella reconoció como miembro de la fuerza aérea, apareció en el inicio del pasillo sosteniendo distraídamente su gorra en la mano. Kagome sólo lo miró un segundo y luego desvió la vista a la niña pensando porqué tardaban tanto en recogerla. Cuando de pronto volvió a mirar al hombre que caminaba ahora más lento hasta que se detuvo en seco un par de metros, frente a ella, casi paralizado. La niña se soltó de Kagome y corrió hacia él abrazándose a sus piernas. Kagome sintió como el corazón le latió dentro de su pecho. Palideció y creyó que la sangre se congelaba. Él, se quitó las gafas de sol lentamente y la miró. La joven entreabrió los labios de sorpresa y jadeó. Su pecho subía y bajaba desmesuradamente. No lo podía creer. No, no era cierto. Sintió aquel amargo dolor en la garganta y muchas imágenes, que había enterrado en el fondo de su memoria, afloraron y la abrumaron casi llevándola al colapso. Un colapso interno, porque por fuera ella parecía simplemente observarlo, sin demostrar nada.

\- Ka… ¿Kagome?- Gimió él, aún sorprendido y casi choqueado, como si hubiera visto una aparición.

Kagome intentó recuperarse, por dentro era un atado de nervios, miedos e inseguridades, pero por fuera intentó parecer tranquila y relajada. Lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos dorados que aún ahora, después de tantos años, la derretían e hipnotizaban.

\- Miss Higurashi- Corrigió ella, seria. Y no supo cómo le salió la voz.

En ese momento Houjo apareció y se acercó a Kagome tomándola del brazo.

\- Te voy a dejar ¿nos vamos?

Kagome miró a Houjo y le sonrió. Oh, gracias, gracias Houjo, pensó. Miró una vez más a Inuyasha e hizo una inclinación con su cabeza a modo de despedida. Ambos se marcharon, dejando al hombre con un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que no sabía cómo controlar. Era sorpresa, alegría, nostalgia, miedo, incertidumbre, contradicción… y celos.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Este es el último salto en el tiempo, es decir, a partir de ahora la historia se desarrollará en el presente.

Quise imaginarme ahora a una Kagome como la vemos físicamente en el animé, pero obviamente más adulta y lógico que más madura, ya que tiene un hijo. Le puse Ichiro porque significa "primer hijo".

Gracias por leer, si me tardo en actualizar es que estoy teniendo bastante trabajo, pero me doy el tiempo para escribir cada día un poquito aunque sea, gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Lady**.


	14. Un Encuentro Inevitable

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia sí es mía y por eso** no autorizo para que se publique en otra página ni menos se modifique para otro animé o serie.**

**Agradezco nuevamente los mensajes de Lady Taisho, Sele de la Luna, angelsounanimo, Angie Li, Kaori-Mikaren, Nena Taisho, Raven Sakura, Faby Sama, Gabytp, letty Taisho, Erika DCC, Lou-asuka, hnnwnchstr, kerenalfaro1, Katys Camui, Rey0109, Lhya1998, Alice Laiden, Mizuho y NATGONJER.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "Un Encuentro inevitable"**

Kagome no dejaba de temblar, su respiración se hizo forzosa y los latidos de su corazón los percibía retumbar en sus oídos, pero luego sintió pavor por encontrarlo ahí, afortunadamente se subió al automóvil de Houjo y sólo cuando él partió pudo relajarse, aunque sólo un poco. El psicólogo hablaba sin parar mientras la muchacha no daba crédito al inesperado y casi impensable reencuentro que había tenido. De todas las ciudades del país, de todos los colegios, de todos los cursos, le tocaba justamente aquel en que sería profesora de la hija de Inuyasha. Era lógico que la niña lo era, aunque casi no se parecía en nada. Al menos físicamente. ¡Pero diablos! Ella pensaba que él aún estaba en Osaka, jamás imaginó que podría estar viviendo también en la capital. Y llevaba uniforme de la fuerza aérea. ¡Oh, Kami! Piloto…

\- Kagome… ¿Kagome?

El pecho lo sentía tan oprimido y las manos le temblaban de una manera desmesurada. Ladeó el rostro para enfocar sus ojos en el joven que la miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Estas pálida! ¿te sientes bien?

Se detuvo al encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse y encendió las luces de emergencia. Kagome sentía que se iba a desmayar. Agachó la cabeza e intentó respirar, tratando de relajarse. Casi no podía, su mente inquieta imaginaba mil cosas, pero intentaba bloquearlas para no desfallecer. Poco a poco se fue recuperando ante la atenta mirada del joven que la observaba inquieto en todo momento. Ella finalmente se recostó en el asiento afirmando la cabeza en el.

\- Ya… Ya me siento un poco mejor.

\- Te llevaré con un médico.

\- No, no es necesario- Respondió más tranquila y sentándose ahora de forma correcta- Me siento mejor, en serio. Necesito llegar a ver a mi hijo.

Houjo no estaba muy convencido, pero terminó cediendo ante su petición. La dejó en las afueras del condominio de departamentos, como ella se lo pidió, no sin antes observar que no corriera peligro hasta que la perdió de vista.

Cuando Kagome llegó a casa, Ichiro salió a su encuentro y la abrazó, ella lo tomó en brazos y le besó las mejillas una y otra vez escondiendo finalmente el rostro en el cuello del niño, a veces creía que aun olía a bebé. La mujer que lo cuidaba se marchó, dejándolos solos.

\- Mami, mami ¿qué pasa? ¿Mami?

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el niño se irguió en sus brazos y la miró con sus profundos ojos miel. Ella le sonrió e intentó recuperarse, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego lo bajó.

\- Nada pequeño, nada.

Ichiro la miró un instante y luego caminó hasta la mesa, en donde tenía lápices de colores y hojas sueltas regadas. Tomó una y se la entregó a la muchacha, que dejaba su maletín sobre el sofa.

\- Toma mami, es para ti.

Kagome tomó en sus manos el dibujo y su corazón volvió a acelerarse y el estómago a encogerse hasta hacerla jadear. El dibujo era poco prolijo y bastante deforme, pero ella siendo su madre supo de qué se trataba. Era un avión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bebió una copa de vino mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Sango la observaba con cautela mientras intentaba analizar la situación. Le parecía increíble todo lo que estaba pasando, el destino estaba loco.

\- Esta es… ya no sé cuántas veces, pero volvemos a encontrarnos una vez más y en el lugar menos pensado- Dijo Kagome suspirando y apretando fuertemente la copa de cristal con su mano.

\- No sé qué es más increíble. El que él este en Tokio, que la niña sea tu alumna o que él sea piloto y por ende tal vez Miroku lo conoce.

\- No le comentes por favor, no digas nada, te lo ruego.

Sango suspiró. Ella no le ocultaba nada a su esposo, pero esto tendría que omitirlo ya que entendía era un asunto de Kagome, un asunto bastante delicado. Además, dudaba mucho siquiera que se conocieran. ¿Cuántos reclutas y trabajadores tenía la fuerza aérea? Miles, por así decirlo.

\- Bueno… sí, sería ya muy loco que ambos se conocieran. - La enfermera se bebió su copa de un trago y la dejó sobre la mesa- Pero… ¿qué harás? ¿renunciarás al trabajo?

La chica tragó fuertemente. La verdad, es que después de ver a Inuyasha y darse cuenta que era el padre de su alumna y al inevitable contacto que debería tener con él y con su esposa, sí se había planteado con bastante seriedad el renunciar. Y sin embargo estaba cansada de huir. Lo hizo aquella vez cuando se había enterado de la verdad y lo hizo los siete años en que se mantuvo alejada del país. Y renunciar sería perder todo lo bueno que tenía en estos momentos. Pero temía por Ichiro. Su hijo. ¿peligraría si Inuyasha se enteraba que era su padre? Y por qué decirlo, en realidad. Quizás lo mejor era no decirle nunca. Se lo podría quitar. Pero Inuyasha no era así, no era rencoroso. Bueno, siete años cambiaban a las personas. Él tenía su propia familia ahora. No. No huiría. Y él no sabría que era el padre de Ichiro.

\- No… no por ahora. Seré profesional. Me limitaré a ser la maestra de su hija y es todo. Él tiene su familia y supongo que es feliz con ella, no sé…- Se encogió de hombros intentando hacer parecer que no le importaba-… son siete años después de todo. Además… - Bajó la vista-… no creo que… aún sienta algo por mi…

Sango hizo una mueca y la observó, imaginando toda la situación.

\- No sé… creo que… lo más sano es que se sentaran a hablar y le contaras de una vez que tienen un hijo. Por último, para que Ichiro conozca a su padre. El niño esta muy solo.

Kagome apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Tenía miedo. La verdad es que tenía miedo. No quería destruir su vida, él era padre de familia, debía tener sus propios asuntos, problemas. ¿Y si él se apoderaba de su hijo?

\- Una cosa más…- Interrumpió Sango sus pensamientos, ella se puso tensa al mirarla-… tu… ¿sientes algo aún por él?

Jadeó y tragó fuerte.

La enfermera se puso de pie sin esperar su respuesta.

\- Amiga, creo que estas en problemas si aún sientes algo por él.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! - Se excusó rápidamente. - Tengo… un lazo con él, pero soy consciente que no soy parte de su vida hace mucho tiempo.

Sango posó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ten cuidado entonces.

Agradeció sus palabras en todo caso y Sango se marchó, prometiéndose estar más al pendiente de su amiga porque temía que se avecindaban problemas.

Kagome casi no durmió aquella noche. Estaba alterada, el corazón latía desmesurado de sólo recordar aquel inesperado y súbito encuentro. Habían pasado muchos años, es cierto, tal vez estaba exagerando, quizás este encuentro, sólo era una horrible coincidencia y nada más, tal vez para él no significaba nada salvo una casualidad. Después de todo estaba casado. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pero la verdad no podía.

Al amanecer estaba más nerviosa aún. Vistió a Ichiro, desayunaron y prepararon las cosas para luego asistir al colegio. Se quedó esta vez en la sala de profesores y sólo cuando el timbre sonó, se dirigió al aula. Ahí estaban los niños y para su sorpresa, la pequeña Aska también estaba ya en el puesto que ella le había asignado el día anterior. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez todo debía volver a la normalidad y quizás ella estaba exagerando. Tal vez para él no había significado la gran cosa encontrarla ahí y ser la maestra de su hija. No pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza por ello. Pensó que no era importante en su vida. Estaba loca si había imaginado en algún instante que aún podría serlo. Dejó de torturarse y se avocó en su trabajo. Varias veces se acercó a la niña que siempre parecía estar a punto de llorar. Ese día logró que respondiera a monosílabos. Tenía una voz dulce y suave, pero era tímida en extremo.

En cambio, su hijo, Ichiro, era muy atento en clases y participaba constantemente de ella, que debía ignorarlo para darle la oportunidad a sus otros pequeños alumnos. En los recreos era vivaz y juguetón, ya tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos. La niña en cambio estaba sola siempre y parecía huir de los demás. Su actitud y conducta la intrigaba demasiado, algo no estaba bien. Y sentía rabia por Inuyasha.

Por la tarde, cuando era hora de marcharse, y tratando que no pasara lo mismo del día anterior dejó a la niña con una asistente y ella se marchó a la sala de maestros. Mientras trabajaba con su computador, no dejaba de sentirse nuevamente nerviosa ¿y si él venía? Bueno, para eso había dejado a la niña a cargo de otra persona para que la entregase a su tutor. Luego pensaba, que tal vez exageraba. Quizás Inuyasha no iría, tal vez para evitarla a ella también.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Desvió la vista a su computador e intentó concentrarse.

\- Miss Higurashi. - Kagome volteó y era la asistente con la cual había dejado a Aska. – El padre de Aska Taisho dice que necesita hablar con usted.

Dejó de respirar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que es importante. - Agregó la muchacha.

Kagome enrojeció, lo sabía, hacía mucho no sentía sus mejillas enrojecer. Tragó con fuerza y comenzó a temblar, luego volteó hacia su computador evitando mirarla.

\- Dígale que lo citaré a una entrevista, pero ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada.

\- Sí, sensei.

La muchacha comenzó a escribir rápidamente y dejó de hacerlo cuando la chica se marchó. Volteó y se sacó los lentes, suspirando y entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¿qué querría? Hablar de su hija, por supuesto. Tonta, estúpida.

Esto era sólo cosa de tiempo. Ahora debería citarlo a una entrevista. ¡Diablos! No podía evitar sentir miedo, quizás se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Tal vez lo mejor sería renunciar y marcharse de ahí. Jugó con un lápiz haciéndolo sonar nerviosamente sobre la mesa. En esos momentos dudaba, dudaba de sus decisiones y de sus pensamientos, de todo. ¡Maldición! Esperaba que él se conformara con la respuesta que le había dado y se hubiera marchado. Pasados varios minutos y al no ver nuevamente a la asistente se tranquilizó y pensó que sí había dado resultado.

Caminó hasta la oficina de Houjo y sin decir nada con respecto a Inuyasha, le comentó el caso de su pequeña alumna Aska. El psicólogo puso atención a la información que Kagome le daba y le pidió que lo primero era observarla y luego realizara una entrevista a los padres, después de eso el caso debía ser derivado al área psicológica. Kagome respiró fuerte dándose valor para lo que tendría que hacer si quería ayudar a la niña. Iba a tener que entrevistar a Inuyasha y su esposa.

Agradecida, se fue a los archivos de los niños y revisó la ficha de su pequeña alumna. Aska Taisho tenía 6 años y sus padres eran Kikyo e Inuyasha Taisho, ambos profesionales, ella abogada del bufete Onigumo y Asociados y él Teniente de la Fuerza Aérea de Japón. Era hija única y su expediente médico le develaba que la niña había nacido prematura, de 8 meses y que había tenido varias enfermedades en su corta infancia. Aparecía la dirección en un exclusivo barrio militar de Tokio pero cerró el informe encontrando que era demasiada información para ella.

\- ¿Te vas?

Volteó y vio a Houjo afirmado en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kagome asintió rápidamente intentando olvidar las imágenes que su cabeza ideaba de cómo sería esa familia.

Ambos salieron y el muchacho la llevó en su automóvil. Cuando se detuvo frente al condominio de departamentos, la chica bajó, seguida de él.

\- Oye, Kagome…- Comenzó Houjo a decir. Ella lo miró con atención, pero sus pensamientos vagaban en torno a Inuyasha y su familia ¿sería feliz? Por supuesto, por algo ya llevaban siete años juntos. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta y a la vez nerviosa. Lo odió una vez más, porque su aparición destruía la tranquilidad en la que estaba. Lo odiaba porque algo dentro de ella se volvía a agitar, su corazón no respondía las ordenes de su cerebro para que se tranquilizara, ni tampoco podía evitar el temblor de su cuerpo. Todo volvía, como antes, como cuando lo volvió a ver en el tren, muchos años atrás. ¡Kami sama! - ¿Kagome? - Volvió a la realidad al ver a Houjo delante suyo. Tragó fuerte y sintió las mejillas enrojecer. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Inuyasha estaba casado, no podía estar pensando ni menos estar sintiendo algo por él, ya no. - ¿Quieres ir a beber algo más tarde?

Ella no había vuelto a salir con nadie ni menos había entablado una relación con otro hombre después de Inuyasha. Su vida la había dedicado por completo a sus estudios, luego el trabajo y también a Ichiro. ¿Por qué? Asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El joven hombre sonrió más y se acercó para besar su mejilla. Cuando se apartó, ambos sonrieron y ella se pasó un mechón de su largo cabello tras el oído, luego volteó y se marchó.

Kagome no sabía que estaba siendo observada con atención, dolor y angustia por un hombre con uniforme de la fuerza área que estaba estacionado en su gran automóvil un par de metros más atrás. La había seguido y ya sabía dónde vivía ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un informe o intentando leerlo porque en realidad su mente distaba muy lejos de ahí. Estaban sus pensamientos puestos en ella, en ese momento en que él iba a recoger a su hija y entonces la vio. Al principio creyó que era una aparición, como muchas veces imaginó que podría de pronto volverla a encontrar, luego creyó que era alguien que se le parecía, como muchas veces pasó, más nunca en siete años sucedió. Hasta cuando estuvo a pocos metros y ella había volteado hacia él y entonces lo supo, su corazón reaccionó latiendo desmesurado, sus músculos se tensaron y en su cuerpo sintió escalofríos, era ella, no una aparición, era Kagome sin duda, él podría reconocerla, aunque pasaran 20 años, lo haría, él la reconocería. Y estaba tan hermosa, tan profesional, con su cabello negro muy largo esta vez, el cuerpo más curvilíneo oculto en un traje oscuro, su rostro sereno y esos ojos castaños brillantes y expresivos, los mismos de siempre.

No supo cómo le salió la voz, dijo su nombre, y ella sólo lo miró con aparente serenidad y escuchó al fin la voz que tantos años añoraba.

\- _Miss Higurashi._

Y luego, después de no saber si reír, llorar o morir, aparecía un tipo y se la llevaba como si nada. No había podido reaccionar, incluso minutos después de aquel repentino encuentro él se encontraba parado ahí, sin procesar bien lo que había ¿soñado? Pero no. Ese tipo se la había llevado y eso le había dolido hasta el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¿Papi?

Bajó el rostro y vio a su pequeña aún abrazada a sus piernas. Se sintió estúpido y desgraciado. Avergonzándose de la actitud y todo lo que estaba sintiendo delante de su pequeña hija, él le tomó la mano y se dirigieron al automóvil. Ese día era Kikyo quien debía ir a buscar a la pequeña, ya que aún no coordinaban un transporte escolar para ella, pero lo había llamado para pedirle que lo hiciera ya que le había salido un imprevisto. Debió haberlo imagino, con ella las cosas siempre eran así.

\- Y… dime, pequeña ¿qué tal tu primer día? ¿ella era tu maestra? - Había dejado a la niña en el asiento para niños tras él en el automóvil y él la miraba de reojo por el espejo. La chiquilla asintió. Hablaba tan poco. - ¿Te gustó? - La niña le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía y volvió a asentir. Inuyasha sentía el corazón casi en la boca. - Sí, parece ser la misma de siempre…- Murmuró más para sí mismo mirando hacia el frente la calle solitaria. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía creer que el destino la hubiera puesto de nuevo en su camino, era casi increíble, ya que las últimas noticias que había tenido de ella no habían sido para nada buenas y lo habían destrozado por completo. Pero él estaba casado y de reojo miró la argolla en su dedo de la mano izquierda como un recordatorio de que nada era como antes, ya no eran unos niños.

Ahora estaba ahí, intentando leer un informe por cuarta vez sin entender qué diablos decía. Se puso de pie exasperado recordando que esa tarde había ido para poder hablar con ella, pero esta se había negado. Su celular de pronto sonó con una alerta de correo electrónico, era de parte del colegio de Aska. Su corazón latió como loco cuando lo abrió. Allí, en pocas líneas le confirmaba un día y hora para entrevistarse con su maestra sensei Kagome Higurashi. La entrevista era para padre y madre y él miró a Kikyo en ese momento pálido y nervioso. ¿Kikyo recordaría el nombre de Kagome? No lo creía. Tampoco nunca la conoció.

\- Ehh… Kikyo, mañana tenemos entrevista con la maestra de Aska, quiere hablar con nosotros- Rogó para que inventara una excusa para no asistir. Ella lo miró mientras escribía en su computador.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Es tarde, a las 5.

Kikyo volvió a escribir en su computador.

\- Imposible. A esa hora tengo una reunión muy importante. Qué manera de hacernos perder el tiempo. - Reclamó.

Inuyasha sonrió con levedad.

\- Entonces iré yo. Pediré permiso en el trabajo.

Kikyo entornó los ojos y siguió escribiendo.

\- Pues ve si quieres. Pagamos el mejor colegio de la ciudad y nos molestan de esta forma.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente y luego se levantó. A Kikyo bien poco le importaba los asuntos de Aska y él ya había dejado de luchar y pelear contra eso. Su matrimonio era una horrible rutina, donde algún día creyó que podría volverse a enamorar de ella como lo había estado cuando eran novios, antes de que Kagome apareciera. Pero no había sido así, él no pudo evitar sentirse prisionero en aquella relación y ella lo odiaba en secreto por eso. Pero Kikyo lo amaba, aunque ella hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que ya no era correspondida. Y que nunca lo sería.

El joven hombre caminó hasta la habitación de la chiquilla que ya dormía y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Le acarició el flequillo y apretó los labios de impotencia. Nada podían hacer ahora. Cada uno llevaba la vida que se merecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había estado nerviosa todo el día. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más angustiada y se mentalizaba que debía estar tranquila y comportarse, frenar sus emociones y esconder la turbación y el miedo por verlo una vez más. Debía ser profesional y avocarse exclusivamente al tema de su alumna: Aska. Ella era la prioridad.

Estaba sentada desde hacía un par de minutos en que le parecieron horas en la sala de entrevistas, esperando que aparecieran. Tenía ya un discurso aprendido de memoria, que no diera pie a malentendidos y que fuera todo en beneficio de la niña. Respiró profundamente mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta corta que llevaba y se cruzaba de piernas. Esta vez llevaba una coleta y usaba sus lentes que eran en realidad para trabajar, no por miopía, pero tenía la impresión de que así luciría más profesional delante de la pareja.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón, aquel maldito órgano que tanto amenazó internamente para que se controlara, se puso a latir con una violencia extrema que supo de inmediato que todo su auto control se iría a la basura. Cuando él entró y la miró con sus ojos dorados e intensos se ruborizó y sus manos temblaron sin querer. Inuyasha entró lentamente con su uniforme de piloto azul y se acercó, solo, a la silla que estaba disponible.

\- Buenas tardes- Kagome no supo como le salió la voz, pero se avergonzó que fuera temblorosa. Él sonrió de medio lado y se sentó.

\- Buenas tardes- Respondió, con su voz ronca y sensual que le erizaron los cabellos.

\- ¿Y su esposa? - Le preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

\- No vendrá. Está ocupada.

Kagome, que en todo momento evitaba mirarlo a la cara, finalmente lo hizo y su mirada se clavó en la suya. Hubo un silencio tenso e incómodo. La muchacha sintió el aroma de su perfume inundar la pequeña sala y a su memoria volvieron aquellos lejanos días de la infancia y también cuando estudiaba y estaba con él. Se le formó un nudo amargo en la garganta y desvió la mirada, incómoda a la ficha de su alumna que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, entonces…

\- No sabes cuánto deseé verte otra vez…

Kagome alzó la mirada a él y frunció el ceño, enrojeciendo aún más. Tuvo el valor para esta vez recorrer con su mirada sus facciones más varoniles, sus ojos intensos, su voz más profunda, sus ojos bajaron para denotar que bajo el uniforme había un cuerpo trabajado, parecía más musculoso, su espalda era más ancha, no tuvo el valor de seguir bajando la vista, porque volvió la mirada a él contrariada.

\- ¿Qué? - Gimió.

\- Kagome, yo…

\- Señor Taisho, por favor…

Inuyasha se puso de pie inesperadamente, parecía fuera de control, ella alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta lo alto e imponente que era, ese maldito perfume la estaba embriagando.

\- No me digas así, soy Inuyasha, el que no ha dejado de amarte en todos estos años…- Su voz se quebró-… el que moría cada día sin saber de ti…

Continuará...


	15. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi la historia sí es mía y por eso no autorizo para que se publique en otra página ni menos que se cambien los personajes para otros animés o series.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron, denle una oportunidad a Inuyasha, han pasado 7 años y conocemos la vida de Kagome, pero de él no sabemos casi nada, así que no me lo maltraten tanto por fis, sí, ha cometido errores estúpidos pero ¿acaso alguien es perfecto en asuntos del amor? Gracias a** Kaori-Mikaren, angelsounanimo, letty Taisho, Raven Sakura, NATGONJER, Lou-asuka, Katys Camui, aky9110, Angie Li, Faby Sama, Sele de la Luna , Gabytp, Lhya1998, Erika DCC, Alice Laiden, Karina Lamas,Starebelle, kerenalfaro1, Mizuho,Rey0109 y hnnwnchstr**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: "Celos"**

Aquello la perturbó aún más de lo que ya estaba, lo miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, él estaba en frente suyo y casi se había acercado más a ella, Inuyasha iba a decir algo más y Kagome de inmediato bajó la vista y carraspeó, tensando el cuerpo por completo.

\- Señor Taisho, esta citado para hablar de su hija, no de asuntos personales.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y luego de unos segundos, avergonzado de su arrebato, se sentó lentamente otra vez. Respiraba agitado, con el rostro rojo y se cruzó de brazos, apartó la mirada dolido de la joven que ahora observaba la ficha de Aska e intentaba también olvidar las palabras que él había pronunciado con tanto descontrol. Kagome sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando ordenar las ideas que de antemano tenía ya planeadas hasta que volvió a escucharlo casi en un murmullo.

\- Lo siento… perdóname… ha sido, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y hay cosas… yo…- La miró con infinito pesar y sintiendo un dolor muy agudo en la garganta, ella no lo miraba, así que suspiró y sintió su corazón hecho trizas- Perdón.

Kagome sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían otra vez y alzó la vista para mirarlo.

\- Esta entrevista sería ideal si su esposa estuviera acompañándonos.- Parecía tan tranquila y seria por fuera pero temblaba y tenía un caos en su cabeza con lo que le acababa de decir, que a duras penas se concentró.

\- Mi esposa esta trabajando, no pudo venir. – Respondió Inuyasha ya más controlado y bajando la vista de lo avergonzado que estaba.

\- Sí…- Murmuró Kagome bajando la vista también observando la foto de Aska y pensando, en que una madre haría lo que fuera por el bien de su hijo, nada le costaba disponer de una hora para eso. Pero apretó los labios y evitó juzgar, sabía que de todas maneras estaba pensando a nivel personal y no profesional.

\- Sé que Aska tiene problemas para socializar- Agregó él, Kagome comenzó a tomar algunas notas-… nació prematura… ha tenido varias enfermedades y ha pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital.

\- Me he dado cuenta…- Comenzó ella a hablar y lo miró con seriedad, él alzó el rostro y la enfrentó atento, Kagome comenzó nuevamente a sentir como su corazón se desbocaba, bajó la vista una vez más para no sentirse intimidada ante su mirada-… que su vocabulario es escaso, no actúa como alguien de su edad y es en eso que deberán ustedes trabajar con la niña, estimularla, le falta refuerzo positivo, ganar autoestima…

Lo escuchó suspirar y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez él se había casi recostado en la silla y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, la mirada la tenía perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

\- Sí… lo sé… me encargaré de ello.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, aprovechando que Inuyasha no levantaba la vista ¿qué pasaba aquí? Sentía que faltaba algo, algo que él no le había contado y ella deseó preguntar, pero se mordió los labios, estaba sintiendo que mezclaba su vida profesional con la personal y la estaba abrumando y turbando. Sin ser capaz de manejar bien el asunto intentó proseguir.

\- Tenemos…- Tragó apenas-… apoyo psicológico para ustedes si lo necesitan.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y la miró dolido. Su corazón se encogió y casi se sintió ofendido, pero no dijo nada. La escuchó luego hablar de las metas del año y le dio algunos consejos de cómo trabajar con la niña, también de derivarla con un especialista para ver si tenía algún problema de aprendizaje. Él no dijo nada y sólo escuchó, sin mirarla, como si de pronto hubiera perdido toda la energía que tenía. En un momento Kagome dejó de hablar, notando su estado, pues jamás en su vida lo había visto así, tan desganado, apagado y pasivo. El Inuyasha que ella conocía no era así. Apretó los labios reprimiendo el deseo de averiguar más. Finalmente se puso de pie y él la imitó. Kagome estiró su mano a modo de despedida e Inuyasha se le quedó mirando.

\- Bueno, gracias por venir señor Taisho. Ojalá en una próxima entrevista pueda venir su esposa.

Inuyasha le dio la mano y ambos sintieron aquel choque eléctrico que los invadía cuando se tocaban años atrás, Kagome fue la primera en soltarse rápidamente y abrió la puerta para salir de ahí. Su cuerpo temblaba horriblemente y tenía taquicardia. Inuyasha la tomó inesperadamente del brazo y ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- Ahora que terminó la entrevista, desearía poder hablar con Kagome, no con la maestra de mi hija.

Ella entreabrió los labios y lo miró pasmada.

\- No… no hay nada de qué hablar- Respondió rápidamente. Él se acercó más a ella y Kagome fue capaz de retroceder un paso, soltándose de su agarre.

\- De verdad, lo necesito, hay tantas cosas… ¿por qué no me das una hora de tu tiempo?

La joven negó rápidamente, mirándolo casi como un animalito asustado.

\- No… no puedo.

\- Por favor- Suplicó y la miró con esa mirada de cachorro desvalido. Ella tuvo el valor de rechazarlo una vez más.

\- No.

\- Miss Higurashi- Kagome volteó y se alegró que Houjo estuviera ahora ahí porque ya no sabía como rechazarlo una vez más. Inuyasha lo reconoció en seguida, es decir, recordó que era el hombre que se la había llevado la vez que él la había visto por primera vez y también sabía que era quien la había ido a dejar, cuando los espió desde su automóvil. Se tensó y lo miró arrugando el ceño. El joven lo miró y estiró la mano a modo de saludo- ¿Es el padre de Aska?

Inuyasha asintió lentamente y a regañadientes le dio la mano.

\- Inuyasha Taisho. - Se presentó.

Houjo lo miró asombrado arrugando el ceño y Kagome desvió la vista recordando de pronto su infancia.

\- ¿Inuyasha Taisho?- Repitió el otro, no sabía si reír o enojarse. Desvió la vista a Kagome que miraba disimulada hacia otro lado- ¿Eres el Inuyasha de Osaka?

Inuyasha apartó la mano y miró a Kagome también que lucía muy incómoda, estaba él confundido además.

\- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Houjo, fuimos compañeros en el colegio.

El piloto entreabrió los labios y creyó que dejaba de respirar. Miró una vez más a Kagome que esta vez le devolvía la mirada más segura.

\- ¿Ho… Houjo? - Iba a decir "baboso Houjo" pero apenas le salió la voz para repetir su nombre con irritante sorpresa y desagrado. Lo miró fijamente con rencor. Houjo. Cómo no recordarlo. El amor platónico de Kagome. Y trabajaban juntos. Y estaban ¿juntos?

\- Pero qué pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad? Kagome ¿tú sabías que era él?

Inuyasha clavó la mirada seria en ella, que miró al hombre con calma.

\- Sí, hace poco.

El joven piloto mantuvo la vista fija en ella, Kagome sólo pudo sostener su mirada un par de segundos y luego la desvió.

\- Kagome me ha contado a cerca de tu hija, imagino que por eso estas aquí- Agregó Houjo como si nada. Al ver que Inuyasha desviaba la mirada a él y fruncía el ceño tan enojado el otro encontró preciso hablar- Soy psicólogo de este colegio, puedo ayudarte.

Inuyasha estaba rojo, lo miró casi con odio y no sabía si lo odiaba más por estar trabajando junto a Kagome o querer "entrometerse" en asuntos de su hija y por ende, en su vida. Se produjo un tenso instante, los tres comprendieron que estaban en una posición que no era del agrado de ninguno. Houjo, siendo psicólogo, notó la mirada de Inuyasha y debido a su postura física además se dio cuenta que el piloto lo odiaba. También notó lo incómoda y abrumada que se encontraba Kagome a su lado a pesar de que no dijo nada. Para salvar la situación intentó sonreír y despedirse de Inuyasha de mano, la cual fue recibida con un apretón bastante fuerte de Inuyasha y una última mirada de hielo, para luego llevarse a Kagome a su oficina.

El psicólogo cerró la puerta y obligó a la muchacha a sentarse, ella lo hizo, finalmente respiró profundamente y se tapó el rostro con una mano.

\- ¿Quieres beber un vaso de agua?- Se lo entregó mientras ella lo recibía y bebía de una sola vez. La verdad, Kagome pensó que necesitaba algo más fuerte para tranquilizar sus nervios. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella se sentó bien en el asiento y suspiró, mirándolo con agradecimiento.

\- Parece que ha sido una entrevista difícil- Murmuró, sentándose en frente de ella- Y creo que él no cambia su carácter.

La muchacha hizo una mueca y desvió la vista.

\- Sigue siendo el mismo…- Murmuró más para sí misma, temblando aún-… pero creo que también ha cambiado.

\- Nunca le he caído bien, recuerdo que en el colegio me molestaba y jugaba bromas bastantes pesadas…- Dijo él mirando el techo-… nunca supe porqué esa rabia hacia mí.

Kagome tragó fuertemente y luego sacudió su cabeza evitando pensar más, le estaba doliendo horriblemente la cabeza debido a la tensión. Se pasó los dedos por las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Lo… lo importante aquí, es ayudar a la niña.- Dijo finalmente, recuperando el aliento perdido.

\- Sí, pero si no hay apoyo de los padres será muy difícil hacerlo.

La muchacha lo miró derrotada. Eso era cierto, ¿qué sacaban con brindarle toda su ayuda si sus padres no cooperaban? Apretó los labios y se sintió impotente de no poder ayudar de otra manera. Pero dentro de su corazón confiaba y esperaba que Inuyasha pudiera poner en práctica los consejos que le había dado. Y ojalá su madre también. Un pensamiento repentino la asustó. ¿Ella no había venido porque sabía que ella trabajaba ahí? ¿Qué sabría esa mujer? No quería que se formara un problema debido a su causa y la antigua relación que había tenido con Inuyasha. Oh Kami… esto podría tornarse peligroso, pensó.

Houjo la pasó a dejar a su departamento y esta vez ella lo invitó a subir, ahí estaba Ichiro esperándola. Kagome le brindó un café en agradecimiento por la preocupación que él le daba. El niño vio al psicólogo y comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas que Houjo divertido intentaba responder. Kagome pensaba en todo momento en lo sucedido con Inuyasha y no dejaba de sentir que el corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordar sus ojos, su voz, su tacto. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprochó ser tan débil. Necesitaba arrancárselo del corazón como fuera, de lo contrario sentía que en cualquier momento caería al abismo, cediendo ante una invitación de él o una mirada incluso. Él estaba casado y tenía una hija, eso era algo innegable. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y envió al niño a preparar la mochila para el día siguiente. Houjo se levantó para marcharse y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Houjo…- Dijo de pronto tocándole el brazo y mirándolo con infinito agradecimiento- Gracias… por ayudarme estos días…

El muchacho se afirmó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió.

\- Por ti haría cualquier cosa…

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, sus mejillas se coloreaban de súbito y se avergonzó un poco, luego intentó sonreír.

\- Gracias…

Él de pronto tomó la mano de ella que aún descansaba en su brazo y se la llevó a su boca dándole un beso sutil. Ella dejó de respirar.

\- Kagome… creo que… el destino ha sido generoso conmigo por volverte a poner en mi camino.

El destino, pensó ella con dolor. El destino que le jugaba malas pasadas una y otra vez con Inuyasha. Esta vez fue el más doloroso de todos. Miró al joven hombre y asintió, resignada. Houjo se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Kagome no se movió ni tampoco le respondió. Cuando él se alejó sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano a lo cual ella sólo le brindó una semi sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta y afirmó la espalda en ella, agobiada, pero pensando, que tal vez lo que necesitaba para sacarse a Inuyasha del corazón y la cabeza era tener a alguien a su lado, un clavo saca a otro clavo, tal vez Houjo era su salvación y quizás con esto, tener algo con él, no tendría problemas con nadie. Es decir, la madre de Aska.

Afuera, sin ser visto por nadie, nuevamente se encontraba Inuyasha dentro de su auto. Los siguió después del colegio y vio que "baboso Houjo" entraba con Kagome. Él apretaba los puños y maldecía a medida que pasaban los minutos, imaginando, pensando y luego sacudiendo la cabeza de pensamientos pervertidos. Había observado a Kagome durante la entrevista, ella no llevaba anillo, salvo uno de adorno en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, lo cual no implicaba nada, ella no estaba casada y era lo único que había logrado averiguar, con inevitable sorpresa y confusión. En parte en aquel momento se había sentido algo aliviado, pero luego cuando supo lo de Houjo, recordar haberlos visto y ahora saber que ambos se encontraban en el departamento, la verdad estaba por volverse loco de los celos y la rabia. Finalmente vio salir al tipo con una sonrisa de idiota que le dieron a Inuyasha deseos de matarlo, así que lo único que hizo fue golpear con puños el manubrio de su automóvil. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que hablar con ella… sin soportarlo más, descendió y caminó hasta portería en donde preguntó por ella, el conserje, un viejecillo amable pero muy correcto, se negó a darle información ya que eso estaba prohibido, a menos que el propietario lo autorizara y la señorita Higurashi había pedido el máximo de discreción y privacidad, así que ni cuando el piloto le ofreció dinero le dio la información. Derrotado y desilusionado se marchó de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la habitación de la pequeña que estaba coloreando en el piso alfombrado. No era primera vez que estaban solos, su esposa solía ausentarse bastante y él cuando llegaba del trabajo encontraba a la niña jugando en su habitación mientras la empleada se encontraba en la cocina. Inuyasha se sentó delante de ella y le preguntó a cerca de lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento ella coloreaba un dibujo e Inuyasha recordó las palabras de Kagome a cerca de alentar a la niña y estimularla. Si Kikyo no se preocupaba por ella lo haría él. La miró con ternura mientras la chiquilla se esforzaba en colorear. Sus ojos dorados vagaron por los papeles regados en el suelo y él se fijó en un dibujo que le llamó la atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió.

\- Qué bonito dibujo Aska… es ¿un avión? - Preguntó, mientras lo volteaba de un lado a otro para encontrar la forma adecuada. La niña lo miró y sonrió.

\- Sí

Inuyasha sonrió aún más. Casi orgulloso que a ella le gustara algo que él amaba.

\- Te quedó muy bien- Afirmó tomándola en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo no lo hice papi, me lo dio Ichiro- La niña lo miró con atención e Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿Ichiro?- Repitió. La niña asintió. - ¿Es un compañero de curso? - La niña volvió a afirmar.

\- La maestra es su mamá.

Inuyasha sintió como el corazón dejó de latir. Miró pasmado a Aska y la bajó lentamente.

\- La… ¿maestra? ¿la maestra Kagome?

La niña se volvió a sentar en el piso para terminar lo que estaba pintando.

\- Sí. Miss Higurashi. Ella es su mamá.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Su review es mi paga, gracias por leer :)

_**Lady.**_


	16. El dolor de Inuyasha

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí. **No autorizo para que se publique en otra página ni que se le cambien los nombres para otros animés o serie**.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento, eso hace que uno siga y tenga inspiración para escribir. Gracias a **letty Taisho, Yenn , Melissa, Sayuri08, **

**FantasyFeelings, Lou-asuka, Faby Sama, Erika DCC, Bety, Sele de la Luna, Katys Camui , Angie Li, Starebelle, SeleneKou13, hnnwnchstr, caroaome, kerenalfaro1, Alice Laiden, NATGONJER, Mizuho, Kaori-Mikaren y Hey Darling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El dolor de Inuyasha.**

Su corazón latía violentamente sin poder creer lo que Aska le había dicho. La miró arrugando la frente y pasmado. No, no podía ser cierto ¿Kagome tenía un hijo? Sólo formular la pregunta hacía que se le nublara la mente. Tragó con fuerza y aún en shock, caminó por la habitación de la niña y se pasó nervioso la mano por el cabello. Luego se detuvo, agitado, volvió la mirada a la chiquilla con reticencia ¿no estaría confundida?

\- Pequeña…- Se arrodilló a su lado y volvió a tomar el dibujo entre sus manos, examinándolo por completo-… ¿Dices que la maestra tiene un hijo?

La niña bostezó cansada y dejó de colorear.

\- Ichiro. - Repitió ella, entrecerrando sus ojitos.

Inuyasha la contempló un instante y luego pensó, que tal vez ella estaba confundida. Pero… ¿y que tal si era verdad? Kagome había desaparecido de su vida hacía siete años, después de eso no supo nada, absolutamente nada de ella, salvo una vez, una dolorosa y terrible vez cuando le preguntó a su amigo de Universidad por ella, para poder contactarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el corazón le dolió al recordar aquellos días, amargos, dolorosos, desesperantes, casi había perdido el juicio. Sin Kagome, verse sin ella de un día para otro era como haber perdido una parte de su cuerpo o la mitad de su alma. Su ausencia fue la experiencia más dolorosa que había tenido en su vida. Ese momento cambió su destino.

No sabía si creer o no lo que la pequeña le había dicho, pero comprendió, con infinito dolor una vez más, que si eso era verdad, significaba que Kagome había rehecho su vida en Estados Unidos y por ende, él ya no significaba nada. Tal vez por eso ahora que se habían reencontrado, era tan indiferente y fría con él. Apretó los labios y se negó a creer lo que estaba pensando. Kagome fingía frialdad, algo en él le decía que ella aún se perturbaba con su presencia y quizás eso significaba algo ¿o no?

\- Papi… tengo sueño.

La niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos e Inuyasha la preparó para dormir. Aska finalmente se acostó y él se recostó a su lado, pasando el brazo bajo su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? - Le preguntó, intentando concentrarse en brindarle cariño a la pequeña.

Él sabía que la niña lo necesitaba, siempre había sido así. Kikyo desde que había dado a luz no tuvo el apego con ella ya que Aska había tenido que permanecer en incubadora por un mes, había sido un parto doloroso y largo que dejó a la mujer con múltiples dolores. Luego se presentaron algunas enfermedades que la obligaron a permanecer hospitalizada y aunque él no faltó un solo día en ir a verla, su esposa había desarrollado una depresión post parto y se negó a ver a la niña por un tiempo. Nunca la amamantó. Tampoco pudo tener más hijos debido al difícil parto. Inuyasha se sintió culpable debido a eso. Sentía que era su culpa.

_\- ¡No la quiero!-_ Le gritó un día cuando Inuyasha casi la arrastraba a ver a la bebé que estaba en el hospital.

_\- ¡Pero es nuestra hija!_

_\- ¡Casi muero por su culpa! ¡No la quiero! ¡No la quiero!_

Inuyasha había sido criado en un hogar cariñoso y con amor, aquella actitud de su mujer lo había dejado pasmado. Buscó consejo en su madre, pero Izayoi había dicho que la depresión post parto era algo que tenía tratamiento y que con el tiempo la mujer se recuperaba. Y Kikyo siguió un tratamiento, pero el lazo con la niña ya estaba roto. La tomaba en sus brazos para vestirla o cambiarla, pero nunca para darle de comer o jugar. Las siguientes veces que la pequeña fue hospitalizada ambos estuvieron presentes, pero ella se ausentaba bastante debido a su trabajo en el bufete de abogados, sólo eso la hacía feliz. E Inuyasha.

Discutían a menudo, ella le reprochaba el poco cariño que recibía de parte de él e Inuyasha le sacaba en cara la nula atención hacia Aska.

Cada atardecer, cuando volvía del trabajo, encontraba a la pequeña niña jugando sola en su alcoba, mientras Kikyo aún estaba en el trabajo u otras ella ya estaba en casa pero permanecía trabajando en el computador. Así que él, muchas veces se quedó dormido junto a Aska, lo que hizo aún más que Kikyo rechazara a la niña. Sentía celos de ella.

\- ¿Papi?

Inuyasha despertó de sus pensamientos, abrumado por la clase de matrimonio que llevaba. Claro que había pensado varias veces separarse, pero sentía una culpa infinita que ella lo amara y además que no pudiera tener hijos, además estaba Aska. Kikyo un día le había dicho que si la dejaba jamás volvería a ver a la niña. Kikyo lo amaba, sí, pero su amor era egoísta y enfermizo. Se quedó por la pequeña. Ella necesitaba cuidados que sabía no serían atendidos por su mujer.

Intentó sonreírle a la niña y él tomó uno de los cuentos que estaban en la mesita de noche.

\- Esta bien… a ver… esta noche leeremos… leyendas japonesas ¿esta bien?

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él. El piloto comenzó a leer pero su mente volvía a vagar en su matrimonio y la duda que aún rondaba en su cabeza ¿Kagome había estado casada? ¿o había tenido un hijo con alguien? Con pesar comprendió que nada podía reprochar. Él había cometido un error que le había costado caro. El error no era la pequeña. Era haberse casado con Kikyo. Miró a Aska y vio a la niña muy acurrucada a su lado, chupándose un dedo como una bebé aún. Él sonrió y acarició sus sedosos cabellos negros. Todo este tiempo, esa niña había sido su único rayo de alegría. Ella y los aviones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome estaba ya en la sala de clases que estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, desde allí y tras las cortinas observaba día a día cuando Inuyasha dejaba a la niña en las afueras del colegio, ya que a ellos no se le permitía la entrada a menos que tuvieran una cita. Sabía que había querido hablar con ella una vez más, pero se negó a recibirlo otra vez e inventó cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

La pequeña seguía siendo tímida e introvertida, pero poco a poco comenzó a progresar. Kagome sentía que su corazón se inflamaba de cariño cuando se acercaba a ella para ayudarla en sus deberes. Aska la miraba atenta con sus ojitos oscuros y cálidos y más de alguna vez la abrazó en señal de agradecimiento.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que una tarde Inuyasha logró salir antes de la academia para esperar a la salida del colegio a Kagome, que salía bastante tarde. De su cabeza no lograba sacar el pensamiento de que ella tuviera un hijo e imaginaba su vida junto a un desconocido en aquel lejano país. También pensó con profundo dolor que si el niño tenía la edad de su hija, eso significaba que Kagome había encontrado rápidamente a alguien en Estados Unidos. Tal vez por eso nunca más se contactó con él. Su cabeza no paraba de imaginar situaciones y su corazón quería justificarla en todas ellas, así que poco a poco comenzó a sentir ansiedad y estrés debido al dilema que se formaba, si lo había amado lo suficiente o no, si aún era importante o ya no. Creía a veces que se estaba volviendo loco.

Impaciente y tocando insistentemente el manubrio con sus dedos, la vio salir finalmente junto a Houjo, ambos sonriendo y entrando a su auto. Su corazón saltó del pecho y respiró agitado. Como un demente fijó la mirada dorada en la pareja que ya dentro del automóvil se besaban. Inuyasha creyó morir en ese instante. Pronto el automóvil partió y él no fue capaz de reaccionar. Tenía rabia, ira pero a la vez una profunda e infinita tristeza que pareció de pronto invadirlo por completo y abrumarlo hasta el punto de dejar caer la frente en el manubrio y sollozar como un niño pequeño. Inuyasha sólo había llorado dos veces en su vida, al menos lo que él recordaba. La primera fue cuando la perdió al saber del embarazo de Kikyo. La segunda era ésta, al darse cuenta que la historia de ellos, ya no había esperanza. Sentía que todo estaba perdido.

Apretó los labios casi arrancándose sangre de ellos y recordó desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez en el jardín de niños, luego en el colegio, el baile obligado, el beso inesperado, su bofetada y luego aquel encuentro una vez más que lo había cambiado todo.

Pasaron algunos momentos en que pudo recuperarse, encendió el motor y fue hasta el condominio, allí vio el automóvil de Houjo estacionado y él sólo pudo quedarse una vez más ahí, impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Miró la alta reja que rodeaba los departamentos y pensó casi con demencia que bien podría escalarla. Pero luego razonó que qué sacaba, si no sabía cual era su departamento. Con el conserje no contaba. Suspiró y volvió a apoyar su frente en el manubrio. Se sentía tan abatido y derrotado y lo peor, con ese sentimiento que ya no había esperanzas para él. Un vacío tremendo lo invadió por completo. Qué diablos estaba haciendo, qué podía cambiar si hablaba con ella, nada los unía, tal vez ni amor, ni siquiera él era libre.

De pronto sintió que golpeaban el vidrio del lado del copiloto y él se incorporó asustado mirando y pensando que tal vez era ella, pero arrugó el ceño y se sorprendió de ver un rostro que conocía desde hacía un par de años. Bajó el vidrio y el otro también, asombrado, preguntó.

\- ¿Inuyasha?

\- ¿Miroku?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó asombrado aún. También le había sorprendido en la posición en que lo había encontrado, con la cabeza apoyada en el manubrio y ahora que lo miraba directo el cabello medio desordenado y los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Na… nada ¿y tu?

\- ¿Yo? Pues vivo aquí, pero ¿qué haces?- Respondió el de ojos azules aun impresionado.

Inuyasha abrió aún más los ojos y tragó duro. Iba a decir algo, pero apretó los labios y no fue capaz de justificarse de una forma coherente con su par. En ese momento Houjo salió del condominio y él agudizó la mirada en el hombre y no la despegó hasta que éste se marchó. Miroku, temiendo un lapso de locura y al ver que el otro no le respondía, se preocupó.

\- Ehh… ¿quieres pasar a beber un café? No luces muy bien.

En realidad, lucía demente, su mirada era de tal odio y locura enfocada en el psicólogo que el otro había temido por su salud mental. Inuyasha volvió la mirada a él una vez más, confundido, sin duda su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

\- ¿Qué?

Miroku tragó con fuerza y en verdad se preocupó. Decidido fue hasta la puerta del piloto esta vez para estar más cerca.

\- Ven, creo que necesitas tal vez algo más que un café. Abre por favor.

Respiró fuertemente sin comprender en ese instante, pero luego se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía. Tal vez, quizás él la conocía. Bajó finalmente y siguió al joven hombre recuperando en parte la esperanza y el ánimo perdido.

Entró al departamento y ahí lo recibieron dos pequeñas revoltosas que lo miraron de pronto impresionadas debido a su altura y al color de sus ojos nada comunes. Se sintió culpable de dejar a Aska con la empleada así que se mentalizó beber el café, averiguar algo y retirarse. No eran amigos con Miroku, pero sí conocidos, ambos tenían la misma edad y tenían el mismo grado, por lo tanto, se veían con frecuencia en la academia y a veces compartían entrenamientos. Sabía que estaba casado con una enfermera y tenía dos niñas, pero jamás habían compartido algo de su vida privada, esta era la primera vez que estaba en su casa. Recibió el café bastante cargado el que apenas bebió. La verdad Inuyasha pensó que necesitaba un trago pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, menos cuando llegara a casa si Aska estaba despierta. Más tarde tal vez, cuando todos durmieran y el vagara por su gran casa solo y melancólico, quizás.

\- Es una sorpresa encontrarte por estos lados, estas bastante lejos de la villa donde vives.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a las pequeñas que ya, satisfechas de su curiosidad con él, jugaban entre ellas en el suelo no muy lejos. Pensó que ojalá Aska fuera tan feliz como ellas, pero sabía bien que la diferencia radicaba en la clase de hogar que habían sido criadas. Él había fingido lo más posible un matrimonio perfecto con Kikyo, pero su esposa no había hecho nada por brindarle cariño a la niña. Y la pequeña lo sabía. No cabía duda que la esposa de Miroku debía amar y consentir bastante a las gemelas también.

\- Sí… ehh… pasaba por aquí...- Murmuró mirando la taza de café, luego intentó sonreír y mirarlo a la cara, pero se sentía avergonzado-… no ha sido un buen día, en realidad…

La puerta se abrió y ambos hombres miraron a Sango entrar y tras ella, una mujer un poco más pequeña que ella de cabello largo y negro, ambas venían riendo y las dos al entrar y ya cerrar la puerta se detuvieron de súbito. En ese momento Inuyasha se puso de pie y la taza de café se calló de sus manos. Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa reconociendo a Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miró pasmada y paralizada.

Las niñas corrieron hacia su madre y la mujer intentó sonreír a la vez que miraba a su amiga tras suyo reconociendo el estado en que se encontraba. Ambos se miraban con sorpresa e intensidad y ninguno fue capaz de apartar la vista del otro. Miroku limpiaba el piso recogiendo la taza y más confundido aún con todo el escándalo que se había formado. Sango se acercó a él intentando tranquilizarse y lo besó rápidamente en los labios. Inuyasha desvió la vista de Kagome finalmente a Sango y sonrió de medio lado. La reconoció enseguida.

\- Ehhh… Sanguito, él es un amigo de la academia, su nombre es Inuyasha y pasaba por aquí… Hola Kagome.

Sango asintió con seriedad mirando a Inuyasha e intentó sonreír mientras trataba de quitarse a las niñas de encima.

\- Sí… Inuyasha… ya nos conocemos.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó mirándola mientras se rascaba la sien nerviosamente.

\- Sí. Hace muchos años atrás… pero mira qué coincidencia- Y volteó mirando a Kagome que ya parecía haberse recuperado y ahora, avergonzada, miraba a las niñas que se acercaron a ella y la tomaban de las piernas.

\- Tía Kagome ¿dónde esta Ichiro? ¿Por qué no vino a jugar con nosotras?

Kagome casi le dio un paro cardiaco, miró a Inuyasha inevitablemente y luego desvió la vista a Sango que ladeó la cabeza en señal de "te lo dije", ya que era una partidaria de que Inuyasha supiera de su paternidad.

\- Y ella es Kagome, nuestra vecina- Dijo Miroku pero Sango le tomó el brazo y lo miró seriamente.

\- Ellos ya se conocen, cariño.

Más confundido aún y creyendo que se había perdido de algo bastante grande, miró incrédulo a su esposa que intentaba apartar a las niñas de Kagome y de paso le susurraba a la muchacha.

\- Ya no puedes escapar, dile la verdad.

Kagome la miró aterrada y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue un murmurar: lo siento, debo irme. Para marcharse rápidamente de ahí. Inuyasha la siguió con rapidez sin siquiera despedirse del otro que iba a decir algo pero Sango volvió a intervenir.

\- Cariño, déjalos, tienen que hablar.

Él la alcanzó rápidamente y le tomó el brazo haciéndola girar. Kagome lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños. Estaba agitada, roja y temblaba completamente. Sin lugar a duda no estaba preparada para hablar con él, ni siquiera para verlo, ella se sentía bastante segura en aquel condominio y ahora resulta que todo se había ido a la basura. Lo que tanto temía podía develarse. Las niñas habían nombrado a su hijo…

\- Kagome…

Ella bajó la vista. Se sobó las manos nerviosamente, luego se dio valor e intentó tranquilizarse. Recuperando una fingida postura, suspiró y lo miró. Error, no debió mirarlo a los ojos, en cuanto lo hizo recordó lo mucho que alguna vez lo amó, recordó cómo era estar a su lado, lo feliz que la hacía, sus besos y caricias. Desvió nuevamente la mirada.

\- Por favor…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras él bajaba lentamente la mano por su brazo y finalmente envolvía su mano con la suya.

Estaba pletórico, aunque fuera por algo tan mínimo como tenerla una vez más en frente suyo y sentir el calor y la suavidad de su mano en la suya, era como volver al pasado. Su corazón latió tan fuerte y su alma se regocijó de aquel sentimiento que no se podía explicar, pero era aquel que se siente cuando se esta con la persona que se ama. Se acercó más de lo debido y ella no se movió. Kagome alzó el rostro a él sintiéndose minúscula a su lado. Sus mejillas las sentía arder y el estómago se estrujaba y estremecía por completo, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente y de pronto cayó en la cuenta que no, no estaba bien, retrocedió un paso y soltó su mano de la suya, en la semi oscuridad del pasillo brilló su anillo de bodas. Kagome se mordió el labio queriendo llorar. No podía ceder, él era de otra.

\- Kagome…- Y aunque volvió a nombrarla en un susurro, la muchacha mantuvo la vista fuera de su rango. Al menos se quedó quieta, en frente suyo. Él buscaba su mirada, pero ella la esquivó en todo momento. Sonrió con amargura- No quiero que te molestes conmigo, te he insistido muchas veces para conversar, de verdad lo necesito. - Suplicó en un susurro doloroso. La vio morderse los labios y no decir nada, aún mantenía la vista fija en algún punto indeterminado del pasillo. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír con amargura- Esta bien… ya sé que para ti no significo nada…- Kagome tuvo taquicardia, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y lo miró, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran de lágrimas recordando a Ichiro. Si él supiera-… supongo que hiciste tu vida allá en Estados Unidos y… que tienes un hijo… no te culpo… - Kagome jadeó y sus piernas temblaron tanto que podría desplomarse en cualquier momento-… después de que yo mismo destruí todo lo que teníamos… yo…- Él seguía hablando, como si tuviera las palabras atoradas en la garganta y deseaba ya después de siete años desahogarse, por tal razón casi no notaba los estragos que provocaba en la muchacha-… todo fue antes que nos viéramos aquella vez, es cierto, era mi novia pero terminé con ella en cuanto te vi, no imaginé que quedaría embarazada y…

\- Eso ya pasó, Inuyasha.

Él alzó el rostro sorprendido a ella. Lo había llamado Inuyasha. No señor Taisho. Y eso le trajo a la memoria tantos recuerdos de su relación. Su nombre dicho por aquellos dulces labios de Kagome le provocan escalofríos.

\- Sí, sé que pasó, pero necesito que sepas que nunca te falté. Yo te amaba…- Y su voz se quebró en un sollozo que a ella le sorprendió- … Te amo.

\- Sí, por eso te casaste tan rápido con _ella_, apenas dos meses después y…

\- ¡Tu desapareciste! - Exclamó y Kagome vio su labio superior temblar. La muchacha no quería ni siquiera pestañear porque estaba segura que si lo hacía sus lágrimas caerían sin remedio- No tuve noticias tuyas hasta que tu amigo _ese_ de la universidad dijo que me habías olvidado, que habías rehecho tu vida con otro y que estabas muy feliz en Estados Unidos. Me enloquecí y lo golpeé y para olvidarte como tú lo habías hecho finalmente me casé.

Había sido tan estúpido, estaba tan rencoroso, que subió aquella imagen de su boda por si alguna vez ella se dignaba a entrar a su perfil de Facebook. Infantil y estúpido. Jamás volvió a entrar a esa cuenta.

La muchacha lo miró aturdida un instante, sin procesar bien la información, luego lo miró con horror y fue ella esta vez que se acercó a él y sin poder evitarlo posó ambas manos sobre su pecho, él la sintió temblar y la sujetó de sus antebrazos.

\- ¿Qu… qué?

\- Perdóname… fue por rabia y celos… perdóname… jamás debí hacerlo…

Kagome sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, los recuerdos de aquellos días volvieron a su mente y volvió a experimentar aquel dolor tan grande de saberse olvidada tan rápido por aquel que ella consideraba su alma gemela. Un malentendido, una mentira y todo se había destruido. Y sin embargo, comprendió también con infinito dolor, que ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer, su review es mi paga :)

_**Lady**_.-


	17. Lo que Kikyo descubrió

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, no autorizo para que este fic se suba a otra página o se modifique con otros personajes.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya superamos los 4**00 reviews** y eso me puso muy contenta. Advierto que no creo que le quede mucho a la historia, es decir, falta poco, no sé cuantos capítulos exactamente, pero "creo" que pocos (eso creo, ya no sé).

**Gracias a Sele de la Luna, NATGONJER, Alambrita, Kaori-Mikaren, Faby Sama, Alice Laiden, Lhya1998, Lou-asuka, lixisirena, ARE1307, Gabytp, Yenn, hnnwnchstr, FantasyFeelings, Mizuho, Starebelle, kerenalfaro1 y dos guests que no dejaron sus nombres. **

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Lo que Kikyo descubrió.**

Lo soltó poco a poco dándose cuenta de la verdad, tanto del engaño y el malentendido, como del irremediable destino de ambos. Maldijo a Kouga y lo odió, pero luego se dio cuenta que la gran culpable había sido ella, por desaparecer para él. La verdad, había sido una situación que en su momento no supo manejar y hoy lo lamentaba terriblemente. Bajó la vista derrotada y se apartó del hombre. Lo miró con seriedad mientras Inuyasha esperaba expectante sus palabras. Respiró profundamente y se tragó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella tentación de decir la verdad, decirle lo de su hijo ¿y si era un error revelarle la verdad? En ese momento, se sentía en un dilema tremendo, decirle o no decirle, ¿cuál sería la mejor opción?

\- Bueno…- No supo cómo le salió la voz, bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo-… las cosas que pasaron… son cosas que… debemos superar.

Por un instante, por una fracción de segundo, Inuyasha creyó que ocurriría un milagro. Ahora la miraba nuevamente con infinito dolor. Ambos no dijeron nada por un tenso momento. Kagome no sabía qué más decir, es decir, su mente se debatía en decirle o no lo de Ichiro. Pero temía. Él estaba casado y tenía una hija ¿cómo iba a destruir esa familia? Y ella no tenía a alguien a su lado más que su hijo, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero en esos momentos el temor ganó y creyó que lo mejor era no confesar nada, al menos no ahora. Alzó el rostro al hombre y sonrió apenas, cuando él enfocó sus ojos en ella Kagome volvió a estremecerse. Su mirada de cachorro desvalido siempre le derretía el corazón, pero esta vez tenía que ser diferente. Sango la iba a matar, quizás en otras circunstancias podría develarle la verdad, pero estando cada uno con su vida realizada, no se atrevía a destruir un hogar.

\- Me... me tengo que ir…- Carraspeó y luego volteó, las piernas le temblaban y avanzó un par de pasos a las escaleras, se detuvo cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

\- Una cosa más…

Ella volteó lentamente, afirmando una mano en el pasamanos. Vio a Inuyasha caminar hasta donde estaba y quedar un escalón más abajo. Ya no se sentía tan pequeña pero sus ojos quedaron casi a la misma altura, se ruborizó inevitablemente.

\- ¿Te casaste? – Le preguntó apenas y con ternura- ¿Tuviste a alguien en tu vida? Sé que tienes un hijo…

Casi se le salió el corazón por el pecho. La sangre corrió tan de súbito por sus venas que creyó iba a colapsar, pero en cambio se quedó ahí mirándolo con su rostro pasmado y debatiéndose si contarle o no una vez más. Su agitación la llevó a respirar sonoramente, casi jadeante, luego movió la cabeza negativamente, nerviosa en extremo. No podía decirle, no ahora, no, ella ya no quería más problemas, sólo imaginar que la verdad se develara le aterraba. Él tenía a su hija y su propia familia, Ichiro era de ella.

\- No, no me casé. - Cuando lo vio medio sonreír ella agudizó su vista en él. No quería que pensara tampoco que no había tenido a alguien a su lado- Pero sí tuve un hijo. En Estados Unidos- Lo vio afirmar, como si confirmara sus sospechas, estaba serio- Su… su padre…- Y esta vez no pudo mentirle a la cara así que desvió la mirada-… es de allá.

Inuyasha se echó las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Entonces, era verdad…- Murmuró y fue él quien desvió la vista derrotado. Kagome lo miró de soslayo y apretó los labios. Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba por completo. Lo que había dicho era una mentira imperdonable y cuando se dio cuenta de eso le dolió la garganta del nudo que se le formó en ella. Iba a hablar y decirle que no, la verdad no era así, que él era el padre, ¡al diablo todo! pero Inuyasha la interrumpió- Bueno, no quiero molestarte más… al menos siento que me he desahogado contigo, tenía que decirlo… me marcho.

El hombre le brindó una última sonrisa triste y volteó bajando las escaleras. Kagome lo miró hasta que él desapareció. Lloró amargamente cuando estuvo sola. Debió decirle la verdad, pero habían sido siete años de silencio, si se lo decía, tal vez su matrimonio se vendría abajo, quizás _ella, su esposa,_ le reprocharía el haber aparecido con un hijo, tal vez hasta podría perder su trabajo… sabía que _esa mujer_ era una abogada. Se sentó en la escalera y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de sufrir? Cómo le hubiera gustado que el destino les hubiera deparado algo distinto. Y no culpaba del todo a Kouga con su mentira que fue el detonante para que Inuyasha se casara, la culpa en gran parte era de ella también, por haber desaparecido completamente de su vida ¿qué esperaba? Fue una tonta, una inmadura y orgullosa. Lo peor es que ahora sabía que estaba además siendo egoísta por negarle la paternidad a él y dejar que Ichiro creciera sin el apoyo de su padre. Pero no veía salida, es decir, una salida en donde nadie pudiera salir lastimado ¿cómo iba a destruir el hogar de esa pequeña y dulce niña además? No, no podía, no podía.

Mientras Inuyasha bajaba los cuatro pisos del edificio pensaba en todo momento en que en parte su alma había sido liberada. En parte. No le había contado lo horrible de su matrimonio. Ya para qué. Kagome era otra, con un hijo y que no quería saber más de él, había rehecho su vida hacía tiempo. Era obvio. Estaba triste pero satisfecho. Como si de pronto, hasta se hubiera quedado tranquilo, lo que tanto tenía que decir, ya se lo había dicho. Y no había nada más que hacer. Ella estaba con Houjo quien había sido su _amor platónico_ y el primer amor no se olvida. Sonrió amargamente porque para él, su primer amor era ella. Al menos se encontraba bien y era lo que importaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días, retomaron sus rutinas y llegó el día de la reunión de padres. Kagome saludó uno a uno mientras estos entraban al salón. Varios llegaban padre y madre, pero la gran mayoría sólo era la madre la que asistía. Por supuesto estaba nerviosa de encontrar una vez más a Inuyasha. Tenía la duda ¿vendría esta vez _ella_? Si bien era cierto que todos los días era Inuyasha quien recogía a Aska en las tardes (lo veía desde tras las cortinas del salón), de su esposa no tenía la más mínima noticia. Eso la perturbó un poco, pero también la alegró en parte, porque significaba que las cosas estaban como debían estar. La verdad, es que ella ya no podía dormir bien por las noches. No dejaba de culparse por tener que ocultar a Inuyasha su paternidad, había sido una mentira imperdonable y Sango le había dado un sermón bastante grande por no habérselo dicho. Cada día que pasaba se sentía peor y Houjo ya lo había notado. La relación de ellos se había desgastado y ella casi siempre evitaba sus besos.

Comenzó la reunión a la hora en punto saludando y presentándose, de pronto la puerta se abrió y vio a Inuyasha, que le dio una media sonrisa y saludó al resto de los presentes. Kagome se ruborizó hasta raíz de los cabellos, él venía con su uniforme de piloto azul y la gorra en sus manos, escuchó claramente como algunas mujeres suspiraron y luego lo siguieron con la vista hasta que él se sentó en un puesto atrás. Nerviosa, comenzó a tartamudear en un principio y luego se recuperó, pensando ¿por qué nunca aparecía su esposa? Intentó ignorar la mirada que le daba y hablaba rápidamente a cerca de las asignaturas y las metas que debían cumplirse a final de año. Comenzó a entregar los informes con las calificaciones y cuando le entregó la suya a Inuyasha la mano le tembló pero no lo miró, estaba intentando hacerse la indiferente, pero al acercarse a él no podía evitar que su estómago se recogiera al reconocer el olor de su perfume que siempre la había enloquecido. Su piel se erizó. Con horror pensó si lo amaba como antes, porque estaba reaccionando igual que hacía siete años atrás. Apartó el pensamiento con brusquedad. Siguió hablando y finalmente se les informó que habría una salida pedagógica para todos los cursos del primer año, en una semana más, al parque _Shinjuku Gyoen _para lo cual necesitaban padres voluntarios que pudieran ayudar en el cuidado de los niños. Pasó una ficha para que se anotaran todos los que quisieran y luego dio los últimos detalles para la visita y con eso se despidió. La ficha llegó a sus manos en el momento en que se retiraba rápidamente a la oficina de Houjo para buscar a Ichiro, ya que la persona que lo cuidaba en las tardes ese día no había podido ir, por lo que ella se tuvo en la necesidad de dejar al niño en el momento de la reunión de padres con el psicólogo. Venía casi escapando, a decir verdad, cerró rápidamente la puerta tras su espalda y su corazón se encogió al ver a su hijo dormido en el sofá mientras Houjo que estaba tras el escritorio iba donde ella y tomaba la ficha de sus manos.

\- Se quedó dormido hace un rato, estaba muy cansado.

\- Sí, es que ya es tarde- Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran pasadas las 8. Tomó al niño en sus brazos mientras el hombre le llevaba el maletín y ambos salían del recinto con rumbo a los estacionamientos de la calle. A medio camino Inuyasha se posó en frente suyo y Kagome se detuvo súbitamente y palideció, con Ichiro en sus brazos.

\- Hola. Yo… sólo quería agradecer lo que has hecho por Aska, sus notas han mejorado…- Se detuvo al darse cuenta que ella llevaba un niño en brazos, primero lo miró turbado, algo en el corazón de Inuyasha se agitó y frunció el ceño-… es ¿tu hijo?

Ella lo miraba con sus labios entreabiertos y la mirada fija en él, aterrada. Houjo le quitó el niño de los brazos ya que este estaba bastante pesado como para que Kagome lo cargara. La muchacha miró a Ichiro que no abrió sus ojos y siguió durmiendo. Inuyasha miró a Houjo con rencor. Hasta sintió envidia de él. Cómo lo detestaba.

\- Ehh… sí…- Dijo ella finalmente. Luego sacudió la cabeza – Bueno, me tengo que ir- Agregó rápidamente mientras caminaba al automóvil de Houjo, que la siguió.

Dejaron al pequeño en el asiento trasero y entonces se marcharon, bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, que observó la escena sintiendo algo muy extraño en el pecho y una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Había algo… frunció el ceño y luego se fue a su automóvil, marchándose finalmente de ahí.

Cuando llegó, Aska ya estaba dormida y para su sorpresa, Kikyo lo esperaba en la sala de estar. La saludó apenas mientras se dirigía al sofá y se sentaba para releer una vez más las calificaciones de la niña. Orgulloso por su progreso, sonrió y recordó cuando él era pequeño y Kagome le prestaba sus cuadernos o le aclaraba las dudas antes de las evaluaciones. Era una buena maestra.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

Alzó la mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas con su traje ejecutivo dándose aires de superioridad, como siempre.

\- Es… Aska, ha progresado bastante- Se puso de pie y le entregó el informe, ella apenas lo miró.

\- Ahh… Pensé que era otra cosa…

Inuyasha se quedó con el informe a medio camino. La miró contrariado y arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Otra cosa?

Kikyo se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Intentó besarlo, pero Inuyasha corrió el rostro. Hacía mucho no se besaban. Ella lo miró con rencor.

\- Sí… hace tiempo… te noto cambiado.

Inuyasha la miró atentamente y tragó con fuerza. ¿Se refería a que tal vez no estaba tan amargado y no parecía un zombi como antes? La verdad no es que aún no se sintiera dolido y triste, pero… los pequeños progresos de Aska lo entusiasmaban. Por supuesto saber que Kagome estaba cerca igual, aunque eso le dolía. Tal vez no parecía un muerto viviente ahora. Sentía, ese era el problema.

Estiró sus labios sensuales como niño caprichoso y volvió a su sillón favorito. Afirmó su mejilla con una mano y la observó con cautela, pero tranquilo.

\- Me alegra que nuestra hija este progresando.

\- No es por tu hija- Le lanzó la mujer muy seria. Inuyasha alzó ambas cejas, aún se sentía tranquilo. Ella se acercó y posó ambas manos en las asas del sillón, dejándolo atrapado- Sé por qué estas así… lo noté del principio y… estuve averiguando.

\- ¿Y qué averiguaste, querida? - Se burló, mirándola con atención.

Ella fijó sus ojos oscuros y rencorosos en él. Lo observó con atención. Era tan guapo y tan sensual que retenerlo con chantajes era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado.

\- Que tu antiguo amor de la infancia volvió y es la maestra de nuestra hija.

Inuyasha la miró atentamente con el cuerpo rígido y la sonrisa que desapareció de sus labios, sólo la Manzana de Adán se agitaba nerviosa en su garganta. Un par de segundos después de la revelación, el hombre se puso lentamente de pie y ella se vio obligada a apartarse de él.

\- Sí, ella está de vuelta. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tiene su vida.

Kikyo sonrió de medio lado.

\- De todas formas, quiero que lo sepas. Si hay algo entre ella y tú, juro que hago que la echen de ese colegio.

Inuyasha la miró con rencor y se acercó amenazante a ella, tomándole el brazo con fuerza casi la zamarreó.

\- No te atreverías…

Kikyo lo desafió con la mirada.

\- Nunca te dejaré libre. Eres mío. Por ti tuve una hija que me dejó estéril.

El hombre la soltó rudamente sin creer lo que le decía. Pero a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que le sacaba en cara eso. Respiró con fuerza y la miró con rencor.

\- Me lo has dejado claro varias veces.

\- Y me llevaré a Aska lejos.

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y dolor. Respiró agitadamente sintiendo una rabia que creía a veces no poder controlar. Hacía tiempo no discutían, es más, se ignoraban, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, se había dado cuenta del daño que habían provocado en la niña con su relación y sobre todo con el trato que su mujer le daba, pero ¿qué iba hacer?

Kikyo se alejó rápido a su habitación y sollozó por que hubiera dado todo porque él la amara. Si sabía de _esa muchachita_, claro que lo sabía, su querida suegra le había contado de_ ella_ pero hacía mucho tiempo y estaba tranquila y confiada porque estaba en Estados Unidos, aunque Inuyasha no la quisiera, _esa chica _estaba lejos. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, esa misma tarde había recibido el informe del detective privado al cual había pagado para averiguar los pasos de Inuyasha. Ahí fue como supo que Kagome Higurashi, un nombre que jamás había olvidado, estaba de vuelta y que lo peor, era la maestra de su hija. Ahí estaba la explicación al cambio de Inuyasha. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró las fotografías que les habían sacado. Las de Inuyasha entrando al colegio para buscar a la niña, las de Kagome saliendo del colegio con otro hombre y un niño.

Un niño. Un niño pequeño, como de la edad de Aska, de cabello negro y ojos claros. Kikyo arrugó la frente. Le parecía conocido ese rostro. Buscó en su memoria y no lograba recordar. Luego, primero dubitativa y después ya más segura, sintiendo el corazón latir con violencia dentro de su pecho, sacó su teléfono móvil e ingresó a Facebook, buscó el perfil de Inuyasha que lo tenía abandonado y navegó por su galería de imágenes. Una a una fue revisando hasta que encontró una foto que la dejó paralizada.

El rostro de dos niños pequeños uno al lado del otro en una fiesta de jardín de niños se presentó ante ella. Una era la chica que ahora era maestra, el gran amor de su esposo, y junto a ella, Inuyasha. Exactamente igual al niño que estaba en la fotografía que le habían entregado, de la mano de _esa mujer_. Dejó de respirar y no fue necesario averiguar más. Los niños eran casi iguales, excepto que el color de ojos de Inuyasha eran claros y los del pequeño eran un poco más oscuros, pero eran iguales, el mismo cabello negro, la misma sonrisa, el mismo color de su piel… era… ¿su hijo? Su cara se desfiguró. ¡Eran dos gotas de agua! Ese niño… ¡era su hijo! E Inuyasha ¿no lo sabía?…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer. Me es inevitable, siempre me pasa, que escribo a una Kikyo muy malvada, la veo como era ella en los primeros capítulos, cuando no se hacía la "vistima" jaja (perdón)

Su review es mi paga.

_**Lady**_.


	18. El Dilema de Kagome

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí y por eso no autorizo para que se publique en otra página y menos se cambien los nombres para otros animés o serie. Gracias por leer y su apoyo constante, ya que a mi no me pagan por hacer esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: "El dilema de Kagome"**

Miraba la ficha con atención y su estómago se encogió al ver entre los nombres de sus apoderados, el de Inuyasha Taisho también. No sabía si sentirse alegre o molestarse. Apretó los labios y se acercó a la ventana, pensando en qué le pasaba. La verdad es que parecía una adolescente porque deseaba verlo una vez más, se estaba haciendo costumbre esperarlo tras las cortinas y observar que se llevaba a Aska cada tarde. Sentía, con solo verlo, como latía su corazón de desbocado y en el estómago esas entrañables mariposas que revoloteaban sin parar. Su agitación fue en aumento cuando recordó su sonrisa, la cercanía de su dorada mirada estando en las escaleras del edificio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó una vez más ¿debía decírselo? Tenía que hacerlo, en algún momento debía hacerlo, no podía seguir con una mentira tan grande como esa. Por Inuyasha, por su hijo, por ella misma.

Lo vio llegar y saludar a la pequeña tomándola en sus brazos. Se estremeció ante ese gesto. Él pareció preguntar un par de cosas y la niña lo abrazó al cuello. Inuyasha alzó de pronto la mirada a ella que estaba tras las cortinas y Kagome retrocedió un paso, aunque sabía que no la veía, no pudo evitarlo. Se fue hasta el escritorio y tomó sus cosas para ir al salón de profesores.

Se puso a trabajar intentado olvidar por un momento su dilema moral pero la verdad no podía. Se levantaba del asiento y camina impaciente por el salón tratando de concentrarse, pero le dolía la mentira, le dolía que él supiera que ella tuviera un hijo y que pensara que era de otro. ¡Kami! Pero es que en ese momento no estaba preparada para decírselo, ni siquiera estaba preparada para verlo, todo había sido tan repentino y sorpresivo, quién iba a creer que el esposo de Sango lo llevaría a su departamento porque lo había encontrado afuera del condominio ¿y cómo él había llegado ahí? ¿acaso la había seguido? Sonrió casi haciendo una mueca. No, no lo creía ¿o si? Ya no sabía qué pensar. Fastidiada volvió a sentarse e intentar escribir. De pronto sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, volteó bruscamente y vio a Houjo muy serio.

\- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

Ella se puso de pie y asintió. Lo siguió hacia la oficina. Había una persona sentada dándole la espalda, cuando Kagome se acercó, la mujer se puso de pie y la enfrentó, en ese momento la muchacha se detuvo de súbito y palideció completamente. La reconoció, claro que sí, la había visto muchas veces en aquella imagen del día de su boda y además tenía aquel recuerdo años atrás cuando besaba a su Inuyasha. La mujer estiró la mano y le brindó una media sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kikyo Taisho. Soy la madre de Aska Taisho.

Kagome le dio la mano y la sintió fría como piedra. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, por fin tenía a la mujer que se había quedado con Inuyasha. Su esposa.

\- La señora Taisho vino por un asunto delicado- Dijo Houjo invitando a las mujeres a sentarse mientras él mismo lo hacía también.

La muchacha apartó la mirada de Kikyo y trató de dilucidar en el rostro de Houjo si el asunto era de importancia o no. Apretó los labios y miró de reojo nuevamente a la mujer. Era hermosa, en verdad lo era, alta, pálida, bien maquillada y con sus labios de un rojo furioso, traje de diseñador que calzaba como un guante en su figura de modelo… ella era perfecta y por un instante se sintió estúpida. Con razón Inuyasha se había casado con esa mujer. Pero él la amaba aún a ella, recordaba sus palabras cargadas de pasión e intentaba olvidarlo, pero no podía, le era imposible.

Kagome se sentó lentamente y la mujer la imitó. Houjo, que estaba en frente de ambas, las miró y frunció el ceño. Notó que extrañamente ambas mujeres se parecían bastante. Pero luego desechó el pensamiento. La mirada cálida y dulce de Kagome contrastaba con los ojos castaños pero fríos de Kikyo.

\- La señora Taisho se ha presentado aquí y me ha relatado algunas cosas que podrían explicar los problemas de aprendizaje y conducta de Aska, que más tarde te comentaré, pero ella ahora insistía en hablar contigo.

Kagome la miró respirando fuertemente. Intentaba mantener la calma como siempre, pero la mirada oscura de esa mujer la hacía estremecer.

\- Sí, sé que mi esposo es quien ha venido a una reunión de padres y también a una entrevista.- Vio a la maestra asentir- Pues no me comentó nada de eso. Se niega a que este al pendiente de Aska y así hace parecer a la gente que se preocupa. Por razones que no le comentaré, él no tiene autorización de ahora en adelante para que recoja a la niña o asista a las entrevistas. Yo me encargaré de eso.

La maestra retuvo la respiración y la miró sin creer lo que decía. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y agregó.

\- Espero que entiendan, es una situación delicada y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Aska, deben hacérmelas saber directamente a mi. Espero comprendan.

\- Ya le dije que tendrá que traer una orden de tribunales para que esto se haga factible, ante la ley, ambos son los padres con igualdad de derechos- Agregó Houjo.

\- No se preocupen, la tendrán pronto.

Kagome también se puso de pie y no dijo nada, la mujer estiró la mano y ella se la dio, su tacto era frío y sutil.

Cuando ella se marchó, la muchacha volteó hacia Houjo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Qué diablos significa esto.

El psicólogo suspiró y se recostó en la silla.

\- Pues ella me ha relatado su vida y los problemas que ha tenido con Inuyasha, entre muchas cosas que podrían dar explicación a la conducta retraída de la niña.

Kagome afirmó ambas manos en el escritorio, desafiante y casi burlona.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Pues que es abusivo con la niña, por eso casi no habla, que la niña le tiene miedo, que no es cariñoso con ella…

La muchacha movió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Eso es mentira.

Houjo se sentó esta vez derecho y entrecruzó sus dedos observado con atención a Kagome que se enderezaba y lo miraba también fijamente.

\- Es lo que ha dicho la señora Taisho. Y no me sorprendería, Inuyasha siempre ha sido un abusivo con los más débiles.

\- ¡No es cierto!- Le refutó ella, enrojeciendo de rabia- Inuyasha no es así. He visto como trata a Aska y también he observado como es la niña con él, si le tuviera miedo lo evitaría y no es así. Esa mujer miente y no sé con qué objetivo. – Lo último lo dijo más para sí misma, volteando y comenzando a caminar por la pequeña oficina.

\- Bueno, a mi no me sorprende ya que recuerdo como fue conmigo en el colegio.

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa y luego intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue en el colegio. Y si fue malo contigo fue por mi causa.

Houjo se puso de pie lentamente.

\- ¿Tu causa?

La muchacha se acercó a él y lo miró con determinación.

\- Estaba celoso, porque tú fuiste mi amor platónico. Sólo fue eso, una niñería de su parte. Pero que sea todo lo que esa mujer dice que es, ¡es completamente una calumnia!

\- ¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto? No sabes cómo es, no puedes asegurar que no sea la persona que ella dice que es.

Kagome se apartó de él, pero mantuvo la mirada en la suya, altiva.

\- Si lo conozco, y sé que no es así. Nosotros… - Suspiró con fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme- Nos reencontramos unos años atrás y… tuvimos una relación. Por eso doy fe que esa mujer esta mintiendo. Y tú eres psicólogo y deberías darte cuenta también que esta manipulándonos, quizás con qué propósito.

Houjo la miró con dolor, las palabras cargadas de pasión en defensa de Inuyasha le sorprendieron y luego analizó la información que ella le estaba brindando, inesperada y en parte dolorosa.

\- Fueron… ¿pareja?

Kagome sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Algo se removió en su estómago cuando él pronunció la palabra "pareja". Era como darle más sentido a lo que habían tenido. Lo hacía real, verdadero y creaba un lazo que jamás podría olvidar.

\- Sí. Hace… siete años y lo conozco desde que tenía cinco, conozco a Inuyasha y lo he visto con su hija, él no es como ella lo describe.

El psicólogo la miró con atención y luego una idea se posó en su cerebro, frunció el ceño y se acercó más a ella.

\- Ichiro es…

Kagome abrió más los ojos con sorpresa, supo lo que él pensaba a pesar de que Houjo no dijo nada más.

\- Ese no es el tema, Houjo, aquí vinieron a mentir descaradamente y debemos tener cuidado.

Houjo suspiró y afirmó una mano en su mesa de escritorio, desviando la mirada de ella.

\- Lo sé… es abogada, hay que esperar a ver qué sucede…- La miró con intensidad otra vez, la veía tan agitada y nerviosa- Tú… aún lo amas ¿no es así?- Ella lo miró sorprendida, iba a refutar pero él la interrumpió- Claro que lo amas… aunque te niegues a aceptarlo…- Sonrió con amargura comprendiendo la dolorosa verdad- No deberías ocultar tanta información, no te esta haciendo bien…

Kagome casi bufó y salió de la oficina para irse al baño. Dentro del lugar se paseaba con las manos en la cintura nerviosa y pensando a qué se debía todo lo que había pasado. Esa mujer no había aparecido en casi todo el semestre y ahora venía y decía todas esas cosas de Inuyasha ¿por qué el cambio? Y la había mirado a los ojos, Kagome lo sintió, esa mujer quería verla a ella, lo presentía. Se detuvo de súbito y pensó horrorizada ¿por qué? ¿acaso sabría…? Tal vez Inuyasha le había contado… ¿y por qué no? ¿si era su esposa? Pero… ¿por qué ella lo quería perjudicar? La verdad no entendía nada, sólo sentía, que había un problema desarrollándose y presentía que podría caer involucrada también. Y pensó, una vez más, que debía decirle la verdad, porque tal vez, todo este problema, podría derivar en la verdad que ella aún le ocultaba. Su corazón se agitó rápidamente. Si había defendido a Inuyasha, pues entonces ¿por qué ella temía que él supiera que era el padre de Ichiro? Comprendió que este asunto no podía dilatarlo más, por su hijo y por él, ambos necesitaban conocer la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Hola.

El niño lo miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió al ver el brillante y pequeño avión que el hombre tenía prendido en la solapa de su chaqueta azul. Él se había acercado al pequeño cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo jugando con un avión de plástico en sus manos, inevitablemente se acercó al niño ya que le recordó su infancia y cuando él mismo jugaba con avioncitos de papel. Cuando el pequeño lo miró su corazón se sobresaltó, la sonrisa amable desapareció de su rostro, su cuerpo tembló.

\- Oh… ¿eres piloto? - Y su mirada de miel se clavaba en su traje, entonces Inuyasha, tragando fuertemente y sintiendo una rara sensación, se puso en cuclillas y así el niño se acercó y tocó con algo de pudor el prendedor. No sabiendo el porqué, más que una increíble conexión con el pequeño, Inuyasha se quitó el prendedor y se lo ofreció. El niño lo miró con duda, luego arrugó el ceño. - Mi mami dice que no acepte cosas de extraños.

Inuyasha sonrió y al hacerlo sintió que pudo relajarse.

\- Tu mami es muy sabia. Eso es verdad. - Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa y observándolo con atención. Algo le llamaba la atención del pequeño, había algo y no entendía qué era. Lo miraba y observaba y era como si no pudiera recordar. – Me llamo Inuyasha ¿y tú?

\- Ichiro.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño ¿de dónde recordaba ese nombre?

\- Bueno, ahora que ya no soy un extraño, ten, te lo regalo.

El niño sonrió y lo tomó. Sus ojos miel resplandecieron de dicha, volteó y feliz vio a Kagome que se había detenido de súbito al ver cuando Inuyasha le entregaba algo, el niño corrió hacia su madre e Inuyasha se puso lentamente de pie mirando con seriedad a Kagome.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira!

La muchacha no pudo apartar por un instante la mirada de Inuyasha. Enrojeció súbitamente y tembló por completo. Era un sábado por la tarde y ella estaba ensimismada revisando evaluaciones o intentando hacerlo porque aún no sacaba de su cabeza el incidente con la esposa de Inuyasha el día anterior, cuando de pronto echó de menos a Ichiro y no lo había encontrado dentro del departamento. Generalmente el niño pedía permiso para salir a jugar al exterior, tal vez le había preguntado, pero no lo había escuchado, por eso había bajado rápidamente para verificar si estaba afuera, cuando vio la escena de él junto a Inuyasha.

No supo cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron mientras ambos se observaban, sólo que fue ella quien finalmente apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Ichiro, quien al ver que lo ignoraban, hizo una mueca y se volvió a sentar en el suelo con sus juguetes, pero en sus manos con el pequeño avión que le había dado Inuyasha. Tragó con fuerza y sus ojos se enrojecieron, sentía un nudo en la garganta por haberle mentido de esa forma, cuando él le preguntó por el padre del niño. Se acercó entonces con cautela a Inuyasha, quien estaba paralizado sintiendo aún cómo latía su corazón de agitado. Bajó la vista a ella, apretó los labios y suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo inevitablemente miedo, pero era su oportunidad, ya no podía dilatarlo más, él estaba ahí y ya había visto a Ichiro, tenía que decirlo de una vez por todas.

\- Debo… decirte algo.- Se giró hacia el niño- Ichiro, sube y ve a jugar a tu habitación por favor.

El niño se puso de pie y corrió hacia el departamento mientras Kagome lo seguía desde más atrás, seguida de Inuyasha. Subieron las escaleras sin cruzar palabras y finalmente ella se detuvo frente a su puerta, que ya estaba abierta, escuchando como su hijo cerraba la puerta de su alcoba, entonces ella se giró a Inuyasha y lo invitó a entrar. Él lo hizo y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Kagome le daba la espalda ahora y no quería voltear porque las lágrimas habían caído silenciosas por sus mejillas. Intentaba calmarse internamente y controlarse, pero le resultaba difícil mantener la calma, sentía tanto dolor por tener que develar la verdad y que él supiera que le había mentido.

\- Kagome…

Escuchó su nombre tras la espalda y sollozó aún más, porque el tono de su voz era como el de antaño, dicho con amor y cariño y no lo merecía, ella le había mentido. Apretó ambos puños de sus manos y finalmente volteó, él la miró con profundo dolor, sentía que debía decirle algo, algo que él no se atrevía a creer, pero estaba ahí, a punto de salir a flote, a ilusionarlo o lastimarlo, quería creer en Kagome, siempre había creído en ella…

\- Perdóname. - Dijo la muchacha finalmente. Lo vio arrugar la frente, pero luego lo comprendió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, desvió la mirada hacia la habitación del niño, ella siguió- Perdóname… cuando supe que estaba embarazada, tú ya te habías casado… y por eso no regresé… fue un dolor muy grande para mí, que te hubieras unido a alguien tan pronto.- Él volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez fue con horror, casi veía levitar su negro cabello a su alrededor, ella tragó duro y bajó la vista, el nudo que tenía en la garganta apenas le permitía a hablar, hipeó de dolor y finalmente agregó- Sí, Ichiro es tu hijo.

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios y jadeó, su pecho se movía de forma ascendente y descendente bajo la ajustada chaqueta de piloto, avanzó un paso a ella y la tomó de los antebrazos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Gimió

Ella lloraba amargamente pero no apartó la mirada de la suya.

\- Te mentí… porque pensaba que tú tenías ya tu familia… y que tal vez querrías quitarme a Ichiro… perdóname, no debí ocultártelo…- Desvió la mirada a la habitación del niño-… no quiero mentirle a él por siempre…

Inuyasha dejó de respirar y desvió la vista al cuarto del niño. La soltó lentamente y luego, caminó hacia la habitación. Kagome se lo permitió, él abrió lentamente la puerta y vio al niño pintando en el suelo. Inuyasha lo contempló con ternura y orgullo. Se acercó con cautela y vio que Ichiro dibujaba aviones que lo hicieron sonreír, porque recordó su propia infancia. El niño de pronto alzó la vista y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió. Inuyasha sintió que se anegaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

\- Oye, ven, mira, he dibujado este avión ¿te gusta?- Le dijo, llamándolo a su lado.

Inuyasha tragó duro y sonrió, se acercó más al niño y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su lado, miró los dibujos y luego acercó la mano a su cabello y se lo revolvió, sintiendo la suavidad de sus cabellos, eran como los de Kagome.

\- Dibujas muy bien.- Dijo apenas, porque su voz se quebró de la emoción.

\- Cuando grande, quiero ser piloto- Le dijo. – Quiero volar aviones.

El hombro sonrió y contempló cada detalle del niño mientras este comenzaba a dibujar otra vez y relataba los lugares en donde le gustaría ir con su avión.

Kagome los observó un instante temblorosa, emocionada y también con mucho remordimiento por haberlos alejado tanto tiempo. Sintiéndose horrible como persona, volteó y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde intentó preparar café pero las manos le temblaban mientras lloraba amargamente y casi no veía de la vista tan nublada. Finalmente suspiró, roja y temblorosa y se afirmó en el mesón de la cocina en donde suspiró y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Inuyasha en frente suyo, la miraba tan serio que la pasmó.

\- Kagome, tú, precisamente tú me mentiste y me ocultaste esto.- Ella tragó con fuerza y asintió, sintiéndose culpable- No debiste, ¡no debiste!- Y la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos, en ese momento ella se asustó, jamás había visto a Inuyasha perder la compostura, no al menos de esa forma.

\- ¡No quise arruinar tu matrimonio!- Le reprochó ella hastiada y sintiéndose derrotada- ¡No quise arruinar tu vida!- Quiso soltarse pero le fue imposible, sentía los dedos de él enterrándose casi en su piel, Inuyasha parecía loco.

\- ¡Mi matrimonio es una mentira!- Le reprochó el hombre con sus ojos dorados clavados en los suyos, una vena alzada en la frente y su fuerte respiración chocando contra su rostro- ¡Es una mentira!

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, sobre todo aquellos que son alentadores, no olvidar que sólo es una historia y hay muchas cosas que parecerían obvias en la realidad pero como este es un fic quise hacerlo más emocionante, lamento si a algunos eso les molesta, yo lo escribí así.

Nos vemos.

Lady.


	19. Aclarando los Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí. No autorizo para que el fic se suba a otra página ni menos se le cambien los nombres de los personajes.**

**Gracias a todos quienes me dejan un review de aliento, les dije que quedaba muy poco ¿verdad? pues sí, muy poco la verdad.**

Esto sólo es un fic, que exagero o pongo trabas en algunas cosas es porque quiero que sea así, emocionante, sino que chiste ¿verdad? si bien es cierto dije que quería hacerlo lo más posible a las situaciones que vive uno en la vida real, no es tampoco tan así, es sólo una historia y me impresiona que algunos se alteren por las situaciones que describo, pero en fin, no puedo dar en el gusto a todos. Nadie me paga por escribir y si decidí hacerlo ahora es porque tenía ganas y quise disponer de un ratito cada tarde después que llego del trabajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: "Aclarando los sentimientos"**

Kagome respiraba fuertemente y estaba tan impresionada por su actitud casi violenta y arrebatada como de sus palabras. Entreabrió los labios no sabiendo qué decir, en sus ojos ella podía ver las lágrimas en él que se negaba a dejar caer, luego su mirada bajó a su boca, tan cerca, tan tentadora como siempre que su piel se erizó al recordar cómo eran sus besos, enrojeció y ladeó el rostro a un lado cerrando fuertemente los ojos porque no quería verlo así ni tampoco quería caer. Inuyasha arrugó más la frente y al verla como un animalito asustado se dio cuenta del firme agarre con que la sostenía de ambos brazos, así que la soltó. Desesperado, se desató los botones de la chaqueta, soltó el nudo de la corbata y desabotonó dos botones de su camisa porque sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Comenzó a caminar por la pequeña cocina dando grandes zancadas, finalmente Kagome alzó el rostro y sintió un profundo remordimiento y pena verlo en ese estado, parecía desquiciado, se atrevió a acercarse a él y fue ella quien ahora posaba ambas manos en sus antebrazos, deteniéndolo y volviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Inuyasha…

Su rostro que estaba al borde de la ira cambió y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Kagome la miró con infinito dolor.

\- Por qué me mentiste… ¿por qué? – La mirada se agudizó en la suya y arrugó más la frente- Entonces lo que dijo tu amigo de la universidad no era cierto… no estabas con otro…- Inuyasha volvió a mirarla con resentimiento-… Fueron tantos años…

\- Creí que eras feliz y que… me habías olvidado…- Respondió ella apenas ya que el nudo en la garganta le dolía demasiado-… por eso no volví…

Ambos se miraron intensamente, era como si de pronto hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo. Inuyasha percibió la calidez que emanaba ese cuerpo pequeño y perfecto que estaba tan cerca del suyo, mientras ella sentía la ola ardiente de su presencia rodeándola y abrazándola con la potente energía que él emanaba. Se miraron como antes, con profundo amor y a la vez nostalgia, de pronto él bajó más su cabeza para estar a la altura de la suya, Kagome lo soltó, asustada y retrocedió un paso.

\- Si dices que tu matrimonio es una mentira…- Comenzó a decir, con la voz temblorosa y dubitativa, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en él-… ¿por qué sigues con ella? - Tragó con fuerza y dolor- Cuando dijiste que nunca habías dejado de amarme… ¿por qué aún estas casado?

Él despertó del hechizo en que había caído por tener a Kagome tan cerca y casi en sus brazos. Apartó la mirada un segundo y suspiró pesadamente, iba a hablar, pero Ichiro se apareció tras él sobándose sus ojitos.

\- Mami… tengo sueño.

Kagome apartó la mirada de Inuyasha que ahora observaba al niño con un nudo en la garganta, ella se acercó al pequeño y lo tomó en sus brazos mientras el pequeño dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y le daba una última mirada al hombre, que le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, amiguito…- Le murmuró a Ichiro.

El niño le hizo una seña débil con la mano y él se la respondió.

Se quedó ahí, con tristeza por enterarse después de tantos años que tenía un hijo con Kagome, con alegría también, porque ese niño era suyo y de ella, la única mujer que había amado, con rabia, por sentirse estúpido y engañado siete años de su vida. Volvió a agitarse, la rabia lo invadió por completo, se sentía tan tonto, tan manipulado, casi no podía creer que Kagome, su Kagome le hubiera hecho eso, ocultarle una noticia tan importante, que por momentos sintió resentimiento hacia ella. Volvió a pasearse impaciente y como león enjaulado en la pequeña cocina. En un momento decidió salir de allí dando un portazo. La joven ya estaba junto a la cama del niño observándolo dormir, cuando de pronto escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pegó un brinco y cerró los ojos sollozando amargamente. Tal vez él nunca la perdonaría.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo en su automóvil, la rabia se había disipado y ahora la tristeza lo agobiaba por completo, dejó caer la cabeza en el manubrio y sollozó una vez más. No esperaba, para nada, este giro en su vida. Ese niño, ese pequeño con el cual había tenido una inmediata conexión era su hijo. Sonrió entre sollozos al darse cuenta de lo cruel que el destino había sido. Precisamente era el compañero de su pequeña Aska. Y además le gustaban los aviones, como a él. Rio entre sollozos y se incorporó, deslizó la mano dentro de su chaqueta, en un bolsillo interior donde tenía su billetera, ahí, entre los bolsillos interiores, doblada y algo arrugada, estaba aquella única fotografía que tenía junto a Kagome. Y observó, con algo de alegría y nostalgia, sintiendo en el pecho una cálida ola, como la sensación que tuvo cuando tomó en sus brazos por primera vez a su pequeña Aska, tan débil y pequeñita. Su hijo, y cuando escuchó a su voz interna pronunciar la palara "hijo" su corazón latió más fuerte y sonrió. Su hijo era idéntico a él cuando era niño. Aquella vez, la primera vez que lo había visto en brazos de Kagome sintió "algo", pero apenas había visto un bultito en sus brazos, nada más, en cambio esta tarde, había visto sus ojos y eso hizo que reaccionara su corazón.

Varios minutos más tarde se fue a un bar en donde después de muchos años bebió hasta pasada medianoche. Tuvieron que pedir un taxi para que lo llevara de vuelta a casa. El aire frío de la noche le había despejado la mente, así que abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña que dormía de forma apacible. La volvió a cerrar y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes que desde hacía años usaba él, porque no soportaba estar con Kikyo. Y ahora menos que nunca podría estar con ella. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormido con la fotografía arrugada entre sus manos y el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa traviesa del que ahora sabía era su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel domingo y después de comer, Kagome llevó a Ichiro al parque más cercano. No había dormido en toda la noche y tenía grandes ojeras que demostraban eso. Además sentía una profunda tristeza, Inuyasha se había ido dando un portazo y seguramente la odiaba por haberle ocultado la verdad. Algunas cosas no lograba entender, como por ejemplo, si era o no feliz en su matrimonio, si antes le había dicho que aún la amaba, pero entonces no comprendía porque aún seguía casado, aunque dijera que era "una mentira". También se dio cuenta y con mayor tristeza y dolor aún, que si antes la amaba, ahora debía odiarla.

Ichiro comenzó a correr y ella lo siguió con la vista poniéndose de pie hasta que se dio cuenta que se dirigía a un hombre que venía de la mano con una niña pequeña. Se sorprendió al ver que era Inuyasha y Aska, él traía a la pequeña de la mano pero la soltó para ponerse en cuclillas y saludar a Ichiro, quien le sonrió feliz y luego a la pequeña. La niña se quedó quieta al lado de Inuyasha y miraba al niño con reticencia, Ichiro decía algo que hacía sonreír a Inuyasha y poco a poco Aska también fue sonriendo, hasta que de alguna manera el niño hizo que la pequeña lo siguiera a donde estaban los juegos. Inuyasha se puso lentamente de pie y la enfrentó. Caminó hasta ella mientras Kagome tragaba con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, bajó la vista cuando él estuvo a su lado.

\- Ho… hola…- Tartamudeó Kagome, sintiendo la abrumadora presencia del hombre a su lado, sentándose igual que ella en el banco de madera.

\- Hola.

Su respuesta fue escueta pero no dura como creyó, así que alzó el rostro a él que en ese momento también la miró.

\- No dormí anoche pensando…- Dijo Inuyasha y notó por el leve enrojecido de los ojos castaños de ella y la oscuridad formándole ojeras, que ella tampoco, así que suspiró y miró hacia el frente-… me siento… tan confundido. Quiero saber todo de él, quiero estar cerca de él, no quiero que te opongas a eso…

\- No me opongo… sólo… perdóname por no decirte, por favor…- Le suplicó la joven mirándolo con atención. Lo vio medio sonreír y pasarse una mano por su cabello. Sin su uniforme y vistiendo tan casual le recordaba al Inuyasha de años atrás.

\- También pensé en eso. – Reflexionó Inuyasha bajando la vista- Yo no me comporté bien contigo esa vez, creí en las palabras de un extraño y tomé una decisión de la cual me arrepiento cada día de mi vida. - Alzó sus ojos y clavó su mirada dorada en ella que Kagome sintió como latió su corazón de emocionado- Perdóname tu también. Lo arruiné.

La muchacha tragó duró y apartó la mirada hacia los niños, Ichiro le mostraba algo que tenía en su mano y la niña lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Aska es muy linda.

\- No es eso. – Corrigió- Es el haberme casado. Quería olvidarte en ese momento y reprocharte que así como tú me habías olvidado tan pronto, yo también podía hacerlo.

Kagome suspiró fuertemente, si bien sintió que el peso del remordimiento y la pena se había liberado ahora que tenía a Inuyasha más tranquilo y que no la odiaba, sí experimentaba mucho dolor por el destino de ambos. Tragó con fuerza y volvió a mirarlo.

_\- Ella_… - Nunca sería capaz de pronunciar su nombre, porque sentía que al hacerlo se le ponía la boca amarga-… estuvo en el colegio el viernes.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y la miró confundido.

\- ¿Habló contigo?

Kagome meneó rápidamente la cabeza.

\- Sólo un poco, fue a hablar con Houjo. Como psicólogo. - Agregó.

El hombre arrugó más la frente y se revolvió incómodo en el asiento. Houjo, no podía evitarlo, como lo detestaba.

\- Houjo…

\- ¿No te lo dijo?

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Quería decirle que no la veía hacía como tres días, porque cuando él llegaba a casa ella aún no lo hacía y ni siquiera compartían la cama.

\- Lo sabrás de todas formas…- Dijo Kagome interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Inuyasha la observó-… habló con él y entre muchas cosas…- No se atrevía a decir qué clase de cosas había hablado de él-… dijo que no tenías permiso para ser el apoderado de la niña…- Vio cómo el hombre abría más los ojos con sorpresa-… que… no podrías ir a buscarla y que ella sería la que iría ahora a las reuniones y entrevistas.

Lo había dicho mirándolo con atención y esperaba una reacción violenta tal vez de su parte, como el arrebato del día anterior en su departamento, pero contrario a lo que pensó, él emitió una risita corta pero burlona y movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

\- No lo puedo creer…

Kagome arrugó la frente, contrariada.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y se recostó en el banco, Kagome lo contempló casi con placer, seguía siendo tan o más atractivo y su presencia cerca de ella traía calma y bienestar a su alma, se sentía como antes, cuando en una etapa de su vida que estaba llena de dolor y desesperanza, él apareció para cambiar su mundo por completo. No era de ella ahora, pero su cercanía la hacía experimentar en parte aquella misma dicha de años atrás.

\- No… pero no me sorprende…

\- ¿No te molesta?

Él tenía la cabeza afirmada en el respaldo del banco y desde ahí la ladeó para mirarla con seriedad.

\- Ya nada me sorprende de ella…- Volvió la vista al frente y cerró los ojos, parecía cansado-… no esta bien.

\- Pero…

Inuyasha suspiró y volvió a enderezarse.

\- No te preocupes, no lo hará, no quiere a la niña y no se tomará el tiempo para ir a buscarla o ir a las reuniones, creo que más bien fue a conocerte… y a envenenarte.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

\- No… ¿No la quiere?

Él movió el torso para estar frente a ella y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

\- Debe haber dicho quizás qué cosas para pedirles que no me autorizaran a ser el apoderado de Aska ¿le creíste?

\- Por supuesto que no.- Respondió enrojeciendo y ladeando el rostro.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa. El que no desconfiara de él lo alegró profundamente, mitigaba en parte la pena que sentía por haberle ocultado ser el padre de Ichiro.

\- Esta bien… - Se encogió de hombros-… no te preocupes por eso, tendría que pedir autorización a tribunales y…- La miró con seriedad- ¿Qué dijo de mi?

Kagome apartó la mirada de Inuyasha y se puso nerviosa.

\- Ehh… habló con Houjo, a mí sólo me informaron lo último.

\- Houjo…- Repitió él suspirando y poniéndose de pie, la miró una vez con dolor- ¿Por qué estas con él?

Ella enrojeció súbitamente, Inuyasha no pudo evitar enternecerse por ver el rubor en sus mejillas, a su edad, después de todo lo vivido, ella aún se avergonzaba de algunas cosas y sus mejillas la delataban. Extrañaba eso de ella, así como su voz, el calor de su piel, su mirada castaña intensa, todo, y ahí estaba, después de tantos años, dócil y amable, como antes, no con la fachada de frialdad de maestra de su hija.

\- Ya… no estamos juntos.

Él alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Kagome miró a Ichiro y se puso de pie lentamente, él de pronto le tomó la muñeca, ella ladeó el rostro a él asustada, el tacto de su piel en la suya era como un shock eléctrico que le provocó una casi taquicardia, forzó para soltarse, pero Inuyasha no la soltó y ella se rindió al primer intento.

\- Kagome. He querido separarme de Kikyo hace años pero me ha sido imposible. Me culpa de algunas cosas y ha amenazado con llevarse a Aska si la dejo. - Su rostro estaba cerca del de ella y él aprovechó de estudiar cada una de sus reacciones, luego se enfocó en esos labios que estaban entreabiertos y húmedos que lo dejaron al borde del abismo. La soltó poco a poco y desvió la mirada hacia los niños. No podía besarla ahí. Ni siquiera sabía si ella podría corresponderle. Él la amaba, a pesar del engaño, la amaba profundamente, pero ¿y ella? Ya había abierto su corazón, ya le había contado su verdad y ahora ¿qué pasaría? ¿cuál sería el destino de ambos?

Aska se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Inuyasha de las piernas, Kagome miró a la niña y esta le sonrió apenas. Ichiro se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Acordaron caminar un poco y en un momento Inuyasha se detuvo y compró helados para todos. Cualquiera pensaría que eran una familia. Pasado una hora Inuyasha dejó a Aska sentada en el asiento para niños en su automóvil, la chiquilla dormitaba, había jugado bastante para ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y menos al aire libre. Ichiro se soltó de la mano de Kagome y corrió hacia el interior del condominio de departamentos, no sin antes despedirse de Inuyasha con una seña. Los dos se quedaron ahí, nerviosos e incómodos, el sol ya se había ido, pero no estaba completamente oscuro.

\- Mañana es el día de excursión ¿irás? - Le preguntó ella nerviosa pero mirándolo con atención.

\- Por supuesto. No me lo perdería. – Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, volteó para marcharse, pero de pronto sintió el agarre de su mano en su muñeca obligándola a voltear, lo había hecho con tanta rapidez que al hacerlo Kagome chocó contra su pecho, entonces él, con su otra mano, la deslizó tras su nuca y la besó. Ella pegó un brinco y recibió el impetuoso beso con los ojos muy abiertos, se tensó, porque fue inesperado y porque él ya no era de ella, quiso separarse, pero al hacerlo él soltó su muñeca y deslizó aquella mano tras su espalda, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, Kagome que mantenía la boca cerrada sin corresponderle, escuchó el jadeo ansioso del hombre y entonces su cuerpo dejó de resistirse, añoraba con tantas fuerzas estar entre sus brazos que no fue capaz de seguir luchando y le correspondió.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por leer.

_**Lady**_.


	20. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. No autorizo para que se publique en otra página ni se cambie el nombre de los personajes o se modifique para otro animé o serie.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, a **Kaori-Mikaren, Maranine Scual, NATGONJER, Raven Sakura, letty Taisho, Erika DCC, Rey0109, angelsounanimo, Alambrita **(Uy, ojalá, quien sabe...)**, Katys Camui **(gracias por ponerte al día)**, ARE1307 , Yenn **(pronto sabrás todas las respuestas jeje)**, kerenalfaro1 **(tranquila, no necesito a nadie para leer mis mensajes, sólo hago aclaraciones nada más)**, Angie Li, Sele de la Luna, Faby Sama **(Sí mi Faby, tengo en mi mente el Sesshome jaja, hay otro grupo que espera un fic así)**, Starebelle, hnnwnchstr, Mizuho, Alice Laiden, ****Angelica y un guest** que no dejó su nombre, mil gracias por su review.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Consecuencias.**

En su boca ansiosa recibió su lengua masculina como un vendaval que arrasó con toda la pasión que estaba contenida por años, Kagome gimió y se acercó instintivamente a él posando una mano sobre su corazón, le respondió con todo el amor que ella misma también sentía, sintió y se extasió con el sabor de sus besos varoniles y posesivos que perdió la cordura dejándose llevar. Cuando escuchó que él jadeaba y suspiraba, ella se alejó de súbito mirándolo pasmada, Inuyasha respiraba apenas y la miró adolorido, ella misma apenas podía respirar debido a la agitación del momento, luego meneó con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por ceder de esa forma.

\- Kagome…- Murmuró ronco el hombre y quiso tocarla, pero ella bajó la vista y retrocedió.

\- No… no…

Ella lo miró con dolor y luego volteó rápidamente, entrando al condominio y dejando solo ahí a un hombre completamente enamorado.

Kagome subió las escaleras casi a punto de desfallecer. Se habían besado y eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera y su cuerpo temblara por completo, como cuando estaba enamorada ¿significaba que aún lo amaba? Era una tonta si negaba lo evidente, pero no quería hacerlo porque el que él estuviera con otra era como si estuviera prohibido. Y sin embargo Inuyasha decía que su matrimonio era una mentira.

\- ¿Mami?

Ichiro la esperaba en el último escalón, sin duda aún no entraba al departamento porque era ella quien llevaba la llave. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó aprisa para abrirle la puerta y entrar tras el niño. Cerró y afirmó la espalda en ella suspirando y temblando aún por el efecto de ese inesperado y a la vez impetuoso beso. Moría por corresponderle, pero habían cosas que se interponían y arruinarían todo. El principal factor era su esposa, aquella abogada que ya sabía era una mentirosa y que sería capaz de hacer quizás qué cosas con perjudicar a Inuyasha. Su trabajo. Sería un escándalo si en el colegio se enteraban que tenía algo con el padre de una alumna y que más encima era casado. ¡Oh Kami!

Sacudió una vez más la cabeza y pensó que al menos por ahora intentaría controlarse y ser más precavida. No podía corresponderle a Inuyasha aunque quisiera, no aún.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el esperado día de excursión al Parque Shinjuku Gyoen y los niños salieron de la sala formados. Eran cuatros buses que acarreaban cuatro cursos. Afuera, los esperaban los padres voluntarios que subieron junto con los niños y al final el maestro o maestra a cargo de su respectivo grupo. Por supuesto Kagome buscó por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha y lo encontró sentado junto a Aska y su propio hijo que se había ido a hablar con él. Apretó los labios y se mentalizó que debía comportarse como la maestra que era y esperaba que todo saliera bien ese día, sin inconvenientes. Houjo la había estado observando desde los ventanales del segundo piso. Siendo psicólogo y además conociendo la situación de Kagome, sabía que Inuyasha estaría en aquel viaje y esperaba que nada sucediera entre ellos. A pesar de que sabía que ella no lo amaba, sino que los sentimientos de Kagome estaban claramente dirigidos hacia otra persona, esperaba que eso no la perjudicara porque las reglas del colegio eran bastante estrictas, siendo un colegio exclusivo el comportamiento tanto de los alumnos como el de sus trabajadores, sobre todo docentes, debía ser intachable.

Los buses tardaron una hora en llegar a su lugar de destino. Los esperaban varios guías los cuales los llevaron a un salón común en donde les dieron una charla pedagógica. Luego, los guiaron por los hermosos parajes del jardín, recorriendo gran parte del lugar. Kagome olvidó por instantes a Inuyasha ya que estaba bastante pendiente de algunos de sus alumnos que se desviaban del camino o quedaban rezagados, otros que se caían y lastimaban, algunos que lloraban, que no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse de algo más, salvo estresarse.

Pasado medio día realizaron un picnic en un área dispuesta para ello ya que el parque era gigante y aún no conocían ni la mitad de el. En ese lugar los niños se tranquilizaron y se prepararon para comer. Kagome buscó a Ichiro para darle su comida y después de un rato lo encontró junto a Inuyasha y Aska comiendo de lo más tranquilo. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su hijo llevaba el avioncito que le había regalado Inuyasha en la solapa de su uniforme.

\- Ichiro, ven a comer lo que te preparé anoche, me dijiste que te hiciera ramen.

El niño la miró y negó con la cabeza, estaba saboreando unos onigiri bastante grandes y apetitosos.

\- Mami, después, mi amigo Inuyasha trajo esto, toma- Y le ofreció el mismo que él estaba comiendo. Kagome desvió la vista a Inuyasha y lo vio sonreír.

\- Traje más- Dijo él mostrándole un recipiente con más onigiri- A Aska le gustan mucho.

\- Sí, ya veo… y a Ichiro también.- Suspiró derrotada. No lo había pensando, pero en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras se dio cuenta y miró a Inuyasha quién al instante captó el mensaje. Por supuesto que ambos compartían gustos, eran hermanos. Ella sonrió quietamente y desvió la vista alejándose de ellos, sabía que no podía estar tan cerca de Inuyasha ni caer en algún tipo de tentación.

Y sin embargo por más que lo intentó, él volvía a su lado para hablar con ella, por cualquier tontería, hacer un comentario acerca del paisaje o preguntar una vez más el progreso de Aska. Sabía que algunas personas los observaban más de la cuenta. La maestra soltera que conversaba con el guapo padre de su alumna. Estaban siendo el comidillo de los adultos ociosos.

\- Por favor…- Le susurró en un momento en que se dio cuenta de las miradas de rencor de algunas madres celosas que le daban-… no te acerques a mi, no quiero problemas…

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo, fastidiado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿no puedo hablar con la maestra de mi hija?

Kagome le dio una rápida mirada y lo vio sonreír burlón.

\- Por favor… - Insistió.

Él se encogió de hombros y suspiró fuertemente. Se alejó de ella tomando a Aska de la mano y dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al grupo.

El parque era bastante grande y por la tarde decidieron recorrerlo por grupos pequeños distintos lugares. Kagome decidió ir con un grupo de alumnos y padres al invernadero. Dentro de el todos se dispersaron admirando las miles de plantas tropicales y subtropicales que se albergaban ahí, pero ella, admirando intensamente las salvajes orquídeas. Ichiro estaba aburrido, miraba a todos lados buscando en qué entretenerse pero las plantas y flores no eran lo suyo.

\- Mami… estoy aburrido.

\- Pero cariño, esto es hermoso, mira- Y le mostraba una flor que a él no le causó gran impresión.

\- ¿Puedo ir allá?- Y le señaló una fuente de agua que estaba en medio del gran invernadero. Habían más personas descansado cerca de ella -Mira, ahí esta Aska y su papá- Desvió la mirada para encontrarse a la niña inclinada en la fuente mojándose las manos mientras Inuyasha estaba de pie a su lado, con el rostro completamente aburrido. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Esta bien, no te alejes de ese lugar.

El niño corrió e Inuyasha lo recibió con una sonrisa. Algo hablaron e Ichiro volteó y la apuntó, Inuyasha dirigió la mirada a ella y sonrió, acercándose ahora a su lado. Ambos niños se inclinaron en la fuente y comenzaron a mojar sus manos.

\- Creo que ya se cansaron. Hasta yo estoy agotado.

Kagome sonrió y se cruzó de brazos observando a los niños.

\- Pronto nos iremos.

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y sus hombros chocaron con los suyos, Kagome bajó los brazos y lo miró, él estaba mirándola fijamente y una de sus manos estaba tocando la suya.

\- Inuyasha… por favor…

Él bajó el rostro para hablarle, sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

\- Kagome… he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti, no puedo evitarlo…

Ella sintió las mejillas arder y desvió la mirada sintiendo como su corazón latía apresurado, volvió a cruzarse de brazos para que él no siguiera tocando su mano.

\- Pero… no podemos…- Musitó, y tragó con fuerza manteniendo la vista en los niños que reían jugando entre ellos.

\- Tú correspondiste mi beso, así que no digas que no podemos.

Kagome dejó de respirar y lo enfrentó alzando el rostro a él. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y a ella se le encogió el estómago, desvió nuevamente la mirada de Inuyasha. Meneó lo cabeza.

\- Independiente de… la situación, tú estas casado.

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y su postura se volvió rígida. Ella escuchó como su respiración se volvió agitada y dificultosa.

\- Pero… no la quiero.

La joven apretó los labios. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero se dio cuenta que no era el lugar y ni siquiera el momento adecuado para eso.

\- Lo siento- Dijo al fin y se alejó de él caminando aprisa en donde estaban los niños.

El hombre tragó con fuerza y la miró con dolor ¿qué iba a hacer? Él la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca y sabía que ella se estaba conteniendo, pero también comprendía su posición, era la Kagome de siempre, la que de acuerdo a sus ideales no haría nada que le pareciera a sus ojos incorrecto ¿qué podía hacer? Tendría que buscar al mejor abogado si fuese necesario para anular al fin ese matrimonio que jamás debió ser.

Terminaron la jornada cansados pero felices, bajaron de los buses los cuales los dejaron en las afueras del colegio ya casi al anochecer. Todos se dispersaron a sus respectivos hogares y Kagome estuvo un buen rato en la parada de autobuses junto a Ichiro que moría de sueño. Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi cuando un gran automóvil se detuvo junto a ella y quitó el seguro de las puertas. La joven miró hacia el interior y era Inuyasha que la observaba muy serio al volante.

\- Sube, te iré a dejar.

Lo miró con reticencia y vio a Aska en el asiento de atrás abriéndole la puerta a Ichiro que se subió de inmediato.

\- ¡Ichiro! - Protestó, pero el pequeño sólo le sonrió y se sentó al lado de la niña que reía al igual que él con travesura. Se sorprendió porque reían de la misma forma y a ella le recordó el Inuyasha del jardín de niños, aquel niño travieso y caprichoso pero solidario y a la vez tierno.

\- Vamos, no seas testaruda, sube, se está haciendo muy tarde.

Viendo que su hijo ya estaba sentado junto a Aska y ambos le sonreían como dos dulces angelitos traviesos, suspiró y verificó que el niño se hubiera puesto bien el cinturón de seguridad, luego se sentó adelante como copiloto de Inuyasha.

Lo miró de reojo mientras él manejaba y vio claramente su sonrisa de satisfacción, no sabía si molestarse con Inuyasha o no. Ella intentaba mantener la distancia con él pero el hombre no pensaba de la misma manera.

\- Se parecen a nosotros cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños- Se burló Inuyasha mirando a los niños por el espejo retrovisor. Kagome arrugó el ceño.

\- Son medio hermanos, no digas tonterías.

El hombre se rió burlón.

\- ¿Crees que podrían enamorarse? ¿cómo nosotros?

Ella ladeó el rostro exasperada.

\- ¿Por qué tomas estas cosas a la ligera? ¿te das cuenta que podría ser terrible si eso sucediera?

Inuyasha volvió el rostro un segundo sólo para deleitarse con ese perfecto y hermoso rostro ahora rojo y enojado, esa era la Kagome que le recordaba mucho cuando estaban en el colegio, cuando le preguntaba si estaba con esa chica de la cual ya no recordaba su nombre, pero que él a veces acompañaba a su casa. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero ahora comprendía que aquella lejana vez ella estaba celosa.

\- Vamos… la sangre llama…- La calmó, pero al volver a mirarla de reojo vio que no estaba del todo convencida, es más, creía ahora por su postura que era algo que realmente le preocupaba. Suspiró- Hemos conversado con Aska, le he comentado que si Ichiro es su amigo, lo tiene que querer como un hermanito.

Kagome rió pero entornando los ojos y volvió a mirarlo.

\- Inuyasha, eso no basta ¿crees que una niña pequeña entenderá eso?

\- Ella dice que sería muy feliz si tuviera un hermanito…- Sonrió burlón.

Kagome hizo una mueca y miró hacia la ventana evitando mirarlo.

\- Debe estar pensando en que su madre tenga un hijo…

La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció de su rostro, volvió la mirada al frente y tensó ambas manos en el manubrio. Aquel comentario le había dolido, pero también sabía que a ella le dolía también. Kikyo estaba entre ellos y no estaría con Kagome mientras ella fuera su esposa.

\- De todas… formas…- Volvió él a hablar más serio esta vez y sin mirarla- Creo que hay que preparar a los niños, hablar con ellos para que se quieran como hermanos, que es lo que son.

Ella suspiró una vez más. Decirle a su hijo que Inuyasha era su padre, cuando toda la vida le había dicho que estaba lejos, que en realidad así había sido, no era algo para lo cual estaba aún preparada, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, así como tuvo que contarle la verdad a Inuyasha.

Al fin llegaron a las afueras del condominio, cuando bajó al niño éste había invitado a Aska a mirar sus juguetes y la pequeña estaba tan ansiosa que no pudo negarse a ello. Estaba oscuro y al otro día debían acudir a clases nuevamente, pero Inuyasha le prometió que serían unos minutos solamente, su hija estaba tan feliz que nunca la había visto de esa manera, hasta tenía color sus mejillas, que siempre eran pálidas y mustias.

Mientras los pequeños estaban en el cuarto Kagome ofreció un café a Inuyasha el cual aceptó.

\- Imagino…- Comenzó él mientras bebía lentamente de su taza-… que no ha sido fácil criar sola a Ichiro.

Kagome asintió pero sonrió con levedad.

\- Ha sido difícil, pero no ha sido un impedimento en nada, al contrario, fue mi motivación para seguir adelante.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura. Esa era su Kagome, la responsable, la que salía de las adversidades a pesar de todo. Él acercó el dorso de su mano a su mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza. Ella sonrió nerviosa y se alejó un paso. Él dejó de sonreír y asintió derrotado.

\- ¿Sientes algo por mi aún? - Le preguntó de pronto y ella que tenía la taza en sus labios casi se atoró, la apartó lentamente sintiendo las mejillas arder y dejó la taza en el mesón. – Yo sé que sí, aún recuerdo el beso de ayer.

Ella suspiró haciéndose la indiferente.

\- No quiero problemas.

Inuyasha dejó la taza en el mesón y se acercó con rapidez a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, bajando el rostro murmuró.

\- Oh, Kagome… daría cualquier cosa por tenerte otra vez.

Ella lo miró tragando con fuerza, el dorado de sus ojos se clavaba en su vista y la hacían perderse en un mar de sentimientos profundos e incontrolables, era como si de pronto perdiera la batalla que llevaba luchando todo el día para mantenerse cuerda, indiferente, correcta y la verdad, ya no podía más. Sus ojos castaños se desviaron a los labios entreabiertos y húmedos de Inuyasha, percibió la respiración caliente en su rostro, el latido acelerado de su corazón ¿o era el de ella?

Sin pensarlo demasiado ambos acercaron lentamente el rostro, sus labios se tocaron como una caricia suave y lenta, él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y ella tembló en sus brazos. Inuyasha deslizó sus labios por sus mejillas y luego su oído, Kagome se estremeció y lo abrazó acercando su pecho y reposando sobre el de él. Sus rostros se acariciaron con lentitud y ternura, sentía las manos de Inuyasha acariciar además su cintura, subir y bajar y mientras lo hacía ambos se agitaron en la respiración y sus bocas al fin se encontraron, para besarse con pasión. Lo hicieron olvidándose de todo y entregándose a aquellos besos como si fueran los de antes, con amor, con ardor y ansiedad. Después de unos instantes él apartó su boca de la suya y depositó pequeños besos devotos en su cuello mientras ella aún lo mantenía abrazada. Se separaron cuando la niña apareció restregando sus ojitos y llamando a Inuyasha para volver a casa.

Despertaron de aquel estado de nostalgia en el cual ambos habían desnudado su alma al fin. Inuyasha se acercó a su hija y la tomó en sus brazos mientras ésta recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ver esa actitud tan paternal en él hacía que el corazón de la muchacha casi estallara de gozo. Le sonrió a medias, sonrisa a la cual él respondió también feliz porque Kagome al fin le había correspondido. Se dirigió al cuarto del niño y se despidió de él.

Cuando Kagome e Ichiro se quedaron solos en el departamento, se sintió triste y se dio cuenta que aunque lo amara, era difícil que pudieran estar juntos otra vez, no si él seguía casada con esa mujer. Y entonces alzó el rostro al cielo, tragando amargamente ¿qué iba a hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba ya en clases, era casi medio día, cuando la secretaria del director la fue a buscar al aula e informarle que la dirección necesitaba conversar urgente con ella. Contrariada, pensó que si la interrumpían en la clase debía ser algo bastante importante. Caminó aprisa hasta las oficinas de la dirección y entró en aquella habitación amplia y muy lujosa en la cual la esperaba un hombre que sólo había visto una vez, cuando le dieron el empleo.

El señor Magatsuhi, un hombre entre los 40 años, bastante formal y con aspecto severo, se puso de pie al verla llegar y se acercó a ella entregando una carta. Kagome la miró con confusión, iba a hablar pero él se lo impidió.

\- Tome sus cosas y llévese también a su hijo, Miss Higurashi, esta despedida.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer.

_**Lady**_.


	21. La Decisión de Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece (ojalá, yo le hubiera dado otro giro más adulto a la historia jejeje) pero el fic sí es mio. No autorizo para que se publique en otra página ni que se modifique cambiando el nombre de los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: "La decisión de Inuyasha"**

Lo miró pasmada abriendo inmensamente los ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de súbito, un sentimiento de humillación la embargó por completo, jamás en la vida había sido tratada así, menos en el plano laboral. El hombre se sentó en su sillón y cruzó sus manos, desde ahí la miraba con severidad.

\- Pero… ¿por qué? - Preguntó apenas, mirándolo con atención y tragando fuertemente, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la carta que no se atrevía a leer.

\- Por su comportamiento inadecuado con un apoderado de su curso- Declaró arrugando la frente.

\- ¿Qué dice?

El hombre abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo un sobre, de él un par de fotografías que lanzó sobre la mesa y que hizo a Kagome temblar y dar una mirada casi de terror a lo que veía.

Por un momento pensó en el día anterior, en el viaje al Parque Shinjuku Gyoen, cuando Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y buscaba de su compañía a cada momento, tal vez incluso pensó que alguien había captado cuando él en algún momento le había acariciado su mano, pero no, las fotografías eran las de ellos dos besándose afuera de su condominio, un par de días atrás. Volvió la vista a él temblando y pensando ¿quien diablos había sacado esas fotografías? ¿la estaban siguiendo? ¿acaso la estaban espiando?

El hombre dijo algunas cosas más, algo como "mejor no pida recomendaciones" y que "le avergonzaba la clase de personas como ellas y que la institución no toleraba ninguna clase de escándalos". Kagome lo miró una vez más y volteó, sabiendo que no había forma de defenderse y que tampoco quería hacerlo. Caminó a paso rápido hasta el aula en donde los niños estaban con otra maestra, ella fue directo hacia Ichiro y lo sacó de su pupitre, guardando las cosas en su pequeña mochila.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mami?

\- Ichiro, nos vamos a casa. – Respondió, mordiéndose los labios y luego poniéndose de pie y observando a los pequeños que habían sido su adoración por todo un semestre. La mayoría no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero otros la miraban con tristeza al darse cuenta que ella se marchaba del salón junto a Ichiro. Kagome de pronto volteó con su hijo de la mano y miró a Aska, que los observaba con sus ojos rojos de lágrimas y su rostro de infinita tristeza. Ella se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló a su lado.

\- Pequeña, eres inteligente y valiosa, esfuérzate siempre, te quiero. - Y le dio un beso en la coronilla, la niña se puso a llorar y ella volteó haciendo una seña a los pequeños, saliendo del salón con el corazón destrozado.

Luego fue a la sala de maestros y guardó sus cosas en el maletín. Por un momento pensó en despedirse de Houjo, pero luego se arrepintió y decidió que lo mejor era salir lo más pronto de aquel lugar. Pero en el camino el psicólogo salió a su encuentro y trató de convencerla de ir a su oficina, a lo cual ella se negó, sólo deseaba salir de allí, creía que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso nervioso. Se sentía humillada, triste, pero más que eso, estaba aterrada al darse cuenta que alguien muy siniestro la estaba vigilando y había tomado esas fotografías para destruirla, aún no pensaba muy bien las cosas y se sentía muy confundida al respecto.

Llegó a su departamento e Ichiro le hizo algunas preguntas, ella las evadió, como autómata comenzó a preparar la comida y luego a ordenar el pequeño departamento. El niño la observaba con preocupación e intriga. Al no obtener respuestas de ella se dedicó a ver televisión. La tarde avanzó lentamente y en algún momento Kagome logró sentarse en el sillón y meditar su situación.

No había tiempo para lamentarse, ella ahora debía salir pronto adelante y por un instante pensó en volver a su natal Osaka, al lado de su madre, para comenzar de nuevo. Pero no quería huir una vez más, la vez que lo había hecho había tenido horribles consecuencias y malentendidos. No, buscaría otro trabajo, pero ¿quién podría querer perjudicarla? Podría ser… ¿la esposa de Inuyasha? Dejó de respirar al recordar ese bello y burlón rostro mirándola con atención, como si quisiera estudiarla. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Inuyasha había dicho que ella no haría nada en contra de él, que creía sólo había ido al colegio para conocerla. Pero esa mujer era una abogada…

Cuando pudo controlarse un poco más comenzó a revisar en internet por trabajo aunque fuera de reemplazante en algún colegio. Habían algunos, a los cuales llamó, pero que al dar su nombre no la aceptaron. Frustrada y confundida, llegó el atardecer, tomó a Ichiro y se fue donde su amiga Sango.

La mujer estaba preparando la cena mientras las inquietas gemelas jugaban en la sala de estar. Las pequeñas, al ver a Ichiro lo tomaron como su juguete y Kagome se quedó con la enfermera ayudándole a cocinar. Le comentó lo sucedido mientras la otra escuchaba atentamente. Sango también pensó que quien podría estar detrás de ella era la esposa de Inuyasha, pero le parecía algo increíble.

\- Puedes buscar otro trabajo, tienes muy buenas referencias- La consoló la otra sonriendo.

La muchacha la miró con seriedad y preocupación.

\- No sé… esta tarde he hecho algunas llamadas y… cuando les doy mi nombre… no me aceptan.

Sango dejó de cortar los vegetales y la miró descubriendo lo que la otra intentaba decirle.

\- Si es así… es como de psicópata… no sé…

La muchacha tembló y la miró con sus ojos vidriosos.

\- Bueno… tal vez… esta en su derecho… no debí besarme con Inuyasha- Y se tapó el rostro con una mano medio avergonzada y con remordimiento- No debí…

\- Vamos… si al cabo casi no son un matrimonio.

\- Pero qué dices- Masculló la otra desviando la mirada y suspirando pesadamente.

\- Miroku me ha contado que en la academia todos saben que ese matrimonio casi no existe. Nunca han visto a su mujer en las fiestas o reuniones y que ellos prácticamente sólo comparten la casa en que viven.

La muchacha bufó y la miró con reticencia.

\- ¿Cómo podrían saber eso? – Y se cruzó de brazos- No me imagino a Inuyasha contando su vida privada.

Sango sonrió.

\- No, él no. Pero son los rumores de la academia. Como son militares saben todo del otro jaja a veces me da miedo lo tan vigilados que nos tienen, pero el que nada hace, nada teme.- Alzó una ceja a ella- Seguro también saben de ti, pero no hacen eso de chantajear a las personas, es más que nada para saber que no estan involucrados en actividades ilegales.

Kagome tragó con fuerza. Esa información, de todas maneras, la sabía, en parte, por el propio Inuyasha cuando le dijo que su matrimonio era una mentira, aún así, estaba con ella y se sentía terrible haber interferido de alguna forma en esa relación.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría, luego escuchó la voz de Miroku llamando a las niñas, Sango sonrió y se limpió las manos para dirigirse a saludar a su marido, ella la siguió y se detuvo de pronto al encontrarse con Inuyasha, que venía junto a él algo alterado, no venía con su impecable chaqueta azul sino sólo con la ajustada camisa sin corbata. Al mirarse ambos él caminó aprisa donde ella y la tomó de los antebrazos, mirándola con preocupación y dolor.

\- Kagome… estaba preocupado por ti…- Sus ojos estaban casi inundados por lágrimas-… supe lo que pasó, Aska esta muy afectada… creí que te habías ido otra vez cuando fui a tu departamento.

Ella permitió que él la abrazara y descansó su rostro en su pecho. Estando a su lado se sentía segura pero a la vez volvió el remordimiento.

\- No, no me iré, pero… buscaré empleo en otro lugar, hay muchas escuelas aquí en Tokio.- Aunque tragó con fuerza y deseó que sólo hubiera sido mala suerte lo de esa tarde cuando buscaba trabajo y no la aceptaban.

Inuyasha le besó el cabello y la mantuvo un momento abrazada. Por un instante creyó que lo dejaría como hacía años, no lo hubiera soportado otra vez, ya no podía. Ella alzó el rostro a él y lo miró con dolor.

\- Yo… - Y se separó luego recuperando la compostura, aunque estaban solos en la sala de estar no podía evitar sentirse aún incómoda por estar así con él y menos aún en casa de sus amigos-… me sentí tan humillada… Inuyasha, le mostraron fotos de nosotros, fueron especialmente al colegio para que me despidieran, significa que nos seguían.

El hombre entreabrió los labios y sintió su pecho una opresión que apenas lo dejó respirar, pero confirmaba en parte las sospechas que se venían gestando desde que la pequeña Aska le había contado, llorando aquella misma tarde cuando él la pasó a buscar al colegio. Kagome notó la sorpresa de Inuyasha, lo conocía tan bien que se acercó a él y se aferró a sus antebrazos.

\- Dime… ¿fue _ella_? ¿sería capaz?

Él tragó con fuerza, recordando el episodio en que Kikyo le informaba que sabía de Kagome y lo amenazaba que si tenía algo con ella haría que la echaran. Conocía a su querida Kikyo, sabía lo vengativa que era y por supuesto que había sospechado de su amenaza, ahora esto lo confirmaba. Negó con la cabeza hastiado de la situación, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y recordó los años de tortura a su lado. No podía seguir, ya no, no era sano ni siquiera para Aska.

\- Fue ella…- Murmuró Kagome apenas, reteniendo el aliento y mirándolo horrorizada. Ichiro de pronto salió de la habitación de las niñas y la miró asustado, Kagome intentó recuperarse, pero no podía, temblaba por completo.

\- ¿Mami?

Inuyasha miró al niño y fue a su encuentro, por primera vez lo tomó en sus brazos y lo tranquilizó.

\- Ey, hola.

Ichiro arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿Mami esta bien?

Inuyasha intentó sonreírle, mientras veía a Kagome acercarse a la ventana y darles la espalda, intentaba controlarse.

\- Sí, esta bien, tranquilo amiguito.

El niño lo miró con intensidad, el corazón de Inuyasha se inflamó de amor por aquella criatura que lo observaba con atención, luego el pequeño le sonrió.

\- ¿Me cuentas como se "maneja" un avión?

Inuyasha sonrió y luego desvió la vista a la muchacha que ladeaba el rostro para devolverle la mirada y luego afirmar con la cabeza, dándole consentimiento para que hiciera lo que el niño le pedía. Él se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a relatar con bastante entusiasmo como era un avión por dentro y lo que debía hacer para ponerlo en vuelo. El niño estuvo atento en todo momento y luego se recostó en sus piernas para escuchar sus aventuras en la academia. Un rato más tarde se dio cuenta que Ichiro se había quedado dormido. Era un privilegio verlo de esa forma y no puso evitar acariciar su flequillo y observar cada detalle del rostro. Buscaba rasgos de él y de Kagome y encontró que físicamente se parecía bastante a él cuando era pequeño, sin embargo, el color de piel y la forma de su nariz era sin duda de Kagome. Sonrió y suspiró, alzando la cabeza a la joven que aún estaba de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana.

\- Kagome…

Ella volteó con el rostro lleno de tristeza y luego miró al pequeño. Tragó con fuerza sabiendo que debía decirle la verdad a su hijo a cerca de Inuyasha, no podía postergarlo más. Se acercó a él y luego miró a Inuyasha.

\- Ayúdame a llevarlo al departamento, por favor.

El hombre afirmó y lo tomó en brazos, la joven avisó a sus amigos que se retiraba y luego se marchó con Inuyasha. El piloto dejó al pequeño en su habitación mientras observaba a Kagome desvestirlo y ponerle la pijama. Lo arropó bien y le dio un beso en la frente mientras el pequeño sonreía entre sueños. Inuyasha observaba en todo momento aquello y deseó estar siempre ahí, pensó en Aska que estaba dormida en su habitación, sola, sin una madre que la arropara o le diera un beso en la frente, aunque él ya lo había hecho antes de ir donde Kagome. Se la llevaría, no la dejaría sufrir con esa mujer, pensó luego con rencor.

Salió aprisa de allí descompuesto. No quería regresar para no ver a Kikyo y sabía que de igual manera tenía que hacerlo por la niña. Kagome lo observó con preocupación y lo siguió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con cuidado.

\- Inuyasha…

\- Kagome… me iré de la casa, me llevaré a Aska, no puedo estar más con _ella_. – Se acercó a la joven y posó ambas manos en su rostro-… perdóname, perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes, antes que tú aparecieras, yo me había resignado y era capaz de vivir una mentira por comodidad, pero ya no puedo… quiero estar contigo… y esta vez, para siempre- Arrugó el ceño- ¿Tú quieres?

Ella lo miró atentamente emocionada por sus palabras, sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas y le sonrió, él la besó y Kagome le respondió, ambos se besaron con frenesí, ahora sin miedo ni ataduras, el destino ya estaba trazado y esta vez serían los dueños de dirigirlo hacia un mañana en donde ambos por fin estuvieran juntos, como debió haber sido años atrás.

Él continuó con besos en el cuello y luego en su hombro mientras Kagome desabotonaba impaciente su camisa, cuando se la quitó por completo se sorprendió de su pecho varonil y trabajado, luego, lo miró a los ojos impresionada al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, él bajó la vista respirando fuertemente, sentirse medio desnudo delante de Kagome lo había enardecido como ya no recordaba, la tomó en brazos mientras la volvía a besar de forma feroz y la conducía a la habitación de ella, cuando la bajó cerró la puerta y luego se volvió para mirarla con deseo. Ella volvió a acercarse a él, deslizó con lentitud sus manos por su pecho, después acariciando sus bíceps y luego su estómago con abdominales marcados. Él se dejó hacer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos e intentando controlarse por no estallar ante el toque de la mujer que lo acariciaba tan eróticamente.

Kagome se acercó y se puso en puntitas para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo, Inuyasha de inmediato le respondió, esta vez casi arrancando la blusa con desesperación y desviando su boca a sus pechos aún cubiertos por su brasier. Los tomó entre sus manos y sonrió complacido, eran más llenos que antes y sin poder soportarlo más le quitó el broche tras la espalda para dejarla desnuda de la parte superior. La volvió a besar en la boca mientras la recostaba en la cama, ella acarició con lentitud su espalda recordando cada curvatura de él, sintiendo su calor y el peso sobre su cuerpo, atrapado por él. Inuyasha desvió sus labios a su cuello y aspiró su aroma y siguió besando con lentitud cada vez bajando más, ella suspirando y gimiendo, moviendo sus piernas entre las suyas, recorriendo su cuerpo varonil hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, mientras él deslizaba sus manos bajo la falda y quitaba con lentitud su ropa interior, volvió a mirarla y vio lo roja que estaba, sus labios hinchados y ojos llenos de deseo, sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras sus dedos acariciaban su sexo estimulándola y dándole placer, conociendo la forma de hacerlo. Ella deslizó su mano hacia la dirección donde su miembro de hinchaba bajo la tela del pantalón, lo acarició provocando roncos jadeos y de pronto un instinto casi animal se apoderó de Inuyasha queriendo saciarse y liberarse. El hombre se puso de pie y se sacó rápidamente sus pantalones y boxers, ella retiró la falda antes que él terminara y lo recibió en su regazo atrapándolo con sus piernas. La penetración fue rápida y casi con descontrol, pero cuando ella gritó, él se detuvo y la miró con preocupación. Kagome sonrió y movió la cabeza, indicándole que no era nada y para tranquilizarlo ella alzó el rostro y atrapó sus labios varoniles, él le respondió ahondando el beso y deslizándose más profundo en su cuerpo, ambos gimieron entre sus bocas y luego comenzó la embestida rápida y certera, entre jadeos y suspiros, besos eternos y caricias ardientes ambos se entregaron con cuerpo y alma hasta que los dos explotaron en un orgasmo agónico y placentero. Se quedaron quietos, Inuyasha con su rostro en el cuello de ella, Kagome descansando en su hombro y acariciando aún su espalda infinita, recuperando el aliento y sintiéndolo aún dentro de ella. Poco a poco fueron recuperando los sentidos y las fuerzas, él abrió sus ojos dorados con lentitud y se incorporó para mirarla. Ella también entreabrió los ojos cuando lo sintió moverse y sonrió al ver ese dorado oro de sus hermosos ojos, se separaron al fin y ella rodó a su lado, quedando de costado. Lo besó rápido en los labios y él suspiró. No había vuelta atrás, esta vez estaría con ella para siempre. Tenía que volver por su hija ahora.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: No iba a actualizar hoy porque no podía terminarlo debido a los acontecimientos que estan ocurriendo en mi país, pero intenté olvidarme por un instante y seguir la historia. Mientras escribo esto se hace difícil porque escucho los disparos y las sirenas, pero hay que ser fuertes y aguantar, porque nuestro país estaba dormido y al fin despertó por tanto abuso y desigualdad.

En fin, este es el penúltimo capítulo, la próxima actualización será el final de la historia. Agradezco infinitamente sus mensajes de apoyo y por leer el fic, me recordó mis tiempos universitarios de años atrás, aunque me he dado cuenta que el mundo fanfiction es algo distinto y algunos estan un poquito hostil, pero bueno, nada puedo hacer con eso. Nos vemos, cuídense y que esten bien. Gracias de antemano por los 500 reviews.

_**Lady**_.


	22. Lo que la vida les brindó

**Capítulo 22: "Lo que la vida les brindó"**

\- No quiero separarme de ti… pero debo irme, buscaré a Aska. - Mientras lo decía, acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla sonrosada de Kagome y luego sus dedos bajaron a sus cabellos, tan largos ahora, tan sedosos. La muchacha sonrió con levedad y se acercó más a él.

\- Pero… vuelve aquí… te… te necesito…

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y sin soportarlo más la besó con ímpetu otra vez en los labios, la muchacha lo abrazó al cuello y rodaron en la cama, él quedó encima de ella y apartó su boca de la suya.

\- Creo que… mejor esperaremos hasta mañana- La vio arrugar el ceño, aunque le dolía más a él tener que decirlo- Tienes que decirle a Ichiro la verdad primero… - Luego el hombre esbozó una sonrisa sensual- Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres…

Ella sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él besándolo con ternura.

\- Tienes razón… - Respondió y lo estrechó aún más con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Se lo diremos mañana, juntos, por la tarde… te amo mucho…

Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó a su boca.

\- Oh… yo amo sentir como me abrazas… creo que es primera vez que te siento… así…- Y volvió a darle besos cortos en la boca y en el cuello. Ella rió entre sus besos y jugueteó con sus piernas entre las suyas, luego deslizó ambas manos por su amplia espalda y él jadeó-… no me provoques…

Kagome rió un poco más fuerte y dejó de acariciarlo. Tenía razón, debía dejarlo ir por ahora. La besó una vez más y la estrechó esta vez él a su cuerpo casi perdiendo el control, pero fue ella quien lo alejó posando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

\- Creo que es mejor que soluciones pronto tus asuntos, Inuyasha, de lo contrario no me sentiré tranquila.

Inuyasha la miró con atención y luego se dio por vencido posando la frente en el pecho de la muchacha, aspiró su aroma dulzón que tanto amaba mientras ella miraba el techo, intentando contenerse y no abrazarlo y hacerlo una vez más suyo. Él finalmente suspiró y se puso de pie, se vistió mientras ella lo observaba con atención y finalmente volteó hacia la chica y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

\- Iré a la Academia ahora, tengo algunos asuntos que solucionar… pediré libre mañana así que… ¿puedo venir a verte cuando los niños estén en el colegio?

Kagome sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Estoy sin trabajo, claro que puedes. Pero en la mañana iré a matricular a Ichiro a otro colegio.

Él tomó una mano de ella y la besó, poniéndose de pie a duras penas sonrió una vez más.

\- Nos vemos entonces.

Kagome sonrió feliz.

\- Nos vemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba feliz, pletórico y sonreía abiertamente recordando los momentos de pasión compartidos con ella, la única que él había amado toda su vida. Al fin podría estar con Kagome, pero cuando pensó en eso último sintió un pequeño malestar en el estómago. Sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que se arriesgaba, pero lo intentaría, debía hacerlo, para ser libre y feliz al fin.

Llegó a la casa, las luces estaban encendidas, ya era tarde, casi medianoche y concluyó que Kikyo ya había llegado. Su misión era tomar sus cosas, algunas para Aska y llevarse a la niña a un hotel, por ahora. A ver qué resultaba de todo eso.

Cuando entró, la mujer estaba sentada en el sillón, con una copa de vino en su mano, de piernas cruzadas y moviéndolas nerviosamente. Estaba de frente a él, así que clavó su mirada en la suya. Inuyasha se detuvo y le sostuvo la mirada. Ella ya sabía todo.

\- Ya estas aquí- Le dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Kikyo hizo un gesto con sus labios, luego se puso de pie y dejó la copa en la mesita de arrimo que estaba junto al sofá. Se acercó lentamente y quiso besarlo, Inuyasha ladeó el rostro de inmediato. Hacía mucho no besaba los labios de ese hombre que no le sorprendió. Lo que sí lo hizo, fue sentir un leve aroma dulzón en su cuello, se alejó y lo miró con odio. Sus ojos se desviaron a su mano y vio que el anillo de bodas que siempre usaba ya no estaba ahí. Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo todo perdido.

\- Estuviste con _ella_.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente y se alejó de la mujer con lentitud, volteó estando casi en el lugar en donde la había encontrado y la enfrentó con seriedad.

\- Kikyo… tú conoces mis sentimientos… siempre lo has sabido.

La mujer lo miró con odio, se relamió los labios y sintió escalofríos al pensar en que él tenía una postura distinta ahora, estaba decidido, la iba a dejar y no importara lo que le dijera, lo iba a hacer igual. Pero tenía que retenerlo, no quería perderlo.

\- No permitiré que estés con _esa mujer_… ¡me encargaré que no encuentre trabajo en ningún colegio de Tokio! - Y alzó la barbilla.

Él se cruzó de brazos, estos formaron bíceps que hizo acelerar el pulso de la mujer, Inuyasha era tan guapo.

\- Fuiste tú ¿verdad? Nos espiaste… llevaste esas fotografías al colegio… hiciste que la despidieran…

\- Y haré que lo hagan al lugar que pida trabajo… si ella me arruina, yo la arruino.

\- Arruíname a mí entonces- Se acercó a la mujer y la tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza- Destrúyeme a mi, yo fui el que provocó todo esto, soy el culpable de esta situación.

Kikyo lo miró con intensidad, hacía mucho no estaba tan cerca de él que quiso besarlo sin importarle nada, lo iba a hacer luego de un instante, pero en cuanto acercó su boca a sus labios él la miró horrorizado y la soltó, alejándola. Herida en su orgullo y autoestima, se acercó y le dio una sonora bofetada, tan fuerte que sus uñas desgarraron algo de la piel de él y Kikyo quedó con un dolor tremendo en su mano.

\- No dejaré que seas feliz con esa mujer- Rezongó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Y ni te atrevas a llevarte a Aska, la niña es mía.

\- Ni siquiera la cuidas, no te importa…- Le respondió, pasándose una mano por la mejilla sospechando que le había herido la piel. Al ver sus dedos con sangre lo confirmó y la miró frunciendo el ceño- Me la llevaré ahora, no importa lo que hagas. Creo que hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno, Kikyo.

Y con pasos decisivos, enojado por cómo ella lo había tratado ahora, se fue al dormitorio de la niña, la destapó y la tomó en brazos, Kikyo iba tras sus talones intentando detenerlo.

\- Escúchame, escúchame bien maldito, no te irás con la niña…

Aska estaba media somnolienta pero no lo completamente consciente para escuchar las amenazas que le daba la mujer a su padre. El hombre la llevó a su automóvil y la sentó en el asiento de niños poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente para buscar la ropa de la pequeña, su uniforme, algunos cuadernos con su mochila y meterlo todo en un bolso. Kikyo estaba histérica y al darse cuenta que a pesar de todas las amenazas que decía él parecía no hacerle caso, tomó su móvil y le gritó, justo en el instante en que él se acercaba nuevamente a su automóvil.

\- ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡diré que secuestraste a la niña!

Inuyasha iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró hacia el interior, Aska lo miraba asustada, pero parecía no comprender del todo. Intentó sonreírle a la pequeña y ella le devolvió la sonrisa apenas. Luego miró a Kikyo y la enfrentó.

\- Hazlo si quieres. Hoy tuve información privilegiada de la Academia y creo que me servirá para estar lejos de ti.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Lo espetó.

\- Que no eres la única que espía a las personas. En donde trabajo conocen más de nuestra vida que yo mismo.

La mujer casi dejó de respirar.

\- No entiendo…- Murmuró.

Él la miró fijamente.

\- Que tu te entretienes bastante en tus viajes con un compañero de la oficina de abogados…

Diciendo esto y viendo que ella no le respondió, abrió finalmente la puerta del automóvil y entró, se sentó y lo echó andar, alejándose de ella. Aska miró a su madre sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero como la mujer ni siquiera la miró, la niña observó a Inuyasha buscando tal vez respuestas a una situación que no lograba comprender. Inuyasha la miró por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió, intentando lucir tranquilo.

\- ¿Quieres ver videos, pequeña? - Y le encendió el aparato de DVD para que Aska se entretuviera.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, papi?

\- A un hotel… por ahora.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente intentando tranquilizarse. La información que le habían proporcionado en la Academia era demasiada para procesarla aún bien, pero no le había dolido, es más, era lo que necesitaba para alejarse de ella de una vez por todas. Aunque fuera una excelente abogada, habían pruebas irrefutables y de años que conocía su división y que gracias a Miroku, que le abrió los ojos y le aconsejó que hablara con su coronel a cerca de su situación en particular, podría ayudarle. No es que la Academia se prestaba para eso, pero siendo tan buen piloto y estando pasando por una crisis de la cual se había visto en riesgo incluso de su rendimiento laboral, lo ayudó con lo que más necesitaba.

Al otro día, después de ir a dejar a Aska, se fue al departamento de Kagome. Ella llegó momentos más tarde diciéndole que había ido a matricular a Ichiro a una escuela cercana y que el niño salía a las 3 de la tarde. Cuando lo vio, se sorprendió mucho por el aspecto que tenía. Él lucía notablemente cansado y algo abatido, sin embargo, le sonreía abiertamente. Ella se acercó rápidamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver las heridas en sus mejillas. Inuyasha le contó que era la marca de la bofetada de Kikyo por haberla dejado.

\- ¿Te abofeteó?- Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla del hombre, él cerró los ojos.

\- Bueno, no ha sido primera vez que me pegan…- Bromeó. Kagome lo miró arrugando la frente.

\- Sí, bueno pero… te dejó heridas…- Se apartó y lo miró seria. Voy a buscar algo para curarte.

Iba a decir que no era necesario, porque en realidad no lo era para él, ni siquiera sentía las heridas, pero suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en la silla. Al instante Kagome volvió a aparecer y comenzó a pasarle un algodón con alcohol con suavidad mientras el hombre la miraba atentamente.

\- No es necesario, Kagome…- Murmuró, pero entrecerró los ojos mientras ella lo acariciaba con el algodón. La muchacha terminó y luego le acarició la mandíbula mientras él abría sus ojos y la tomaba de la cintura.

\- Cuéntame qué sucedió anoche.

Él relató lo que había pasado con Kikyo y lo que había sabido en la Academia. Kagome no podía creer lo que le estaba informando y lo escuchaba con atención. Inuyasha finalmente le contó que había estado en un hotel junto a Aska y que la niña, a pesar de todo, había estado bastante tranquila a pesar de la situación.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que finalmente ella, medio conmocionada por todo, le ofreció café el cual él aceptó. Mientras la joven le preparaba un café y luego se sentaba a su lado entregándole una taza, él la contempló y recordó algunas de las amenazas de la que ya consideraba su ex esposa.

\- Has… ¿postulado a algún trabajo?

Kagome lo miró con aprehensión un momento. Luego suspiró, dejando la taza humeante enfrente de ella.

\- Sí… desde ayer…- Vio que Inuyasha la miraba de una forma que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos-… pero…- Bajó la vista-… no ha salido nada aún.

El corazón de Inuyasha se sobresaltó, entonces tragó con fuerza y suspiró preocupado reclinándose en la silla. Kagome posó ambas manos en la taza, sentía las manos muy frías.

\- Kikyo… me dijo unas cosas anoche…

La muchacha lo miró atentamente y casi con dolor. El hombre se humedeció los labios y miró a su alrededor casi evitando aquella mirada de Kagome que lo lastimaba, pero tenía que decírselo.

\- Tal vez ella este detrás de que no puedas encontrar un trabajo.

La joven hizo una mueca y suspiró.

\- Bueno… lo sospechaba… en cuanto les doy mi nombre me rechazan de plano.

Inuyasha tragó fuertemente y luego, deslizando una mano por sobre la mesa, alcanzó una de ella y la tomó entre la suya. Le sorprendió lo fría que estaba.

\- Me encargaré que te deje tranquila.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

\- No… está herida… - Luego esquivó la mano de él bajando los ojos- … me lo merezco.

\- No digas esas cosas- Le reprochó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ella mientras la instaba a ponerse de pie- No tienes la culpa, todo esto fue mi error, yo fui que se casó con ella sin quererla, por despecho, Kikyo se tiene que vengar de mi, si es lo que quiere.

Ella suspiró esquivando su mirada y se apartó de él, caminó por el pequeño departamento hasta que llegó a los grandes ventanales. Inuyasha la observó con tristeza desde donde estaba.

\- Ella no nos dejará tranquilos ¿verdad? - Lo miró arrugando la frente- Sé que es muy buena abogada.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó, besó sus largos cabellos y los acarició con lentitud.

\- No te preocupes… estamos juntos ahora… podemos salir adelante- Posó ambas manos en su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo- quédate tranquila, por favor…

Ella sonrió y luego escondió el rostro en su pecho. Amaba estar abrazada de esa forma a él, acariciar su amplia espalda, sentir el calor que emanaba y darle esa sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que siempre había añorado, siempre.

\- A tu lado… puedo tranquilizarme, pero pensar en ella me hace sentir… nerviosa, no sé. – Lo miró con seriedad- si fue capaz de espiarnos y enviar esas fotografías al colegio…

Inuyasha la besó y ella suspiró, lo abrazó más fuerte y luego cuando él se separó le habló con seguridad.

\- No permitiré que nos lastime, creo que todos merecemos a estas alturas vivir tranquilos, ella también debe hacerlo.

Kagome le sonrió y él volvió a besarla, cada vez más apasionado, hasta que deslizó su mano tras el cuello y ahondó el beso deslizando su lengua tentadora en su boca, la muchacha se rindió ante él, desde la espalda presionó sus manos para acercarlo más a ella, sin embargo, el hombre la sintió estremecer.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? - Murmuró ronco, mirándola apenas mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus pechos.

\- Sí, pero… no es por ti...- Le respondió mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Había algo agitando su corazón y le estaba molestando. Él levantó ambas cejas y acercó sus labios a su cuello.

\- Bueno… haré que sea por mi…- Y caminó avanzando con la muchacha hasta la habitación mientras la besaba una y otra vez y Kagome intentaba dejarse llevar por él.

Después de haber hecho el amor, se levantaron y prepararon para ir a buscar a los niños al colegio. Inuyasha llegó al establecimiento y esperó que Aska saliera. Pensaba en el futuro, que lucía brillante, auspicioso y estaba algo nervioso porque antes debía hablar con su hija para decirle que Ichiro era su medio hermano. Imaginaba en llevarla a comer algo y ahí contarle la verdad ¿qué diría la niña? Tal vez era mucho para ella, después de todo ahora no estaba con Kikyo, pero luego se tranquilizó, su hija no parecía tan afectada por alejarse de su madre anoche. Bueno, quizás porque casi no estaba apegada a ella, ni siquiera la veía a diario. Suspiró e intentó concentrarse en las palabras que emplearía para hablar con la niña. Esperó y de pronto se dio cuenta que ya casi no salían niños del colegio y no habían ya muchas personas esperando, los buses hacía rato se habían ido y eso lo preocupó.

\- A la niña Aska la vino a buscar su madre.

Volteó y se encontró con Houjo que lo miraba con seriedad. Abrió inmensamente sus ojos dorados debido a la impresión.

\- ¿Qué?- Gimió, arrugando el ceño y acercándose más a él.

\- Traía el documento de autorización en…

\- Maldita…- Masculló, apretando los puños de ambas manos y desviando la mirada. No lo podía creer, al final se había salido con la suya ¿le quitaría a su hija? Esto lo hacía sólo para lastimarlo. De pronto su móvil sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo sin siquiera mirar quien era, imaginando que podría ser Kikyo, pero en cambio sólo escuchó sollozos que no lograba entender bien, luego se turbó y acercó más el aparato a su oído- ¿Kagome? - Estaba aún Houyo cerca de él así que el psicólogo puso atención ya que de pronto algo parecía no estar bien- ¿Qué? No entiendo…- Balbuceó-… tranquila, no te entiendo ¿qué sucede? - De pronto lo vio quedar paralizado y palidecer mortalmente, sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa, él podía escuchar los sollozos casi histéricos de Kagome. Luego de un instante Inuyasha pareció recuperarse- Tranquila… no le hará nada, la encontraremos, espérame por favor…- Cortó y Houjo, asustado como estaba lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se llevó a Ichiro, me tengo que ir.

Lo vio marcharse casi corriendo, mientras él comprendía la gravedad de la situación, tenía muy claro en la memoria aquella entrevista con esa mujer y por supuesto que había deducido que ella no estaba bien, había mentido de una forma tan descarada y casi psicópata de su vida privada…

Inuyasha corrió a su automóvil y desapareció tan raudo que las ruedas de su vehículo chirriaron en el asfalto. Houjo tragó con fuerza y apretó los labios, aunque su relación con Kagome había terminado siempre había conservado una alta estima, además Ichiro y Aska sobre todo era aún alumna del colegio, decidió entonces ir al departamento de Kagome para apoyarla y por supuesto ver qué diablos estaba pasando.

Inuyasha llegó al condominio y había un par de patrullas de policía estacionadas afuera. Corrió al piso de Kagome y la encontró de pie hablando con los policías. En cuanto lo vio fue a su encuentro, ya no lloraba, estaba asustada y muy nerviosa eso sí e intentaba tranquilizarse.

\- Lo fui a buscar… no lo encontré y ahí me dijeron que lo había ido a buscar su "madre" sólo cinco minutos antes de la salida… Inuyasha ¿fue _ella?_ ¿sería capaz? - Aferraba las manos en su camisa cada vez más fuerte y lo miraba con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, esperando que él pudiera responderle. Inuyasha tragó duro, él se estremeció y la abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada, luego se separó y le preguntó:

\- ¿Sólo te dijeron eso? ¿no te dieron una descripción física de ella?

Kagome hizo una mueca, pero mantuvo la mirada en él.

\- Sólo dijeron… que se parecía a mi…

El hombre entreabrió los labios sintiendo casi taquicardia y sacó rápidamente su móvil, marcó un número que estaba guardado en la memoria y que rara vez llamaba, para sólo esperar el insistente tono de marcado, más la persona al otro lado no contestó y la llamada pasó al buzón de voz, entonces Inuyasha volteó dándole la espalda a Kagome y dejando un mensaje bastante amenazador a la que aún era su esposa. Cuando volteó estaba rojo de ira y respiraba apenas ¿qué pretendía? Daño, no lo creía, no los lastimaría, ella… no era así. Su rostro estaba endurecido intentando no caer en la desesperación, pero rogó al cielo para que Kikyo no les hiciera daño.

La policía la buscó en todos los lugares que le pareció posible pero no la encontró, las horas pasaron lentamente para Kagome e Inuyasha, que ya no sabían qué hacer, más esperar noticias de la misma policía ya que la alerta de secuestro se había dado una vez conocida la noticia. El secuestro de Ichiro al menos, porque Aska era su hija y al menos para ella eso no era un secuestro. En el departamento estaba Sango dándole apoyo a su amiga y Houjo como representante del colegio y amigo también. En un momento Inuyasha recibió una llamada que lo dejó de piedra.

Había habido un accidente en la carretera en las afueras de Tokio, el auto correspondía a su esposa y llevaba tres ocupantes, de los cuales uno había fallecido en el acto.

Miró a Kagome que había alcanzado a escuchar pues estaba muy apegada a su lado, esperando noticias de su hijo. La joven casi se desmayó de la impresión, él la retuvo y cortó, no sin antes enterarse del hospital en donde habían sido llevado los dos sobrevivientes.

Recobrando las fuerzas que por instantes creía haber perdido, Kagome acompañó a Inuyasha en su automóvil al hospital que a él le habían indicado. Temerosos, ansiosos y con el corazón latiendo a mil, llegaron a urgencias en donde pidieron información, la cual no se le dieron de inmediato, por falta de documentos de los heridos que habían llegado. Esperaron ambos sosteniéndose uno del otro a que alguien pudiera darles las respuestas que necesitaban. Kagome estaba casi histérica, mientras Inuyasha mantenía la compostura que a ratos perdía para insultar a alguna enfermera o paramédico que parecían evitar querer darle la información que necesitaba. Houjo había llegado también momentos más tarde para acompañarlos e intentó, por sus propios medios y conocidos en el hospital, de que pudieran darle información acerca de los heridos. En algún momento y justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpear el mesón de la recepción, se le acercó y le tocó el hombro.

\- Inuyasha, la persona que falleció, me dijeron, fue un adulto. Los niños son los que están heridos. Uno más grave que el otro.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca y luego buscó refugio en el pecho de Inuyasha, que como estatua lo miraba con sus ojos dorados muy grandes y clavados en los suyos.

\- Ki… Kikyo…- Musitó y tragó con dolor, porque a pesar de que ya no la amaba, sintió tristeza por su destino. No perdonaba que se hubiera llevado a los niños sin el consentimiento de ellos, tal vez quizás qué intenciones tenía. La tristeza se disipó cuando pensó en que sus hijos estaban heridos, graves.

\- Ichiro… Aska…- Gimió Kagome aún abrazada a Inuyasha, pero mirando con infinito dolor a Houjo, buscando saber más- Quiero ver a Ichiro, necesito…- Sentía que su corazón se destrozaba al imaginarlo siquiera herido. Se soltó de los brazos de Inuyasha y quiso entrar a los pabellones, pero no se lo permitieron y ella casi colapsó del nerviosismo y la angustia que sentía. Los obligaron a ambos a tranquilizarse y esperaron un par de horas que para todos fueron eternas. Finalmente apareció un médico y les habló a los padres.

\- El niño esta estable, tenía un par de heridas que ya fueron tratadas, una contusión pequeña en su cabeza y una fractura en el brazo derecho que ya fue inmovilizado. – Kagome sollozó y respiró aliviada- Lo tendremos en observación un par de días de todas formas.

\- ¿Y Aska? - Preguntó Inuyasha y Kagome lo tomó del brazo sabiendo que era ella la que más peligraba. El hombre se mantenía tenso y nervioso, pero demasiado temeroso y a la vez dolido, apretó los puños deseando un milagro.

\- Esta grave… tiene distintas lesiones, su cuerpo es muy frágil y delicado… ha perdido demasiada sangre.

Kagome cerró los ojos y gimió aferrando sus dedos en los brazos de Inuyasha con desesperación. El hombre tragó con dolor y apretó los labios, conteniendo la tristeza y el dolor que lo embargaba completamente. Su pequeñita… no, otra vez. Intentó contenerse, pero no pudo, abrazando con fuerza a Kagome sollozó como un niño.

Esperaron en la recepción, las horas se hicieron eternas y silenciosas, en algún momento los dejaron pasar a ver a Ichiro, que permanecía sedado en su cama y con moretones visibles en su rostro que oprimieron el corazón de Kagome. Vieron su brazo con cabestrillo y ambos se acercaron a él y le tomaron la mano. Ichiro despertó y le sonrió a la muchacha, que sonrió feliz, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos al niño.

\- Ma… mi…- Murmuró.

\- Tranquilo… estoy contigo…- Le respondió y acarició su frente con delicadeza. El niño apartó la mirada de ella y la enfocó en Inuyasha, entonces sonrió.

\- Hola… ami… go…

El hombre sonrió ampliamente y tragó con fuerza.

\- Hola.

El pequeño quería hablar, pero Kagome lo obligó a dormir nuevamente y él le hizo caso. El hombre acercó su mano a la mejilla del pequeño y se la acarició, intentando mitigar el dolor que sentía aún en su corazón. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir de la habitación.

Necesitaba ver a Aska, quería verla y tomar sus pequeñas manitos para darle de su fuerza, como lo hizo tantas veces cuando era una bebé. Esperó por más horas y de vez en cuando Kagome se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Pasaron la noche en vela y finalmente el medico volvió a informarles esta vez de Aska. La pequeña se encontraba estable, dentro de su gravedad, pero aún no podían verla, estaba muy delicada.

Por la tarde del otro día, mientras ambos esperaban nuevamente noticias sobre todo de la niña, una mujer alta y de cabello oscuro muy bien vestida de acercó a ellos con cautela. Inuyasha la había visto en un par de ocasiones, esa mujer había ido a su casa a trabajar en algún caso con Kikyo. La mujer lo saludó con cautela y le dio el pésame por su esposa. Inuyasha no respondió. Ella lucía nerviosa y parecía tener que decirle algo más, porque a pesar del incómodo momento, se quedó ahí, de pie frente a él, que lo único que quería era que se marchara puesto que le recordaba a Kikyo y lo que ésta había hecho con sus hijos.

\- Inuyasha…

El hombre levantó el rostro y la miró con rencor. Kagome estaba sentada a su lado y le tomo la mano, a modo de contención.

\- Por favor…- Murmuró ella, para que se tranquilizara. Inuyasha respiró fuerte y puso atención.

\- No sé si recuerdas mi nombre, soy Kagura y trabajé por años con Kikyo. Debo decirte algo… de suma importancia.

\- No quiero escuchar nada- Respondió con sequedad.

La mujer tragó con fuerza y acomodó su bolso de diseñador en su hombro.

\- Sé que no es el momento… ni menos el lugar, pero es muy importante.

\- Pues si lo entiendes, mejor vete- Le respondió con irritación. Kagome a su lado suspiró y se acercó más a él hablando en su oído.

\- Inuyasha… no te enojes… por favor…

El hombre apartó la mirada fiera de ella y la enfocó en la muchacha que estaba a su lado, su rostro cambió completamente a uno más tranquilo. La mujer se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto así, el Inuyasha que ella conocía era frío, indiferente y sólo cuando lo veía con su pequeña hija lograba sonreír y aparentar algo de calma.

\- Esta bien… qué sucede…- Dijo al fin el hombre, enfocando su mirada en la de la mujer. Kagura tragó y respiró hondo, dándose valor.

\- Fui amiga por muchos años de tu esposa…- Lo vio hacer una mueca y desviar la mirada. Sin duda alguna el que la nombrara le causaba gran malestar al hombre, pero prosiguió- Sé… que Kikyo te amaba… con locura… pero aun así… tenía un amante.

Inuyasha suspiró hastiado y se puso de pie con brusquedad, posó ambas manos en sus caderas y la desafió con la mirada. Kagome se puso rápidamente de pie para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Has venido para decirme eso?

\- Inuyasha…- Kagome volvió a tomarlo de la mano.

\- No- Respondió la mujer ahora desafiante- Vine a decirte, como favor, que Aska no es tu hija.

Kagome la miró horrorizada e Inuyasha se quedó sin habla.

\- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único que articuló a decir. Sintió que Kagome se apegaba más a él.

\- Me lo dijo hace mucho, éramos amigas, el padre es…- Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos- era… Naraku Onigumo…

El piloto estaba pálido, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar y tenía un retrogusto amargo en la garganta.

\- Su… ¿socio?

La mujer asintió.

\- Eran compañeros de universidad, tuvo un romance con él cuando tú terminaste con ella, Kikyo quedó embarazada y dijo que el bebé era tuyo… se siguieron viendo en la oficina, todos lo sabíamos allá… él se suicidó ayer cuando supo que Kikyo había muerto.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, ella sólo lo abrazó muy fuerte, sin saber qué decir ¿era verdad? Sabía hacía poco que ella tenía a otro de todas formas… pero engañarlo así, tantos años, desde el principio, siete años creyendo que Aska era su hija. No lo podía creer. Se aferró más a Kagome y vio que la mujer, Kagura, se marchó. Él se había casado con ella por que estaba embarazada, él había dejado a Kagome por ella, que le había mentido desde el principio, que lo había retenido por años a su lado, ella… Kikyo… entonces él gimió y el mundo de Inuyasha, se derrumbó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichiro fue dado de alta un par de días más tarde, lo esperaron con globos y regalos las gemelas de Sango en el departamento de Kagome. El niño llevaba yeso en su brazo y Kagome no pudo evitar pensar si era una maldición Higurashi.

Jugó y comió olvidando que aún no debía agitarse y cada vez se acercó más a Inuyasha al cual siempre veía y ahora estaba en la casa junto a su madre. Aquella tarde, ambos le contaron, que él era su papá. Ichiro siempre había sabido de parte de Kagome, que su padre vivía lejos, lo cual era cierto, porque se lo decía cuando vivían en Estados Unidos. El niño se alegró mucho más al darse cuenta que su padre era piloto y se emocionó al saber que éste le prometía llevarlo un día a la Academia a conocer los aviones.

Aska se había recuperado lentamente. Cada día, desde que estuvo hospitalizada, Inuyasha, Kagome y luego Ichiro la fueron a ver. La niña no recordaba mucho del accidente y en un principio no le contaron nada acerca del destino de su madre. Menos de la verdad de su verdadero padre.

Cuando al fin la dieron de alta, un mes más tarde, lucía más delgada y débil. Inuyasha tuvo que revelarle que Kikyo ya no estaba con ellos. No comprendió del todo y lucía impasible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero luego la niña demostró felicidad cuando Inuyasha la llevó a vivir al departamento de su maestra, la cual ella adoraba.

Fueron felices y aprendieron a convivir un tiempo, para cuando se dieron cuenta que el departamento para cuatro personas se les había hecho pequeño, Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron que querían volver al tranquilo y bello Osaka.

Y fue así, como partieron al lugar donde se conocieron, específicamente, compraron una casa grande en el barrio tranquilo donde antes habían vivido. Invitaron a Sango y a su familia a una pequeña ceremonia de matrimonio, también a su madre y tía, junto con Souta. Los que más disfrutaron fueron los niños, ambos se llevaban bien y aunque no eran hermanos, Ichiro quería y protegía a Aska y la veía como una hermana pequeña, a pesar de que la niña era un par de meses mayor, pero su aspecto delicado y poco desarrollado la hacía representar menos edad. La madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, al fin había aceptado a Kagome como esposa de éste, después de que supo del engaño de Kikyo y al darse cuenta que su verdadero nieto era Ichiro, rogó por perdón a Kagome por haber interferido en su relación años atrás. Por supuesto que la joven la perdonó de corazón.

Kagome consiguió trabajo en una universidad donde daba clases a los futuros maestros e Inuyasha sólo había tenido que pedir un traslado.

Una noche, mientras los niños dormían y ellos estaban acostados, abrazados, cansados del día, pero felices de estar juntos y compartir momentos a solas, Kagome le preguntó.

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Aska que no eres su padre?

Él suspiró y miró el techo de la habitación, casi con resignación.

\- No ahora. – Respondió- No tiene sentido. Si esa mujer no me lo hubiera dicho, tampoco lo hubiera sabido. Siempre ha sido mi hija. - Miró a Kagome con intensidad- No ha cambiado una milésima de mis sentimientos por ella. Para mí, Aska es mi hija.

Kagome lo abrazó de la cintura y se puso de lado buscando su calor y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

\- Sí, es muy pequeña… y que sea feliz, sabiendo que eres su padre e Ichiro su hermano… pero las mentiras u omisiones no son buenas, tienes que decirle algún día la verdad.

Él lo sabía. Claro que lo tenía claro, desde el momento en que supo la dolorosa y devastadora verdad, era consciente que en algún momento de su vida tendría que revelarle que no era su padre, pero que la amaba como si fuera el verdadero.

\- Lo sé…- Murmuró, esta vez buscando él el calor de la muchacha y quedando ambos uno frente al otro. Él jugueteó con su nariz. - Por fin puedo pasar noches completas a tu lado.

Kagome sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Por fin estamos juntos. Siempre supuse que eras mi alma gemela.

Él hombre la volteó y la dejó atrapada bajo su cuerpo, la besó intensamente y luego se apartó sólo para sonreír más.

\- Yo siempre supe, que tú eras mi alma gemela.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A**: Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, por eso **no autorizo para que se publique en otra página y menos se modifique para que se cambie el nombre de los personajes para otros animés o serie**.

Este fic, se hizo basado en momentos, anécdotas, historias personales, por supuesto sólo fue un poco, lo demás es sólo fantasía. Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer capítulo a capítulo, dándome ánimos en el camino para seguir avanzando, los que me dejaron un valioso comentario he hicieron que esta historia tuviera más de 500 reviews. Aclaro que no me gustan los epílogos así que no me pidan uno para éste porque este capítulo fue el final jeje (ya las conozco). Gracias a **Lhya1998, NATGONJER, Kaori-Mikaren, caroaome, Lou-asuka, FantasyFeelings, Katys Camui, Sele de la Luna, Angie Li, Yenn, Faby Sama, Sayuri08, Maranine Scual , Alice Laiden, Rey0109, Gabytp, Starebelle, The 1975ale, kerenalfaro1, Mizuho, hnnwnchstr y un guest que no dejó su nombre, **muchas gracias :)

Fue agotador actualizar tan seguido, no tengo el ritmo de antes, por eso no me pidan un fic aún. No sé si subiría otro de nuevo, tengo ideas, historias en mi cabeza (igual fics Sesshome jaja) pero siento que no tengo las energías de antes, es bastante cansador ya para mi, pero ahí veremos, quizás ahora me quejo pero luego olvido esto y me dan deseos de escribir más, me ha pasado jeje.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, gracias por todo.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

29/10/2019


End file.
